Ward
by LavenderGoddessV
Summary: A/U, B/V. Vegeta, the chivalrous Saiya-jin king, takes the young princess Bulma as his ward to protect her from the harsh treatment of her father. Will this arrangement blossom into something more intimate? Or will a foe from Vegeta’s past get in the wa
1. Prologue

Quick Note That If You Don't Read You Won't Be Allowed To Flame Me Later: Yeah! A new story. I haven't had one of these in a while! This one is an A/U. Vegeta is the newly crowned Saiya-jin king, and Bulma is the daughter of a rival king that Vegeta's father did some 'shady' business with. In this fic Saiya-jin's are still warriors, but not the way they are in the series. The Saiya-jins are a chivalrous people without super strong ki. Yep, that's right, no flying, no energy blasts, and no Super Saiya-jins. BUT, they still fight, only with swords, and are much stronger than the average being. On the flip side Bulma's people are very weak, but very society oriented. So those are the basics, you will learn more as you go along, I just wanted to give a few general explanations to avoid immediate confusion. In the meantime, sit back and enjoy! 

**_ _**

**_Ward _**

Chapter 1 – Prologue "Aclon." The newly crowned King of Vegeta-sei acknowledged the nauseating man's presence. "We have business to discuss." 

"Of course." The timid King of Azauve-sei agreed as he followed Vegeta into the conference room. The moment Aclon heard of the former king's death in battle, he knew he'd have to suffer this day. Old King Vegeta was the type of 'friend' he liked, brainless and therefore easier to manipulate. The new King Vegeta, however, was a very different story. Even at his young age of twenty-five the former prince was years wiser than his father and seemed to already hold a particular distaste for the Azauve-sei king. Aclon knew he had his work cut out for him. "I assume you wish to deal with the conflict I held with your father. Now before you--"

"I am not interested." Vegeta interrupted. Raised as a warrior, he was not much of a diplomat. He had no patience for an egocentric man who wished nothing more than to satisfy his own greed. "You accepted a series of _favors _from my father in exchange for supplying my people with technological advances, yet you have produced nothing." 

"So far." The king was quick to add. The former King was much easier to finesse; Aclon had to think quickly if he was going to avoid surrendering the technologies he never intended to cough up in the first place. "The technology your father and I agreed upon--"

"Is more than overdue." Vegeta said coldly. "I never supported my father's treaty with your people. I do not intend to see it through. You will provide ample compensation for all that my father has done for you, with interest, before you leave." 

"But Vegeta." Aclon cleared his throat; he would rather sell his soul than pay _interest_. Stalling was his only choice; he clearly needed a better option. "I do not have the finances at this point to support your demand. Perhaps if we could find some--"

"Are you claiming that you failed to profit from the aid my father gave you?" Vegeta asked, his temper flaring. 

Aclon cleared his throat; he had collected quite a few million Dienor from the aid, but he'd be damned if he'd let the king know that. "A few meager funds I suppose."

"You are trying my patience." Vegeta hissed as he moved dangerously close to the king. He could spot a liar a mile away. This man was far from fooling him. "Let me make this perfectly clear for you. I am not my father. You have two and only two choices here. Either hand over _all _the funds you acquired or I will take that which you owe my people out on your ass. Which will it be?"  

"Please Vegeta." The man tried to control his fear. The prince's notorious temper was known to be even worse than his father's. "There must be another solution. I am sure we can find something you desire more than some added financial wealth. I know you Saiya-jins are more interested in material things. Things you can get your hands on, things you can receive immediate _pleasure_ from." The King ventured this with a suppressed smirk as a brilliant idea fell upon him.  

Vegeta thought a moment before he chuckled wickedly. He grabbed the small man by the throat and hoisted him against the wall. "You are right. I much more enjoy the hands on rewards. Rewards like pounding the life out of you!"

"Wait!" Aclon shouted.  This was not where he intended the conversation to go! "I think I have something you can receive more pleasure from than the compensation you wish by pounding the life out of me." The man offered quickly. 

"You have three seconds." Vegeta said with little interest for what the man was to say; he already knew the King would not part with any of his gains. 

"My daughter, Sir." Aclon said in a confident manner. "She is young and chaste. I believe that is what your people enjoy in the fairer sex. She can be yours. Think about it; as the new King, you are clearly in need of a wife. It will be more than a worthy match." The king finished with a smirk. He thought this a perfect solution, getting rid of a plague of a daughter while keeping his life and wealth. 

Vegeta's eyes widened slightly as he watched the sadistic look cross the man's face. He felt the affliction in his thoughts. 'His daughter? The man would rather sell his fourteen year old daughter than lose his financial status?' Vegeta felt even more inclined to kill the man after such an offensive offer, but he couldn't help but feel pity towards the girl. His mind suddenly left the coward he still held by the neck as he remembered his first encounter with the young girl. 

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Vegeta-sei was a planet covered mainly by forest. Easy to be lost in if you weren't raised to memorize every tree and cave. The private forest beginning along the outskirts of the castle was acclaimed to be the most beautiful. Vegeta, since childhood, had loved to practice his swordplay on the unsuspecting bushes.  He was doing so when he heard the faint but disturbing sound of whimpering. Curious, he followed the sound until he reached a quiet lake where he laid eyes upon a shaking figure. It was a young girl from what he could tell. She had long sapphire hair that fell wet around her shoulders. The creature was clad in nothing but her water drenched bra and underwear as she sat at the edge of the lake with her legs tucked into her chest and her arms hugging them tightly. She was a pathetic sight to say the least. Her back was various shades of black and blue and the paleness she held from the cold made her look like death itself. Vegeta grimaced as he walked closer to her. He watched as the girl failed to stop shivering or sobbing as he approached. _

_Vegeta stopped just a few feet away from her, where he couldn't help but express his agitation. "What has happened to you child?" _

_The sound of an unfamiliar voice startled the girl and her head shot up from her knees and turned, her eyes quickly locked with the intimidating figure behind her. "Please… Don't hurt me…" She whimpered, clearly frightened as she inched away from him.  _

_Vegeta frowned at the girl's reaction before he reached around his neck and detached his cape. "I am not going to hurt you." He tried to sound less threatening as he approached her slowly. The girl's eyes showed terror as he moved closer to her, but once she realized what his intentions were, she relaxed slightly as she allowed him to wrap the warm cape around her trembling body. _

_Her eyes closed slowly as she tightly clutched the garment around herself. The new warmth excited her too much to even notice that her rescuer had taken a seat next to her, bringing her frozen body into his lap. Her eyes shot open, surprised by the act as she immediately tried pulling away. _

_"Calm down." He ordered, still trying to suppress his normally harsh tone. "Your body temperature is dangerously low for a creature like yourself--relax so I may help you raise it." _

_The girl nodded slowly, as the man wrapped his arms around her and tenderly began rubbing her frozen limbs. Bulma closed her eyes as she suddenly felt a soothing heat begin to encompass her body.   _

_Vegeta gently warmed the girl in his lap. He was careful not to be too rough with her as the bruises on her body looked incredibly painful for a creature as weak as herself. Surprisingly however, she didn't wince in pain once. He watched as she instead almost sleepily cuddled into his chest. _

_Once the girl's lips had turned from a frozen shade of blue to a crimson red he assumed her body had warmed to a less dangerous level. He slowly stopped his caresses as he watched the girl open her eyes, sporting a disappointed look on her face. Vegeta watched as she slowly turned her head to meet his ebony eyes with her azure ones. "Thank you." She smiled. _

_"What happened to you?" Vegeta again asked his original question as he shifted the young girl so she was face to face with him. The bruises on her body were more disturbing than the frozen sight she held. He wanted to know exactly where they originated.    _

_She frowned as her eyes focused on the ground. "It was my fault." She sniffled. "I was stupid; I should have never gone for a swim. If I had known those Saiya-jin boys were watching and were going to take my cloths before I got out I would have never--"_

_"What boys?" Vegeta asked, startled that there would be any adolescents in his private forest, even less so ones that would attack the young girl.  _

_She sniffled again as though she was hiding tears. "I don't know them.  One had long spiky hair, and the other had shorter hair." She described what could have been any number of Saiya-jin boys. _

_"Did they leave the bruises that cover your body?" Vegeta asked.  He felt himself suppressing anger, strangely annoyed as he lifted the girl's chin to force her to look in his eyes once again. He wanted to know exactly who had hurt her. There was no excuse forever laying a finger on a female…ever.  _

_She shook her head in response. "They just laughed at me and took my clothes. I guess they thought it was some big joke." _

_"Then I suppose the bruises just magically appeared." He asked, assuming she was lying. "You need not protect them." He explained very clearly. "I can see to it that they pay tenfold for what injuries they inflicted upon you."_

_The girls face turned rather numb as she looked away to the pond where she began to stare absently. "They are just old injuries." She whispered. "I was thrown from my horse a little while back."_

_Vegeta knew better than to believe her lie.  He unfortunately knew from experience where bruises like the ones she sported came from. 'Never again.' He remembered promising himself as he looked down at the girl in his lap. Whatever had happened to her she was clearly too numb to talk about it. He decided to ask an easier question instead. "What were you doing here?" _

_The girl winced as he asked, but she quickly answered nonetheless. "My father is taking care of some business with King Vegeta. He said I always get in his way so he told me to 'get lost.' I was just going to walk when I saw the pond and wanted to go for a swim. I didn't think anything like this was going to happen." _

_Vegeta blinked as the girl finished. "You are King Aclon's daughter?" _

_The girl looked up in confusion. "Yes, I am Princess Bulma. How did you know? The meeting between my father and King Vegeta was supposed to be kept quiet."_

_"It has been." Vegeta agreed. "I only know because my father is the one yours is meeting."_

_"You're Prince Vegeta?" She said utterly astonished. "But, my father said you were an asshole. You don't seem that bad."_

_The fact that the girl openly admitted her father's stupidity astonished Vegeta, but the innocent manner in which she spoke made him strangely pleased. "Is that what your father said?" He asked with a curious smirk. "And what does he claim of my father?"_

_Bulma looked up at the sky a moment as she contemplated the question. "My father calls him a 'dumb ape,' and says he couldn't tell his tail from his arm.  Of course my father calls everyone terrible things. You shouldn't be shocked." She admitted depressingly. _

_"It seems you like your father as much as I do little one." He whispered in a strained tone. His mind couldn't help but wonder back to his few encounters with Aclon. The man was a bastard indeed; cold, selfish and ruthless. He looked down at the girl in his arms. She seemed nothing like him. He had to wonder why that was.  _

_Bulma sighed as she looked down. "It doesn't matter what I think of him.  I will be married soon so I won't have to deal with him much longer."_

_Vegeta blinked.  He couldn't believe a girl of no more than thirteen would soon be married. Under Saiya-jin customs a person was not even legally of age until their eighteenth year, and then taking a formal mate is not typically done for years after. She was being taken already at thirteen. He felt his body unconsciously shiver at the thought. "Why is this?"_

_Bulma sighed yet again as she continued to focus on the ground. "I am worth more as the wife of a wealthy prince or king than as an annoyance of my father. At least that's what he tells me. He says he is merely waiting for the highest bidder." _

_"And you accept this?" He asked.  Her tone seemed much too tolerant._

_"I have no choice." She whispered as she finally wiggled out of his lap, still clenching the cape tightly around her slim body. "My father has always been disappointed that I was born of the 'wrong' gender. As punishment I must accept my fate as a bargaining chip. I have been taught this all of my life."  _

Vegeta cringed unconsciously as he couldn't believe how conditioned the child was; he suddenly liked Aclon even less. "Wait here child." He ordered as left the girl a moment. When he came back he had his horse with him. He mounted the beast and then extended his hand to Bulma. "I will take you back to the palace." 

_"Alright." She nodded rather sadly as she accepted his hand and sat sideways in front of him. Vegeta noted that the girl made no open sign of fear towards the horse as they took off. Most children fear riding after being thrown, but she offered no reaction. Vegeta's lip twitched; he felt even more infuriated by that confirmation. _

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* _

Vegeta broke from his daze as he remembered the horrified look the girl had when they arrived back at the palace. Aclon was more than displeased with the state his daughter was in. Vegeta could only assume what had happened that night when Aclon came to breakfast the next morning saying the girl was too ill to join them. 

He always felt an atypical concern for the girl after that. He had gone out of his way to hold his temper around her and treat her with respect, which was clearly unfamiliar to her. Vegeta felt his fists tighten as he looked into the eyes of the beast that not only swindled his father, but seemed to be just as cold and ruthless with his own flesh and blood. 

Vegeta dropped the king to the floor as he took a few moments to contemplate his options. He was clearly not getting financial reparations from the selfish bastard, not that he needed it anyway.  He had no need or want of a wife, especially a fourteen year old one, and killing the man now would serve no real purpose other than his temporary enjoyment. He thought perhaps a fourth option was in order. "I have decided to spare you, Aclon."

"I thought you might." The king said with confidence.  He was more than thrilled that the daughter he thought worthless was actually going to prove her worth in the form of the Dienor he will be able to keep. "Then you shall take my daughter as your wife."

"No." Vegeta said icily. 

Aclon shook his head in confusion. "But you just agreed--"

"I shall take your daughter as compensation for the deeds my father did for you, but I shall not take her as my wife. She shall become my ward, and you will have no contact with her for the rest of your miserable life. How does that sound?" Vegeta explained what he found to be a victorious option. Not only would he never have to see Aclon again, but also his conscience could finally rest knowing he saved _this_ young female before it was too late.  

Aclon's eyes widened in shock. He thought the man had to be mad to accept his annoyance of a daughter without at least getting a quality lay in return. "Are you serious? You merely want to become the girl's guardian? Whatever for?"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed at the man's stupidity. "She is no longer your concern. When you leave tonight she will stay. Is that understood?" 

"Yes, of course." The man swallowed hard as he wasn't going to ruin a 'good thing.'  Keeping the money he earned from the Saiya-jins aid and losing his bothersome daughter all in one deal seemed too good to be true. "Just give me the details, and I will be more than happy to comply."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma had spent the last hour sitting alone on a bench off to the side of the throne room, hands folded and her head down with her legs crossed at the ankle, swinging slowly back and forth. She was awaiting her father's news of his success or failure in besting the new king of Vegeta-sei. Though Bulma had continued to offer her father assurances that the new king would surely be no match for his 'superior brilliance,' she secretly wished he would fail miserably.  

Bulma had always hated having to accompany her father during his 'business' meetings. He had made it clear to her that he didn't like bringing her anymore than she liked coming but that it was necessary. She had a job. It was to entice the kings and princes into wanting her as their wife. Though Bulma hardly understood fully the consequence of taking on the title of wife, she feared it. The circle of Kings her father associated with were a particularly nasty breed of beasts, which was why she was so shocked when she met the prince of this planet, or former prince. 

Never once in Bulma's life had she met a stranger who would help her for no reason other than a selfless one. Her own father could care less if she lived or died and yet this man helped her. She felt a slight smile grace her lips as she remembered the first time they met, how nice it felt to be in his warm arms. How amazing it was to know, even if it was only for a few seconds, what being protected was like.  She had never known safety in her life, yet a stranger offered it to her for no other logical reason that she could determine other than his honor. 

Bulma grinned as she remembered their next meeting. It was in the forest also, strangely enough. She was picking flowers when she heard a horse's hooves. She remembered being so terrified that she climbed up a nearby tree to take cover from the intruder. She would never forget the sense of relief she felt when she the horse stop and saw _him _dismount and walk right over to where she was hiding in the tree, almost as though he had known all along. 

When she came down she remembered how considerate he was with her. Not as much in his demeanor or actions, which were always daunting and many times made her consider running in the opposite direction, but more in the way he spoke to her. He treated her not as a foolish child, a future wife, or an annoyance, but like she was a _real_ person. Here he had just finished hunting and he _actually_ allowed her to join him in savoring in some of the success of his kills. She had never been allowed to eat along side a man, and if she did, she hardly believed he'd take the time to speak with her. But _he_ did. He asked about her, her father, a lot about her father actually, but she didn't mind…she liked the attention. She even learned a bit about him. He wasn't one to talk much though.  When pressed he'd admit to a few things, but she could tell he was a very private person. She respected that and refrained from asking too much. 

She remembered how every time after they met he'd acknowledge her presence. Even if it was only a nod, it was more than even her father had ever given her. After a time she almost grew to look forward to coming to Vegeta-sei. She liked getting the chance to run into Vegeta while their fathers dealt with business. She sighed suddenly as she knew all of that would be different now. Vegeta was now the man who held the meetings with her father. She would end up left alone again, sitting off in a corner gaining no one's concern. Bulma sniffled as she wondered if she would even get the chance to say hello to him again.  

"Bulma." Aclon coughed, interrupting the thought processes of his daughter. 

Bulma looked up slowly as she saw her father and Vegeta had clearly finished with their business. She tried to hide her smile, as her question seemed to be answered. "Are you finished with your business, father?" She asked as she walked over to the two men, though she paid more attention to Vegeta than her father. 

"No dear." Aclon cleared his throat. "I will be traveling home alone. You will be staying here."

Bulma blinked in disbelief as she looked up at her father for the truth. "What do you mean?"

Aclon looked over at Vegeta as if to ask permission to continue. After a short nod, he did. "Bulma dear," he started, almost sounding genuine. "I haven't been the best father I could have been in your life. I wish I could have, or could still be, but the truth is I can't give you what you need. And after a long heart wrenching deliberation I have concluded that it would be better for you if I relinquish my rights to you as a parent, and pass them on to someone who can take better care of you."

Bulma's bottom lip curled as she fought back her tears. "You are marrying me off?" She asked what she assumed must have been where this sugar coated speech was going.

"No, you little fool." Aclon started in a harsh tone, but stopped himself as he heard the king behind him growl. "I am handing my custodial rights over to King Vegeta. He will serve as your guardian from now on."  
  
Bulma blinked as she looked over at Vegeta to see if it was some cruel joke. She sidestepped away from her father as she walked in front of the man who was claiming to save her from emotional hell. "Is he telling me the truth?" She sniffled. "Are you really going to let me stay here and live with you?"

Vegeta looked into the girl's needy blue eyes.  He could almost feel the longing she held for this to be the truth. "Yes." He said simply and decisively. 

Bulma felt a teary smile cover her face. "Thank you!" She cried as she threw her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest. 

Aclon yawned as he found the display less than interesting. "Am I done here?"

Vegeta glared at the man as he held Bulma protectively. "Leave." Vegeta hissed icily before the man turned, never to see his daughter again, yet looking less than distraught about this conclusion.

"Wait!" Bulma called before her father could leave. Aclon turned to the girl with a less than pleased expression on his face as he waited for whatever annoyance she was going to add. Bulma saw the hateful look her father held, so she decided to turn back to Vegeta to ask what she wanted instead. She rose on her tiptoes as Vegeta leaned down so the girl could whisper what she wanted into his ear. Once she finished Vegeta nodded in agreement. 

"The girl's governess will take the next transport here. She will stay with _my ward_." Vegeta explained in a tone that left no room for bargaining.  

Aclon only let out a low growl before he turned and left.  He was more than happy to never have anything to do with either of the pair ever again. 

"Satisfied?" Vegeta asked as he looked down at the emotional girl before him. He could still see the tears flowing from her eyes as she recommenced hugging him with all of her might. 

"I can't believe you're really letting me stay with you, and we don't even have to get married!" 

Vegeta frowned slightly as the girl was clearly in need of a new mind set. The sick obsession her father had embedded in her mind that she was only as useful as the husband she could attract was revolting. "You need to understand child, that from now on your life will different." 

"I know." Bulma said with a deep grin. "I get to have a real life now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Author's Note: I love it when Vegeta is sweet! All right, the next chapter picks up eight years later and you get a little taste of how life has changed for both Vegeta and Bulma in that time, along with finding out another relationship that has blossomed since the relocation. As always after a first chapter you must let me now what you think, if affects how quick I update *hint, hint*!


	2. The Proposal

Quick Note: Hello again all. I had a few questions after the first chapter that I thought I should address. First is the tail issue. Yes, the Saiya-jins have tails, but no they can't transform. Their tails simply are a part of their anatomy.  The second issue that some people were concerned about it the age gap. Yes, there is eleven years between our featured couple, but since both Bulma and Vegeta's species age very slowly the gap is immaterial. Though Vegeta is 33, physically he doesn't look any older than the twenty-two year old Bulma. So don't fret, it's really not that icky. Other than those issues all other questions will be addressed throughout the course of the story. You all will just have to sit back and read. 

**_Ward _**

Chapter 2 – The Proposal 

Eight years had come and gone. Spring was just beginning, leaving the warmth of the sun beaming into Bulma's cozy room in the east wing of the castle. The princess sat on the stone sill of her balcony as she wrote in her most private journal. Bulma had taken a few minutes out of her everyday life to inscribe at least a sentence of reflection since the day she moved to Vegeta-sei. Her journal allowed her the freedom to express the few thoughts and emotions she wished never to share with anyone. Horrid memories to improper feelings were kept hidden in the pages of her journal. Words she would never speak and emotions she would never express. All were tucked away for the last eight years. All destined to be blown open by the coming winds. 

_Dear Diary, _

I don't have much time to write for I promised Kakarrot to go riding with him this afternoon. He has told me that he needs me to discuss something of the utmost urgency with him. I haven't the faintest idea what that may be, but he has piqued my interest nonetheless. 

_Of course, I do not wish to write about my activity with Kakarrot. No, I have much more exciting news to write about as Vegeta has finally returned. I cannot express in words the joy it brings me to have him back. Four months is far too long for him to evade my presence… I sigh as I write this. To be honest, when I came to live here I never anticipated that I would see so little of Vegeta. He travels quite often for 'royal' matters that he must attend to. In the past few years his trips have increased almost three fold. I frequently wonder why that is, though I try not to let the reality affect me too personally. It is not as though the man is purposely trying to avoid his own home. _

He informed me that he returned only for the assembly these next few days and then he must return to his business afterwards. I tried to act indifferent to the news, but I think he noticed my depression in hearing it. He could always read me so easily. I suppose my attempt was doomed to failure in the first place. I have never been able to hide anything from him… well… almost anything. 

_But I am still happy to say the least. I shall not dwell on his leaving, but focus more on his presence. He has agreed to escort me to the assembly tonight. Though I know it is for selfish reasons, I am looking forward to it nonetheless. I hope to steal a dance with him even though he, along with the rest of the Saiya-jin population, deplores the futility of dancing. I am sure I can challenge him into one. _

_I smile now as I write. I cannot help but think back to the first time we danced together. It was the evening of my twentieth birthday celebration. He had been away on business again. I was so hurt he failed to show the simply curiously of at the very least sending word of his regrets for his absence. I had my pen poised to write a nasty letter expressing my disappointment in his blatant disregard when that leather pouch floated onto my desk. I quickly dropped by pen as I opened the pouch. I had never seen a piece of jewelry as exquisite as the necklace that shined before me._

_I will never forget that arrogantly knowing smirk displaced on my gift giver's face as I turned around to thank him. I hugged him affectingly in gratitude before I excitedly handed him the necklace and spun around for him to attach it for me. I remember feeling so weak as his breath tickly my sensitive flesh. My eyes slide shut as he kissed the back of my neck with his soft lips, whispering how perfect the jewel looked on me. The moment seemed so perfect before he broke from me; explaining that he had to be leaving once again. That he had only stopped by for these few minutes to bestow my gift and then leave.   _

_Knowing my temper a fight erupted between the two of us. I have to say sometimes our arguments are even more exciting than when we are civil. He may possess the only temper that could ever match mine. The argument ended with harsh words that brought me near tears. Though I wish not to dwell on the crude insults exchanged, the fight resulted in his staying a few minutes longer. His guilt had gotten the better of him, making it easier for me to get him to do as I asked.  _

_That was when we danced. As an unspoken apology he agreed to my request for one dance before he left. He seemed surprised by the appeal; yet he walked me out onto my balcony and wrapped his warm arms around me nonetheless. I nestled my head in the crock of his neck as I rested my hands lightly atop his shoulders. I am not sure how long we stayed like that, swaying in the calm of the night. But when we stopped I remember feeling dazed. He kissed my forehead and said goodnight before he left me once again. I wouldn't lay eyes on him for another two months. By then I was certain our night was long forgotten. At least by him...     _

_But why dwell on the past? 'It is a futile way to spend your precious time' as Vegeta so adamantly believes. I have too much future to look forward to anyway.  _

_Oh drat, speaking of the future, it seems time has escaped me. I must go meet Kakarrot now. I am sure to write again after tonight's assembly. I am certain to have something worth noting._

End of entry 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Faster, Hikari!" Bulma demanded of her flawlessly white horse as she raced deeper into the forest. She ducked under branch after branch as she tried to remain as unscathed as possible. The high shadowing trees of Vegeta-sei kept the forest rather murky in its scenery even under the bright light of the afternoon. Bulma had been trained carefully to adjust to the untamed dangers of the wild for the last eight years. In that time she had become nearly an expert on the woodland. "You shall not catch me this time!" She called back to the man who had been her personal guard since the day she had moved to Vegeta-sei. 

"We'll see about that!" Kakarrot called as he closed the gap between the two.

The pair raced another two miles before they reached the finish line, a popular stream that divided the woodland. "I win!" Bulma cheered as her friend finished moments later. "Better luck next time, Kakarrot."   

"Hikari may be well trained when it comes to weaving through the forest." The Saiya-jin conceded of Bulma's horse. "But if we were on a clear path Chibi Odango Atama would have beaten you by a mile." He noted as he patted his chocolate brown stallion in reassurance.  

Bulma chuckled as she felt pity for the animal every time she heard his name. "Kakarrot, only _you_ would name your horse after your favorite food." 

The man frowned as he thought Chibi Odango was a powerful name for a horse. "Well he likes it." The man noted in offense. "Would you rather I followed in our King's example and named him something evil like Akuma?"

Bulma laughed. "No, I don't think calling your horse Akuma no Kage, though fitting as it is for _that _horse, isn't exactly an appropriate name either. But Chibi Odango Atama? Is that truly the best you could have come up with for your new mount?" 

Kakarrot shrugged, as he was more than pleased with the title. "My horse, my choice." 

"Very well." Bulma accepted; she had other more interesting issues to press. "So are you going to tell me why you wanted to ride so far away to speak with me?"

Kakarrot coughed lightly before he nodded. He dismounted and walked over to Bulma to help her off her horse. He then guided her to sit on a rock across from the serene flowing stream. He took a long breath as he paced in front of her nervously before continuing. "I need your help." He admitted rather nervously. 

Bulma nodded him on. "Help with what?"

Kakarrot cleared his throat, as he was about to admit to what he had hidden for so long. "I need you to explain to me the proper way to offer myself to a woman according to your culture."

Bulma's eyes narrowed in confusion, lost beyond belief. "Kakarrot why would want to know the proper way to offer yourself to a woman of my race? I mean there aren't any women of my culture here except me and Ch—Kakarrot you aren't… I mean you and Chi-Chi… Is that who you are planning to offer yourself to?"

Kakarrot's cheeks heated up some, as he knew how ridiculous the idea must have sounded. "Look I know Chi-Chi is fourteen years my senior and of a different species, but… But I know she is the woman I want." 

Bulma bit her bottom lip; she couldn't have been more overjoyed to hear such news. "Kakarrot this is wonderful! I mean, Chi-Chi has lived too many years without the affection of a man; I believe you and she would be a perfect match."

"Do you truly believe so?" Kakarrot asked a little skeptically. "I know how important propriety according to your culture is to her. Even in the time I have been courting her she has noted my flaws. How improper it is for women of your society to associate themselves with young men. How they are only suppose to join with members of their own ethnicity, and how--" 

"Kakarrot." Bulma stopped him softly. "I know Chi-Chi is very devoted to our people, she was brought up that way. But that doesn't mean that she wouldn't be willing to bend the rules for a man as incredible as you. She would be a fool to pass you up, and Chi-Chi is no fool."

"True." Kakarrot noted, as he could see her point very clearly. However, Chi-Chi's rejection was hardly his only problem. "But suppose you are right and she does accept me. Even then I am _still_ not certain that we could join. Chi-Chi is above my station. She came as a royal guest of the King, and I couldn't even consider asking for her hand without his approval. And we both know how our King feels about joining. He is sure to say no." 

"That is easily dealt with." Bulma noted confidently. "Is that the only other issue holding you back?" 

Kakarrot coughed as he nodded. "That… and, well, I suppose the actual… asking part." 

Bulma smiled warmly at the nervous man. She could imagine how difficult it could be for a man with a dominant warrior nature to try and soften his words and heart enough to offer himself properly. "That I can help you with." Bulma offered humbly. "Why don't you practice on me? Pretend I'm Chi-Chi and ask me as you would her."

"Alright." Kakarrot was more than up for the challenge. He shifted sideways as he took Bulma's hands in his own and imagined he was now sitting next to his beloved. "Chi-Chi… I have something I must ask you."

"Yes." Bulma said in her best impression of Chi-Chi's voice. 

"Well, for a while now, I have noticed that… Well… I have begun to feel some things for you." He took a long breath, just saying that much was more of a challenge than he would have imagined. 

"Alright." Bulma nodded, hoping he'd do better than this. "Why don't you try telling her exactly how your feelings have changed."

"I was getting to that." Kakarrot said offended that she had interrupted him. "Chi-Chi--"

"Look into her eyes when you stay that." Bulma snapped at him as he had a tendency to look to the ground. 

"Oh… right." He coughed as he refocused. "Chi-Chi," He started again, this time holding her hands softly as he maintained eye contact. "I… I… I can't do this!" Kakarrot gave up defeated. "I'm a warrior, not a poet!"

"It doesn't have to be poetic, just honest." Bulma offered as she forced him to look at her again. "Tell me, what you think of when you see her." Bulma thought a little association game would help. 

Kakarrot though a moment before a half smile crept across his face. "I don't know… I can't really describe it. I feel this strange excitement come over me whenever I see her. It's like whenever she is around she can make everything more thrilling. She never fails to amaze me and I never bore of her. In fact I start to worry that she may become bored of me." It was upon that thought that Kakarrot finally knew what he had to say. It was almost as though his soul had opened up and every word he needed to say had come to him. He grabbed Bulma's hands as he looked into her eyes and made a genuine attempt at the speech that would seal his eternal happiness or dash his hopes for an eternity. "Chi-Chi, I must express to you how I feel.  I have tried to remain silent, but I no longer can. It hurts me too much to hide how I feel, and even if you chose to reject me I can at least take solace in knowing I attempted to win the most prized jewel on the planet. I know I have never been a man who was very successful with words, but for you I am willing to try. Actually, I _have_ to try, because you have become so important to me since the day you moved here from Azauve-sei and changed my life. You turned from a friend to a woman that captures my thoughts more than I wished ever to admit. You steal my concentration and my focus. You couldn't possible know how long I have suffered, wishing to hear you speak of me in the way I think of you… But… I am afraid I can offer you nothing, but my indisputable feelings. I wish only to have the chance to prove to you how much you truly mean to me, if you will have me." 

Once he finished Bulma felt her jaw drop as she covered her mouth in shock. "Kakarrot, you _are_ truly in love." She said utterly astonished. "No woman in her right mind would respond to a proposal like that with anything except--"

"No." A very cold and decisive response came from behind the pair. 

"My King." Kakarrot gulped as he dropped to his knee. "I didn't realize you were there." 

"All the better that I was." Vegeta said angrily as he stepped in front of Bulma to glare down at Kakarrot. "You are a fool to make a proposal to someone so high above your status! You are a lowly guard and have no right to dare approach my ward as anything else."

Bulma's eyes widened as she realized the king had only arrived in time to hear the end of the mock proposal. "Vegeta you mis--"

"Don't defend him." Vegeta cut her off. "He knows better than to make such an offer. I have been clearly mistaken in ordering him as your guard, a mistake I intend to rectify immediately." 

In less than the blink of an eye, Bulma watched in shock as Vegeta drew his sword. "Vegeta!" She screamed as she knelt in front of his target. "Drop your weapon right this instant!" She ordered before she turned to Kakarrot to whisper, "Go find Chi-Chi and say the same thing you just told me to her and you will be fine." She paused as she looked back at the clearly dumbfounded Vegeta. "I'll take care of your other problem." She nodded for Kakarrot to leave, which he did with lightening speed. 

Once he was gone Bulma rose in a huff. "Have you lost your mind!" She hissed. "You can't just go around killing men because you think they have proposed to me. What is wrong with you!?" 

Vegeta growled with anger in his voice. "He is below your station! It is an insult that he would even--"

"Practice what he was going to say to Chi-Chi?" Bulma cut him off quickly. 

"Your governess?" Vegeta asked in disbelief. "Why on Vegeta-sei would he want to offer himself to that pushy wen--"

"Best friend of mine!" Bulma stopped his insults. "They are in love, and you," she paused to poke him in the chest, "had better give them your permission."

Vegeta shook his head. "Do you know what you are demanding? Granting the two most irritating people I have the misfortune of knowing to breed is one of the most frightening thoughts I have ever heard leave your foolish mouth!"  

"Come on Vegeta!" Bulma put on her irresistibly sulky face. "They are in love. Can't you let them be happy?"

"No." Vegeta said very quickly. "I prefer to be surrounded by misery." 

Bulma looked at him crossly as she could only hope he was being sarcastic. "Come on Vegeta, if you do this for me, I'll owe you one." 

Vegeta scoffed at the offer. "You're already years in debt onna; I hardly need you 'owing' me anything more."

"Think about it Vegeta!" Bulma tried to reason with him. "If they're married, I mean mated, they'll be spending more time with each other, and less bothering you with their 'annoyances.' Doesn't that sound appealing?" 

"I suppose." Vegeta said shortly. "But if this becomes more of an irritation than it's worth, I will kill the both of them."

"Aw, thank you." Bulma smiled as she gave the man a quick kiss on the cheek. "I knew you were a romantic deep down."

"Hardly." Vegeta huffed. "And you still owe me _another_ one."

"Fine." Bulma conceded. "So, what were you doing out here anyway?" She asked, curious to know why he had been there to interrupt them in the first place.  

"Looking for you." Vegeta explained quickly. "You where supposed to be back an hour ago. Did you forget that Vegeta-sei is hosting the assembly this year? All of the joint chiefs of the interplanetary alliance will gather in less than three hours, and knowing how long it takes you to do whatever it is you do to make yourself presentable, I thought it would be wise to provide ample warning."

"I'm so sorry." Bulma blushed; slightly embarrassed that she had forgotten. "I know you said this assembly was important. I promise to be ready on time."

"Right." Vegeta knew all too well that 'on time' really meant less than an hour late. 

"This is formal, correct?" She questioned as she walked over and quickly mounted Hikari.  

"Very." Vegeta said with slight irritation as he followed her lead and mounted Akuma.  "I am hosting cultures that are similar to that of yours. That is why your attendance is required."

"I know." Bulma smiled as she dug her heels into her horse to get her to start moving. "You need someone who can deal with the conceited society types that you hate to deal with." 

"Exactly." Vegeta smirked as he followed the young onna. She was wise well beyond her years. "Just remember when you are entertaining those irritating socialites that I allowed Kakarrot and the harpy to join." 

"Chi-Chi." Bulma corrected. "And I promise to be a model distraction and see to it that those annoying kings leave you alone. Satisfied?" 

Vegeta nodded as the two rode silently back to the castle. Vegeta stole a few glances at Bulma as he noticed her irritated manner. He frowned, as he knew what that meant. Vegeta had watched the once nervous introverted girl grow over the last eight years into the feisty passionate female that she was today. Without even trying he had picked up almost all of her quirks. The telltale signs of her hidden anger, her suppressed tears, her rare moments of absolute joy, and her even more frequent moments of brooding. Yes, if there was one thing the onna was excellent at it was letting the issues that bothered her well up inside her before addressing them. Vegeta knew all to well that if he didn't ask what was bothering her now it would blow up in his face later.  He sighed as he decided to take the wise route. "What is it onna?" 

Bulma blinked in surprise as he looked at her as though he already knew what she was thinking. She decided to proceed with explaining to him her mood anyway. "Why did you act the way you did when you thought Kakarrot proposed to me? I mean, as I recall, you told me when I came to live here that you didn't care about 'frivolous' things such as marriage. Has that changed?" She asked, curious to catch his response. Jealousy, interest, concern, apathy… emotions she was careful to look for as she hadn't heard him speak of the subject in eight years. She was almost excited to hear it brought up. 

Vegeta froze as he stared at the path, considering that question himself. He hadn't even considered the fact that he was censoring her relations when he told Kakarrot how unworthy he was. To be honest he never even considered her possible joining. She had never shown any interest in the opposite sex for as long as he could remember her living there. She had all but told him that after her past experiences of treatment like a piece of meat before suitors, she was less than interested in beginning anything that resembled a relationship.

Vegeta tried to shake off his surprise as he concluded that his reaction earlier was simply out of ill preparation in dealing with the onna and courtship. "My feelings on joining are the same. I have no personal interest in such a union, and little tolerance for others who take part in it. Yet, I admit that my reaction was perhaps _mildly_ improper." He cleared his throat. "I suppose I was surprised; I was under the impression you had no interest in joining. Least of all with one of the dumbest men to ever walk this planet."

"He's not that bad." Bulma protested weakly. She was partially disheartened, yet relieved by his answer. She took note to explore her sentiments on the matter later. "But you are right. It would take one hell of a man for me to accept him. Otherwise I'd be perfectly happy to live my life without any companionship… Just like you." Bulma finished with a mocking smile. 

Vegeta 'hmphed' as he looked away from her with a slightly pained expression on his face. "There is no comedy in the matter, onna. Your decision is wise. Feelings bring nothing but pain."

Bulma's eyes widened slightly as he responded. "Is there something you aren't telling me Vegeta?" 

The Saiya-jin King never responded as he kicked Akuma to speed up. "You have three hours onna. Do not be late." He called before he took off ahead, leaving Bulma far behind wondering what had pushed him away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Yes!" Chi-Chi cheered in excitement as she wrapped her arms around Kakarrot and hugged him tightly. 

Kakarrot released a long breath as he could only hope things went as well with Bulma clearing things up with the King. The last problem he needed was a ridiculous technicality halting his happiness. "Tonight then." He said excitedly as he pulled away from her and brought her hands into his. "I will claim you tonight, after the gathering."

"I can't wait." She blushed slightly. "Um… but I should warn you. I, well, you see my culture… um…"

"Your culture what?" Kakarrot prodded, coaxing her into explaining what had her blushing so deeply.

"We save ourselves for marriage, or mating as you Saiya-jins call it." She cleared her throat as soon as she finished; rather nervous about his answer.   

"You are untouched?" He suddenly felt his groin tighten at the mere thought. "Well, I might not be an expert when it comes to these things, but I can promise that I will be gentle with you." He offered, trying to sound reassuring.   

Chi-Chi smiled as she thought she couldn't find a more perfect man. "Tonight then." She whispered before she slowly brought her lips to his, kissing him sweetly.

"Chi-Chi!" A loud female voice called as the owner of it barged right into the room. "Oh… I'm so sorry." Bulma stopped herself, feeling incredibly guilty for interrupting the intimate moment. 

"It's alright." Her governess rose from her seat as she discreetly wiped the extra saliva from her lips. "We were just saying good-bye until the assembly this evening." Chi-Chi coughed subtly to the man still sitting on her bed. 

Kakarrot soon picked up the clue as he rose from the bed and walked over to Bulma. "Is everything… um… cleared up?" He asked hopefully. 

"Yes and your joining is completely acceptable." Bulma pointed out as she had already guessed by what she had interrupted that all had gone well. 

"Thank you." He whispered as he kissed her hand lightly. "I owe you for this one." He said quickly before he gave his goodbyes to his mate to be and the young woman he looked upon as a sister these last eight years. 

Once the guard was out of the room both women went right into expressing their joy. Chi-Chi explained her excitement towards Kakarrot's offer, along with explaining, in detail, the words he used to express his affection.  Bulma listened, delighted for her friend. She was more than thrilled to have two people she revered so highly find love with each other. She loved them both and could hope for nothing but the best from the union. 

"He said he loved me! Love, do you believe that?" Chi-Chi said in an almost dazed manner. "I didn't even think Saiya-jins knew what the word meant."

"They don't." Bulma chuckled. "But Kakarrot learned for you."

Chi-Chi blushed again. "I don't think I've ever been this happy. I mean, when I received the order to come here I though I was going to hate it! I mean, who would have thought I could fall in love with your personal guard. A Saiya-jin nonetheless!"  

"I know." Bulma smiled rather distantly. "But if there is one thing I've learned, Saiya-jin men are a very special group of beings." 

Chi-Chi smiled as she easily picked up the hint. "I don't suppose you're referring to your mystery love?"

Bulma blushed as she looked away. "I thought we were talking about you." 

"Yes, we were." Chi-Chi noted. "But you had that dreamy look come over your face that you get whenever you're thinking about _him;_ whoever _he_ is."

"_He_ is a figment of your imagination." Bulma shook her head in fierce disagreement. "Now enough about men; we have to get me ready for the dinner tonight. I wish to look my best."

"Alright." Chi-Chi decided to leave the mystery alone for a little while as the young woman did have a point. "What are you in the mood to wear?" She asked curiously. 

"Something eye stopping." Bulma smiled deeply. "Many of the royalty here tonight are men my father had dealings with, men who treated me like dirt. I wish to throw their insults back into their faces, by knocking their boots off." 

"That sounds like a plan." Chi-Chi was more than happy to see the bastards Bulma was referring to taken down a peg or two. "I'm sure you will make quite the scene." 

"Well, we'll see won't we." Bulma smiled wickedly. "Now come on. Let's get me ready."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Translations: Onna = Woman

 Hikari = Light

                   Akuma = Devil

                   Akuma no Kage = Devil of Darkness 

                   Chibi Odango Atama = Little Meatball Head

Author's Note: Hmmmm, so we have a little taste of the more pleasant outlook Bulma has developed in life, but will that change? We'll have to see when a man from Vegeta's past brings some turmoil to the assembly in the next chapter.  

Side Note: I forgot to mentions this after the first chapter, but if you want to be on my update list, you have to e-mail at LavenderGoddessV@aol.com. All you have to say is that you want to be on my list and I'll add you. You'll get an e-mail every time I update my stories, along with a link. 


	3. Old Rivals Meet Again

**_Ward _**

Chapter 3 – Old Rivals Meet Again 

"Kakarrot." Vegeta called as his walked into his throne room to see the nervous guard pacing back and forth. Obviously the man was anxious about the backlash he was to face after their last encounter.  

"What can I do for you my King?" Kakarrot responded as he knelt quickly before rising in front of the short man. He had been hoping to avoid the king until after he had joined with Chi-Chi. At least then his agreement or refusal would have been a moot point. 

"Don't you have something you wish to ask of me?" Vegeta inquired with a smirk on his face. After the scare the man's 'practice proposal' had given him earlier, he certainly wasn't going to grant his permission to marry the harpy without having a little fun first. "Well?"

Kakarrot cleared his throat. He thought being direct about this was best. "With all due respect sir. Bulma already told me that you granted Chi-Chi and I permission to join. I was hoping we could skip the belittling games."

Vegeta growled; it seemed his ward wasn't going to allow him have any fun tonight. "That onna talks too much."

"I suppose she does." Kakarrot smirked; Bulma was always an easy way to get the King off topic. "But if it wasn't for her I doubt I would have had the courage to confess my true feeling to Chi-Chi.  It can be quiet therapeutic you know. Admitting what you feel for someone." The man added suggestively. 

Vegeta's eyes narrowed, the guard was never successful at being discreet. "Honestly Kakarrot, a man who chases his own tail is hardly one to give advice on the feelings he perceives another person to possess."  

Kakarrot huffed at the insult. "I stopped chasing my tail as a boy." He admitted with shameful pride. "Anyway, my point merely was that you seemed a little too disturbed when you thought Bulma was about to accept my proposal. But I suppose that was only because I am so far below her station." Kakarrot spoke with the slightest hint of sarcasm.

"That would be correct." Vegeta clarified with restrained anger. "It would be an insult to her heritage, along with my title if I allowed the onna to join with a third class guard." 

"I see." Kakarrot nodded, false gravity evident on his face. "I suppose only a prosperous king would be acceptable then?" 

Vegeta's teeth ground together as he was far from liking the accusation. "Kakarrot, I would stop your foolish suggestions if you wish to mate with that harpy that has you so smitten." 

"Alright." Kakarrot conceded hastily; he knew the King possessed a quick temper. "We should be leaving anyway. I believe your associates will be arriving soon. Perhaps it is time you make an appearance."   

Vegeta nodded in agreement as he and the guard departed from the throne room. At this point, anything to get away from this fool seemed appealing; even suffering through mindless banter with the obnoxious royalty of various weakling nations. Vegeta traditionally made only one appearance a year with all the planetary chiefs, with this year unfortunately being Vegeta-sei's turn to host the assembly. "Be on your best behavior Kakarrot, I don't need any scandals."

"Yes, sir." Kakarrot agreed. "Oh… And with your permission, I would like to escort Chi-Chi. If that is alright with you, sir." 

Vegeta stopped dead in tracks as he eyed the man with distaste. He had forgotten his promise to the onna. He closed his eyes slowly before opening them. He could not bring her now; he wasn't quite ready to face her after their last exchange. The memories she had forced out of him were still too raw to ignore. "Bring your wench later if you wish, but Bulma is your first priority." Vegeta said quickly. Going alone would be better; he didn't need distractions during the entire course of the evening. "Escort her before the onna's governess." 

Kakarrot looked at Vegeta confused for a few moments. "But I don't understand, sir. Bulma told me you had agreed to be her escort tonight? Was she misinformed?"

Vegeta tensed a little as the question was posed, but he quickly hid his emotions in his typical manner. "Things have changed." Vegeta said a little too icily for Kakarrot's taste. "You shall bring the onna in my stead. I have much more important matters to attend to."

Kakarrot frowned as the king proceeded to walk off without another word. 'He's doing it again.' Kakarrot shook his head, very much disappointed in his king. 'He can't say 'no' to Bulma so he forces someone else, usually me, to say 'no' for him. Well, it's off to the lion's den. And there will be two _very_ angry lionesses after this one.' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kakarrot." Chi-Chi greeted with a deep smile as she stepped aside to allow the man to enter. 

"Wow." The guard gulped, he looked his mate to be up and down. Chi-Chi was in an elegant floor length dress that, though conservatively cut, accented her strong figure perfectly. Kakarrot smiled as he noted that her dress was a soft green. Hunter green was the color of the guards; he understood that her color choice was to compliment her future mate's attire. He unconsciously took in a deep breath as he couldn't help but imagine what that dress would look like after it was on the floor of his chambers that night. "You look delicious."

Chi-Chi blushed; she knew 'delicious' was a particularly flattering praise coming from a man who loved food as much as Kakarrot does. "Aren't you a little early?" She asked wanting to change the subject from that which was making her flush. 

"Actually I'm late." He chuckled. "But I suppose half an hour late is actually pretty early for Bulma."

"Kakarrot?" The blue haired female called from out of the bathroom. "Is Vegeta here with you?" 

The guard frowned as he looked towards the bathroom door where his very dear friend awaited his disappointing response. "I am sorry Bulma, but Vegeta had other matters to attend to. He asked me to escort you instead."

The room suddenly turned red hot with anger as both women were infuriated by the news. Bulma was the first to respond as she stormed out of the bathroom. "He told _you_ to escort me?" She hissed in utter offense, taking no time to allow the guard to compliment her appearance. She would not be strayed from the subject at hand. "He thinks business is more important than me! And what about Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked furiously.

"Yes, what about Chi-Chi?" The female in question repeated. She certainly did not dress in such an attractive manner to spend the evening away from Kakarrot. 

"He said I could… um… come back for you later." Kakarrot cleared his throat knowing neither of the two women would take the news well.

Bulma shook her head in disgust. "I should have known he'd do something like this. I just can't believe he would be so selfish as to try and separate a mated couple to be." Bulma growled in anger as she decided Vegeta was not going to have his way with this one. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a black fur wrap, and then walked over to Chi-Chi and handed it to her governess. "Here, this will go perfectly with your gown." She noted happily before she turned to her personal guard. "You shall escort Chi-Chi, Kakarrot. I will go alone." 

Kakarrot showed his disagreement quickly, he did not like the idea of seeing Vegeta's reaction when his ward walked into the assembly unattended. "But Bulma, Vegeta is not going to like that I le--" 

"No buts." Bulma stopped him quickly as she directed both friends to the door. "Kakarrot you shall take Chi-Chi, and spend your entire evening focused on her, as you should be. I will deal with whatever backlash you get from Vegeta. Understood?"  
  


"Are you sure about this Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked, more than a little worried by the volatile state her pupil was in. "You already noted that you are more than likely going to hate the men present at the assembly--are you sure you can handle this alone?" 

"Of course." Bulma continued to push the woman out of the room. "I am not made of glass Chi, I do not need a man to protect me from a group of arrogant, self-serving bastards. I am not a child anymore, I can handle myself perfectly well, _without_ Vegeta's help." Bulma sounded as convincing as possible as she finally managed to get both of her friends out of the door. "Please, just go have fun together." 

"Alright." Chi-Chi agreed reluctantly. She had learned long ago that when her student was determined, there was no use fighting her. "We will be waiting for you the moment you enter." She quickly kissed her friend on the cheek before turning to her soon to be mate. "Shall we?"

Kakarrot nodded hesitantly as he joined arms with Chi-Chi. "Try not to let this bother you Bulma. You know how Vegeta is when it comes to business." 

"I know." Bulma admitted, hiding her bitterness perfectly. "Come on, you two are already late." The pair then said their goodbyes before leaving the dispirited princess to herself. 

Bulma quietly closed the door to her chambers and then gently dropped her head against the door. 'I can't believe he did this.' She sighed as she slowly pulled her head back. 'He couldn't possibly be so oblivious to my feelings that he failed to realize how much I would need him tonight of all nights.' Bulma shook her sadness away as she walked in front of her mirror.  She tried to push the hurtful thoughts from her mind, as she looked herself up and down. Turning every once and a while to achieve a complete view. 

'I'm not a child anymore.' She repeated to herself as she observed her womanly curves. They were accented flawlessly in her midnight blue gown.  The silk garb stopped just around her shoulders, leaving her creamy white neck exposed, as was customary for unmated women on Vegeta-sei. The cut was just low enough to accentuate her impressive cleavage, yet high enough to preserve her modestly. The shape was slender to highlight her long legs and perfectly flat stomach. 

Her hair was prepared just as elegantly. Her long, lightly curled tresses were pulled up loosely out of her face and accented with soft white gems to compliment her deep azure hair. The entire ensemble was completed with two of her most cherished jewels. The first was her twentieth birthday gift, the sapphire necklace Vegeta had given to her. The necklaces compliment the second item, her white diamond earrings that encircled a shining sapphire stone set into each. 

Bulma smiled as she recalled the first time she had laid eyes on them. The earrings were also a gift from Vegeta, a coming of age present. On Vegeta-sei, a child becomes an adult upon their eighteenth birthday. That day for her was a hallmark. The earrings were the first gift she had ever been able to call her own that were of any true value. Not merely the financial, but the sentimental. The day he handed them to her was the first day he called her 'onna,' and the last day she felt like a simple girl. 

Bulma's smile suddenly drifted from her face as she _had_ hoped to have the privilege of 'showing off' her jewels for him. But it seems as thought he is more interested in the mindless banter of annoying kings than her memories. She had been dressed entirely in blue, Vegeta-sei's color, to match him in anticipation of his company. Now, she felt suddenly out of place. 

Bulma shook her head as she cleared her thoughts. 'I will not allow this to bring me down.' She told herself with pride. 'I intended to steal the attention of the assembly, and I shall do just that.' She smirked as she headed out of her room in a rush. She was not going to let Vegeta's choices affect her evening.  

Bulma, however, didn't make it more than five steps toward the assembly hall when she smacked right into someone. She felt her body begin to fall back, but never hit the ground as she felt an arm reach around her waist to keep her on her feet. Bulma shook her head to clear her dazed mind before she looked up to see who had caught her. She blinked in surprise as she looked into the deep blue eyes of the handsome man who held her.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered as she observed her savior. His hair was a rich black that extended down just past his shoulders; half of his mane was pulled up as the other half swayed freely behind him. He was decked out in full formal royal attire that seemed to accent his muscular shape. The crimson and black ensemble was striking indeed, adding an almost dangerous element to his appearance. And to the young princess, that quality was more alluring than she would ever admit.

"I am the one who should apologize." He said smoothly as he maintained his hold on the stunning creature. "I don't see how I could have missed a deity with beauty such as yourself." 

Bulma blushed slightly as she found it almost impossible to take her eyes off of the entrancing man before her. "Thank you for your service." She said a little weakly as she moved slightly, silently hinting for him to release her.     

"Of course." He nodded as he slowly heeded her plea and released her from his grasp. "I didn't mean to stare, but if I might say that gown looks absolutely exquisite on you Lady…" 

"Bulma." She finished his thought as she offered her hand for him to accept. "Princess, that is. I am--"

"Vegeta's ward." The man finished her sentence as he accepted her hand with a gentle kiss. For a moment, Bulma could have sworn she saw an almost evil glint flash across his eyes as he heard her name, but the moment was so fleeting she paid it no attention. "I had heard you were an attractive creature, but your beauty has been grossly understated, Princess."

"Thank you." Bulma accepted his compliment welcomingly. "Then I suppose I may assume you are an assembly member."  

"I am." The man nodded, still holding her soft hand in his own, gently caressing the inside of her palm with his thumb. "I am King Juunanagou of Adajinzoun-sei." 

Bulma blinked as the name sounded strangely familiar, but when she couldn't recall the connection she shook off the thought. "Well, King Juunanagou, I believe we are both late then. I suppose we should waste no more time and join the rest of the committee." She said with perfect diplomacy. 

"Of course." The man nodded his head, bringing her hand to his lips slowly, allowing himself one more gentle kiss. "If you will give me the privilege of escorting you." 

Bulma smiled a little more flirtatiously as she accepted the man's strong arm. "I see no reason why I should refuse." She suppressed an almost wicked smirk as she could anticipate the look on her guardian's face as she entered the assembly. Her appearance was damn near flawless, and attached to the arm of a handsome king she hoped Vegeta would eat his _heart_ out for his cold neglect.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And that's when I told her if she wanted to marry for love she should have been born of the third class!" One of the assembly chairs invoked roaring laughter as he expressed his twisted views on life to his fellow egotists. 

Vegeta cringed; the thought of driving his own sword through his chest was sounding more exciting by the minute. It was some cruel act of fate that the planetary leaders for the most part were as narrow minded as Bulma's father was. He unconsciously clenched his fists; he was tempted to call in his army and have them slaughter the entire lot. 'What a scandal that would be.' He smirked at the prospect. 

"So how is the wife hunt going Feyro?" The same obnoxious member asked a fellow king.

Vegeta tuned out the conversation as he heard the group begin to chat like young girls over the expected qualities of a future queen. A topic he was far from interested in. He had decided against ever taking a queen let alone a formal mate. He had learned long ago learned the hard way that attachments of the romantic kind were detrimental. He had sworn never to form another such attachment. Never.

"Of course she must be physically pleasurable." Feyro explained.  He had just lost wife and child in birth and yet here he was, no more than a month later, already searching for a replacement. "After all, how prosperous is a queen who can not entice her king into bestowing upon her the honor of bearing the next prince?"  

'Next prince.' Vegeta sighed, as that was the only flaw in his grand plan to swear off the opposite sex. 'What is a king without an heir?' He asked himself the question that had long plagued his thoughts. His popularity was exponential compared to that of his fathers, leaving the issues of a future king far from most Saiya-jin minds. Yet, it would not always be that way. He was nearing his mid-thirties without a mate, let alone an heir. He had long known that the question would soon be posed to him, and then what would he answer? 

"Well perhaps you could find yourself a lovely young princess tonight Feyro. I hear there are quite a few prize choices present… Speaking of which…" The older assembly member's thought dropped off as he along with his group of associates turned their attention to what had caught the old man's eye. 

"Who is that owner of that!" Feyro asked as he felt his eyes widen in interest. 

Vegeta snapped out of his daze as he heard those surrounding him begin to speak of some onna as though she were a cow, ripe for the pasture. Vegeta was about to retort in offense when his eyes met the focus of their attention. 'Onna.' His mind whispered in utter shock as he looked through the crowd to see the distant image of her soft blue hair and deep matching dress. He felt lost in an attempt to register the creature before him. She seemed so familiar yet a complete stranger all the same. She held an enchantingly elegant presence that he had never recognized before. She was absolutely breath taking.        

"Who is she? Is she unattached?" Feyro asked curiously. "She certainly fulfills the physical aspect of my requirements." The man chuckled along with the surrounding group. 

"Though I am sure in your wildest dreams you would never fulfill hers." Vegeta mocked to the astonishment of his fellow kings. He took no more notice of the men as he headed right towards the entrance to claim his ward when his field of vision suddenly included a figure that could be described as nothing but an image more horrifying than that of a nightmare. _'__Juunanagou__.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You do know that you are a terrible dancer." Chi-Chi chuckled, as she and her pattern caught their breath from the dance floor. 

"At least I'm trying." Kakarrot returned her laughter as the pair moved over to Kakarrot's favorite area of the entire room, the buffet table. 

"Oh, there's Bulma." Chi-Chi stopped her soon to be mate as she pointed to her pupil. "We must greet her first."

Kakarrot turned to nod in agreement, when his entire expression paled as he saw his friend in a shockingly dangerous situation he had never considered possible. "Oh no." He whispered as the next sight he caught was of Vegeta moving towards the pair with a notably angered look upon his face.  

"Who is that man Bulma is with?" Chi-Chi asked as she noticed Bulma embracing a handsome stranger. "He must be quite the charmer to have caught Bulma's attention." Chi-Chi looked for a reaction from her future mate when she turned to see that he had already left her side and was heading over to the pair in a rush. "What did I miss?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "Juunanagou." Vegeta hissed as he interrupted the much too cozy conversation the couple was holding. 

"Vegeta." Bulma smiled innocently as she clasped her escort's arm tighter. "I was speaking with Juunanagou here. You rudely interrupted."

Vegeta didn't respond as he stepped right in between Bulma and Juunanagou, strategically placing a hand on Bulma's waist, forcing her to break from Juunanagou and move behind him protectively. "What the hell do you think you are doing here?" 

"Well, hello Vegeta." Juunanagou smirked; he had been anticipating this 'warm' reception from the moment he had heard the location of this year's assembly. "I just had the privilege of conversing with your _lovely_ young ward here. It seems someone left her so rudely unescorted." 

Vegeta's nostrils flared; he wasn't sure what was more infuriating. The fact that this man was foolish enough to return to his planet or that he was impudent enough to dare approach the onna. 

"Well the conversation is over." Kakarrot added as he joined the trio. He walked around to the other side of Vegeta, pulling Bulma a few steps back from the angered kings.  

"Kakarrot." Bulma hissed as she discreetly tried to struggle away from him. "Will you release me!? You and Vegeta are making a scene." She noted.  A large percentage of the assembly had started watching the exchange. 

"Did he touch you?" Vegeta asked as he turned an eye to the onna behind him. 

"What!?" Bulma growled in shock and embarrassment. "Of course not! We were just talking!" She lowered her voice slightly; she didn't want to draw any more attention to the scene. "What the hell is wrong with you?" 

"Let him handle this Bulma." Kakarrot whispered as he continued to keep a secure hand on Bulma's shoulder. "You don't know who he is."

"Actually the princess already does." Juunanagou interrupted, the entire time maintaining eye contact with the Saiya-jin king. "I already explained to her that I am the Adajinzoun King and that I once had some dealing with Vegeta."

Another growl erupted from Vegeta's throat; he was using all of his strength to refrain from attacking the man. "I told you ten years ago you were to_ never_ set foot on my planet again. You now dare come near this onna when you know damn well she is under my protection. Are you truly that foolish!?"

"Vegeta!" Bulma roared as she broke from Kakarrot's grasp and walked in between the two enemies. "All he did was talk to me; he didn't even know who I was until after the fact. Now if you two have some petty rivalry you want to delve into do it somewhere else." She finished her tirade, addressing it to both men. If neither of them were going to worry about propriety then she certainly would remind them. 

"Very well." Vegeta smirked; moving the argument into private was safer for the onna, along with being better for witness purposes--specifically, the _lack of witnesses.  "Follow me."_

Juunanagou nodded in agreement as he watched Vegeta walk past him. He halted momentarily before he smoothly took Bulma's hand and kissed it just as gracefully as he had done earlier. "Save me a dance for when I get back." He said loud enough to make certain Vegeta had heard him before he turned and exited behind the furious warrior. 

Bulma didn't even have the chance to respond before Kakarrot took a hold of her arm and as tactfully as possible guided her away from the crowd, who by this point were more than confused by the series of events. "What the hell was that about?" Bulma demanded an answer. "One minute I am having a cordial conversation with a charming King and the next Vegeta is acting as thought I am associating myself with a mortal enemy."

"Then his reaction was appropriate." Kakarrot said quietly as he released Bulma after bringing her out of the hall. "Listen Bulma, I understand that you have never been warned of Juunanagou's treachery, but--"

"Treachery?" Bulma repeated. "Kakarrot what are you talking about? He seems like a perfectly amiable man to me. He was even so kind as to escort me to the assembly when Vegeta wouldn't! That hardly seems like the actions of a treacherous man to me." 

Kakarrot took a long breath as he glanced over in the direction Vegeta and Juunanagou had gone. "It's better for Vegeta to explain, but trust me when I tell you Bulma that when you see Juunanagou, the wisest decision you can make in regards to him is to run in the opposite direction. He is dangerous in the cruelest most conniving sense of the word. Do not ever forget that."

Bulma huffed as she found all of this less than understandable; she looked over towards the large double doors that closed off the throne room, along with Vegeta and Juunanagou's conversations. She couldn't help but feel a sick moment of wonderment. If Kakarrot was right, she hated to imagine what was going on behind those closed doors. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Hmmm… Excellent question! So why does Kakarrot and Vegeta think Juunanagou is so dangerous? What are his intentions towards Bulma? You'll get a little bit of an idea in the next chapter when we go behind those doors and find out what the two kings are discussing. Could it have something to do with this mysterious past event that has kept Vegeta from ever wanting to take a mate? Who knows, but you'll get a little idea in the next chapter… Until then…  


	4. The Competition’s Commencement

Quick Note: Um… What can I say? This chapter is _terribly_ late! I know, I am sorry, but I _can_ say that chapters will no longer be taking three months to be posted! And that's a promise!! So, I have made you all wait long enough, here is the next LONG chapter of Ward… I hope you all enjoy! 

Ward Chapter 4 – The Competition's Commencement 

The two men arrived in Vegeta's throne room to a forced silence. Vegeta began pacing back and forth in a manner that projected the appearance of suppressing rage. Juunanagou only took joy in the man's irritation as he chose to break the silence. "Well I must say your warm welcoming was-" Juunanagou's sarcasm was quickly cut off as his rival shoved him against the wall. "Relax, Vegeta." Juunanagou chuckled as he pushed himself away from his angered counterparts grasp. "I don't know what has made you so hot and bothered. I mean all I was doing was conversing with your _enchanting_ ward. Really a lovely young creature, even living here among such savages." 

"Don't even speak of her." Vegeta growled, barely controlling his fury at the man's appearance.  Pulling a dagger from under his sleeve, Vegeta pressed the blade against Juunanagou's throat; he was not going to allow the man to manipulate him as he had before. This evening was going to end on his terms. "Coming to my planet, insulting my people and approaching my ward are grounds enough for me to slice this blade right through your neck. Give me one reason why I shouldn't!" 

Juunanagou smirked as his eyes glanced back and forth from Vegeta to the dagger. "Now we both know you won't use that. It would be quite the scandal for the King of Vegeta-sei to murder a _prestigious_ senate member in the middle of the annual assembly that's taking place in his own home, don't you think?"

Vegeta reflected the man's smirk. "Honestly Juunanagou you know me to be wiser than that. I can easily make it look like an accident."

Juunanagou's expression faltered as he felt the dagger press tighter against his neck. "Watch it Vegeta. The last time we faced off like this you ended up with nothing to show for your troubles but a nasty scar dealt by the tip of _my_ sword. So unless you want a repeat, I'd release me now."   

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he slid his dagger up the man's neck until he reached his chin. "We aren't playing by your rules anymore. This is my home and I will not allow you bring disruption once again."

"You overestimate my interest." Juunanagou chuckled. "Do you honestly think after ten years I would still be so vengeful as to 'disrupt' your new life? Honestly, your self-absorption never ceases to amaze me. I came here as a member of the Senate. Nothing else."

"Then what the hell were you doing with the onna?" Vegeta growled.  He knew the man well enough to doubt his motives.

Juunanagou smirked as they managed to get back to a much more interesting topic than the past. "Yes, I must say meeting your ward was an added bonus. We happened to bump into each other on our way to join the assembly. The poor thing didn't have an escort. I didn't know who would be foolish enough to neglect a being with _innocence_ and _beauty_ as hers, but I was more than ready to mend the fool's mistake. I mean honestly Vegeta; here I thought I was merely gaining the affection of an attractive young princess. Never could I imagine she was of any importance to you. Let alone that you were the fool that allowed her to be left unattended. You should be grateful I lent my arm to the lady. A creature with attributes such as she should never be left alone. There are _dangerous_ men in this universe, Vegeta. A delicate young thing like her could be _taken_ alive amongst such _savages_ as _your_ people."

Vegeta fists tightened. "Watch your threats Juunanagou. If I catch you so much as breathing on her, my sword will be driven through your chest faster than you can inhale." Vegeta tried to calm himself; he would not allow Juunanagou to get the better of him this time. "If you wish to leave this planet with all of your limbs intact, you will stay the hell away from her. Understood?" Vegeta asked with narrowed eyes. 

"Of course, Vegeta." Juunanagou quickly conceded. "I can not believe you would think _I_ would be so cold as to dare mar the purity of such a handsome creature. I mean after all… I'm not like _you_."  

Vegeta teeth ground together as the accusation was almost enough for him to damn the entire universe just to see the blood of the beast before him smeared all over his sword.  Somehow he restrained himself. Vegeta, with godly power, relinquished his hold as he took a step back from the bastard before him. "I will not play this game once again. You may have taken advantage of my naïveté ten years ago, but I will be damned if I allow history to repeat itself. The onna is _off _limits." 

Juunanagou took a moment to straighten out his suit and armor as he cleared his throat. He enjoyed his rival's comparison to the past; he was playing right into his hands. "Of course, Vegeta." Juunanagou nodded as he slowly moved his hand toward his hip. He began slowly circling his opponent in an almost intimidating manner. "History won't repeat itself, because ten years ago the situation was the complete opposite. I was the one with an onna to protect, and you were the animal daring to defy my defense. Yes Vegeta, I can guarantee history will not repeat itself. I will not be the disgrace you were, nor will I suffer the difficulties you did… After all, I'm not the one who has a hard time finding an onna to bed me. _In fact_…" Juunanagou paused as he was standing directly behind Vegeta. He lowed his voice to that of a menacing whisper. "As smitten as the onna seemed after our _one _encounter, I would wager that this ward of yours will be in my bed before I even leave the planet." 

Upon release of those words, Vegeta became so blinded with rage that he failed to bother with any verbal response as he clenched his sword. Juunanagou, expecting this exact reaction, was well prepared for the blow as he drew his sword just in time to meet Vegeta's thrust. It seemed the past was about to become present.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Haven't they been in there a little too long?" Bulma asked as she paced back and forth worrying about whatever was going on behind the closed doors. "I swear I heard the clash of swords." Bulma commented. 

"Oh… Ah… I am sure everything will be fine." Kakarrot tried weakly to brush off her worry. "I mean Vegeta might have lost the last battle they fought, but he will surely win this one… I mean if they do fight… Not that I think they would… But it they do…" Kakarrot cleared his throat as the words seemed less than helpful. 

"Why would they be fighting Kakarrot!? You still haven't told me why Vegeta hates this King Juunanagou so much. I mean he seemed perfectly amiable to me." Bulma admitted rather spiritedly.

"He's not." Kakarrot was quick to admit. "Juunanagou might be charming when he wants to, but don't be fooled; he is nothing but a snake." 

"Oh really?" Bulma asked skeptically. "And what exactly is so snake-like about him?"

Kakarrot shook his head as he looked back at the door that hid the two rivals. "It is not my place to speak of, but I warn you to watch yourself."

Bulma just shrugged, believing Kakarrot was acting a bit on the dramatic side about all of this. "Well if you think they are so dangerous together then perhaps we should break them up." She spoke with an almost mischievous smirk as she walked straight over to the large double doors. 

"Bulma don't!" Kakarrot tried to stop the feisty onna before she had the chance to interrupt Vegeta and Juunanagou. He was much too late as Bulma stormed into the room to see Juunanagou on his knees with Vegeta pointing a sword at the man's chest, looking about ready to push the blade right into the defenseless man. 

"Vegeta, NO!" Bulma screamed as she jumped in front of Juunanagou, forcing Vegeta to pull back his weapon. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" Bulma asked as she turned to make certain Juunanagou was unharmed. "Are you alright?"

"Of course." Juunanagou placed a gentle look of relief upon his face. "Now that you're here."  
  


Kakarrot was quick to grab Vegeta before he could make a move to attack Juunanagou. "Don't Vegeta, this won't help the situation." Kakarrot reminded his friend quietly in hopes he would control his temper.    

"Come my dear." Juunanagou cleared his throat as he rose from the ground along side of Bulma. "Your warden and I finished our business anyway." He shot a smirk at Vegeta before extending his arm to Bulma. "I believe you owe me a dance."

Bulma looked up to see the furious expression upon Vegeta's face, and thought perhaps separating the men now was best for the situation. "Alright." She accepted sweetly as the pair quickly exited the room. Vegeta wasn't two steps into heading after them before Kakarrot halted him. 

"Don't do this Vegeta." Kakarrot knew he had to reason with the man before things grew too far out of hand. "Look I understand why you're worried about Juunanagou's presence, but you need to think clearly in this. He can't cause any problems for you during his stay unless you allow him to."

"Are you suggesting I stand by and allow him to roam my planet doing whatever he damn well pleases? Have you lost your mind Kakarrot? Juunanagou destroys everything he touches, and I'll be damned if I let him _touch_ Bulma next!" Vegeta growled as moved once again to storm out of the room.

"You are doing exactly what he wants you to do!" Kakarrot tried to rationalize with his king. "He expects you to go into the assembly and make another scene. He wants you to look like a beast in front of the senate members!  Don't let him do it."

"And what are you suggesting? Should I allow him to play his mind games with the onna? I won't allow it!" Vegeta insisted. 

"Do you honestly think Bulma is so foolish?!" Kakarrot tried to reason. "She grew up with this kind of scum coming on to her; making false promises with insincerity. Do you honestly believe she will fall for Juunanagou's lies?"  

Vegeta blinked a few times as he contemplated the possibility. "Perhaps not, but we both know how convincing the bastard can be when he wishes. He has no qualms exploiting and abusing an onna to get what he wants. I will not allow history to repeat itself! Not with _this_ onna!"

Kakarrot dropped his head slightly in understanding. Bulma had been like a little sister to him since he was assigned to her. The last thing he wanted was for her to suffer because of a beast like Juunanagou. "I agree with you Vegeta. But I don't think going to Juunanagou is the best choice. Go and talk to Bulma. Tell her the truth. I am sure if she knew--"

"No." Vegeta cut him off coldly. "I will not tell her the truth. Nor will you! It is my past, and only mine. She does not need to know the truth!" 

"But Vegeta, it isn't just your past!  It's mine as well, and if you won't tell Bulma then I--"

"Enough Kakarrot." Vegeta stopped him. "Go back to your wench and the assembly.  I shall see to it that the onna severs contact with the Adajinzoun king before it's too late." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"May I have this dance, my lady?" Juunanagou asked suavely as he extended his hand to Bulma the moment the two arrived back at the assembly. 

"Very well." Bulma extended her hand in acceptance. The pair glided onto the floor with a rather flashy presence; Juunanagou latching rather tightly onto Bulma, making certain the assembly members were privileged to the appearance of a rather intimate coupling. 

"You are a lovely dancer my dear." Juunanagou asked softly; he was wise enough to be careful with how he was going to handle this.  

"Thank you." Bulma nodded quickly. "But enough compliments. Perhaps you could explain to me why you have Vegeta in such an uproar." The soft and gentle princess cut right to the point.     

Juunanagou was slightly startled by her boldness, but quickly rebounded as he placed a saddened look upon his face before speaking. "I wish I could say that the hostility between Vegeta and I is merely superficial, but I am afraid I can not. You see, when I mentioned our business relationship before, I failed to note what the transaction we were working out was. Or I suppose more accurately _who_ the transaction was about." 

Bulma's eyebrows perked up in curiosity. "Then please explain." Bulma spoke in an almost demanding tone. "I have lived with Vegeta these last eight years, and never once did I see him with fury in his eyes as today. I am no fool, nor is Vegeta. If he finds reason to hate you, let alone dare attack you when he was particularly careful to behave himself during this assembly, I tend to wonder if his reactions are not in fact as out of line as they appear."

"You are loyal to him." Juunanagou was quick to assess. "He must mean a great deal to you." 

"He does." Bulma admitted without embarrassment. "In fact if it wasn't for my little spat earlier with Vegeta I would most likely be spitting in your face right this minute, not even needing to know his reasons for disliking you. However, since we met under such cordial circumstance I am willing to listen to _your_ truth."

"How kind of you." Juunanagou held a smirk. The onna was fiery indeed; perhaps this was going to be more fun than he imagined. "Vegeta is quite lucky to have someone in his life so devoted to him." 

"If anyone has been privileged to any luck, it is I not Vegeta. My devotion to him is paled compared to that which he bestows upon me. So when he warns me of a danger, I listen without question." She pointedly locked eyes with her partner, her manner uncompromising. 

"Yet you still dance with me?" He questioned quickly.  He couldn't help but note the incongruity in her words.  

"I already explained that as compensation for the kindness of your escort I shall grant you the chance to explain yourself. If I do not like what I hear, I can assure you that this will be our last dialogue."

"You are quite the diplomat." Juunanagou lips curled slightly; the onna was clearly more than just a pretty face. He placed a longing look upon his face as he fixed his eyes on her unending blue orbs. It seemed a change in tactics was in order. He lifted a hand lightly to brush a stray curl from out of her face. "I hate when unpleasantness from the past is forced into light. But I understand your need for the truth, though I am certain you will not like what I have to say. I would feel guilt in crushing the image of a man whom you seem to hold in such high esteem. Certainly your king has changed in ten years."

"Are you suggesting that Vegeta's offense to you was out of some need to protect some hidden shame from his past?" Bulma asked in disbelief. If this man was going to try and slander Vegeta, she wasn't going to stay and listen. 

"I am merely saying that the messiness from our past is simply that." Juunanagou cleared his throat, careful in his selection of the words for his explanation. "Vegeta and I were both boys in our early twenties the last time we associated with each other. We each did foolish things, things that should not be rehashed." 

"And will not be." Vegeta interrupted as he stole the pair's attention. "I'm cutting in." He said very clearly without room for objection. He maintained a calm and collected demeanor; he was not going to draw more attention to himself by making another scene for the Adajinzoun king's benefit. 

Juunanagou held his smirk, as he locked eyes with his rival. 'All too easy.' He thought smugly as he noted the restraint the man was already pouring on.  Vegeta's eyes seemed particularly angered by the low positioning of Juunanagou's hands on the onna. "Honestly Vegeta, where are your manners. You must ask the lady if you wish to cut in."

"It's alright Juunanagou." Bulma decided to defuse the situation before Vegeta could even retort. "Vegeta owes me a dance anyway."

Juunanagou's nodded humbly as he took a step back, for now he needed to work on keeping himself from alienating the onna. "Then we shall finish ours later." He kissed her hand slowly and gently before allowed the angered Saiya-jin to take his place. 

Once Juunanagou was out of earshot, Vegeta placed a very cold expression on his face. "What are you thinking dancing with that beast? I thought I made it clear that he is a danger to you." 

"Did you?" Bulma asked coyly. "Let me think. When was it exactly that you made it so clear to me? Hm… Was it when you left me unescorted? Or maybe when you were making a scene in front of the Senate? No, it had to have been when you were pointing the blade of your sword at a defenseless man." 

"I don't have time for your games onna. I have sworn my protection to you since the moment I brought you here to live with me. I never promised that I wouldn't hurt your feelings. Do not let your pettiness cloud your sensibility!"  

Bulma's cheeks became hot as she suddenly felt like a child once again. 'What is wrong with him? He is never this cruel. Is he truly that petrified of Juunanagou?' She wondered as she searched his eyes for the answers she knew his lips would never admit to her. "Why do you hate him so?" Bulma softened her tone, hoping she could calm him enough to receive a straight answer. 

Vegeta tensed as his mind and heart began a painful struggle. All rationality that he still possessed ordered him to tell her the truth, while his heart… his heart feared loosing her. Those bottomless blue eyes can so easily look upon him with such trust and admiration now, but could she still after knowing the unabridged truth? No. He could not risk it. She would surely look at him differently. As much as Vegeta wanted to reveal the repugnant actions of Juunanagou in the affair, he could not do so without admitting to his own dishonorable behavior. Though his sins were forgivable in comparison to the atrocities of the Adajinzoun king, he could not chance loosing her trust. The little minx before him was the only onna he tolerated with any amount of respect for the last ten years. 

Of course his original intentions were not in befriending an onna, but a softhearted little girl that one day blossomed into the beautiful onna he was currently gazing upon. He sighed as he pulled his eyes from hers; no, he would not tell her. He could not risk losing her to the truth; whether he would admit it or not, he knew that he needed her too much. "He is a coward." Vegeta spoke the truth without exact detail. "He will use you in an attempt to hurt me. I know you are wise enough to spot a liar miles away; why are you so blinded by this fool?"

"I'm not blinded." Bulma shot back with more anger in her voice. "Vegeta, you know I trust you utterly and completely, but as you said I am wise enough to spot a liar. I am not easily played for a fool--you should now that! I cannot continue living life as though making my own decisions is impossible. I do not understand how you could believe that I would be so careless as to allow this man to use me against you. I have told and implied nothing to this man. All I have asked him for is the truth, yet he seems as reluctant to admit it as you are, which quite frankly worries me Vegeta." Bulma slowly moved her hand from his shoulder to the side of his face, forcing him to gaze into her eyes once again. "All I want is the truth, and you know I will do anything you ask in return."

Vegeta saw his one and only chance to right a situation, which he knew could spin out of control. He saw the longing in Bulma's eyes to hear what was truly going on, and how could he blame her? She was clearly being made a target for his past errors; she had every right to know what Juunanagou would do, or try to do to her and why. Gods how he wanted to leave this assembly and take her someplace secluded and admit the entire truth to her. His mind tempted him with the thought of her comfort as she listened to his past. But his heart foreshadowed a different reaction, one of disgust and disillusionment. He knew he simply had no choice. He had to hope he could control this before he would have to resort to the ugly reality. "You are free to make your own decisions. But not when they result in detriment to your health. I swore to protect you, but I can't do that if you won't let me." Vegeta tried to sound reasonable, though he knew in reality he was far from it. 

"This isn't protecting me Vegeta." Bulma huffed in offense.  She wanted nothing more than to be enlightened as to what was happening. "This is ruining my life. You did the same thing with Kakarrot earlier. Why won't you trust me with the truth? We swore to be honest to each other from day one; how can you deny that promise now when it counts?" She demanded in a hurt tone; she wanted to make it crystal clear to him that she was not going to settle for his silence in the matter.

"Onna." Vegeta whispered with a long sigh.  He locked eyes with his partner, willing her to understand his intentions without actually voicing them. "I need you to trust me. Just because I wish not to rehash the past, does not mean I am directing my silence only towards you. I know you possess memories you would never admit to me or anyone else. I have respected your wishes and trusted you to express only that which you felt necessary. I believe you owe me only the same." 

"How dare you!" Bulma's eyes narrowed in anger, unable to believe he was trying to evoke sympathy out of a comparison to her past. "The two situations are completely different. My past is mine alone. The memories you speak of are _my_ cross to bear; they do not affect you in any way, unlike that which is happening with Juunanagou. This situation affects me as well. I believe I have a right to know why I should warn off the affections of an amiable man with more than just a simple 'I say so'."  

"Damn it, onna!" Vegeta quickly lowered his voice as he knew the pair was once again gaining attention. "Juunanagou is dangerous. Just stay the hell away from him!" Vegeta's tone was harsh and definite, leaving no room for question or defiance. He knew of no other way to get through to her the seriousness of the situation. 

Bulma just shook her head in disgust before she broke free of Vegeta's embrace and stormed out of the room. She was not going to be spoken down to a minute longer. 

Vegeta watched as she pulled away. His immediate reflex was to go after her, but lost the chance as someone immediately took Bulma's place in the dance; it was Kakarrot's mate to be. "What the hell are you--?" 

"Stop it, Vegeta. Kakarrot might hold his tongue with you, but I surely will not. You are handling this situation terribly and you need to calm down before this gets any worse." Chi-Chi forced the king to keep eye contact with her. Although she was given vague details about what was going on by Kakarrot, her intentions were not to intervene.  However, after witnessing the exchange between king and princess she decided differently. 

"I don't need your opinion in the matter wench; you don't even know what the hell is going on." Vegeta growled as he watched Bulma finally disappear from his sight. He hated the idea of the onna wandering around with Juunanagou loose, doing god knows what. 

"You are right that I am not advised to all the details of the situation, but I still can see what is going on at the present with my own two eyes!" Chi-Chi explained. "If you could hear how you were speaking to Bulma just a minute ago you would realize how thoughtless you are being." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"You were scolding her like a child, telling her what she should and shouldn't do without any other explanation than 'I am wiser and this is how things are to be.' She is no longer a child, Milord. Bulma, if you have yet to notice, has grown into a clever young _onna _who will not stand for such condescension. Perhaps if you were around more often you would know that!" Chi-Chi scolded, clearly seeing the response in the king's eyes and immediately knowing her words hit close to home for him. 

Vegeta eyes slowly closed and shut as he found the governesses words only half true. Yes, he had very clearly noticed that the once adolescent was now an onna, a passionate and beautiful one at that. However her age and wisdom failed to change the situation at hand. "She doesn't now what she is getting into. It is my duty--"

"It is your duty to be a friend to her and explain why she is in danger; not go around ordering her out of it! Honestly your _Highness,_ Bulma has preached to me for years about how you are one of the few people who has always treated her as an equal. When the hell did she drop a step lower than you?" Chi-Chi finished on cue with the music ending. She stepped away from Vegeta with a fake smile on her face as she applauded the musicians. "Now you may go after her." Chi-Chi said in a flawlessly condescending tone, reflective of his. 

Without anymore wait Vegeta left, the woman hoping something she had said breached the man's thick scull.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Juunanagou." Kakarrot nearly growled as he stopped the man in the hall. 

The Adajinzoun king smirked as he turned to acknowledge the guard. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Vegeta's foolish Saiya-jin lackey. How are you?" He asked with flawless sarcasm. 

"You have a lot of nerve coming here after what you did to Vegeta." Kakarrot said defensively. "If you had a brain in that little head of yours you'd get off of this planet as fast as possible."

"Honestly, Kakarrot." Juunanagou smirked. "You sound exactly like your king… Though I must say I'm surprised. He was almost as pissed at you as he was with me the last time I was here."  

"That was before he found out you set me up." Kakarrot cringed at the memory. "But I promise you won't get the chance to use me like you did before! Neither Vegeta nor I are foolish enough to underestimate you once again. You won't get the chance to cause anymore problems." 

"Is that so?" Juunanagou asked curiously. "Then why the push to get me off the planet? If you and Vegeta are so much wiser and determined to see to my 'problem less' appearance on the planet, then why all the worry? I mean honestly, what possible interest could I have in you barbarians."

"Don't even bother with the bullshit, Juu. You thought Vegeta was going to roll over and accept what you did to him, and when he struck back by hitting you where it hurt the most, in power and wealth, you vowed to take your revenge. He nixed all of your hard work to become king by crushing your empire these last ten years and you are as bitter as hell about it. Don't think for one minute that I can't see that." Kakarrot spoke in an incensed tone. "And if you think I'm too blind to see that you're going after Bulma to take that revenge then--"

"After?" Juunanagou cut in, suppressing some fury of his own. "I am only _after_ what is mine. Vegeta shouldn't have gotten in my way all those years ago! He paid the price then, and yet he is still dense enough to try and interfere once again.  If he thinks I will ignore his trespasses, than he is seriously mistaken!" 

"Than you admit it! You are out for blood!" Kakarrot demanded in a firm tone. 

"Blood?" Juunanagou chuckled, his demeanor switching from rage to arrogance. "Violence is only a means of retribution such an obtuse people as your own resort to. I, however, am a man of strategy, preparation, _intellect_, I think much bigger than you, little monkey. It's not just about hurting another, it's about taking _pleasure _from my victims defeat."

"Do not walk down that path again, Juunanagou." Kakarrot said warningly. "As similar as you might think the circumstances, I can guarantee you Bulma will not become a new player in your little game. She is too smart for your tricks." 

"Funny." Juunanagou forced a laugh. "I believe I had a similar warning last time… And look at how well things turned out then…" Juunanagou paused to calm himself before turning his back to the angered guard. "Have a pleasurable evening Kakarrot, it certainly will be for me." The man chuckled evilly before drifting off down the hall, fully ready to commence with yet another competition; only his reward for this one seemed even more intriguing than the last.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Hmmm…. It seems like Juunanagou's out for a little revenge. So, what does he have in mind for Bulma? Will Vegeta be able to protect her without having to come clean about the past? Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see how things develop. Next chapter, much, much sooner that the last!


	5. Late Night Visits

**_Ward _**

Chapter 5 – Late Night Visits 

"Onna." Vegeta called, finally managing to find Bulma in the stables. She was brushing Hikari's mane, ignoring the king's presence. "Onna." Vegeta repeated as he softened his tone. Walking up behind her he gently placed his hands on her arms in a silent plea for her to cease her actions and listen to his contrition.  

Bulma released Hikari's locks, but didn't make a move to face Vegeta. "What?" She asked, her tone reflection of his; she didn't want to get into another argument with him. She hated fighting with Vegeta; their battles were always the most emotionally draining she'd ever experienced. 

"I apologize for my demeaning tone with you earlier, onna. But you must understand that Juunanagou's appearance was unexpected, and when I saw you with him… He is a dangerous man, and I feared for your safety so much that I neglected your feelings in the matter." He impressed even himself as he listened to his reasonable tone. The onna is the only being for which he would make such an effort. 

Bulma slowly turned around as she met Vegeta's ebony eyes with her azure ones. "Will you tell me the truth then?" 

Vegeta broke from her stare as he took a step back from her. "Tonight's assembly will be ending soon; I must make one last appearance."

"Will you then explain all of this to me, immediately after?" Bulma swiftly asked.  She didn't want him to dodge this any longer.  

"I will meet you in your chambers tonight. I shall explain then." He said in a reluctant tone before moving to leave the stables once again. 

"Vegeta." Bulma quickly called before he could leave. She lifted the trail of her dress so she could swiftly catch up with him. "Don't you have something you want to say to me?" She asked with a light tone.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he failed to see what she was referring to. Bulma quickly acknowledged his confusion and suggestively completed a slow turn for him. "You never once told me how beautiful I looked tonight." She smiled as she managed to invoke a similar expression from her counterpart's face. 

"If you already know how stunning you look than why ask for my opinion on the matter?" He asked in a playful tone. 

"Honestly Vegeta, you should know by now that in a thousand compliments I could have bestowed upon me tonight, none would be as important as yours." She willed back the blush she could feel raising in her cheeks. 

Vegeta released a light chuckle before taking Bulma's hands within his and gently pulling her closer to him, placing a gentle kiss upon her left cheek. "You spoil me with your high opinion onna. I fear one day I will fail to live up to the high esteem in which you place me." He whispered distractedly before pulling away. The depths to which that fear plagues him the onna would all too soon find out. 

Bulma took a long breath to calm herself after feeling his soft lips and hot breath against her cheek. The knot his actions tied her stomach, paled in compassion to the weakness she felt in her knees. 'How does he do this to me?' She wondered as she fought to compose herself. She barely managed to respond to his statement as she looked back into his eyes. "I would imagine it nearly impossible for you to lose the esteem I bestow upon you considering all you have done for me. I have no right to revoke my faith in you."

Vegeta was strangely touched by her words. He had never had someone trust him so completely in his life; it was heartrending to be offered such admiration. "I shall meet you tonight then, onna." He nodded slowly before taking his leave and heading off back to the assembly, leaving Bulma's longing eyes to follow his shadow. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So how did things go on your end?" Kakarrot asked as he plopped down dejectedly onto his soon to be life mate's bed. 

"Vegeta is as pigheaded as ever, but I think I managed to knock some sense into him. What about this nasty king? Did you settle things with him?" 

Kakarrot shook his head solemnly. "Juunanagou is out for revenge. I fear he has his sights set on Bulma as the means to such an end."

"Then he is a fool." Chi-Chi shook her head. "He couldn't possibly think that Vegeta will allow him to get within a foot of Bulma. I cannot think of a person in Vegeta's life that he would give more to protect than Bulma.  Is this Juunanagou so foolish as to not realize how shielding Vegeta will be?"

"Unfortunately," Kakarrot began to explain, "Juunanagou expects it. His trademark is hitting what is most important in a man's life and forcing him to watch it be destroyed right before his eyes. He did this to Vegeta once before; may the gods help him if he dares to try it again." 

"I fear for Bulma." Chi-Chi shook with uneasiness. "She has been like a daughter to me all these years. Oh Kakarrot, you must promise me that you will do anything you can to protect her. She is the closest to family I have." 

Kakarrot wrapped his arms around Chi-Chi's waist as he pulled her close. "I will do what I can Chi, but I can only interfere so much. Bulma is Vegeta's responsibility, and by Saiya-jin honor I cannot join in the fight to protect her without his permission. Just as if you were in some kind of danger, he would have no right to interfere in my defense of you." 

Chi-Chi smiled weakly as she looked into Kakarrot's eyes. "I almost forgot that you and I were supposed to claim one another tonight."

"Did you?" Kakarrot looked a little offended as he lightly nipped Chi-Chi's neck. "Because I haven't been able to get the thought of you out of my mind since you accepted me." 

"Well, then I would hate to make you wait any longer." She smiled as she closed her eyes, excited and yet slightly nervous about what was to happen next. And though Kakarrot held her complete trust, she was as inexperienced as one could be. She could only imagine what the night had in store for her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma had gone back to her room and changed into a modest nightgown and robe as soon as she left the stables. She removed all of her jewelry and freed her long tresses to hang loosely down her right shoulder. She sat down calmly at her nightstand and took out her diary, thinking to inscribe a few thoughts before Vegeta arrived. 

_Dear Diary, _

_The evening was more interesting that I would have imagined. I met a man tonight. I have to admit he took my breath away. Dare I say he was almost as handsome as Vegeta, which knowing how greatly I admire Vegeta's appearance I must say that is a compliment of the highest form. Of course, I must clarify that looks can be deceiving judging by Vegeta and Kakarrot's reaction to this man. Both spat fury when they laid eyes upon King Juunanagou. I am currently waiting for Vegeta to come to me, and offer his explanation for his actions. I am of course already inclined to believe that if Vegeta hates this man, he must truly be some kind of evil. Yet, in the same breath, I must admit that when I met Juunanagou, away from Vegeta's guidance, I found him quiet charming. _

_Yes, he was very charming indeed. I feel a flush coming on as I remember how his crystal blue eyes bore into mine. I had never felt a man, besides Vegeta, gaze upon me with such intensity. His manner was incredibly cordial, and his affections seemed entirely appropriate. I must admit that I secretly hope Vegeta is over reacting in his accusations about this King. After all, he is the first man to have captured my eye where I actually felt his affections returned. It was a nice feeling. I must admit that I wish to feel that again… of course the_ _Adajinzoun king might not be my first choice for evoking such feelings… But I suppose a lady must be realistic when it comes to her desires._

_As a result of my encounter with Juunanagou I had an interesting moment with Vegeta. We fought and I stormed away from him. I suppose a part of me knew he would follow, but I hadn't expected his gentle apology when he found me. He embraced my arms, and it took all of my strength not to fall against his powerful chest. Gods if he only knew how weak he can make me with the slightest touch… I sometimes wish, if only for once, I could put him through the same sweet torture he inflicts upon me. Make his skin burn under my touch in the same way he ignites my own flesh. But I am not foolish enough to wish for something that will never occur. I have had my soul beaten and battered for the greater part of my life; I feel no necessity to further my torture with delusions, no matter how incredible they may seem... _

_It seems I must now stop. There has been a knock at the door. I can only hope that Vegeta is now ready to answer all of my questions…  _

End of entry 

Bulma quickly closed her diary and hid it in the back of her nightstand before rising from her seat and quietly heading over to the entrance. She took one calming breath before slowly opening the door. "You are earlier than I had expec--" Bulma cut herself off as her eyes traveled up to the man standing before her. It wasn't Vegeta. "Juunanagou." She almost gasped as her eyes drifted to the long stemmed cerulean rose, known only to grow on Vegeta-sei, he held alluringly between his fingertips. 

"I'm terribly sorry if I am bothering you, princess." The man began with an innocent tone. "But I was walking through the garden and saw this nearly perfect flower, and couldn't help but think that such beauty belonged with beauty." He whispered softly as he ever so seductively drew the soft petals of the blossom across Bulma's cheek. 

Bulma's eyes almost dizzily drifted open and closed as she felt the petals of the rose finally stop right over the top of her lips. "It seems I was wrong." He whispered in a deep voice as he took a step closer to her. "The rose pales in comparison to your beauty." 

As soon as Bulma managed to break from the trance Juunanagou seemed to be forcing upon her, she took a step back from him. "I thank you for your thought." She said as calmly as possible.    

Juunanagou used her step back to move into her room, leaving him enough space to close the door behind him. "It took little thought to arrive at such a blatantly obvious truth." He continued with his charming manner. "You left a powerful impression on me, my lady. Few females have ever done that in the past."

"Then perhaps you have not met enough females." Bulma honestly spoke, curious as to the man's motives. "I am no more alluring that any of the other ladies present for the assembly. You exaggerate my impression upon you." She said more as an accusation than a statement. 

Juunanagou took a long sigh before he looked upon Bulma, a disheartened mask on his visage. "I hope your words are a reflection of your modesty, as you couldn't possibly be so unappreciated that you fail to realize how stunning you are." 

Bulma frowned slightly as she turned her back to the man. "And just what exactly is stunning about me? My appearance or the fact that I am connected to Vegeta?" 

Juunanagou felt his lips curl into a smirk as he thought. 'A challenge. How I welcome it my dear.' "Come now princess. I recall commenting on how attractive you were the moment I laid eyes upon you. That was before I knew you bore any connection to Vegeta." Juunanagou added softly as he walked up behind her, leaving only a sliver of space between her body and his. He watched closely as her back stiffened as he touched the crook of her neck, moving some loose hairs off to the side of her shoulder. "Do you fear me, princess?" 

"Should I?" Bulma asked directly as she turned her head to the side to catch the eyes of her visitor. 

"Of course not." Juunanagou added a shocked tone to his voice as he lifted the back of his gloved hand to her cheek. He watched as she flushed a soft shade of pink as he stroked her cheek with the back of his middle and index fingers.  "I could never hurt a creature so exquisite." 

"Onna." A voice interrupted the pair as a knock at the door sounded. 

"Vegeta." Bulma almost squeaked as panic covered her face. "You have to get out before he sees you." Bulma whispered as she looked back from the door to Juunanagou. "I don't want a replay of earlier." 

"Why not? I would rather have the past exposed. I have nothing to hide." At least that was true according to Juunanagou's account of the events. 

"No." Bulma grabbed his arms, stopping him from opening the door. "Please, I don't want to upset Vegeta any further. Please, go out on the balcony and hide there until I can get rid of him. Please." 

Juunanagou smiled, loving the sound of her begging. "I suppose if that is what you want me to do than I shall heed your request, as long as you adhere to mine." He slipped in slyly. 

"Onna? What is taking you so long?" Vegeta demanded as he knocked a little harder on the door. 

"Anything, please just hurry." Bulma said quickly as she guided the man onto the balcony. 

"Meet me tomorrow." He said quickly. "I am told you know the woodlands well, and I am quite versed with them myself. Meet me at the creek on the far side of the eastern forest around noontime tomorrow." 

"I… I don't know that…"  
  


"Onna!" Bulma could hear Vegeta nearly scream; she knew his temper was rising. 

"I'll be there." She said immediately as she practically pushed Juunanagou over the ledge, motioning him to stay quiet. She then rushed back to the entrance of her room, finally letting the angry Saiya-jin king in. "Sorry." Bulma fought to catch her breath. "I was just writing in my journal, I'm afraid I was lost in thought." She hated lying to him, but the alternative was even less desirable.  

Vegeta nodded, slightly skeptical of the truth, but his thoughts were too focused upon the dialogue he was about to deliver. "I suppose you want to hear the truth then." Vegeta said in an uneven voice as he began pacing slowly back and forth across her bedroom. 

Bulma barely noticed the man's agitated state, as she was too worried about the stranger on the balcony. She didn't know that she could trust him to stay silent so she decided she had to work as fast as possible to get Vegeta out of her room. "No." She gasped out, stopping Vegeta dead in his tracts. "You don't have to tell me anything." She rushed out. "Look Vegeta, I was thinking after you left the stables that it is unfair for me to force you to dredge up the past when it clearly pains you to do so. If you wish not to tell me, I will not be offended." As much as Bulma wanted to in fact hear the truth, she couldn't think of any other way to cut their conversation shorter. 

"Well this is a drastic change." Vegeta spoke stunned. "Are you certain? You shall do as I ask and stay way from Juunanagou without needing explanation?" 

"Yes." Bulma nodded slowly, feeling the guilt well up inside of her.  She knew that promise would last only until the moment Vegeta left her room. She gazed over to the balcony for a moment as she mentally reminded herself she had no choice. She didn't want another fight to break out between the pair, especially not in the middle of her chambers. 

Vegeta's expression showed his doubt, but he was far from wanting to admit the truth. As apprehensive as he was about her mood, his need to hide the truth overpowered him. "Alright." He nodded, slightly awkward. "Juunanagou, as a senate member, will surely remain for the rest of the two weeks of conferences. Knowing him, I am certain he will try to exploit every hour of those days. So, for your own protection, you will accompany me to every gathering during the time he is here. And for any second I cannot be with you, Kakarrot shall take my place.  Understood?"   

Bulma suppressed a growl as she heard him drift back to his demeaning tone. As much as spending the extra time with him enticed her, she failed to get past the thought of being guarded like a child. "If that is what you wish." She nodded permissively; she couldn't fight his demands very well with Juunanagou waiting on her balcony. "Now if you don't mind Vegeta, I have had a very long day, and would like nothing more than to fall into a deep slumber."   

Vegeta nodded in agreement before slowly pacing back to her door. He took but one step out side before turning around to face Bulma, maintaining a soft look upon his face. "I know, whether you admit it or not, that you think I am treating you as a child." He paused as he watched Bulma take an exasperated breath, displaying her exhaustion from the subject. 

"Please do not apologize." She whispered. "It means little when you fail to change your actions." 

"No onna." Vegeta shook his head somberly. "You misunderstand my apology. I regret your feeling that I am overbearing in my instruction, but I do not regret acting in such a way. If I should have to chain you to myself to ensure your safety I would do so. Juunanagou is dangerous, and I swore to protect you.  I shall do so against him."

Bulma's head sunk a little as the guilt seemed to increase as he spoke. "I know you will." She nodded her goodnight before quietly closing the door, leaving the Saiya-jin to head back to his empty bed.

The moment Bulma heard Vegeta's footsteps disappear down the hall she spun around to catch up to Juunanagou, when she almost screamed to find him directly behind her. "Wasn't I a good little boy?" He asked with an almost smug look upon his face. "Your warden never noticed my presence."

"Thank the gods for that." She whispered softly, gently wiping her brow. "But I think it is best if you leave now, before someone else may come." 

"As you wish my lady." Juunanagou nodded before heading towards the door, stopping slowly before opening it. "Do not forget your end of the bargain. Tomorrow at noon. And see that you avoid that foolish guard of yours."  

"Juunanagou." Bulma called after him before he could exit her room. "I may have agreed to meet you tomorrow, but I hope you don't think that it means anything more than a favor being returned. I am far from convinced that you are anything but the monster Vegeta seems to see you as."

"Well then." Juunanagou smirked lightly. "I suppose I shall have my work cut out for me in convincing you completely. I am not a monster, princess. I wish only for your company tomorrow, if you find me as repulsive as Vegeta does after that… Then I shall never bother you again."

"I suppose that is reasonable." Bulma nodded lightly. One small digression from her promise to Vegeta couldn't possibly be that detrimental.  "Until tomorrow then." 

"Until tomorrow." Juunanagou smiled as he took Bulma's delicate hand within his. He slowly extended each of her fingers before placing a gentle kiss upon her palm. He then slowly pulled away, after noting her pleasurable reaction, and placed the rose where he had set his kiss. He slowly closed each of her fingers around the long stem before flashing his crystal white teeth. Juunanagou then quietly disappeared down the hall, the entire time congratulating himself mentally for taking an early lead against the Saiya-jin king. 

As soon as he was gone Bulma closed her bedroom door, slowly sinking to her knees as she dropped her head against the frame. 'What am I doing?' She asked herself. One minute she is more than determined to throw the man out, the next she wishes for him to stay the night, spending more time exploring her exposed skin with the soft petals of that rose. 

Bulma took a breath as she brought the petals to her nose, slowly taking in its potent scent. She suddenly thought in a moment of regret what she had so long missed out on. 'Vegeta never once brought me flowers, let alone showered me with such striking compliments.' She sighed as she slowly rose from her feet and headed over to her bed. She untied her robe and lazily allowed it to drop to the floor. With a soft yawn she crawled under the warm cover of her blankets and closed her eyes, consumed by thoughts of what tragedy or bliss her promise would bring.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: My thoughts exactly! So Bulma made a promise to Vegeta that she is clearly not going to keep. Will Vegeta find out? And what will happen tomorrow afternoon when Bulma goes to meet Juunanagou? Will he be the danger Vegeta claims him to be, or perhaps more so the perfect gentleman that he portrays. I guess you will all just have to wait until the next chapter to find out...


	6. Let The Race Begin

**_Ward _**

Chapter 6 – Let The Race Begin 

The temperature was warm as the heat of the afternoon beat down upon the sparkling water. Bulma closed her eyes, allowing the warmth of the placid lake to tickle her naked flesh. The sweet serenity of the moment suddenly vanished however when a splash, something akin to a dive, interrupted her bathing. 

In a slight panic Bulma swam over to a rocky neck of land where she hid, carefully observing her intruder.  She blinked in astonishment as her eyes fell upon the handsome physique of her company. 'Vegeta.' Her mind whispered as she found it impossible for her eyes to leave his perfect chest. He had managed to swim over to a near by waterfall where he slowly ran his fingertips through his messy mane. The pressure of the fall flattened his hair until it was running tightly against his back. Bulma felt a familiar weakness come over her as she watched the water slowly bead down his body. 

'What am I doing?' She asked herself, taking a step back from the rocks she was peering over. Suddenly feeling embarrassed, she began moving as quietly as possible back to the shore, hoping to make a clean escape. An effort that was doomed to fail with the keen sense of hearing her Saiya-jin intruder possessed. 

"Sneaking away?" His deep voice came from just inches away from her ear. 

Bulma felt her face flush as her heart stopped. She was too horrified to turn around so she instead continued to stare forward. "Of course not." She attempted to keep her voice steady. "I just didn't think it appropriate for the two of us to be bathing at the same time in the same lake." 

The sound of a muffled chuckle came from her counterpart, followed by his taking a step closer to her. She could feel his hard chest lightly brushing her back. "What is so inappropriate?" He teased her neck with his hot breath. "Afraid something might… happen?" He asked in a tone she had never heard him use before. It was so… sexy. 

"You tease me?" She pouted in a hurt tone. 

"Never." He was quick to respond as his fingers found hers. In agonizingly slow movements his hands caressed their way up her wet arms until they reached her neck. She felt one of his hands move all of her wet hair to the right side of her shoulder, while the other gently titled her head back and to the side her hair rested on. "You are too precious to me for teasing onna." He whispered before allowing his lips to taste her flesh. 

Bulma couldn't help but release a soft moan as he tenderly worked his way from her shoulder… to her neck… to her jaw line… to her cheek… and then he stopped, his lips right before hers. "I want you onna." He whispered before daring to go any further. "Tell me you want the same." 

Bulma's lips trembled as words she had longed to hear for years finally graced her ears. "Gods, how I want you Vegeta." She whimpered before the anticipation was finally over and for the first time she felt the infinite bliss of his lips upon hers.  She moaned louder as her body turned around to meet him, her soft chest pressed against his own hard one as she ran her hands freely over every part of the frame she had so long desired to know the feeling of. "Oh, Vegeta." She moaned his name softly, suddenly feeling that nothing could possibly ruin this moment of bliss, when the sound of cruel laughter proved her wrong. 

Vegeta roughly broke from Bulma's body as he spun around to see the cold ice-blue eyes of his enemy staring at the pair. "Juunanagou! I warned you to stay the hell away from the onna, and now you are going to pay for not heeding my warning!" 

"Vegeta no!" Bulma begged. "Please, I don't want to see you get hurt!" 

"He defined me onna. I told him to stay away from you, yet he is foolish enough to come anyway. I promised to protect you and you promised to let me, now stay back!" Vegeta demanded before moving towards the dark king's figure. 

"Vegeta wait!" Bulma protested as she moved to follow him. "I promised to meet him; he didn't come here to hurt me!"

Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks as he slowly turned around to see if what the onna was saying was in fact true. "You lied to me?" He asked as though it was too cruel to be true. "You lied to me!?" He demanded as the sound of laughter interrupted the pair again. 

"Don't think of it as lying Vegeta, think of it as choosing the better man." Juunanagou seemed to appear behind Bulma from out of nowhere, wrapping his arms around her and slowly attacking her neck in the same fashion Vegeta had just moments before. 

"No, Vegeta he's lying. I didn't want you two to fight; I had to lie to you. Please tell me you understand." She pleaded as she tried to struggle away from Juunanagou's probing hands. 

"You lied to me." Vegeta repeated emotionlessly, making no move to separate the pair. "You lied to me." He repeated, turning his back to her and continuing to leave the lake. 

"Vegeta! Please wait!" Tears began to well inside of her eyes as she watched him slowly disappear into nothing. "I'm so sorry Vegeta, please! Please, you have to forgive me! I love you… Please don't leave me… Vegeta!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed as her eyes shot open from her horrid dream. Taking in her surroundings she slowly lessened her breathing as her mind registered the reality that the terrible sequence of events was only a dream. She covered her face with her palms as she slowly tried to push the images away of Vegeta looking upon her with such hurt and mistrust. 'What was I thinking?' She asked herself as she slowly rolled out of bed. 

With little thought of anything more than rectifying her precarious situation, Bulma quickly tidied herself up and dressed in a riding uniform. She would have to go and meet Juunanagou, if only to tell him that she would sever all contact thereafter. No matter the curiosity that surrounded the situation, or the alien feelings that this man invoked in her, she wouldn't dare do anything to hurt Vegeta. And if that meant avoiding Juunanagou as Vegeta wished, than she had no choice. 

Bulma left her room and headed right for the stables. She would keep her meeting with the Adajinzoun king, but only to see that it ended after that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You whore!" Vegeta screamed as he grabbed her long blonde tresses and threw her to the floor. "I trusted you, and you betrayed me with a goddamned guard!"  
  


"Vegeta please! You don't understand!" She begged through her tears, needing him to understand the truth. 

"I don't understand?!" He screamed in a raging fury. "You were lying naked in bed with another man! What the fuck was there to misunderstand!? You betrayed me; I would have given you everything, but you have thrown it away on one night of lust! I asked nothing of you, but your loyalty! And this is how you repay me!?"  

"Vegeta, no!" She screamed in a pathetic attempt at pleading with what was left of his sense. "You have to listen to me, it's not what you think!"

"Enough!" He cut her off; once again grabbing her by the hair and whipping her head back to face him. "I have every right to kill you for such an infidelity, but I would rather see you live with the disgrace of being the whore that you are." Vegeta's backhand belted down across her face, oblivious to the tears streaming down her cheeks and blood now melting from her broken skin. 

"Please." She whimpered, holding onto her now bruised face. "Don't do this Vegeta! Please Vegeta! Don't do this… Don't do this… Don't do this…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

A heated sweat and a deep gasp brought Vegeta back into the land of the conscious as he shot out of his horrid memory of the past. 'I knew that bastard's presence would rehash all of this!' He thought angrily as he violently threw his covers away from his body and pulled himself out of bed.

Vegeta still had to suffer Juunanagou's precise for another four days. He wasn't sure he could last that long without inflicting some permanent damage to the man. His only comfort was in knowing that Bulma would be by his side, well protected the entire time. He knew Juunanagou to be crafty enough to utilize mere seconds to his advantage; making every moment the onna was away from him nerve wracking. 

Vegeta's fists tightened as he silently vowed to himself to not allow Juunanagou to use him as he had before. He made a fool of him, and that caused destruction to everyone in his immediate path. Vegeta knew he couldn't let that happen again. 

As quickly as possible Vegeta dressed and headed towards Bulma's room. Knowing that Kakarrot's joining was the night before, he expected not to see the Saiya-jin until late afternoon at the earliest. In the mean time Vegeta would personally have to keep an eye on the onna. Not that the thought was so terrible, to have his ward attached to his arm everywhere he went. 

"Your Highness." Nappa interrupted Vegeta's thoughts as he knelt before his king. 

"What is it?" Vegeta asked, not particularly thrilled that he was being held up from collecting his ward. 

"King Feyro has requested an audience with you. He informs me it is rather urgent." The humble soldier explained, before rising.

"Wonderful." Vegeta suppressed a growl. "I can just imagine what he wants." Vegeta thought back to the man's overly engorged interest in Bulma after her stunning entrance the night prior. "I will meet with Feyro; in the mean time I want you to go awaken Kakarrot. I'd rather not have the onna present when I speak with the aggravating king, so inform Kakarrot that he will have to guard Bulma in my stead. Understood?" 

"Yes, sir." Nappa nodded, though slightly offended that the king held so little trust in him that he wasn't allowed to guard the princess himself. 

Vegeta motioned the man to leave him before he headed to his conference room. He took long breaths as he prepared himself for a discourse he was certain he would not find pleasurable. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I am going to kill him." Kakarrot growled as he begrudgingly released his newly joined mate, and walked over to the entrance. Kakarrot opened the door, stark naked and wholly unashamed to be seen in such an exposed fashion. "What the hell do you want Nappa?!" 

Nappa hissed as he covered his eyes, certainly not wanting to view the sight before him. "Put some cloths on man! You have a job to do; our king wants you to guard princess Bulma while he's detained." 

Kakarrot sighed, as he couldn't believe he was being pulled away from his mate so soon after joining with her. He mentally noted to put in for some leave, so he could fully enjoy his new circumstances. "Very well, I shall get dressed and then locate Bulma." Kakarrot quickly said before slamming the door shut, inadvertently waking his mate.  

"Kakarrot? What was that about?" Chi-Chi asked groggily, still very much hung over after last night's intoxicating events. 

"It seems Vegeta needs me to guard Bulma while he attends to other matters." Kakarrot said, sounding rather disheartened as he quickly dressed. Once finished he glided back to the bed, placing a soft kiss on his mate's lips. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He whispered before turning to leave.

"I'll be right here." Chi-Chi purred softly before laying back down to further her rest after her long night. 

Kakarrot took in a long breath of the warm scent of his and his mate's sex from the night prior and then left to find Bulma. For once wishing he had a different responsibility. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma sped through the forest for a near hour before arriving at the creek on the far side of the eastern forest. It was a rather beautiful site; she was impressed by his choice. Bulma gracefully dismounted Hikari before walking over to the stream for a drink. She knelt down slowly as she gathered some of the clear liquid in the palms of her hands, then gently bringing the water to her lips for a sip.  

"Looks like you beat me." The words of a deep voice chuckled, the shock of the sudden admission causing Bulma, very unladylike, to spit out the water in her mouth. "Did I startle you?" Juunanagou continued chuckling as he walked over to help the now wet princess to her feet.  

"Actually you did." Bulma wiped her mouth in embarrassment. "I was early myself; I thought you wouldn't be here for awhile."  

"I actually thought I would be early as well, but I suppose you were too excited to see me." He spoke, sounding a bit arrogant. 

Bulma picked up on the tone immediately, and remembered her purpose all too clearly. "No, actually I wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. I swore I would stay away from you and every minute I am here I break that oath."

"Yet, you came anyway." Juunanagou was quick to point out.

"Only to inform you of my intentions and they are to keep a distance from you. Vegeta's past is his only, and I think it only fair for me to stay out of it, and thereby stay away from you. I hope you can respect and understand that as well." Her voice was very stern, in an attempt to leave no leeway for a rebuttal.   

"I understand." Juunanagou spoke dejectedly, though his intentions were far from such. "I have never been one to defy the wishes of an onna; if you want to sever all contact with me, than so be it. I shall keep my distance from you as well."  

"Well… Thank you." Bulma showed her gratitude, though rather dumbfounded by his complacent manner. "Then I suppose I should be leaving." 

"Of course." Juunanagou nodded, stepping aside for her to pass, watching closely, as the princess was bound to lay her eyes upon a beast that Juunanagou was certain would garner her attention. He was right in his assumption. 

"Is he yours?" Bulma suddenly lost focus as her blue orbs landed upon the beautifully built stallion before her. In all her years of adoring the splendor of horses, Bulma had never laid eyes upon a creature more exquisite than Vegeta's beast, Akuma; at least before today.  "Where did you find a horse of such breeding?" She asked, stunned, slowly walking over to gaze more fully upon the creature.

"He's royal actually." Juunanagou mentioned casually as he walked over and began stroking the horse's mane. "He's from a long line of stallions that have served the great kings of Adajinzoun." 

"What's his name?" Bulma curiously asked, daringly reaching out to touch the mount's soft hair. 

"Heijin." Juunanagou spoke proudly. "He is the fastest beast on four legs. Just like the Heijin of a sword, he can cut through anything with ideal balance and velocity. Truly one in a billion."

"Is he truly that fast?" Bulma asked with an almost evil smirk. She turned her head towards the stream as she whistled softly. Following the gentle sound a gorgeous ivory mount walked over to the pair. "Allow me to introduce Hikari." Bulma smiled as she grabbed the reins and guided the horse to Juunanagou. "I name her Hikari for her speed.  With her color and swiftness, from a distance she looks like a stream of hikari. She has rarely been beaten, but she has also rarely been firmly challenged." 

Juunanagou nodded with a light smirk. "It sounds like you are asking for a race my lady." 

"Not so much a challenge as an experiment. What do you say?" She excitedly asked, thoughts of her original purpose long vanished as the temptation of the staggering speed and freedom of a race clouded her focus.

"Where to?" Juunanagou asked as he quickly mounted his horse, the destination already well though out in his devious mind. "How about the bluff off of the western bank?  It's rocky with much overgrowth in the greenery, but a worthy challenge nonetheless."  
  


"Perfect." Bulma smirked, wanting more than anything to fully test the power of her steed. Quickly, the princess mounted her horse, situating herself comfortably before heading towards the west bank. "Shall we then?" She asked as Juunanagou lined up next to her. 

"On your command." He nodded, well prepared for the match. 

"Very well." Bulma smiled, then dug her heels into Hikari and took off, stealing an unfair advantage, but only exciting the king in her boldness. 'This onna will be more fun to tame than I originally anticipated.' He thought to himself before following the princess's lead into the rough surroundings. 

Bulma roared with laughter as she watched her competition fall far behind her. "You had better move faster than that if you wish to win!" She challenged, though careful to watch the path she was on. The area was well known for its rough terrain. The trail was not one for the ill trained, and Bulma knew, with her long experience in such, she would have the upper hand, assuring her win. But her counterpart seemed to have a different result in mind as he quickly closed the gap between the pair. 

"Not bad." He shouted to her surprise. "But not quite good enough." He called before taking a hurdle over a small stream, stealing the lead from the competitive princess. 

'We shall see about that.' She thought as she began commanding Hikari to move faster. The race heated up as Bulma pushed Hikari to meet Heijin's every stride. The pair met neck and neck, surprising each of the riders. Neither had anticipated finding such a worthy match in the other, both excited by the other's will. "Your horse seems worthy of his name." Bulma shouted her concession. "But will he last on the home stretch!" 

Juunanagou smirked, as he knew that question would be immaterial before long. Smirking proudly he looked ahead to the spot he had planned the match to end. He ordered his horse faster, thinking the intensified speed would make the next step seem even more of an accident. 

Bulma watched the king speed on ahead of her, growling and refusing to be beaten. She called for Hikari to close the break, which her horse managed to do with lightening speed. Bulma had once again taken the lead when something unexpected appeared before her. 'Oh no.' was all her mind registered before the impressively mammoth sized fallen tree entered her field of vision, much too quickly for her to halt Hikari. The tree's diameter and slant was too much for Hikari to clear, stopping the horse in a violent motion that sent Bulma flying fiercely off of her mount, smashing roughly against the fallen culprit. It suddenly seemed the race had come to an abrupt conclusion.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Translations: Onna - Woman

Hikari - Light

Akuma - Devil

Heijin – Blade

Author's Note: Awe…. Poor Bulma, or perhaps it serves her right for not listening to Veggie! So what sort of results will this accident bring? Will hit help or hinder Juunanagou's plans for Bulma? And what about Vegeta and Kakarrot? How will they react when then find out where Bulma has been? All in the next chapter… 


	7. Injuries and Embraces

**_Ward _**

Chapter 7 – Injuries and Embraces  

"Bulma!"  Juunanagou called, as he halted his own ride and dashed over to the fallen princess. "Are you alright?" He asked, the image of concern as he examined the onna's injuries. 

"I've been better," Bulma coughed, though adding a slightly humorous note to her tone, trying to lighten the embarrassing situation. "I think it's just some cuts and bruises." She spoke all too optimistically before slowly trying to rise to her feet. She failed miserably, falling into the arms of the king. 

"I think it is worse than a few cuts and bruises," he explained, gently setting Bulma back on the ground. For a few moments Bulma watched curiously as the king freely ran hands over her body. Beginning with her collarbone, and then trailing down and across her arms, stomach, and legs, he slowly probed for any injuries. Surprisingly, there was nothing overtly sexual or suggestive in his movements; they were more comforting than anything. But, for as soothing as his motions were, the serenity he invoked quickly vanished when a stabbing pain broke her respite. "Ahha!" She screamed, suddenly feeling a piercing stab in her right thigh. "What the hell did you do?" She demanded amusingly unladylike. 

Juunanagou sighed lightly before nodding for her to take in the rather gruesome sight of her leg, which in some sort of shock, her mind seemed to have blocked out. "Aha." She moaned as her eyes looked over the sight of the nearly inch thick piece of tree bark that at some point during her collision, managed to pierce her thigh. Blood seemed to be coming from everywhere, and almost as though the injury had happened that second, the reality of the pain came flooding through Bulma's body. She groaned; dropping her head back as her hands almost desperately clutched her leg to stop the throbbing. 

"Don't." She heard a very stern voice pull her hands away from the injured appendage. "Let me." He spoke calmly enough that Bulma felt she could trust in his handling the situation. Juunanagou removed his cape, and then pulled out a dagger from his forearm brace. "I hope you hold no particular affection for these pants, because I am going to have to cut them," he said in a gentle tone, more likely to help calm her than in concern for her clothing. 

Bulma nodded in response as she watched him take the blade to the bottom of her right pant leg, and then evenly cut the fabric all the way up to a few inches past the wound. She watched as he slowly removed the blood and dirt stained fabric of her pant leg, unveiling her creamy white thigh to his undressing eyes. Bulma suddenly felt a flush come to her cheeks as the embarrassment of having such an intimate part, at least according to her terms, of her body exposed unnerved her. 

Juunanagou noticed the blush and decided to continue his attention without comment. For as simple as it seemed for him to use her embarrassment to his advantage, he refrained. Something in seeing her exposed flesh brought an unfamiliar feeling of excitement to him, one a female had never evoked from his body before. 'I shall have to watch this witch carefully,' he thought ardently, before taking the blade to his own cape. He cut the garment in half, and then cut off a smaller piece, and handed it to Bulma. 

"I'm going to pull out the piece of bark now. I won't lie to you Bulma, it will hurt, but you can bite on this, it will help." His tone held concern that surprised even the king himself.

"I will be fine," she said in an almost angered tone. "Just pull it out, and let me worry about the pain." 

Juunanagou nodded, impressed by her courage. "Alright then," he warned before pulling the offender out as swiftly as possible. Bulma released no screams or sobs, only a deep, almost animalistic groan that excited Juunanagou more than he would ever admit. The moment the piece of bark was removed he took the half of his cape he had cut off and pressed it against Bulma's bloody thigh. Once he felt his patient was lucid enough, he asked for her aid. "I need you to hold this tightly against your thigh while I get my sack of water from off Heijin."

Bulma nodded as she watched the king walk back to Heijin and then return with his water. He placed the sack next to Bulma's leg as he went back to his cape. He began slicing the garment until it was in thinner strips, she assumed to work as bandaging until they could get back to the castle. Once his cape was completely torn to his liking, Juunanagou took the compress from beneath Bulma's hands and began dripping the water over the wound, cleaning the excess dirt and blood before wrapping it. Which, he did next with as much gentility as he had done with all his attentions before. 

Once finished he took a long breath as though exhausted before capturing Bulma's eyes within his own. "Remind me never to race you again; it's simply too much work," he said with a laugh before rising to his feet. "You should be fine until we return to the castle. Assuming no more trees get in the way," he chuckled as he bent over to lift the princess into his arms. Bulma's eyes widened, slightly surprised by his forwardness. 

"I think I can manage on my own," she snapped quickly. "I am not helpless!" 

"Of course not," Juunanagou conceded as he continued to carry her towards his horse. "In fact you held up under such pain better than any female I have ever met. But even if you were a hardened soldier, you would still not be able to walk."

"But, if I were a hardened soldier I doubt you would be carrying me," she mocked, reluctantly deciding to allow his chivalry. After all, she felt no need to further her injury and be denied riding by her overprotective ward—"Vegeta." Bulma suddenly gasped as memories of her original purpose flooded her mind. "Oh by the gods he is going to be furious." She moaned, temporarily forgetting who was listening to her.  

"Leave him to me." Juunanagou offered calmly. "I wish not to cause any problems between you and your keeper. I will take full blame for the incident."

Bulma was a little surprised by his willingness to protect her interests, but she could never in good conscience allow him to do so. "No, I have lied to Vegeta once already, I don't wish to do it again, no matter how angry he is. I will just have to make him understand that this was an accident, and that from now on I will do exactly as he has asks of me." 

"You mean, staying away from me." Juunanagou pointed out the part of Vegeta's demand that posed a problem for him. "Do you truly still fear me?"

Bulma's lips trembled as her mind raced for an answer. "No… But what I think is immaterial. I swore to Vegeta--"

"You swore to allow him to censor your life. I'm sorry if I am being to forward in my opinions, but princess--"

"Please don't." Bulma stopped him. "I owe Vegeta everything, including my loyalty. He does not trust you, whether or not his mistrust is unwarranted is another issue, but I must respect his wishes. I'm sorry." 

"As am I," Juunanagou said with genuine disappointment as he arrived before Heijin. Juunanagou lifted Bulma up, sidesaddle, onto his horse. He quickly followed suit as he mounted the stallion behind Bulma, carefully locking her within his grasp as he took hold of the reins. "I will do as you wish then princess. I will keep my distance." He paused to catch her eyes with his own. "If that is what _you_ want." 

Bulma became trapped in his intense gaze for what seemed little hours before she gathered the courage to tear her eyes from his. "I wish to tell no more lies," she whispered, indirectly admitting exactly what Juunanagou had suggested. "Hikari!" Bulma called her beast to follow as the pair then slowly set off back to the castle. Bulma knew no more words would be spoken during the ride back, she had said all she could and he seemed to understand, at least she could only hope. 

Gently, Bulma rested her head against Juunanagou's chest as she closed her eyes, wanting rest before the exhausting battle she feared would come of this.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the hell do you mean you can't find her?" The fury in Vegeta's eyes could be described as nothing less than volatile. Those surrounding could only count the seconds before the man would loose his temper completely.

"She's not on castle grounds. I checked with the stables and Hikari is gone. I assume she went for a ride." Kakarrot continued with his report, knowing the next part would certainly not be to Vegeta's liking. "Bulma usually takes an early afternoon ride, however, what concerns me is that she left over four hours ago, she never stays out this long alone."  

"Nappa, ready Akuma!" Vegeta demanded, the soldier scampering off to follow his order. "Where is Juunanagou?" Vegeta followed his intuition, knowing that Bulma's late ride was all too convenient for his visiting nemesis. 

Kakarrot cleared his throat before speaking of the angering news. "He hasn't been seen since this morning, and his mount, Heijin, is not in the stables either."

"Wonderful!" Vegeta growled. "I can't leave the onna alone for one morning and this happens! One fucking morning! I knew Juunanagou would pull something, but I didn't think him foolish enough to start something this soon!"

"Perhaps it is just a coincidence." Kakarrot offered, though barely believing his own words. 

Vegeta ignored the man's suggestion as he grabbed his gloves. "Ready your horse Kakarrot. If we find Juunanagou within a mile of the onna, kill him!" 

"That won't be necessary." An almost too calm voice interrupted the pair as Vegeta and Kakarrot whipped their heads around to find a clearly injured Bulma in the arms of the Adajinzoun king. 

A look of pure fury sped across Vegeta's eyes before concern took the better of him. Temporarily ignoring Juunanagou, he rushed to Bulma's side with Kakarrot following close behind. "Onna what the hell happened to you?" He asked, his eyes immediately falling upon her exposed leg, which clearly had suffered an injury. 

"It was an accident," Bulma rushed out. "Hikari had a spill, only I took the worst of it. Not terribly serious though. Juunanagou cleaned and wrapped my leg for me. With a little rest, I will be back to perfect health." Bulma was quick to minimize the gravity of the situation. 

"Did he?" Vegeta's eyes wandered over to Juunanagou, almost anticipating that twisted smile the man uses in victory. Surprisingly enough, the king held his expression; Vegeta assumed for fear of Bulma's notice. "Well wasn't it kind of him to perform such a service." Vegeta never took his eyes off the man he was certain played some negative part in whatever had happened. 

"Not kindness, I'm afraid, Vegeta. As much as I hate to admit it, my aid was out of sheer selfishness. I knew I would be fighting with my conscience if I had acted so coldly as to leave such an enchanting onna in her distress." Juunanagou delivered so soothingly that even Kakarrot had to remind himself exactly whom he was dealing with. Vegeta however didn't take the man's facade as literally. 

"Well your conscience may now be laid to rest." Vegeta spoke as calmly as a person can when their teeth are being ground together. "I will see to the onna's health from here on." Vegeta lifted his arms as if to take Bulma from Juunanagou's hold, but the princess stopped him. 

"Wait, Vegeta." Bulma halted his movement with a wince of pain. "I think it would be best if Juunanagou just took me to my room, and have the healer meet me there. My leg is still terribly sore and I'd rather not be moved around anymore than I have to be." 

An almost hurt look flashed across Vegeta's face before he nodded his reluctant approval. "If that is more comfortable, then very well. Juunanagou will deposit you in you room while Kakarrot fetches a healer."

"Thank you." Bulma smiled before nodding for Juunanagou to take her to her room. The king easily complied, very much enjoying the almost… jealous? look the Saiya-jin king sported upon his angered face. 

Vegeta watched intently as the pair disappeared down the hall, noting as Bulma rested her head atop Juunanagou's shoulder in a much too comfortable manner. "Kakarrot!" Vegeta hissed once the pair was out of site. "Get the healer and see that Juunanagou doesn't extend his presence with the onna. Understood?"

Kakarrot quickly nodded before scampering off, leaving the Saiya-jin king to take some time to try and calm his burning temper. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juunanagou gently deposited Bulma onto her bed, slowly taking a seat right next to her after doing so. "How are you feeling?" He asked, taking a stray blue lock and repositioning it behind her ear. 

"Better now that I'm in the comfort of my own bed." She smiled while situating herself. Once settled, she looked upon her guest with a saddened look. "I'm sorry about all of this," she whispered with a hint of regret. "And I don't just mean my accident with Hakari, but this mess with Vegeta, and how objectionable I have been with you, and--"

"Shhh." Juunanagou shook his head as he stopped her lips with a gloved finger. "None of this is your fault. I completely understand your hesitation with my presence. Vegeta and I have an ugly history, I wish it didn't have to touch you, but it does. I should truly be the one apologizing for this mess." 

Bulma smiled as she took his hand covering her mouth within hers and moved it to rest atop her lap. "You seem like a good man Juunanagou, I am sorry I will not have the privilege of becoming better acquainted with you." The regret in her voice was blatant as well as the noticeable slouch in her posture. 

"As I am…" Juunanagou whispered in response, gently raising his free hand to her soft cheek. He slowly lifted Bulma's fallen face, entrancing the young princess with his infinite crystal blue eyes. "deeply… regretful…" He nearly purred the words as he very delicately brought his lips to brush against hers. Encouraged by her displaying no open signs of rejection, Juunanagou daringly pressed his lips against Bulma's. When he received no protest, the king became more bold; gently parted the princess's lips, and running his hot tongue across her teeth, begging for further access. 

Bulma was stunned by the suddenness of his movements, but something in his gentle embrace and soft kiss stopped her from halting his intrusion. Instead she went as far as to heed his plea, parting both her lips and teeth to allow his wet tongue to taste her. Bulma's eyes unconsciously closed as she leaned forward into the kiss. Her hands released his and slowly worked their way up to his neck, where she smoothly planted them, tightening her grip only to pull herself closer to him. 

Juunanagou held his smirk; he was very pleased with the result of his 'hard work' for the day. He had hoped to have the onna eating out of the palm of his hand by last night, but things seemed to be progressing well nonetheless. He moved his arms to wrap around the princess's waist, helping to eliminate the space between the pair. Locking her chest against his, Juunanagou increased the tempo of the kiss from almost shy movements too more needy and demanding. The king was impressed to find Bulma meeting his every rough movement with a wild reaction of her own. He suddenly thought even if the onna was not Vegeta's ward he wouldn't mind taking her untouched body for a ride she would never forget. 'All too soon,' he thought excitedly as visions of what taking her completely might be like; her screaming his name as he entered her hot wetness, euphorically taking her purity and heart. The thought was all Juunanagou needed to want to rip the princess's cloths off, but at that time it was not meant to be. 

"Bulma!" The sound of Kakarrot's voice roughly separated the pair. Juunanagou quickly rose from the bed, keeping his back to the soldier and healer who had entered. The last think the king needed was for the pair to see exactly how aroused he was by such a simple kiss, and then again… 

"Kakarrot!" Juunanagou decided to speak next as he could tell Bulma was all too flushed and embarrassed. "I am glad you finally found a healer. I was beginning to think you had forgotten about attending to the onna." Juunanagou spoke coolly as he walked around the bed, stopping right before the guard, acting as though Kakarrot hadn't seen anything. "I didn't want the princess to have to wait alone, so I stayed a few minutes longer. But now that you are here I shall take my leave." He spoke extra breathily, making certain that Kakarrot's senses picked up both Juunanagou's scent of arousal, along with the sweet aroma Bulma had left all over him. "I hope you heal quickly my lady." Juunanagou suavely blew a farewell kiss to the finally refocused Bulma before exiting the room. 

Kakarrot opted to remain silent as the healer attended to Bulma's wounds. When the man finished he instructed Bulma to stay off of her leg as much as possible. After having his orders agreed to, he left the princess and her personal guard to a rather awkward silence; one that only increased Bulma's guilt with every passing second. No longer being able to take her friend's almost disgusted glance she spoke. "Kakarrot, I know you're probably--" "What the hell were you thinking?!" Kakarrot cut her off as he shut and locked the door, baring any interruptions. He stalked over to Bulma's bed and sat down with a hurt look upon his face. "Do you have any idea what would have happened had Vegeta been the one to walk in here instead of me?!?" Bulma's expression fell, as the mention of her ward only seemed to worsen her guilt. However, as shameful as she felt in defying her promise to her guardian, she was not about to beg for her forgiveness when she felt as though her actions hadn't completely warranted such a plea. "Kakarrot, I know Vegeta would be furious to know that I had made a promise to him I failed to keep but… But if you are asking for my apology for accepting Juunanagou's affection… I will not grant you your request." "Bulma." Kakarrot's frown deepened. "I am frightened to ask what I would have come in to see had I been a few moments later." 

The princess's eyes widened, in hurt and offense. "I would slap you if you weren't such a close friend, Kakarrot. How dare you even suggest the possibility that I would disgrace myself and my heritage in such a way! Juunanagou and I shared a moment of intimacy. One, which you have no right to scrutinize! My affairs with men are none your concern!"

"They are my concern!" Kakarrot shot back quickly. "My station is to protect you! And protect you I will from a scoundrel like King Juunanagou, who will use you until you have served his purpose and then discard you as though he had never set eyes upon you! That is who Juunanagou is, and that is what he does! He hurts anyone who crosses his path, especially when that path is leading him to someone he hates." Kakarrot took a breath as he knew yelling and screaming was not going to break through the princess's pride. "Please Bulma," he whispered, slowly taking her hands within his, locking eyes with hers in a plea for her agreement. "Even if you do not fear the danger this man _will_ put you in, think about what he is doing to Vegeta. The mere thought of Juunanagou hurting you is tearing him up inside. Vegeta holds no malice or selfishness when it comes to you. You know that, Bulma. He only wants to protect you, please, if not for yourself then for him. Let Vegeta protect you."

"Protect me from what?!" Bulma demanded, ripping her hands away coldly. "Juunanagou has done nothing to even suggest he is of any danger to me! The only crime he has thus far committed is apparently in knowing you and Vegeta!"

Kakarrot shook his head as he abruptly stood up from Bulma's bed, and began to walk towards the door. "You simply have no idea what you are letting happen," he whispered somberly. "Ten years ago Juunanagou destroyed a part of Vegeta that I thought would never heal. It wasn't until you came into his life that I began to believe otherwise. But now… I can't force you to do anything Bulma; I learned that a long time ago. But, I can warn you. Juunanagou _will_ hurt you, even more than he clearly has already. This is not a possibility it is a guarantee. But even if you choose to ignore every warning I have given you, remember this. Whatever damage Juunanagou inflicts upon you, whether emotional or physical, it will hurt Vegeta tenfold. _That_ is Juunanagou's goal… Don't let it be Vegeta's punishment for caring about you." 

His words stung more painfully than the pounding stab wound in her leg, as he delivered them with such conviction.  The moment the door shut and Kakarrot left, Bulma slammed her fists into the soft cushions of her bed, before collapsing against her pillow. She covered her face with her hot palms as she tried to find some sanity in this vexing situation. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Translations: Onna – Woman 

                  Hikari – Light

                  Akuma – Devil

                  Heijin - Blade

Author's Note: Hm… It seems as though things are getting better for Juunanagou, and worse for Vegeta. Does he have any chance to stop this snowball before it's too late? Well, you will all just have to wait until the next chapter to find out … 


	8. Intentions Revealed

**_Ward _**

Chapter 8 – Intentions Revealed 

 "Vegeta," Kakarrot whispered softly as he entered the king's throne room. Vegeta was standing off to the side of the room, staring out a window with a deeply pensive look upon his face. 

The sudden mention of his name snapped the man to attention as he ever so slightly turned his head to acknowledge the guard. "How is the onna?" He spoke in a distant voice. 

"With some rest, she will fully recover...physically at least." Kakarrot coughed as he cleared his throat. "I fear the damage done to her judgment today will not heal quite as easily." 

"You refer to her accepting that bastard's aid?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "I am sure she had no other choice. The onna swore to me she would avoid him, I am certain this was merely a disruption by Juunanagou."

Kakarrot's face quickly turned to a frown as he thought back to that which Bulma had said to him a little while ago. "I wish I could be as optimistic as you, but… But I fear I have some news in regards to the pair that you will not like."

Vegeta finally turned around to look upon the soldier. A look of utter fury seemed to flash across his eyes before demanding, "Tell me." 

Kakarrot took a long breath before daring to tell the King what he had caught the pair participating in. "After I had retrieved the healer as you asked, I brought him back to Bulma's room.  When I entered I… I found Juunanagou with Bulma… They were… They were locked in a rather intimate embrace." As Kakarrot finished he considered bolting for the door, but a fast hand snaked around his neck before he could have the chance. 

"You dare lie to me!?" Vegeta demanded, tightening his hold on the man's neck. "The onna swore to stay away from him; she would not _embrace_ him in any way!" 

"I am not lying!" Kakarrot protested. "Don't you think I know how painful this is to hear?! Hell, I had to witness the sickening display! But, I would never lie to you Vegeta! You know that! Especially when it comes to an onna I look upon as a little sister!" 

With what little sanity Vegeta seemed to be holding onto he released the guard, taking a step back as if to calm himself. Turning his back to Kakarrot, he asked for that which he knew he wasn't going to like hearing. "What did you see Kakarrot?"

Kakarrot frowned; he didn't think detail would help the situation. "I already told you sir; I saw them in an embrac--"

"Don't you dare soften things for me Kakarrot!" Vegeta warned with clenched fists as he spun around to look the man dead in his eyes. "I want to know what kind of 'embrace' you saw. Were their hands clasped? Were their bodies close to one another? I want to know if he touched her Kakarrot!? I want to know how deeply he has entranced Bulma! I will know now, so I can stop it before it's too fucking late!" 

"They shared a kiss," Kakarrot whispered. 

"They what?" Vegeta asked with narrowed eyes, he was certain he had heard the witness wrong. 

"They were locked in a kiss Vegeta! A passionate one if you want it rated. Not a sliver of space between their bodies, and from what I could tell his hands seemed to be touching whatever they damn well pleased. And Bulma… And Bulma, sir, was far from offended by his intrusion; in fact her actions appeared even more bold than his." Kakarrot sighed before finishing with the bitter truth. "When they parted Juunanagou made certain to come close enough to me so I could smell his arousal along with… along with Bulma's lingering scent. I know you don't want to hear this Vegeta, but she is apparently attracted to him, and he's taking full advantage of it." 

Once the words left Kakarrot's mouth a silence fell upon the room that created a tension too thick for even a sword to maim. The look upon Vegeta's face could be described as nothing but lost, shocked by the words spoken, and too hurt to accept them. 'She lied to me,' he thought, utterly disillusioned. She had _never_ lied to him in all the eight years she had lived in his home, under his protection. _Never_ had she gone against his wishes. And now his arch nemesis arrives and it's all too simple for her to stray from her loyalty. 

"Please tell her, Vegeta," Kakarrot added somberly. "It is the only way to protect her. She must know the type of man she is getting involved wi--"

"Do not even say it! The onna is not _involved_ with that man! So he stole one kiss, he will not steal another! If I must chain the onna to myself for the rest of the time Juunanagou is here I will do so to protect her! So help me Kakarrot, if I see him anywhere near her again, I will tell the senate to go to hell and just kill the bastard, 'prestigious' senate member or not! I will not let him live a moment longer!!"

"Yes, sir." Kakarrot nodded before watching his king storm out of the room. He knew exactly where the man was going; he could only hope the king would succeed where he hadn't. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, it's about time you arrived." Juunanagou smirked as his associate entered his chambers. 

"I am sorry for my lateness." Juurokugou slowly knelt and rose before his king. "I assume your ride went as planned." 

"That it did." The king's eyes lit up at the memory of how easily he had managed to manipulate the young princess. "As always your tracking skills were impeccable, Bulma directed her horse right into the tree you downed. And, I of course couldn't have been more surprised and concerned. The lady was all too easily entranced after the injuries she sustained. They were more severe than I had intended, but suited my purpose quite well." Juunanagou paused as he licked his lips, remembering the results of his 'hard' work. "Yes, I had the young lady's lips against mine, and I am certain I could have had more, had _Kakarrot_ not interrupted us." 

"If he is a problem sir, I can easily eliminate him," the king's right hand associate suggested.

"No, I don't think that would be wise." Juunanagou shook his head decidedly. "Remember, I must be careful in what I do, Juurokugou. The death of a close friend would only shift the princess's focus away from me. No, what I need to do is force her affections on myself alone, right now she is much too attached to her warden. Had it not been for her love of riding she would have avoided my presence, merely upon the request of Vegeta." Juunanagou scowled lightly as he thought of the situation. "Yes, Vegeta has the onna well wrapped around his finger. She is easily swayed by his opinions."

"Then perhaps it would be best for you to tarnish the high opinion Princess Bulma holds of the Saiya-jin king." Juurokugou suggested.

"My thoughts exactly." Juunanagou smirked in agreement. "Which shouldn't be too difficult. All I must do is inform Bulma of the scandalous deeds done by her guardian ten years ago. With a _little_ manipulation of the truth, she will be left with no one to trust besides my _handsome_ self. And then, when she is at her most vulnerable, I will take everything I want from her." 

"It seems you have this well thought out, sir." Juurokugou complimented his king with pride. 

"Oh that I have my friend." Juunanagou's expression suddenly turned very dark. "For all the wealth Vegeta stole from me, the disgrace he attached to my title, and the humiliation I suffered through his vengeful attack on my person, he will pay. Not simply out of his pocket or to his person, no, I will attack him where it truly hurts most. For everything he has done to me Juurokugou, I will take my recompense out of his ward." Juunanagou suddenly smirked at the thought. "Yes, her heart, her soul, her innocence, and her body. She will give all of it to me, willingly, and then… Oh, then Juurokugou, I will have my revenge. I will break the onna's heart, soul, and body. And the beauty of it my friend, is that it will all be done under the scrutiny of her warden. Yes, that will be my true reward. Forcing Vegeta to stand by while I defile the onna's essence, while I take from her everything and more that Vegeta stole from me; then, and only then, when I have destroyed his precious little princess, will he know my wrath. Vegeta thinks he knows what pain is, the little monkey doesn't have a clue."

"Sir," Juurokugou suddenly interrupted. "I believe your plan is sound, seducing the girl to your whim, but I must state my concern. You are building your entire vendetta on the assumption that this onna means more to the Saiya-jin king than even his own life. How can you be so certain he would suffer so infinitely for a mere foreigner he took as his ward?"   

"Now that, my friend, is an interesting question." Juunanagou noted his interest in the subject. "I must admit even I wasn't sure what to make of the news that Veg, a man who is notorious for hating everyone, cared enough to take an apparently abused princess into his care just eight years ago. I paid the intelligence no attention for the six years following, but then I heard some interesting news from a scout I have stationed here." 

"About Vegeta's yuigon?" Juurokugou asked curiously, attempting to follow his king's train of thought. 

"Exactly." Juunanagou smirked. "My scout for a brief time brought the document into my possession, and I of course took the liberty to read through Vegeta's instructions in the event of his death. A surprisingly wise choice made by such a baka actually; being as though the man has no living family, or an heir to take his throne once he is gone.  However, his pathetic attempt at growing a brain, only managed to form the flawless plan I am putting into play as we speak."

"How so, sir?" Juurokugou asked curiously. "I was under the impression that your grand scheme was for a glorious battle, not seducing some innocent girl."

"Well, you are right. My long-term intentions had been for battle. To reclaim all of the glory Vegeta had stolen from me. However, this… Oh this plan will be much more painful, not to mention humiliating for the dear king… Tell me Juurokugou; if our favorite Saiya-jin king was to die, whom do you think he would have wished to ascend his throne? Now, I thought perhaps a close elite soldier he was fond of, or that fool Kakarrot who had been so useful in the prince's time of need, but no, guess who Vegeta names as his successor in the event of his death?"

"Princess Bulma?" The warrior said with the slightest hint of a smirk. 

"Surprised? I certainly was, but the intrigue doesn't end there my friend. Vegeta's yuigon has a clause, quite a complicated one in fact. Bulma is only acknowledged as his successor until one of two events takes place. The first is that she takes a formal mate, which she must do within five years of Vegeta's death, thereby handing the kingship of Vegeta-sei to her chosen. Now, if she wishes not to take a mate, she is granted the second option, which must be fulfilled by the end of the five years specified. Her option is to name a man of her choice whom she deems fit to take the throne of Vegeta-sei."

"So then, she isn't named as his successor. He's pushing the burden of naming a successor onto her. How cowardly," Juurokugou scoffed. 

"Cowardly indeed, but beneficial nonetheless. You see getting the princess into my bed isn't enough; I need her heart as well. I need her to believe I am the one and only man in the entire universe that will ever satisfy her. It is only then that I can take her, willingly in wedlock. And once I have… Oh, once she is, without argument mine, all that will be left is for our little king to have a rather nasty 'accident,' and then I will have doubled my empire." Juunanagou paused, slowly closing his eyes and taking a long breath. "Hm… And depending on how well the onna satisfies me… I may even keep her around for a little while."

"You chance a lot sir." The soldier warned carefully. "If so much as one piece does not fall into your puzzle, you will never achieve what you desire." 

"Have more faith than that man!" Juunanagou snapped quickly as he rose to pour himself a glass of wine. "Everything will go as planned. Just do exactly what I tell you and the princess will fall hopelessly in love with me." 

"What do you have for me next then, sir?" The man asked anticipatively. 

"Well, let's just say your next task will be much more difficult than your last. And I won't lie; you will end up in quiet a large amount of pain, but what I have in mind… It will work brilliantly for my purpose." Juunanagou smirked wickedly, before quickly downing his glass of wine and walking over to his associate. The two took seats across from one another as the Adajinzoun king shared his twisted plan. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta didn't bother with the courtesy of knocking on his ward's door before entering her room. He had been ready for an argument, she had lied to him, and gone against his wishes in regards to a man he hates. Yet, despite all the fury his earlier discussion with Kakarrot had invoked in him, the pain suddenly seemed to fade away as his eyes fell upon the sleeping figure of the onna. 

Bulma lay buried under her covers, her long blue tresses scattered across her satin pillow; the only sound she released was her light breathing. With a sigh Vegeta walked over to her placid form, quietly taking a seat next to her on the bed. "So difficult to be angry when you look so angelic," he whispered into the darkness of the night, his hand tenderly reaching to touch her face. Among all of the females Vegeta had been acquainted with in his life, none he had ever met were blessed with the creamy porcelain skin his ward possessed. So gentle on the eyes, so soft to touch-- Vegeta halted his thoughts, he would not let his fondness for her cloud his intent.  

As tempted, as the king was to stay all night, simply basking in her glowing purity, he stopped himself. He knew he would fail to get any sleep before his conscience was put to rest. "Onna," He whispered quietly enough so as not to scare her. The sound of his deep voice was just enough to awaken the sleeping princess to what would have been an ear-piercing scream had Vegeta not been quick enough to halt her cry.

"It's me onna." Vegeta calmed the startled onna's nerves as he covered her mouth to save the entire castle from being awakened. 

Once Bulma's eyes managed to refocus she nodded in relief as she reached for his hand to uncover her mouth. "Vegeta." She clutched her chest, finally calming herself down. "I thought you were some intruder." 

"After you hear what I have to say you will most likely wish I had been." His voice suddenly turned cold. 

Bulma's gaze fell, she was all too aware of what Kakarrot must have told him. "Vegeta, before you say anything I wish to speak."

"There is no point onna, I already know everything." He held a growl, angrily crossing his arms and turning his back to her. 

"No," she objected, "You don't know everything. You know what _you_ believe of Juunanagou. You know what you want me to do in regards to him. You probably know that I lied to you, and that I… I shared a moment of intimacy with Juunanagou. But what you don't know is what I feel, and before you start chastising me, I think you should be told." Bulma paused for a response, when she received none she assumed he was willing to listen to what she had to say. "Juunanagou has been the model of kindness to me since the moment I met him. It was not his fault I was left unescorted, it was not his fault a fallen tree entered my riding path, and it was certainly not his fault that I willingly enjoyed his affections. Now, I am well aware of yours and Kakarrot's dislike for the man, but… But I don't share in your opinions of him. He is kind and charming and… and he has treated me in a fashion that makes me feel… attractive." 

Bulma paused shortly as she thought back to the night before when Juunanagou had come into this very room, with the a flawless rose in hand, showering her with comments regarding her beauty. Her smile faded quickly however as she looked up to see the heavy tension in Vegeta's back. She decided continuing was probably the wisest choice at that moment. "Now having said all of that, I must admit my turmoil in the situation. For all the bliss I felt in my time with Juunanagou, my guilt was ten times worse for fear of what my enjoyment was expending from you."

Vegeta listened to her pause again as he suddenly felt her two light arms wrap around his waist, as Bulma's chin rested on his shoulder. He could feel her feminine curves press tightly against his back as she embraced him with tenderness only she could emit. 

"It is from that regret that I have decided to do as you asked. This time without fault, I will not go near Juunanagou again. Regardless of what I believe of him, I will not allow my opinions to destroy what we have." Bulma released a faint sound of a sniffle before finishing her confession. "You mean too much to me to loose you over something as fleeting as a man's presence."  

As soon as Bulma finished she awaited his response. For what seemed like hours upon hours silence filled the dark room, before Vegeta finally turned to face his ward. Gently reaching out to embrace Bulma he lifted her into his lap, though careful to mind her injury. With one hand supporting her back and the other resting gently around her waist, Vegeta locked eyes with Bulma, the expression upon his face nothing less than reflective. "Do you remember when we first met, onna?" 

"How could I forget?" She admitted, though not terribly sure where this was going. "You covered me with your cape, and pulled me into your lap as you are doing now. You saved me from possible hypothermia. There is not a day that slips my mind." 

Vegeta looked blankly into the darkness of her room as he began to speak. "I shall never forget that day as well. The images of you with your bruises, frozen skin, and tear stained eyes. I will never forget how imposing my need was to protect you that day. When you came to live with me, I thought I would never have to feel such a need to protect as I did then, but that all changed. The moment I saw you with Juunanagou, entering the assembly, dancing with him, being carried in his arms… It was like reliving the first time I saw you. All the same fears, riled up inside me. My judgment clouded by no other need than to protect." Vegeta paused briefly as he turned his head, lightly brushing his cheek against Bulma's before resting his forehead on her shoulder. "You are my protectorate, onna. Do you understand why I must restrict you so, even if that protection is from a danger you can not see?" 

Bulma released a sigh before resting her head atop of her warden's. "Of course I understand." She whispered, her hands wrapping around his torso, pulling herself closer to him. The warmth he filled within her was almost too much to bear. "I am sorry for the pain I have caused you." 

Vegeta slowly pulled away from Bulma as he lifted a hand to cup her face. Gently running his thumb over her cheek his eyes bore into hers, almost as though searching for something he knew she would never speak. "Do you wish me to stay with you tonight?" 

Though his question was chaste in its intentions, Bulma momentarily allowed her mind to wonder before responding. "That's alright." She shook her head. "I am no longer a child. I don't need your watchful eyes looming over me as I sleep." 

"So you keep telling me." Vegeta raised a small smirk. "Then I shall see you in the morning. I will have breakfast brought to you."

"Thank you." Bulma smiled as Vegeta helped reposition her comfortably under the covers. He then placed an innocent kiss upon her forehead before removing himself from the bed.  

"Goodnight, onna," he whispered before quietly leaving her room. 

Bulma listened to the door close before settling herself back in bed. "Goodnight, _my_ king," she whispered as her eyes fell shut. A smile graced the young princess's lips. She knew her sleep would be filled with serene dreams.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Translations: Onna - Woman

             Juurokugou – Sixteen

                  Yuigon – Will; Last Testament

Author's Note: Awe, it seems as though Vegeta has neutralized the situation, but for how long? What twisted plans does Juunanagou have in store for Bulma? Will he persuade her to break yet another promise she has made to her warden? I suppose you will all just have to wait until the next chapter to find out. Until then… 


	9. An Unlikely Savior

Quick Note: Ok, I am once again very late posting a new chapter to this story, and so once again I must apologize. I hope now I will be posting much more frequently, so be looking for new chapters * hopefully * no more than a week apart from one another.  And for those whom are interested in details about the updates of my other stories, I wrote a long note in my bio on my author's page addressing a few other issues of concern. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter! 

**_Ward _**

Chapter 9 – An Unlikely Savior 

_Dear Diary, _

I must scold myself before writing. It has been a week since my last entry. Though I had intended to write, so much has been going on that I have been denied the time to. So, where to begin? I suppose my leg would be a good start. I am walking once again, though I do occasionally limp, or steal a shoulder for balance from time to time. Other than that I am independent. I have even returned to riding. Hikari missed me terribly, I could tell by how excited she was when I took her out for a ride yesterday… Yes, it was a most enjoyable ride indeed. 

Vegeta had requested to join me. He said Akuma needed some exercise, however I am quiet certain of his more protective intentions. But ulterior motives aside, I very much enjoyed our outing. Vegeta was, as he has been this past week, wonderful company. In all honesty, after that night, when I promised Vegeta that I would welcomingly accept his 'protection,' I had not thought of all the time we would have to share together. I mean after all, in the presence of Vegeta, I barely think of Juunanagou…     

Juunanagou, now there is a difficult subject to breech. I am not certain why it was so painful for me to tell him I wished not to see him again. I had barely known the man for two days, but… But in that time he had been so good to me, and when I saw him a day later, my mind flooded with feelings. The way it felt when he touched me, held me, and kissed me. I think I may have fallen back on my promise had Vegeta not been there with me. I was very passive in speaking. My arm was locked with Vegeta's when he told Juunanagou that I would not be associating with him again. I had thought my troubles were over, until I became trapped in the gaze of the Adajinzoun king. 

_"Is this what **you** want princess?" I will never forget the hurt in his voice as he directed his question towards me. I stopped to take a breath as I looked into his disappointed eyes. I was so tempted to say no, that I was interested in pursuing something more, but as I felt Vegeta's arm tighten around mine, I knew my only answer. "Yes." I tightened my voice to sound assured of myself. I informed him that my loyalties lie only with my warden, and that even though he preformed a service to me, I must refuse his further attentions. _

He looked so hurt as I told him. Now I'm sure the look of triumph upon Vegeta's face did not help much, but my guilt was evident. I think Juunanagou knew that, but he accepted the terms and promised me what he had before. He would not come near me if those were my wishes, and he has followed his vow for this last week. The only time I have seen him was at the senate gatherings, where all members were present. He was careful to avoid direct contact with me even then. Aside from stealing a few glances, which I must admit I stole a few of my own, he made no further attempt to acknowledge me after that day. 

_But I suppose it is for the best. Vegeta and I are on good terms once more, so life is once again back to normal… Or as normal as I suppose life can be for me right now._

_I suppose I shall have to ponder this all more later. I am already late for dinner. Kakarrot and Chi-Chi are going to join Vegeta and I. To be honest I would rather eat without them. Since they were mated they have been disgustingly affectionate, perhaps it wouldn't bother me as much if I had a mate of my own to shower with adoration. But, since that is not the case, I must bite my tongue. They are two of my closest friends and it would have been wrong of me to refuse their attendance. _

_Until my next free moment... _

End of entry 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner had been quiet for the most part. Mild banter was exchanged while each course was brought. Bulma had finished after the first, but Kakarrot and Vegeta were well into the fourth and still going strong. 'Saiya-jin appetites, I doubt I will ever get used to them.' Bulma thought as her eyes wandered over to her governess, who seemed to be eating quite a bit more than usual. Bulma was about to comment on her friend's gluttony, but was beaten to the strike. 

"We have a confession to make." Chi-Chi suddenly stopped her eating as though she was no longer able to control herself. With her hand tightly clenching her mate's she continued. "Kakarrot and I have some wonderful news we wish to share with you two."

Bulma immediately turned her attention to the excited pair. She had suspected they were hiding something, but now it seemed the mystery would be solved. "Well, share." Bulma demanded anticipatorily. 

Kakarrot and Chi-Chi shared an excited glance before speaking. "I'm with child! Kakarrot and I are going to be parents!" 

A brief pause enclosed the room before Bulma released an excited scream. "YOU ARE!" She cheered, quickly rising from her seat and moving over to her governess. "I am so happy for you!" Bulma first hugged Chi-Chi before repeating the gesture with Kakarrot. "Isn't this wonderful, Vegeta?" Bulma asked carelessly as she looked over to see the bored expression on the king's face. 

"Yes… Wonderful." The lack of enthusiasm was quite evident in the man's demeanor, but Bulma opted to disregard his sour disposition as she turned back to her oldest friends. 

"Do you have a gender preference?" Bulma asked excitedly. 

"Well, we would, of course, equally love a boy or a girl." Chi-Chi's voice continued cheerfully. "Though Kakarrot may be inclined to hope for a boy, warrior to train and all, but I definitely wouldn't mind a little girl!"

"Hmph." The deep voice, of a thunderous storm that has been gathering momentum as each cheerful word was said, interrupted. "The child will be hideous either way. You should hope for a miscarriage." 

Bulma's eyes widened as she, along with her equally astounded friends, turned to gawk at her unbelievably uncouth warden. "VEGETA! How the hell could you say something so malicious! Just because you can't find an onna to mate with _you_, let alone bear _your_ child doesn't mean you have to insult those who are fortunate enough to have that privilege." 

"You know nothing, onna!" He hissed while abruptly jumping out of his seat, his bitter mood suddenly turning dangerous. "The fact that I choose not to take a mate is none of your damn business! No onna is worthy of my person, let alone bearing my heir! I am not jealous of these two fools! I pity their pathetic offspring!" 

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed, both hurt by his tone and his further insult of her friends. She was more than ready to retaliate with another set of insults, but failed to have the chance as Vegeta treaded heavily out of the room before the subject could be developed any further. 

"What was that all about?" Chi-Chi asked completely offended and befuddled by the king's cruel attitude. 

"Bulma." Kakarrot frowned, though offended by a man he considers his friend suggesting such a wicked possibility, he could very easily understand where the pent up rage had come from. Between hearing the 'joyous' news and then Bulma's ruthless words, his temper was bound to escalate. "You know you should never bring up the subject of mating with Vegeta, especially with everything that's been going on."

"What do you mean 'with everything that's been going on'?  I know he is on edge because of Juunanagou's presence, but that gives him no right to wish such a horrid fate upon your unborn child!" 

"Trust me, I agree." Kakarrot spoke definitely. "But you know finding a mate is a rough subject for Vegeta. It was a low blow, Bulma." 

"Maybe you should go make sure he is alright." Chi-Chi suggested, she wasn't about to forgive the man as easily as Kakarrot, but she did know that an angry king walking the castle grounds could be quite detrimental to its residents. 

"Fine." Bulma nodded reluctantly before leaving the dining room to try and catch up with her warden, if for no other reason that to finish the argument they had begun.

The moment the princess was out of earshot, Chi-Chi turned to her mate with a bothered look upon her face. "I don't like this Kakarrot. I mean we're all accustomed to Vegeta's typical coarseness, but he has been even more quick to temper and brutal in insult since Juunanagou appeared. I would have thought the distance between Bulma and the king would have calmed him some, but this… Kakarrot, I know Vegeta isn't particularly fond of us, but damn it, this was frigid even for him. I don't understand this anger inside him. It's more than his fear of what sick scheme Juunanagou is concocting, it's something deeper."

"Chi-Chi." Kakarrot frowned. "I can only imagine what has been fueling the fire inside of him. But if I had to guess, I would say the past is what's plaguing his thoughts. You have to admit it's eerie Chi, how easy it must be for Vegeta to place Bulma in the position of— I can only imagine what he's going through, I just wish he wouldn't try to do it all alone." 

"Damn it, he should have just told Bulma the night Juunanagou arrived." Chi-Chi spoke regretfully. "If she had just known… Gods Kakarrot, do you know how I hate pretending as if I know nothing, and even more so, I hate you having to lie for him." 

"I know, Chi, but it's Vegeta's choice, and to be honest I am beginning to think it is a wise one. I mean, consider how you reacted to the truth. Can you imagine Bulma's reaction?" Kakarrot sighed, slowly sitting back in his chair. 

"Bulma is not I, Kakarrot. I thought, and still think, what Vegeta did was appalling, but… But as wrong as it was, I can at least understand why he did it. Not that it excuses his actions, but… Kakarrot, Bulma is a very forgiving person; she would forgive Vegeta for his past sins. I know she would." 

"It's not simply about forgiveness. It's trust. Vegeta destroyed an onna he vowed to care for, do you have any idea how easily Bulma would be able to imagine herself in that role. She could lose all of her faith in Vegeta. She could end up fearing that one mistake will destroy all they have built together. It is _that_ paranoia that Vegeta fears will be created in her." Kakarrot explained softly, having great sympathy for the situation his king was in. 

"Lying about the past is not a solution." Chi-Chi warned evenly. "Lies destroy everything. The longer he waits to tell her, the worse things will be. Mark my words Kakarrot," Chi-Chi augured the future, "this will end up worse than even Vegeta can imagine if he waits much longer."   

"I pray you are wrong." Kakarrot whispered, though not terribly optimistic at this point. "Let us just finish dinner. You're eating for two now, remember?" 

Chi-Chi smiled and nodded before the pair continued to eat. Both however, worried about what was to come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Vegeta?" Bulma called into the stables as she entered the last place she had to search for the king. She had been down every corridor and searched through every room. None of which hid her warden. Her final hope was to find him with Akuma, but to her dismay, not only did she fail to find Vegeta, but Akuma was gone as well. 'I guess he took a ride to clear his thoughts,' Bulma thought sadly, as she considered whether or not she should ready Hikari. 'No, I suppose I should wait until he returns. Hopefully he will have regained his sanity by then.'

Having decided her course of action, Bulma turned to go back inside when the lantern illuminating the stable suddenly blew out. Bulma sighed, thinking a gust of wind had been the culprit, and began fumbling around to find another candle to light. She was only but a few seconds into her search when she heard the sound of her mount letting out a torturous cry. 

"Hikari!" Bulma screamed as her head snapped around to try and see what had spooked her horse. "Hikari!" She continued to move closer to the boisterous beast. Bulma groped for the wood of the gate closing her in. Once she found it, she immediately moved to open the gate, but was briskly stopped as she felt a hand snake over her mouth, silencing her screams. 

Before Bulma had a chance to realize what was going on, she felt her back come crashing against the ground, and an impossibly heavy weight pile on top of her body. The hand that covered her mouth had disappeared; instead moving to cover parts of her body she begged not to be touched. Blinded by the poor illumination of the room, Bulma found herself unable to see her assailant, or what he was doing. All she knew was her body suddenly felt as though it was being exposed, and the fear of what that feeling meant caused Bulma to begin screaming at the top of her lungs. 

"No, stop this!" She demanded, her arms flailing and her body attempting to buck off her attacker. Bulma quickly realized however, that her attempts were fruitless as her assailant's strength was exponential to her own. "No!!" She screamed, her body tossing back and forth. She would rather die than live through such tortures once more. "Please, don't do this!"

As though he had suddenly heeded her reply the heavy weight atop of Bulma's body was suddenly ripped off. Quickly gathering what was left of her clothing to cover what she could, she forced her tears away to try and figure out what had happened. Still in her blindness, Bulma relied on her sense of sound to gather what was going on.

"You animal!" A male voice roared, quickly followed by the sounds of punches and groans. Bulma tried to focus on what illumination the light of the moon granted as she looked towards what she assumed was her attacker and her savior. With what little she could make out, two men, one enormous in stature, and the other much more moderately sized went after one another like two wild animals, but what was so surprising about the fight was that the smaller man seemed to be doing much more damage than the larger one. 

With a finally yelp of pain, the larger man tumbled to the ground. His arms clenching his stomach in agony, "Please, don't kill me." The giant whispered only loud enough so that Bulma could just make out the words.   
  


"You attack a vulnerable onna, and you wish mercy!?!" The voice sounded so familiar to Bulma, but the addition of rage seemed to throw her off. "You deserve to die!" 

Suddenly the sounds of swords clashed, and before Bulma knew what had happened the giant managed to escape the stables before the smaller man delivered his final blow. A growl escaped the remaining man's lips before Bulma heard him shift his attention to her, taking steps towards her. 

Instinctively the princess moved away from him, but stopped suddenly as she heard a softened voice whisper to her. "Bulma, I will not hurt you." His words were followed by two hands carefully being presented to her, along with a clear picture of who had helped her. 

The princess blinked as a long teary eyed sigh of relief escaped her lips. "Juunanagou," she cried in utter relief before collapsing forward into his arms. "I wasn't sure if you were _him_." She whimpered as her tears flooded his shoulder. 

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. "I was on my way to take Heijin for a ride when I heard you scream. I am so sorry I couldn't have been here sooner… He didn't--"

Bulma shook her head quickly; certainly not ready to talk about what had happened. "I'm fine… M-My cloths are ripped…" Her voice was weak and unsteady. "I—I just want to get out of them." 

"Alright," Juunanagou nodded. An unusual pang struck his typically unmoved heart as he observed her anxious state. "Let me take you to your room. We can go through the side entrance; no one has to see you." 

Bulma shakily nodded as she pulled what was left of her clothing tightly over her body. With one arm wrapped around her waist, Juunanagou guided Bulma into the castle. They successfully managed to avoid all contact as they took back halls to Bulma's chambers. After they quietly entered, Juunanagou brought Bulma to sit upon her bed. 

"You should let me inspect you to make certain you suffered no serious injuries." Juunanagou suggested, slowly reaching towards her, but only to have his hands pushed away. 

"No, please, I am alright. Just leave me to attend to myself." She spoke nervously, her hands covering herself at all times as her body slowly inched away from him. "You have already done more than enough." The entire time she spoke, her eyes refused to meet his. Whether the shock or shame of what had happened was getting to her, Juunanagou was not about to leave. 

"You shouldn't be alone," he whispered, hesitantly circling her face with his hands. "Let me help you," he begged sympathetically, as he lifted her fallen face to lock with his own. Another unfamiliar stab of pain blasted through his chest as he saw her tear soaked orbs, something in her devastated gaze made him want to pull her frail little body into his protective arms, but the moment quickly passed, as his purpose came flooding back to his mind. "I will not hurt you," he whispered, his fingers drifting down to her shoulders. "Let me help you remove these torn rags."

"No!" She jerked away from him once again. She paused for a long breath as she calmed her voice. She hadn't meant to snap at him so coldly, but this wasn't what she needed right now. _He_ wasn't whom she wanted right now. "Please, if you truly desire to help me, you will go find my warden. I do not wish to sound ungrateful, but Vegeta is more skilled in healing my pains and fears than any other." 

Juunanagou suppressed a jealous growl; her suggestion strangely did not invoke any anger towards her, only more hatred towards her warden.  "My lady," he maintained his calm voice, "I can understand your desire for the comforting shoulder of a close companion, but I can not in good conscience leave you alone in the state you are in. Please, let _me_, help you," he whispered, before slowly bringing his hands to capture her once again. 

Bulma watched carefully, as his hands clasped the cloth of her dress, and slowly pulled it down her shoulders. She tried to control her shaking as she watched the king slowly aid her in removing her damaged garments. He was very gentle and innocent in his movements, assuring Bulma that he would stop upon her demand. This gave her some form of comfort in the abyss of fear that was consuming her. 

Juunanagou used all of his will power to prevent his body from reacting, as her form was being exposed. Though her undergarments still covered her more private elements, he was still in awe of her beauty. Her completely flat stomach, her lightly toned muscles, and her creamy white skin were a sight that took his breath away. 

With the help of Bulma briefly lifting her body slightly off the bed, Juunanagou managed to rid her of all her tattered attire. And then placing his naked hands upon her waist, he preformed the same act he had right after the riding accident. He chastely ran his fingers over her body to inspect her injuries, noting dejectedly as she flinched under his touch. "I don't think anything is broken." He concluded, finally removing his hands from her frozen flesh. "Just some bumps and bruises, you should be alright," he whispered before pulling back the covers and nodding for her to crawl under. Bulma quickly did as he instructed, pulling the blanket over her, tightly covering her trembling body. 

Sleep wasn't going to be an option however, after the trauma of what almost had happened to her, her shaking body and numb facial expression only further proved that to Juunanagou. "Do you wish me to stay with you tonight?" Juunanagou asked suddenly. As the words left his mouth he startlingly realized he truly _wanted_ to stay, to heal this frail creature from the torment he suddenly regretted forcing upon her.  

Bulma blinked, her mind racing back to just a week ago when she had heard those exact words uttered to her by Vegeta. She wanted to hear such a request again, only her warden speaking them, and her accepting them. "No," she barely whispered, as she slowly closed and opened her eyes, taking a shaky breath as if trying to hold back more tears. 

Juunanagou quickly clenched and relaxed his fists; her answer directed him towards a most infuriating conclusion. "You still wish me to locate your warden." He barely completed his thought, as his mind could not quite settle upon why the truth irritated him so. 

Bulma made no move to answer for a few moments before her hand slipped out from under the covers and clenched Juunanagou's softly. Turning her tear stained eyes to meet his, she gave her answer, "I know you dislike him. You do not admit it as openly as Vegeta does, but the hate in your eyes is clear." She paused briefly to calm the trembling of her lips. "But, I beg you to save your hate for another time, prove to me that you are not as my warden believes. I need _Vegeta_ right now. _Please_, find him for me."

Juunanagou slowly looked down at the gentle palm in his hand, and slowly closed his eyes. Feeling the unsteadiness of her hand's embrace, and replaying her plea, he realized what the feeling welling inside him was… _regret._ After raising her hand to his lips and placing a gentle kiss upon it, he rose from the bed and walked over to the princess's bedroom door, pausing only briefly to offer his reply. "My intentions were to take a ride this evening. I suppose if I _happen_ to cross paths with your warden, it wouldn't be too much of a detriment to my health to suggest that he hasten his return."  

"Thank you," Bulma released a long sigh as she watched the door close behind the king. As soon she was alone she wrapped her arms around her body, tightly snuggling into the warmth of her covers. _'Please, find him._'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Well, it seems Juunanagou had a last minute change of heart. How will this affect his master plan for Vegeta's defeat? Will he actually send his enemy straight to Bulma's side? And what of Vegeta's reaction at dinner? What could have made him retort so angrily? I guess you will just have to wait until the next chapter to find out. Until then… 


	10. Reflections

**_Ward _**

Chapter 10 – Reflections 

Another overreaction. 

Vegeta had experienced quite a few of them over the past few weeks; he scolded himself for acting so poorly yet again. 'And in front of the onna!' his mind chastised him.  

Abruptly stopping Akuma, Vegeta released a long breath as he took in his surroundings. Unconsciously he had directed his horse to a location that had been very much present in his mind this last week. 

Satisfied with the unintended destination, Vegeta dismounted Akuma and slowly walked over to the lake where he had met the cherub that had so effortlessly fused her way into the center of his life. She who healed his pain when nothing else could, she who gave him a new purpose, and she who taught him to trust, and even love. 

Vegeta leisurely lowered his body to rest on the same rock he had spotted Bulma shivering on those eight years ago. He sighed at the bittersweet memory. As beautiful and pure as she was in appearance, the tragedy she so blatantly suffered was soul wrenching. To this day she has never confessed to him the true events leading up to his finding her. The story of her being thrown from her horse, and the Saiya-jin boys stealing her clothing was never an account he believed. But, being a private person himself, he would not dare pursue the subject with her. Her past was as she always said, her own. He had no real right to ask the truth; even if that ignorance tore him up inside, he vowed never to lower himself to violating her privacy. 

A sigh escaped Vegeta's throat as his normally 'kinglike' demeanor slouched into an almost defeated appearance. The day Vegeta collected Bulma, in recompense for the wealth her father had stolen from his people, he had believed he was saving her from a fate such a gentle creature should never be subjected to; and for the years after, he had believed in his success. Bulma had flourished, away from her father. Her spirit was wild and free, longing to be released, and when it was, she blossomed. She had quickly taken to riding, archery, and swordplay. The latter two Vegeta was adamantly opposed to, but as begrudgingly as he must admit, she knew how to manipulate him. It was all too easy for her to get him to bend to her will, but it was a power she had earned by bringing such unintentional joy into his life. Whether admitted or not, he needed her, maybe even more so than she needed him.

That thought scared the Saiya-jin king more than any other that had plagued him, exactly how much he needed her. At first it was her demand upon his care, protection, trust, and love that softened his stony heart. He had never been such a focal point in anyone's existence, as he had grown to be in Bulma's life. He could still remember, as though it were merely yesterday, how desperately she used to cling to him for support. The endless nights of crying and thrashing in her sleep, begging the agonizing nightmares of her past to be vanquished from her memory.  He could still hear the sound of her screaming. He would call her name as he grabbed her arms to try and steady her panic stricken body. Usually, the mere sound of his voice would be enough to bring her back to reality. Overcome with emotion, she would collapse against his chest, sobbing, wrapping her shaky arms around him as though he was all that could save her from an abyss of misery. Sometimes Vegeta wondered if that was in fact true, but she rarely gave him any light into the torments of her past to prove or disprove his theories. 

He could still remember feeling as though her sobbing would never cease. But when it did, she would give him little insight into what had horrified her so. At most she would confess to a fear of darkness, of being alone, and would beg him to stay with her the night. He of course always did as she asked; he could refuse her nothing since the moment he had laid eyes upon her. Vegeta would spend his nights sleeping in the corner chair of her room. A few times her dreams would be so terrifying he would have to physically console her the entire night through to keep the veil of sleep well tucked upon her. But he had been willing to do so, to suffer his own sleepless nights to ensure her slumber. He felt it was his duty, and he had done so whenever she asked. 

This had only lasted however, approximately the first two years of her stay on Vegeta-sei, and then merely a few times after when her emotions were running high, but nothing more in recent years; at least until he offered to stay the night of her riding injury. She had told him she was no longer a child, and didn't need his presence. She was right. He was all too clear on that point as of two years ago when he had learned exactly how much of an onna the once girl had become. Vegeta could still remember the day he realized how meaningful the title of _onna_ he bestowed upon her truly was… 

It had been the night before her twentieth turning of age; he remembered that point very clearly, because he would never forget the awkwardness of her birthday the following evening. He had been away for a week to take care of some business at a distant local. He had returned to the castle late at night, he had wanted to see his ward before collapsing into his exhaustion. Being without her a week seemed unbearable, he had hated leaving, but had no choice considering his responsibilities. She had long ago made him swear to wake her the moment he returned from any trip. His intentions were to do just that, but he was shortly sidetracked not long after entering her room. 

Vegeta had walked over to Bulma's bed to see the picturesque serenity she had always managed to so easily display in appearance. He took a seat in the chair he had spent so many nights in for a little rest as he watched her sleep. Though his body begged for rest, he had been denied her peaceful presence for the entire week prior, his need to stay was much too overpowering. So he gave in, closing his eyes, calmly listening to her soft breathing. After a few minutes his breaths had matched hers to every gasp. Before the king could stop himself he began drifting off into the land of unconsciousness, but only barely, before the breathing he had minutes ago matched, began speeding in tempo. The gasps Bulma began to take were slowly becoming longer and deeper, almost to the point of heated. 

The change in sound roused the king from his near slumber. Confused by her increased breathing he shifted his drowsy gaze to the body across from him. Almost immediately on sight, whatever sleep was left in him awoke as he found his eyes transfixed on her form. The princess's covers had been tossed from her body as beads of sweat falling from her brow began to cascade down her face, blatantly displaying the inner heat radiating from her body. Upon first sight Vegeta had thought she was in the throws of another nightmare, but in a matter of seconds he found the truth to be quite the opposite. 

_Moaning_.

Gods he would never forget the soft panting and whimpering her lips released as her body twisted longingly back and forth. Her hands seemed lost at first, until they made contact with her own flesh. Vegeta would never forget the slow path her long delicate fingers traced; first circling her stomach, then, more roughly, kneading their way up to her breasts, where her hands halted to attend to her pert nipples. The moaning increased as her hands tried to relax the hard mounds beneath her digits, but her attempts seemed to merely invoke the opposite effect as her body began shaking even more desperately.  

Vegeta's mind had told him the moment he realized what she was 'suffering' from that he should leave. He was invading her privacy, and had no right to bear witness to her private visions. But in his moment of shame, he could not leave. As much as his mind screamed for him to go, his eyes could not leave her aroused form as with each moment her actions became more bold. One hand had continued to massage a throbbing breast, while her other slowly began pulling down the top of her gown to release her firm mounds to be violated by her naked fingers. The effect of each revealing movement dazed the Saiya-jin king even more. His body had begun reacting from the moment he had first heard her soft moans, but now his reaction was actually becoming painful. The sight of her creamy white breasts being kneaded by her long slender fingers was more than the Saiya-jin could view without his body demanding more from him.

Before he knew what he was doing, he had carried himself to her side. Sitting on the bed next to her, he just barely stopped himself from reaching out to touch her bare skin. 'By the gods what is she doing to me!? She is my ward!!' His mind had screamed at him. 'You have no right to look at her this way, to feel… _desire_ for her in such a manner. She is just a child!!' And it was at that moment, at that thought that he had realized how very wrong he had been. The creature before him was anything _but_ a child, she had become an onna, right under his watchful eye and he hadn't even seen it. He! The closest person to her hadn't seen… or felt it… before _that _moment, the moment when she invoked forbidden feelings inside him, the moment when his lips touched hers.

Had he not been so lost in thought at the time, he might have realized how close his body had drifted to hers. Or, he might have noticed that her hands had left her breasts and began seeking out his body, almost as if finding the remedy to her pain. But he didn't notice, until it was too late. Until her hands had found their way to his neck and brought his lips down to hers in, what he assumed to be, the physical act she was experiencing in her dream. 

Why hadn't he stopped it? At the time he had hid behind the fear of waking her. He told himself that if he had pulled away she would have awakened to both their embarrassments. But deep inside he knew it was an excuse. A pathetic reasoning he hid behind because he could not, even if he wanted to, break from her soft lips… hot tongue… and impassioned caresses. With every second that passed, may the gods help him, he wanted more of her. His hands, under a power of their own, had even begun to explore her body desperately, until he had heard the all too shocking vocalization that broke through his daze and brought him back to reality.  

_"…Make love to me…"_

As if the shame had suddenly hit him, Vegeta finally realized what he was doing to the onna. Here, in her unconscious reality, she calls for a man to 'make love to her,' the terminology her people used for mating. She had once explained to him that 'making love' was something that could only be performed by two people who truly loved and desired one another. And here he was, taking advantage of her dream of that perfect mate, by seeking his own physical indulgence from her. How could he do this to an onna who trusted him, who counted on him?!

A cold chill had run down his spine as he had realized things would never be the same for them after that day. How could he ever look into her trusting eyes again? She had relied on him to always do right by her. How the hell could he continue to pledge such a trust when his body so easily reacted to her moans and self-gratification? The thoughts had become too much for the king to bear as he abruptly broke from the all too torturous sight, relieved at not waking her. He had set out to leave, but failed to make it far enough before an even more frightening vocalization entered his confused mind. 

_"…Oh yes, Vegeta…"_

He had heard her moan passionately in the throws of her fantasy. Vegeta had intended to write off the sound of his name as some delirious thought his mind had implanted, but the even louder reverberation of his name, a second, and then third time disproved whatever doubts he had. 'The onna is dreaming about… me?' His mind demanded an answer, the concept sounded all too bizarre, and arousing at the same instant. 'It can't be!' He had told himself. 'She couldn't possibly be attracted to me in such a way. It… It is just a dream… It couldn't possibly represent her true feelings… She begged for _love_… I… I must have forced the thought into her head when I touched her… ' 

Even as Vegeta had tried to rationalize what he was hearing, he knew a part of him wanted to think, even if for a split second, that she _had_ been dreaming about him. A part of him had wondered what it would be like, could be like, to know the onna on a more intimate level. But that minuscule part of him was greatly overpowered by the soul shattering part that had reminded him exactly who he was dealing with. Not a possible mate… his ward. And it was only that rational thought that got him out of her room before the horrid possibility of her waking occurred. 

Now as Vegeta looked back upon that day, his actions sickened him to the core. Not only had he stolen a kiss from the onna without her conscious knowledge, but he also had effectively managed to destroy whatever normalcy had been built between them over the six years prior. He had left the castle immediately after their interlude, in a shameful attempt to avoid the small celebration that had been planned for her the next day. He knew how acutely she wished his presence for the special occasion, but under the circumstances, he simply was not ready to face her after his moment of disgrace. 

Had it not been for his overpowering sense of guilt, he would have never returned to bestow upon her the gift he had so meticulously chosen several weeks prior. It had taken all his strength to walk back into her room and drop the sapphire necklace upon the vanity she had sat down, no doubt to write a nasty letter to him for missing her celebration. He would have deserved every word of her fury and more even after he had made his brief appearance. 

She had opened the pouch so excitedly, having no need to look behind her for assurance that Vegeta had in fact been the one to bestow the gift upon her. He remembered hearing her gasp as she jumped out of her seat and turned to wrap her arms around him in the most affectionate of gestures she would ever bestow upon him. He was relieved when she quickly pulled away, and asked him to attach the necklace for her. He had thought keeping as much distance as possible between their bodies, was for the best. If only he had the strength to follow his own rationale. 

Her scent had been so potent to his senses that he had fumbled a few attempts to latch the necklace. It had been difficult for him to focus on his task when every time his finger brushed against her soft creamy flesh, all he could think about was what she had felt like beneath him the night before. Lost in the lust filled memory, when he had finally attached the jewel his lips seemed to possess a mind of their own as they touched her porcelain neck. "So perfect," he had whispered before pulling away. The comment had been unconsciously made in regards to _her_ beauty, but he felt the bliss of relief engulf him as he realized that she had misinterpreted his comment, and assumed he was referring to the jewel he had just placed upon her. He could not help but thank the gods for her ignorance. 

He knew by that point he was doomed to make a larger error in judgment if he stayed a moment longer, so he decided to take the coward's way out and informed her that he had to leave once again. She was, not surprisingly, unreceptive to his announcement, resulting in verbal combat breaking out between the two. He absolutely hated fighting with her; he _never_ wins. And this time had been no different. How she had talked him into a dance still boggled his mind to this day. The power she held over him was simply exorbitant. 

After watching her gracefully walk out onto the balcony, Vegeta had wrapped his arms around her waist, hoping a nice distance would be kept between the pair. Of course that was not the case.  She had pressed her soft body fully against his, running her hands briefly up his back before resting her palms upon his shoulders. He wondered if she had felt the chill that had run down his spine when she had touched him, and briefly pondered the possibility that she had awakened the night before, realized his sin and was now torturing him with a taste of what would never be his, as punishment. But then he reminded himself how gentle a creature she was, how she could never be so malicious, even though many a time she seemed to play with his affections, he continued to dispel his logic. 

She had buried her head in the crook of his neck, ensuring that he could experience the potent aroma of her hair. His eyes had fallen shut as he simply stood, imagining what life would be like for him to hold her, as he had at that moment, for the rest of his life. Finally, after so many years, what it could be like for him to have a mate. Someone he could blindly trust, love, and make his queen for the rest of his life. Such stimulating possibilities had become too much for Vegeta at that moment. Pulling away from _his_ onna, he had known such fantasies were forbidden to him, and staying any longer would only make the reality more painful for him. 

Gracing Bulma with a light kiss upon her forehead he stated his goodbyes, and departed on a two-month jaunt that would be fruitless in ridding him of his impure desires. When he finally came back, nothing had been different on his part. Though he covered well for his discomfort, he knew a certain closeness they held was destroyed by his weakness that night. Being around her became a burden to him. His body all too frequently reacted to her mere presence; and even more pitifully, he found himself unconsciously touching her whenever possible. A gentle embrace, a soft kiss upon her hand, her neck, her cheek, even once he had taken her bottom lip within his! He could only offer his thanks to the gods that Bulma accepted each of his intrusions without question of his motives. Although he was certain her silence was only out of respect, her physical reaction: a sudden chill, a light blush, a stiffened back, or even a low gasp, usually told him such. 

Eventually, Vegeta began to constantly worry that his feelings would take hold of him as they had _that_ night and he would end up alienating himself from her indefinitely. It was from this fear he decided his only course of action was to sever contact with her, spending more time away from the castle than present. He knew it was for the best, he thought distance would be healthy; an easy way to control whatever lust the onna invoked in him. And Vegeta had thought his plan had succeeded, until just recently when he returned for the senate's assembly. The moment he had stumbled upon Kakarrot confessing his love and plea for a joining, or at least he thought at the time, from _his_ onna… his emotional reaction was nothing short of utter dejection. Yes, he separated them, and argued that Kakarrot was below her station, which he is, _but _the thought of Kakarrot having her… her moaning his name… By the gods he would have hacked the man's heart out had Bulma not stopped him. 

It had been at that moment that Vegeta knew something much more destructive than simple feelings of lust had invaded his body on the eve of Bulma's coming of age. Vegeta had been in love with the princess's spirit, affection, courage, fire, and enveloping presence since the moment he had met her. He had simply never realized a physical attraction to her until that night; the night when the small pieces of his broken heart she had been slowly reassembling finally made a whole. And with its complete restoration, Bulma stole the entity in a matter of seconds, and has failed to return it since. 

Vegeta's teeth tightened as he thought of how that point had been particularly stinging since Juunanagou had arrived. Hiding his feelings has become more and more difficult since Juunanagou has begun his open pursuit of Bulma. Yes, Vegeta had every right to keep a universe's distance between the pair after the atrocities Juunanagou committed against his person, but the intensity and magnitude to which Vegeta worked to this end was very much biased by his desire for the onna himself. When Kakarrot had admitted to him the moment of intimacy he had witnessed between the two, his rage had become barely containable. Vegeta had to wonder if Juunanagou had any idea exactly to what degree his sick games were affecting him. He could only pray that was not the case as the repercussions could be even more detrimental to the safety of his ward. 

But what was he to do? He guiltily played on her loyalty, to make certain she would agree and keep her promise to stay away from the bastard. And with merely a few days left for the senate's conferences he had felt successful, but only partially. Her promise has only been in the physical. His mind refused to even consider that his onna could possibly have any genuine feelings for that scoundrel, but her behavior this last week told him differently. She had been more complacent. Her energy was depleted, and her thoughts seemed constantly lost. The latter he found, to his painful disappointment, to in fact result from her deprivation from Juunanagou.

The stolen glances and the sighs of regret were all too telling. With every look of longing Vegeta found his soul swelling with jealousy. Jealousy because Juunanagou could do what Vegeta knew he never could; invoke feelings of want and desire within his young princess. Vegeta was no fool; he knew his ward looked upon him most neutrally as a friend. And how could she see him as anything more? He is her guardian, eleven years her senior, and in all likelihood, in her eyes, some kind of father figure. _That_ reality destroyed Vegeta more than any other, for if she knew the truth about his view of her, the certainty of her mortification was inevitable.   
   
Vegeta's breaking point at dinner had stemmed from these realities just a few hours prior. Hearing of the bliss the two lovers shared only proved to remind him of how lonely his existence was and, he was beginning to believe, would always be. Yes, his comment had been out of line, but nothing stung more than Bulma's words of retaliation. "_Just because you can't find an onna to mate with you, let alone bear your child doesn't mean you have to insult those who are fortunate enough to have that privilege."_ Of course, as she spoke those words, she could not have known that she was a direct cause of his celibacy these last few years, but hearing her point out his inadequacies only bruised his already battered emotional state further. 

Vegeta's body physically cringed as he contemplated his bleak existence. 'It seems fate wants me to remain alone, perhaps I should stop aspiring to defy destiny,' he told himself before his head snapped to attention as he began to hear the sound of a rider coming in his direction. Vegeta's immediate assumption was Kakarrot, but when the intruder came into sight, he could not help but hide his shocked expression. 

"Juunanagou," Vegeta hissed as he jumped to his feet and walked over to steady Akuma, who had immediately been irritated by the man's appearance. "What the fuck do you want?" 

"Nothing," Juunanagou said with genuine solemnity. "I have only sought you out to hasten your return to the castle." 

"Is that so?" Vegeta was already attempting to calculate the man's true intentions, as he hooked his foot into the settle brace and mounted his stallion. "And why would you wish I return to the castle? Perhaps you have set up another false scene for me to walk in on as you had done so many years back?" 

"No." Juunanagou growled deep in his throat, he couldn't believe he was actually about to do a man he despised so deeply a favor—no, the favor was for the one he injured in the first place, the king tried to remind himself. With added determination Juunanagou for once offered the truth. "I do not ask for myself. I ask in the name of your ward. She has been… injured." He swallowed hard, strangely sickened by the actual events. "She claims that you can heal her pain, and that you are the only one she wishes to see. I could not deny her request, that, and only that, is the reason I am here."

Vegeta's eyes widened slightly as the information he was just given failed to make any sense. Injured? Directing Akuma so he was right next to Heijin, Vegeta probed the man's eyes for his true sinister intentions. He failed to find any. "What happened?" he demanded, it had to be something truly terrible for Juunanagou to appear authentically upset. 

"She was attacked in the stables. I believe she had been looking for you at the time." Juunanagou attempted to shift the blame some; his attempt was futile however, neither man was swayed. 

"What do you mean _attacked_?" Vegeta's question was asked slowly and deeply, an underlying threat very much evident. 

Juunanagou withheld his answer for a few moments as he locked eyes with his rival. His choice of explanation would have to be very cautiously admitted. "I was on my way to take Heijin for a ride. I heard screaming, I followed the sound to find a man attempting to ravage _your _protectorate. I saved her from what physical damage I could, but emotionally, she seems to prefer your aid; that is why I am here and now that I have served my purpose--" Juunanagou stopped mid-sentence as Vegeta's hand snaked around his neck, a blinding fury building in his eyes.  

"You had someone attempt to force himself upon _my_ onna?" Vegeta screamed, not for a moment doubting the pieces of the scenario Juunanagou had left out. 

Juunanagou's eye's flashed in slight confusion as he heard the possessive note in Vegeta's voice. It was not the sound of a man protecting an asset; it was something more he couldn't quite decipher. "I don't know what you are talking about!" he objected through long gasps. 

"No man on this planet is foolish enough to so much as look at Bulma in even a slightly suspicious manner, let alone lay a finger on her for fear of my wrath. Only _you_ would have the gall to pull such a stunt so you could play her hero!! Damn you and your vengeance! You have no idea what you have done!" Vegeta's screamed before he released Juunanagou roughly. "I shall deal with you later," he hissed before racing back to the castle. 

The time for retribution was not now. Now, Bulma needed him, and he would not allow his hate for Juunanagou to deny her console. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: All right! So it seems we understand Vegeta a little better. How will these new feelings we are now aware of come into play? Will this cruel plot serve the opposite effect and bring Bulma and Vegeta closer together? Hmmm…. It looks like things are going to get interesting. Until next time… 


	11. A Mistake

**_Ward _**

Chapter 11 – A Mistake 

Vegeta had arrived at the castle in record speed. He headed straight to Bulma's room, ignoring several people who had sought to gain his attention as he walked emotionlessly past them. He had only one purpose for the rest of the night and for as long as needed after, healing. It sickened Vegeta to imagine the kind of damage that Juunanagou's vengeful plot had caused Bulma. He had just been reflecting upon her sensitivities when it came to being dominated by the opposite sex. She had experienced cruelties of the like under her father's captivity. He feared to think, as hard as she had fought for some sort of normalcy in her life, that it might have been completely nixed after this one selfish act. He would do whatever it takes to see that does not happen. 

Arriving at her room, Vegeta slowly walked inside, careful so as not to startle her. Scanning the room, his eyes quickly fell upon her well-hidden form beneath her figure outlining covers. The only sound he heard was that of short breathing, as he crept closer to her quiet form. Briefly stopping to look upon the tattered garment she had worn to dinner, he took a moment to control his anger before taking a seat upon the bed next to her. 

He could only see her long flowing blue hair draped across her pillow, since she was turned away from him, making no move to acknowledge his presence. "Onna," he finally whispered, as he slowly reached out to touch her soft hair. He halted his movement, however, as he saw her back stiffen within the contours of the sheet covering her. "Onna, it's me," he clarified, wanting only to keep her as calm as possible. 

"I knew it was, the moment you entered," she whispered after a long pause, her voice was barely audible. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to come… Perhaps still mad about what I had said to you earlier?" she suggested between a few sniffles, as she felt the mattress compress behind her, she knew Vegeta had lain down next to her, but he was still very much careful to keep his distance. 

"I am offended by such an assumption, onna." He held no anger in his voice, as his hand timidly reached to stroke her soft hair in a calming gesture. "You know I could never be so cruel to you." 

Bulma's lips curled into a slight smile, as his atypically soft voice tickled her ears. This was exactly what she needed right now, comfort from the man she cared for most in life, the only man who knew how to cure her pain. "I know," she whispered, before shifting under her covers to face him. As her eyes locked with his she saw the deep concern he held for her, she never thought she could have someone care for her as much as the man before her proves day after day. "But it doesn't hurt to hear it," she whispered as she shifted closer to him. 

Vegeta did the same as he immediately welcomed her into his arms, wrapping his tail around her protectively. He would do this for an eternity if she would only let him. "Have you seen a healer?" he asked quietly, after allowing her ample time to calm herself in his embrace before daring to broach the reason for his presence. He immediately felt her stiffen once again, before shaking her head in rejection. 

"I did not suffer any serious injuries," she whispered numbly. "I do not need a _man_ to tell me that."

Vegeta's jaw tightened as he heard the icy note in her regards to the opposite sex. He had heard this tone frequently when she had first arrived in his care, he feared what this sign meant. "I understand," he lowered his head to place a soft kiss upon her forehead. "Then is there nothing you need?" he asked, after a few minutes of trying to conclude what could ease her misery to any extent. 

"There is one thing," she answered quietly as her eyes once again lifted, but only to meet his chest. "You could remove your armor; I'd rather not acquire anymore bruises tonight." 

Vegeta frowned at his own stupidity before temporarily untangling himself from Bulma to remove his gloves, cape, armor and boots, leaving only the soft fabric of his shirt and pants covering his muscular body. "Better?" he asked with a disarming smile, as he crawled back to lie next to her. 

"Yes, thank you," she nodded slightly, as she lifted the end of her covers to invite him to join her more intimately. Vegeta did not hesitate as he crawled under the warmth, once again intertwining his body with hers. The pair simply clung to one another for dear life, Bulma, needing to feel protected, and Vegeta needing to protect. "I don't know what I would do without you," she spoke thoughtfully, before burrowing her head deeper within his neck. 

"I could not stop thinking of that same question as I rode back here." He brushed his lips against her head in a light kiss. "If only you knew how precious you are to me." He spoke his last thought so quietly; he knew the onna in his arms had failed to hear him. "I wasn't there for you." He finally spoke what weighed heaviest upon his mind. "I failed you, and for that I shall never forgive myself." Almost as quickly as the words left his lips he began to feel droplets of liquid slowly begin to run down his neck. There was no change in her breathing or any whimpering to be heard; only her tears that began to flow freely.   

"Please, do not fault yourself," she pleaded between gasps. "You have _never _failed me."

"You are too generous with your forgiveness, onna." He once again ran fingers from scalp to tip in a soothingly slow rhythm. "You were in the stables looking for me because of my ungracious exit from dinner. Had I not been so hotheaded, I would have spared you this." His guilt was evident in his insistence to bear all the blame for what had happened, Bulma however was about to have none of it. 

Shifting herself so she was once again facing her warden, Bulma slid one hand around Vegeta's neck as the other cupped his face, slowly stroking his cheek with her thumb.  She rested her forehead atop his, as any sliver of space was illuminated between the two. "How many times have I been so hotheaded that I stormed off without any consideration for you?"  

"Onna, you can't compare--"

"Almost on a daily basis," Bulma answered her own question with a half smile. "I think that entitles you to have your own 'hotheaded' moments once in a while. Besides, we both know that there was no way you could have foreseen what was going to happen, so regretting past events that can't be changed is useless. I'd rather focus on the now, and right now you couldn't do right by me in any better way then by just laying here, holding me, making me feel safe, helping to forget…" Her final thought fell silent as her last few words came out muffled in her poor attempt to suppress her tears. "So, just be with me now," she whispered, as she felt his arms tighten around her.   

"Always," he answered her plea devoutly. No creature has ever weakened him as the onna in his arms. How he wished he could tell her how much she meant, how deeply his feelings ran, but he couldn't, not now, not ever. He would have to settle for her friendship. That was all he could offer her right now. 

The two lay silently together for some time, never breaking the sound of their joint breathing, neither daring nor wanting to break their blissful unity. This was what they had both yearned for, yet never dared attempt. 

The serenity of the few moments could not last however, as Bulma's thoughts needed to be voiced. "Why have you not asked me what happened?" Though she already knew his answer, she wanted to hear him speak. The subject needed to be broached; for once, she didn't want to keep everything inside any longer. She wanted him--no, she _needed_ him to know. 

"I know you well enough that if you have a thought to speak, you will speak it. I assumed in this case you did not wish to speak of what happened. Was I wrong?" He left the possibility opened; he knew if she wanted to remain silent she would have. Her suggestion of the topic proved her other intentions. 

Twisting in his grip, Bulma turned her back to him. She remained securely within his hold, but for what she was about to speak of, she did not want to have to look into his eyes. "You know me so well, and yet you still know so little of my past. Have you never wondered why I am as I am?" She asked quietly, never turning to see the expression upon Vegeta's face. 

"How could I not?" Vegeta admitted softly. His ward had never dared to raise the subject of her past. It was taboo between them. Though he desperately desired to know the truth, to know all that she hid from him, he would never force her to speak of that which she wasn't ready. "I have long wished you would seek to confide the terrors of your past within me, but you never seemed ready."

"You were wise not to ask, I would not have told you. I never wanted anyone to know the shame of my past, or at least what I believed to be my shame. I grew up with an utterly skewed viewpoint of life, and as a result I suffered a tortured youth… at least until I came here." Bulma allowed for a half smile as she thought back to the day she first set foot on the beautiful planet she now calls her home. Her smile faded shortly after, as she recalled her intentions that very same day. "I am certain you knew that I was lying to you the day we met. About why I was at the lake, where my cloths had gone, and how I had acquired the bruises on my back."

Vegeta had heard the nervousness in her voice as she spoke, he didn't want her to relive such harsh memories after the evening she had. He didn't want her to be overwhelmed. "Onna, you don't have to--"

"I know I don't," Bulma knew exactly why he wished to halt her, "but I need you to know, you have a right to hear what you have been protecting me from for so many years." Bulma waited for him to object, when he didn't, she assumed she held his undivided attention and began her reflection. "You know how my culture is. It is male dominated in every way possible. From father to son the torch is passed, women only serve to see to that end. As such, it was my father's desire for his first born to be of his gender. As such, it was not surprising he was disappointed when the midwife brought me to him. I suppose he may have recovered from the fact that he would have to try once more to impregnate my mother to produce a child of the 'superior' gender, but as he would remind me nearly everyday of my life, I made sure that was impossible. From my life came my mother's death, which left my father a widower, and hard pressed for a wife. He married many times again, but few ever survived life with him. It was a miracle I did; I have Chi-Chi to thank for that. She protected me from all that she could; she was truly the only mother I have ever known." A brief smile graced Bulma's lips with pride at the thought of her governess, but the look faded quickly as she continued to speak. 

"I don't think my life truly began to spin into utter misery until I was approximately the age of twelve. That was when my father decided it was time to 'sell me to the highest bidder.' I had just become of childbearing age, which meant I was finally of 'value' as a wife. Now, of course, I had no clue as to what my responsibly would be under such a union, but I didn't have much choice other than to learn quickly. I didn't know what the word 'lust' meant when I was twelve, but I knew what it looked like in a man's eyes. I couldn't count how many suitors came to assess my worth. How many grabbed my breasts to see how large and solid I was, or hiked up my dress to feel how strong my thighs were, or put his lips on my body to taste how sweet I was." Bulma halted her story as she noticed the veins popping out of Vegeta's tightly clenched fists, encircling her waist. Gently placing her palms atop of his, she felt them immediately loosen, allowing him to intertwine his fingers with hers before continuing with her story. 

"My father was very gracious when it came to letting the suitors 'inspect' me. Short of taking my virginity, of course, which he said only belonged to my new owner. But by some twist of fate, that never happened. Most of the suitors thought I was too young, too skinny, too weak, too underdeveloped, and a slew of other self-deprecating inadequacies. I didn't mind though, I quickly caught on that marriage was something I did not want any part in. And for a good while my fears of imminent marriage had lessened, but it was not long enough. By the time I was thirteen, my father concluded that I was utterly and completely useless to him. He used to tell me that no man could ever be blind enough to suffer having such a hideous creature as myself in his bed. So he ordered me to fix myself. I began to join him on all of his business meetings, so I could observe other princesses and queens, to learn a more 'proper' way to act. Of course, even as much as I observed, I never achieved any success at being the little 'seductress' my father wanted me to be. So in his infinite wisdom, he concluded that beating me would have set my priorities in order. It did not help. I was still overlooked, after all, I was only a child; though I was slowly gaining more womanly attributes, I was still too young to be worth anything to an experienced man... at least for a time." 

There were another few moments of pause, as Bulma seemed to need the time to gather her strength to speak. "It was only a few weeks before my fourteenth turning of age when my father had taken me to meet the Muyia people. He had introduced me to their king, Yuria, who had recently become a widower. He was in need of a wife, and frighteningly, he had almost been desperate enough to accept me. My father had been in negotiations for our joining when Yuria decided that he wouldn't make his purchase without 'sampling' the 'goods' first. Fortunately, I knew my father would be opposed to this; at least I had been assured that he would be. To my shock however, it turned out my father's hatred for me ran deeper than I realized as he agreed to let Yuria have me for the night, but only if he swore to marry me after. Yuria made the promise. Even I, at the age of thirteen, could tell he wouldn't have kept it if he was dissatisfied."   

Bulma felt Vegeta stiffen against her; she could tell he had already concluded what had happened next. "I didn't know what mating was. I understood that it occurred between and man and a woman, and it was how children were created, but the actual act… I had been in for a rude awakening that night. Some servants had put me in this much too sheer white gown, and brought me to Yuria's room. I just sat waiting, for something I couldn't fathom, for what seemed like hours before he entered. He seemed pleased when he saw me, I could tell by the way he slithered his disgusting tongue across his lips. But, it wasn't until he started removing his cloths that the warning signs in my head started screaming at me that something terrible was about to happen. I'll never forget how helpless I felt when he crawled on top of me, kissing me, touching me, I had never felt so disgusting in all my life; I just wanted to get as far away from him as possible." 

Bulma inhaled a few long deep breaths before running her hands under her eyes to wipe away her tears before once again grasping Vegeta's hands. She could see his veins popping out once more; she wanted to ease his tension. "It was when I felt him begin to slide my gown off that I completely panicked and knew I could not go through with whatever it was he was going to do to me. I started fighting him, he was angered by my refusal and tried to pin my arms above my head to halt my struggles. He only managed to pin one of my arms however. With the other, I reached out to grab the knife that he apparently kept hidden under his pillow; it was pushed into sight somewhere during our struggle. I didn't think twice before thrusting it into him. I really didn't aim for anywhere specific; I just wanted him to stop. And he did, the moment the blade sliced right through his throat. As I pushed him away from me, I realized the extent of the damage I had done to him. I pulled what I could of my dress back up and ran out of the room. I ran right into my father's chambers and told him what happened. We left immediately after. We would have both been killed if any of his soldiers had found us. We came straight here after that. My father said the 'Saiya-jins have ways of dealing with this sort of thing.' _That_ was the business he had worked out with your father, dealing with the backlash of the murder." 

Vegeta's eyes widened in utter disbelief as he heard this confession; he hadn't been privileged with the specifics of the dealings Alkon and his father had. He couldn't believe that it had been to protect Bulma. Of course, in Alkon's eyes it was surely to protect himself, but now he almost regretted insulting his father for involving himself with Alkon. He had originally thought the transaction was simply of financial aid, never had he imagined it was to protect his ward. Vegeta halted his thoughts, deciding to ponder this issue more later since Bulma was beginning to speak once again. She would have his exclusive attention. 

Bulma sniffled a few times, relieved that the most difficult of her secrets to speak of were now finished.  A brief smile graced her lips as she realized the rest of her monologue would be easier to reflect on. "And then we arrived here." She closed her eyes as if reliving the memory of when she first saw her now home.  A laugh escaped her lips as she recalled her father's ridiculous warning as they first toured the planet. "My father very sternly warned me before we landed that I was _not_, for a change, to use my 'feminine wiles' on either the king or the prince of the Saiya-jins, because they were an utterly 'untrustworthy, dishonorable, wretched group' and he wanted absolutely no long lasting ties to them." 

Vegeta broke his long silence as he couldn't help but mutter a retort to the fool's ironic assessment of his people. "The bastard is one to talk."

Bulma heard his quiet comment and laughed. "I know, how ridiculous it sounds, but that was what he told me. Of course, at the time it had the reverse effect on me, I was thrilled to be away from scrutiny for a little while. I loved the freedom it gave me to have a real chance, just for once, to be a child for a short time. When he went into meetings with your father, I went into the woodlands. My home does not have the beautiful landscape that Vegeta-sei does. You don't know what it was like for me to be able to _feel_ freedom for a little while, to be lost in a place where I could forget my real life. That first night I think I fell in love with this place, I wanted to stay forever…." Her head fell in shame as she realized how true that statement was. "And that was exactly what I had intended to do the day we met." 

Vegeta's eyes narrowed slightly as he had heard this, the sudden realization of what she had meant slowly brought a deep gasp to his lips. "Onna, you weren't--" He couldn't finish his thought; it was too painful to rationalize. 

"I was." Bulma confirmed his horror. "There weren't any Saiya-jin boys who stole my cloths while I bathed. The truth was that when I jumped into that lake I did not intend to get out. I wanted the water to fill my lungs and take away my ability to breath. Death wasn't a new concept for me, I had wanted to end my life for years, but I never found the right time. When I saw the lake, I knew I would never find a more beautiful burial ground. My father wouldn't expect me for hours and I had thought there was no one in the immediate vicinity; everything just seemed perfect. And so I got into the water, and let myself sink until I felt my lungs begin to burn. I was right there, I could feel my death coming, but something stopped me. Perhaps my fear of death had been more prevalent than I had ever imagined, but I couldn't go through with taking my own life. As much as I wanted to die, to be released, I suppose I was still too afraid. So I tried to swim to the top, but my cloths were too heavy, they weighed me down so I removed them, all save my undergarments, and pulled myself out of the water just before I could complete what I had set out to do. Would you believe as sat nearly freezing to death on the edge of that lake, I actually chastised myself for failing once again. I pulled my legs into my chest and just sat there sobbing for what felt like hours. The more I shivered, the more I began to hope that my pursuit of death would not be completely in vein; for if the water didn't kill me, hypothermia would. _But_ I didn't have that chance because..." 

Bulma's voice dropped off as the memory of when she first met the man holding her ran through her mind. Turning in her warden's grasp, she wrapped one arm around his waist to pull herself closer as the other began to innocently trace the contours of his face. "Because _you_ showed up. You warmed my frozen limbs and held me in your lap so securely, that for the first time in my life I felt protected, safe, and almost cared for. I don't think I ever told you what that meant to me. I never knew the gentle touch of a man before that day; I didn't know your sex could be anything but cruel and dominating. But, you changed all of that. You gave me hope."

As the words left her lips, Bulma felt one of Vegeta's hands slide up her neck to rest on her cheek, a near smile graced his lips as he pulled her forehead down to rest against his. "Not nearly as much as you gave me." 

"I'd argue with that," she breathed heavily, it was hard to stay focused with his tender skin upon hers. "You know my father was furious when you brought me back. He actually thought you had forced yourself on me; at least that was his reasoning for why my cloths were missing. I tried to tell him differently, but he seemed assured of his scenario. That's why he wouldn't let me anywhere near you for the duration of our first stay. I thought it was utterly ironic, you were the first kind man I ever met, and my father hated you."

Vegeta could barely hold back his shock, as Bulma revealed her father's assumptions. She was merely thirteen years of age at the time, and the bastard actually thought he would ravage the poor girl? The accusation infuriated him to no end. "The fool actually thought that I would violate you and then bring you back to him as though nothing had happened?" 

"I have never understood my father's logic; I surely shall not begin now," Bulma admitted rather frustrated, "it was for that reason I never heeded his warning when I came here. I kept hoping I would run into you. I felt lucky that our paths continued to cross."

"As did I," Vegeta admitted somberly, "I had felt a rare concern for you the moment we met. Then with the more you returned, the more I grew to enjoy your company." 

Bulma smiled at this, coming from a man who hates everyone, it was a hefty compliment indeed. "I'll never forget the day my father told me yours had passed. I remember feeling utterly devastated. I knew that meant you would now be king, and the one dealing with my father. I thought I would never get to see you again. But when the two of you came out of your meeting, to instead tell me that I could stay with you, it was like some dream. I could be my own person, and I didn't even have to marry you." Bulma's voice silenced for a moment as she watched a strange emotion flick across Vegeta's face, almost as if her comment had brought some kind of pain to her warden. Wanting to erase the frown that had fallen upon her warden's lips, she continued with a more positive note. "You gave me a existence I could have never fathomed having. I could live a thousand lives and never reimburse you for all that you have given to me." 

"Onna," Vegeta was more than ready to object, but he never had the chance.

"Night after night, the way you helped me, chased my nightmares away, wiped my tears as you rocked me to sleep. I would have never made it through my childhood trauma if it weren't for you. You saved me from utter misery, by bringing me to live in this utopia you call home. You made me feel whole again, and for that I owe you everything." Bulma's head drifted back down to Vegeta's shoulder as he allowed his hands to return to stroking her soft hair once more. She had finally released years of suppressed secrets, and had never felt better for it. "You know, that was all I could think about tonight," she admitted in a muffled whimper, finally revealing why all of this had needed to be spoken tonight of all nights. "When _he _had me on the ground, and started removing my cloths… even as scared as I was, I knew…" She stopped as she tried to control her tears; she needed him to know. Lifting her head once again she circled his face with her palms, locking her eyes with his. "A part of me knew that no matter what happened, that even if he had succeeded in taking me, I knew I would have your warm embrace to crawl into once it was over. I knew I could survive whatever was to happen, because—because I'd have you." 

The sound of her adoration forced the Saiya-jin no ouji's eyes closed as the emotions she riled within him forged a little deeper. "You _always_ will," Vegeta vowed softly as her bottomless blue orbs entranced him. She was truly the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on, and here he was, his body tightly intertwined with hers, her gentle fingers caressing his face, her lips merely inches from his. Her heartfelt plea and undying words of devotion created a spark too enflaming to be snuffed, igniting the scorching actions taken next. 

It had started as soft kisses upon her cheeks to wipe her tears away, but his lips moved lower. And before either knew what was happening between them, their mouths were joining in a sweltering kiss. Gentle and timid affections became passionate and desperate, as what they both had longed for seemed no longer containable. 

Bulma's hands became lost Vegeta's rugged mane, while Vegeta torched his ward's skin with his burning caresses. The feeling of her naked flesh under his fingertips was more combustible than he could have ever imagined, while her taste was sweeter than any nectar his lips had ever sampled. Their blending could have continued on all night, both wanting to feel assurance that the being in their arms would never be severed from them. But that assertion was never to come, as Vegeta abruptly pulled away from his ward, suddenly repulsed and humiliated by his reprehensible behavior. 

He was doing it again, only this time his forced affection was more dishonorable. Here his ward had just suffered a traumatic encounter, and he was trying to force his passions upon her. "I'm sorry," he blurted out roughly, as he pulled both his lips and eyes away from the onna in his arms. "I should never have… My forwardness was disgraceful, I should leave…" He sat up in her bed and turned from her. Never had he wanted to escape the mortification of his actions more than at that moment, but it seemed his ward was not about to let him. 

"No, wait," Bulma lightly touched his shoulder before he could depart from her. What had gone so wrong? For a moment she had thought the man who held her heart might not be as repulsed by the idea as she had thought him to be. But perhaps it had just been the moment, his overwhelming respect for her simply becoming expressed physically? "Please do not go," she beseeched him desperately.  She wasn't sure how she could fix this. "You have not wronged me. I accepted your kiss." She was glad his back was to her at that moment, if it wasn't, he would have seen her blush briefly at the thought of what they had just done.  

"Only because you are vulnerable," he rationalized angrily; under any other circumstances, he knew she would have been grotesquely offended by his actions. "I should not have allowed my _sympathy _for you to be expressed physically."  

Bulma's eyes watered slightly as it finally seemed to all make sense to her. His _pity_ had caused him to kiss her. Not his affections for her of a romantic nature, but simply his overwhelming compassion. And now he feels guilty for merely infringing upon her person, not because he just broke a sensitive onna's heart. "I see," she whispered, before lying back down upon the bed and turning her back to him, "then perhaps you should leave." 

Vegeta's eyes twisted back to see her sunken form once again, it seemed his behavior had reverted her back to the poor condition she was in the moment he had entered. 'Damn my pathetic feelings!' He cursed himself as he rose from the bed and walked over to the side chair he had become so accustomed to over the years. This was how things are between them, how they will depressingly always be.  "I will not leave you alone, onna," he confessed uneasily, as he sat opposite her, "but I will not chance another mistake." 

'A _mistake,_' the word rung through Bulma's mind; 'so that is what our kiss was,' she thought bitterly, as she closed her eyes to stop the water leaking from them. At least she could eliminate any lingering hope she held for the two of them. Pulling the blankets more tightly around herself, Bulma tried to block out the ecstasy that was robbed of her just minutes ago. She would never let him know the pain she must suffer as a price for his friendship. With a deep calming breath, she silently mouthed her response that would conclude the horrible night she had just suffered. 

"Nor will ever I hope for another." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Awe, so close, and yet so far! So what now? Well, it is the morning after. Will Bulma and Vegeta be able to deal with what did, and didn't happen between them? And, let us not forget about Juunanagou. What new intrigues will he set a foot? Find out next time!


	12. A Dangerous Proposal

**_Ward _**

Chapter 12 – A Dangerous Proposal 

Vegeta awoke the next morning to find his ward's bed empty. "Onna?" He jumped from his seat, angered that she had parted without his knowledge. True, they had not exactly bid their goodnights under the best of circumstances, but for her to leave without alerting him! 'I must have offended her more than I had originally believed last night. Damn my weakness for her!' He cursed himself as he stormed out of her room in search of his ward. He had to find her; he had to set right his folly. 

Immediate attention to the matter, however, was not to be, when soon after departing from Bulma's room, Vegeta found himself eye to eye with a frazzled Kakarrot. "Vegeta!" the guard called in relief, "You missed a senate meeting last night, and then one this morning. I have been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?"

"That is none of your damn business," Vegeta growled in response, he did not have time for this right now. "Leave me the hell alone!" 

"But sir," Kakarrot refused to be brushed off, "you have political matters than must be attended to immediately!"

Vegeta stopped angrily in his tracks, before turning around to the agitated Saiya-jin. As begrudging as it was to admit it, he knew the man was right. After returning from his elongated ride he had been accosted by several advisers desiring the same that the guard before him was, but he had then ignored them, knowing Bulma needed his attention more than any other. But, now, he would only be faced with further interruptions if he tried to disregard them once more, it seemed he only had one option. "Fine, Kakarrot, I will attend to any matters that I have neglected. But, while I am doing so, you will find the onna and bring her to me immediately. Even if she is resistant, I want to see her now. Is that clear!?"

"Ah, yes, sir," Kakarrot stuttered in affirmation, as he watched his king turn on his heal and rush off in a huff towards the throne room. 'I wonder what he wants with Bulma. And why would she be resistant?' the soldier wondered curiously, before setting off to find the princess. He hoped she could shed some light on his questions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma paced the castle halls aimlessly as she tried to sort out her thoughts and feelings from the previous night. She had experienced little sleep after the tumultuous evening she had suffered. Among the sham that was dinner, her mysterious assailant, her interlude with Juunanagou, her confession of her past, her kiss from Vegeta, and then most shatteringly, his rejection, she found it hard to hold her head up after the almost steady stream of shame that accosted her tender soul the night prior. 

'Why must everything always be so difficult for me?' she repeatedly asked herself, as she entered _her_ private garden. It was enclosed in connection to the right wing of the castle. The garden had actually been one of the many gifts Vegeta had given to her shortly after her arrival. The plot of land had been left unutilized for years, so he had given her the freedom to tend to it as she pleased. It by now has been fully flourished with flowers, plants, and other various forms of shrubbery that she has taken pride in fusing into her own little sanctuary from the world around her. The garden had been ear marked for her to be alone with her thoughts, and if there was ever a time she needed to be alone with her thoughts, it was then. 

But just what was it that she was to think? As traumatic as all that she suffered the night before was, no event was as perplexing as _their_ kiss. His lips had been even more tender than she had ever imagined in her most vivid dreams, his caresses were more intimate than in her most romantic fantasies, and his taste, gods, she imagined the sweetest ambrosia could never compare to the sample he had so intensely allowed her to experience. But now the fantasy would not be enough, she had experienced him once, how could she ever sever her desire for another chance to feel, if only for another second, his physical affection? 

But, it was just a 'mistake,' as he had called it. That word, more than any other, haunted her. And to topple the pain of his confession, she had actually tried to convince him of the truth. She dared admit to him that she had accepted his affections without shame. It was too much to hear him counter her comment by calling her 'vulnerable' and misguided in her feelings. But nothing could have been further from the truth. She had finally experienced what she had longed for, only to discover, once and for all, the undeniable and embittering truth. Her feelings were doubtlessly one-sided. 

And yet, why was this so heartbreaking for her? She had known all along this was the way of things between them. She thought she believed all hope had been lost, but after her embarrassing reaction last night, it seemed she had more left then she could ever admit to. But no longer, whatever shred of optimism she held for herself and her warden was now annihilated; shattered by the humiliation of his rejection. She would never forget the icy tone of his voice and disgusted movements as he pulled away from her. 'Was the thought of us truly that repulsive to him?' she wondered, as she could not help but relive the memory. The way he looked away from her in shame, it was almost as if he had lost respect for her. 'How can I ever look him in the eye again?' she asked herself desperately. 'How could things ever be the same between us, now that we have crossed that invisible line that we have so meticulously avoided for so long? How can I maintain a friendship with him, knowing that as I pine for his love, for a romance, he will never feel, never want, the same? How can I go on living with him any longer?' So many questions that needed to be answered plagued her, but answers would not be immediate, as a surprising voice suddenly interrupted the perplexed woman. 

"How are you feeling?" 

Bulma's body turned quickly around to become face to face with a man she had given little thought to since last night. "Juunanagou, you startled me," she attempted to calm herself; she was still very much on edge after her attack. 

"I am sorry, my lady. I only wished to inquire about your condition. But, if my presence bothers you, I can leave," he offered very reasonably. It had been a strange night for the king. He actually found himself unable to sleep, as an unfamiliar emotion of concern for the onna had commandeered his thoughts. While he should have been infuriated by a failure over his rival and instead concocting a counter scheme to right his folly, he found himself fearing for the princess' mental state. Vegeta had mentioned something about his plot causing more damage than he ever could have imagined. This concept bothered him more than any other. Why he cared he was unsure, but the confounding feelings were undeniable. He had even attempted to take his anger out on Juurokugou, his partner in crime, after he had returned from his ride last night, but the violence had done him little good. He still thought of her, worried for her, and hated even more so that she was receiving comfort from his rival—a man completely unworthy of her consideration.

"That is not necessary," Bulma shook her head with a partial smile that immediately interrupted Juunanagou's thoughts. Her innocence was becoming more endearing every time he saw her. "I actually think the company might be good for me, being alone with my thoughts only seems to cause me further turmoil," she admitted softly, while slowly lowering herself to take a lazy seat upon the soft grass beneath her.  

Juunanagou took the liberty of joining the princess on the ground as he sat in front of her. "I am surprised you are alone," he noted curiously as he looked around, "after seeing Vegeta's reaction when I told him of your attack, I thought the man would be inseparable from you." Bulma flinched slightly at her warden's mention; the reaction was not lost on Juunanagou. "He did come to see you last night, did he not?" the king inquired; the only reason he had refrained from joining the onna himself was because he thought the bastard was going to tend to her. His fury began to rise at the concept of Bulma having been left alone all night. 

"He came," Bulma nodded stiffly. Looking up at the man across from her, she smiled in thanks. "I must offer you my gratitude for finding him. I know it could not have been an easy task to summon a man you hold so much animosity for." 

Juunanagou noticed her quick change in subject, but allowed it anyway. "I did what I did last night only for your benefit my lady. I care only for your comfort." He reached out his hand to push a stray hair behind her ear, 'such a beautiful creature,' he thought absently before continuing, "You did not answer my original question, princess. How are you fairing?" 

Bulma sighed as her eyes fell to the ground once more. "Physically, aside from a few bumps and bruises, I am all right."

"And mentally?" he asked to her surprise, it was a bold question for such a formal man, but she answered anyway. 

"I have suffered worse. My mind will recover. I am moving on," she answered minimally, as bizarre as it seemed, she was more emotionally damaged by Vegeta's rejection than by her assault.  

"I am glad to hear it," Juunanagou laughed lowly, "but if you expect me to believe it, I will not."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Bulma fired back defensively, "are you calling me a liar?" 

"I would never dream of doing anything of the like princess," he conceded, "I only question you because though your lips speak of a settled mind, your eyes shine with turmoil."

Bulma cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. "You stake your entire argument on that which is in my eyes." She laughed in mild amusement. "Tell me my lord, what exactly do you see in them?" 

"Is that a challenge?" Juunanagou cracked a smirk; her spirits seemed to be lifting before his eyes. She was like him, always ardent for a verbal confrontation.

"I would never dream of challenging you again, after what happened last time," she noted with humor, upon recalling their race several days ago. "I merely am curious to see how in tune your sense of 'eye reading' is." 

"Though I believe you are trying to mock me lady, I shall take your test anyway." He moved closer to her, as he lifted his hands to embrace her face. "Now, let me see." He placed a disarming smile upon his lips as his eyes locked with her cool azure ones. Looking deeply into her sapphire orbs, the king allowed himself to search her expression for hidden secrets. Amused by the slight blush that was creeping upon the young onna's face, he decided to continue his probing. However, his observations were not meant to last long, as a scent that tickled his senses jerked his body involuntarily away from the princess. 

"Wh—what is wrong?" she asked in surprise, as she watched Juunanagou rise to his feet and begin pacing back and forth in what appeared to be withheld anger. Rising to her feet so she was just an inch or so below eye level with him, she asked once more. "Juunanagou, what is the matter?" 

"His scent is all over you," the king whispered quietly, restraint was blatantly in his voice. 

"What? Juunanagou, whom are you talking—" Bulma froze as she ran her fingers over her lips in realization. "Juunanagou, I—"

"So that is why you desired his presence over mine last night," he spat accusingly, unsure himself why the reality bothered him so greatly. "You and Vegeta are carrying on an affair!" 

"N—No!" Bulma objected quickly. She did not want this man to harbor any false conceptions about her relationship, or lack there, with Vegeta. "We are not doing anything of the sort, he merely—"

"Merely what?" Juunanagou averted his eyes, "do not lie to me lady. It all makes perfect sense. I could never understand his possessiveness towards you, but I do now. The two of you are lovers!" He hissed coldly, the words sickening for him to voice. 

"No, Juunanagou, you don't understand--" She tried to dissuade him, but his temper would allow him to listen to none of it. 

"No, princess, I will tell you what I do not understand. I do not understand why you would allow me the taste of your sweet lips, the gentle feel of you in my arms; why let me believe I had a chance to claim your affections, when you were bound to another!? to _Vegeta,_ no less!" Even Juunanagou was not certain, as he made his angered plea, if he was still playing the role of the dashing king that could sweep this precious princess off her feet, or if the words he spoke were truly from his disheartened soul. 

"Because I am _not_ Vegeta's!" she finally screamed, with tears welling in her eyes. She did not need this, especially not now, when the truth was so fresh to her. "He is my warden, I am his protectorate. We have _never_ been and will _never_ be more to each other than that. Of this I am certain, so do not ever accuse me of misleading you in any way. Vegeta and I are nothing of a romantic orientation to one another, and we certainly _never_ will be." She paused to control the uneasiness of her voice. "His scent is upon me only because he consoled me physically last night, _nothing_ more."

The disdain in her tone as she reflected upon her relationship with her warden spoke volumes to Juunanagou. The bitterness she held seemed very new, as was evident by her tears, he couldn't help but wonder what had happened last night. "Then you have my apology my lady," he softened his voice. If Vegeta had been obtuse enough to disregard the stunning creature that stood before him, then he would certainly be man enough to see that he benefit from the fool's grave error. "I did not mean to raise my voice, but I—" he stopped himself as he once again encircled Bulma's tear stained face. "I feel too many things for you to be faced with the concept of your betrothal to another."

Bulma's bright eyes rose to match Juunanagou's once again, as she listened to his confession. It sounded so genuine, so pure; his words were similar to those that she had always dreamed of hearing Vegeta speak. She wanted to hear more. "What do you feel for me?" she asked between sobs, as she slowly closed her eyes and let her mind wonder. 

"Many things," Juunanagou answered with gentility as his gaze shifted back and forth from her lips to her closed eyes.  He would fill her mind with a picture that he was certain would set her heart aflutter. "I feel the need to protect you as I did the night of your accident and that of your attack. I feel the need to comfort you, as I wished for more than anything, as you wept so painfully last night. I feel the need to lavish upon you anything and everything that your heart desires for no other benefit to myself than that of seeing a smile grace your lips. And most agonizingly, I feel the need to experience your beauty on a more physical level by touching your creamy porcelain skin," he outlined her chin with his soft fingers, "devouring your scent," he lowered his nose to inhale the lavender aroma of her hair, "seeing you whimper in pleasure beneath me, hearing you cry out my name in elations, and tasting your—" his final thought was never to be completed as the picture he drew for the young onna in his arms was too much to avoid being experienced. In agonizingly desperate movements their lips sank into each other's as their tongues joined for a second time in a heated kiss. 

With her eyelids shielding her from the truth, Bulma allowed herself to experience the passion the man before her offered. Though in reality, he was not the man she was imagining; the man she truly wanted, the man she could never have. For the princess, she suddenly saw more plainly than ever, there could be no further questioning what this kiss symbolized. Opening her eyes to allow her tears to fall uninhibited down her cheeks, the solution to her problem suddenly became abundantly clear. She would free Vegeta of his degrading service to her, by becoming the burden of a man who could love her in the way she had only dreamed of being loved. She now fully understood how childish her hopes for a perfect romance between her and her warden truly were. She would no longer suffocate him with her presence. She would leave him to have a chance at building his own happiness, even if it would be at the expense of hers. 

As Bulma pulled away from their kiss, she forced the most honest smile upon her face as she looked into Juunanagou's own flushed one. "Take me with you." 

Juunanagou's eyes widened greatly, believing he could not have possibly heard her correctly. "My lady, are you agreeing to—" he couldn't finish his thought, of course he was charming, but her sudden acceptance after her diligent loyalty to her warden. It could not be. 

"At the end of the week, when the senate finishes its conferences, I will leave with you, if it that is what you desire." She spoke confidently; she did not want him to doubt her intent. 

"Then you wish to become my wife—my queen?" Juunanagou asked rather unsurely. Yes, this was what he had wanted, his entire purpose for coming here, setting into motion his well thought out plans, but—but why did this not feel right? As if there was something more he needed from her. 

"If you will have me," she wiped her tears away, "I will be yours." 

"But—" he halted his objection. This is what he had wanted; he could not allow himself to damage all of his hard work now, regardless of his reservations! "I could never in my wildest dreams, hope for a queen as flawless as you are, princess," he reverted to his charming manner. Lowering himself to one knee, he decided to seal the arrangement. Gathering her hands in his, he began, "according to what I know of your culture, this is how it is to be done." He removed one of his hands from hers to reach up and wipe a tear away. "Princess Bulma, will you allow me the privilege of making you my wife, my lover, my mate, my queen?" He used various titles he thought would flatter and compliment her. It appeared to work as he heard her confirmation. 

"Of course," she nodded in a strained response. She had long dreamed of this scenario. Everything was perfect, the beautiful setting, the proper proposal, and the loving look of a man willing to spend the rest of his days with her. But even with all of the superficial perfections, the most blatant of flaws was present, for the wrong man was on his knee, and this shattering knowledge distracted her long enough from her surroundings to prevent her notice of a third party viewing their exchange.  

In what had felt like only a blink of the eye, Juunanagou was no longer in front of Bulma; he was instead a few feet away from her, wrestling on the ground with an intruder. "I warned you to stay the hell away from her! _Vegeta_ warned you to stay the hell away from her! Now, you pay!" the angered guard vowed, as he and the king fought for dominance over one another. 

"Kakarrot, no!" Bulma screamed, as she scrambled over to break up the two men. "Please, stop!" she beseeched him, as she managed to barely separate them without being seriously injured herself. "Kakarrot do not harm him, he is my fiancé!" 

At the sound of her confession, Kakarrot all but fell over in disbelief. "What?" he cried in shock. 

Kakarrot's befuddled question was just enough of a moment of distraction to allow Bulma access to her husband to be. "Are you alright?" she asked Juunanagou with concern in her eyes, as she lifted him into her embrace. She wanted to make certain he in fact was, before answering Kakarrot's question. When he nodded in affirmation she turned back to her angered guard. 

"What did you just call him!?" Kakarrot screamed in both confusion and fury. The last time he had seen the onna, she was devoutly avoiding Juunanagou's presence at Vegeta's request. What the hell could have changed so drastically that she would now be engaged to the man after a matter of mere hours!

"I said 'he is my fiancé.' He just proposed and I accepted." She rose to her feet so she was as near to eye level as she could be with the taller man. 

"B—But how… You can't… Bulma what are you thinking? How can you stand being in this man's presence, let alone accept a proposal from him!? Do you not remember your promise to Vegeta?" He needed to piece this all together; it simply made no sense. 

"I know," she sighed quietly. She never wanted to betray her warden, but she had to do this. She could no longer stay and suffer the degradation and devastation her feelings cause her. "But I can no longer deny how I feel." She took a long breath before beginning the first of what she knew would be many lies on this matter. "I am in love with Juunanagou, as he is with me. We wish to unite, and nothing will prevent us any longer." 

"Bulma," Kakarrot whispered her name with a desperate sigh. "You can not believe that. You haven't known this fiend long enough. You can not love him, and he most certainly can not love you!"

"I beg to disagree," Juunanagou argued as he rose to his feet. After brushing himself off, he offered his own admission. "I am very much in love with Bulma. I wish for nothing more than to make her happy. So now, Kakarrot, I understand that after our rather tempestuous past, you may be hesitant to believe in the veracity of my motives, but I can assure you, I only wish what is best for the onna. So, what do you say, for her sake, we let bygones be bygones?" He finished with a sly smirk meant only for Kakarrot's eyes as he lifted his hand to shake with his enemy. 

Kakarrot, of course, ignored the insincere gesture as he looked upon Bulma gravely. "Does Vegeta know?"

Bulma slowly closed and opened her eyes, nervous just imagining how the exchange would go. But fortunately, she did not have to venture an answer as Juunanagou chimed in once more. "We were just about to see the old boy," he answered with amusement flaring in his eyes. He had practically been living for this conversation since he had arrived. 

"He will not allow this union," Kakarrot turned his attention back to Juunanagou. 

"He does not have a choice. I will marry whom I choose; he has no control over my happiness," Bulma's bitter tone returned, as she found her voice just in time to continue with yet another lie. 

Kakarrot's eyes narrowed as he noticed within her an anger towards Vegeta unlike anything he had ever witnessed her emit before. 'Could this have anything to do with the foul mood that Vegeta was in earlier? Is this why he wanted to see her immediately?' he wondered briefly, before turning his back to the pair. "Then we go to inform him now," he announced, before beckoning the pair to follow him towards the throne room where Vegeta was scheduled to be. 

Bulma swallowed roughly before feeling Juunanagou grasp her arm to guide her out of the garden. "Are you all right my dear, you seem nervous," he asked curiously, perhaps after this exchange he would get a better idea as to what had soured her so suddenly towards her warden. 

"I am fine," she admitted quickly. "I just am uncertain how Vegeta will take the news of our engagement."

"Well," the cold king suppressed a smirk as he answered almost excitedly. "There is only one way to find out."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note_:_ Ah, and they will find out come the next chapter! Will Vegeta and Juunanagou come to blows over this new development? Can Vegeta finally find the strength to break down and tell Bulma the truth about the man she intends to wed before it is too late? Or is it already too late? Find out next time… 


	13. Juuhachigou

**_Ward _**

Chapter 13 – Juuhachigou 

"King Vegeta," Kakarrot dropped to his knee as he interrupted a small conference of Vegeta-sei's closest allies. 

Turning around briskly, Vegeta rose from his seat with questioning eyes. "Have you done what I asked?" He released a short sigh as he heard the guard whisper an affirmation. "Excellent," Vegeta approved, "We will finish this later," he announced, while turning back to the senate members who were completely oblivious to the content of the exchange. Once the room was cleared out, save Kakarrot, Vegeta ordered, "bring the onna in."

Kakarrot cleared his throat before warning, "I will do as you ask sir, but I must be allowed to caution you that she is not alone. Juunanagou is with her, and the matter of which they desire to alert you of, I am certain, is more pressing than whatever dialogue you originally wished to speak with her upon."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he listened to Kakarrot's counsel, shocked, he wanted further explanation, but he would soon receive a more vivid answer as Kakarrot turned from him to opened the massive throne room doors and called for Bulma and Juunanagou to enter. Following the guidance of Kakarrot, they both stepped inside, arm in arm, with a much too at ease look upon each of their faces. Once Kakarrot was inside, he closed the doors behind him and awaited further instruction. 

"What the hell is going on?" Vegeta growled, bluntly cutting right to the inappropriate appearance of the two. He focused on Bulma as he observed the pair, she refused to meet his eyes, a sign that lead him to believe this 'matter' that was about to be spoken upon was more serious than even Kakarrot had foreshadowed. 

"Do calm down Vegeta, there is no need for vulgarities. Bulma and I have some exciting news to share with you." Juunanagou plastered a wide smile across his mischievous lips as he pulled Bulma closer to him. Looking down at her, he asked, "would you like to tell him the joyous news darling, or should I?"

Bulma strained a small laugh as she too joined her fiancé in a forced smile. "I suppose I should allow you the privilege." She happily passed on the responsibility, she was certain she could not have voiced the announcement while under Vegeta's scrutiny. 

"Very well then," Juunanagou was quick to comply. He had waited far too long for his moment. "I am very pleased to inform you, Vegeta, that I have proposed a union of matrimony to your ward, and to my honor, she has accepted." He allowed a brief moment of pause to allow his rival a moment to take the bitter news in before compounding the truth with a reinforced reality, "she will be departing with me after the conclusion of the conference." 

The resonance of Juunanagou's words seemed to echo through the Saiya-jin king's mind as he tried to make sense of that which he had just been informed. He could not however, for the possibility seemed too absurd. "I find no humor in this joke," Vegeta said with a threatening note directed towards Juunanagou. Turning away from his enemy, he walked over to Bulma, and grabbing her arm with minimal force, he pulled her away from her 'fiancé' to receive a genuine answer.

Juunanagou's first instinct was to object, as Vegeta so rudely severed the onna from him, but a part of him wanted the two to delve into an argument over the issue. He hoped the exchange would help him decipher what had truly happened between the pair to cause the rift that was now separating them even further. He needed to know the truth, if his plot was to be carried out successfully. At least he used that excuse for his interest. Silencing any protests, he watched as they began to quarrel.  

"What is the meaning of this ridiculous announcement?" Vegeta asked his ward in a lowered voice, lifting his hand to touch her chin, he forced her eyes to meet his for the first time since last night. "Why are you acting so irrational?" 

"Irrational?" Bulma repeated as she snapped both her arm and chin away from him, "I am not being 'irrational' Vegeta, nor am I playing some dramatic joke upon you. Juunanagou and I wish to wed, and as such, we have agreed too."

"What the hell do you mean, you wish to wed? Just a week ago you were looking forward to a long life of solitude, and now, suddenly you wish to join with a man, whom not only you know _little_ of, but you also are painstakingly aware of my dislike for him; why would you ever consider this!?" Even as Vegeta asked the question, he already knew the answer, but he had to hear her excuse if he was going to dissuade her. 

"I have been considering it for some time!" Bulma shot back quickly, the only blockade that could repress her tears now was anger, and as much as she hated arguing with her warden, that was her only choice now; that, and a meticulous assertion of lies. "Ever since you separated us, I have been unable to think of anything else but him. I have tried to suppress my feelings these last few days, out of respect for you, but I can no longer." She stopped to move back to her fiancé, in a physical gesture, to reinforce her words.  She comfortably entered his welcoming embrace as she finished her deceit, "I cannot explain how or why it has happened, but I have fallen in love with Juunanagou, as he has with me. We finally admitted our feelings to one another this morning, and we agreed that we can no longer hide our desire." Gathering a deep breath, Bulma turned to look back at a both shocked and seemingly hurt Vegeta as she confirmed Juunanagou's announcement, "So, we will wed."  

"The hell you will!" Vegeta growled with narrowed eyes, "this farce of a marriage will _never_ take place! _You_, onna, are still my ward, and as such you can _not_ marry without my permission, and believe me when I tell you, I will _never_ grant my permission to this union!" Civility was no longer an option for the king; he would not mince words on the ludicrousness of this unification  

"Now who is falling back on his word!?!" Bulma was quick to remind. "Did we not just have this conversation a week ago, after your overreaction to Kakarrot's practice proposal? But, I suppose you were _not_ serious in your vow _not_ to sensor my relations, because here you are now doing it with Juunanagou! Honestly, Vegeta, I am beginning to think you would find any excuse to keep me from being happy!"

"Happy!?" Vegeta laughed, at her absurd words. "This bastard will make you nothing but 'unhappy!' He does not give a damn about you, onna. Can you not see he is using you? He wants revenge upon me, nothing else!"

"Not this again," Bulma nearly screamed, while shaking her head in utter fury. "Revenge for what, Vegeta!? What could you have done to him that is so horrible that he would be willing to use me as you are describing?!"

"The same as he just described to you, my dear," Juunanagou interrupted smoothly, what better way to kick the man while he was down than by revisiting the past. 

"That's enough from you!" Vegeta roared, stopping the king before he could say anything further. 

"No, I want to hear the truth, I want to hear what this bad blood is between the two of you, and I want to hear it now!" Bulma demanded, she felt she had a right to be told the shared past that laid between her warden and husband-to-be. 

"So, he still has not told you what he did to my sister?" Juunanagou withheld a smirk; this was simply getting better and better. 

"Your sister?" Bulma whispered, while slowly turning back towards Vegeta, "whom is he talking about? Who is she?" 

"_Was_," Juunanagou corrected, "my sister is long dead, thanks to your warden. But, I suppose that is the price she paid for being foolish enough to fall in love with an animal like your dear king here."

"I said, that is enough!" Vegeta roared; his temper only seconds away from erupting. 

Juunanagou, well aware of the king's disposition, pushed harder. "I beg to differ, for your ward deserves to know what you did. She deserves to know how you destroyed my sister, an onna you vowed to love, honor, and cherish in the sanctity of marriage, an onna you made your wife, the onna who would have been your queen! Bulma deserves to know how you disgraced _Juuhachigou_." As soon as her name was vocalized, Juunanagou felt himself being attacked for yet a second time that day, only in a manner even more violent than with Kakarrot earlier. 

"Do not even say her name! You have no right speak of her after what you did!" Vegeta screamed in a near blind fury, "her death is on your head, not mine!"

"Vegeta!" Kakarrot, for the first time after his long silence, sped over to separate the two men. "Not like this sir," he tried to advise as he pulled the smaller man to his feet in a death grip to attempt to calm him down. "Juunanagou is _not_ worth it."

"Well, doesn't this feel familiar," Juunanagou laughed coldly as he rose to his feet, touching his lip lightly so that Bulma could see her violent warden's attack had drawn blood. "Though I should feel lucky your sword wasn't drawn Vegeta, or else my fiancé may have a hole in her chest, just as my sister did." 

Kakarrot had to tighten his hold on his king as the shorter man was more than ready to attack his opponent a second time, but he refused to give him the chance, "you are playing right into his hands," Kakarrot whispered into the infuriated man's ear. "You must compose yourself, my king."

Bulma watched the brawl between the two kings utterly immobile as Juunanagou's confession brought a mind numbing pain to her. _'A woman you vowed to love, honor, and cherish in the sanctity of marriage, an onna you made your wife, the onna who would have been your queen! …Juuhachigou…_ Vegeta was once married?' The thought made her want to run into her room and sob for hours. 'It ca not be. Vegeta could _not_ have been married; he could have _never_ withheld such a grand truth from me… He could _not_ have married this woman! He could _not_ have loved this woman!' Bulma told herself, the latter part of her rant she needed to be true the most. 'No, none of this can be right. Vegeta could not have wed Juunanagou's sister, and there is no doubt in my mind he, _my Vegeta_, could _never _have killed her!' Assured by her conclusions, she turned to her warden, after schooling her expression to hide the raging chaos exploding inside her. "Tell me he's lying," she implored. "Tell me you were never married. Tell me you did not harm, let alone kill his sister."

Silence fell upon all three men in the room as Vegeta turned his gaze from his enemy to his ward. For the first time in all the years he has known her, he saw her look upon him in a manner he had never wished to see; fear. She feared the truth, the truth that she had wasted years of loyalty on a man unworthy of her trust. Pulling his eyes away from that of Bulma's, Vegeta pushed Kakarrot off him and took a few steps away from the group, while attempting to find the words to make her understand what had truly happened. He turned his back away from them in shame as he realized he could find none. 

"He can not tell you that which you wish to hear, my darling," Juunanagou added softly, as he walked up and placed a consoling arm around the princess. "But, if you are not willing to take my word for it, ask your guard. Kakarrot was present for that which I speak, ask him for the truth."

Pleadingly Bulma shifted her stare from Juunanagou to her long time friend, her eyes silently begging for the truth. "Kakarrot?" 

The soldier took a long breath as he noted the brief, but blatant, narrowing expression that crossed his king's face, before turning back to look upon the young onna he had spent a large part of his life protecting. Knowing he could never lie to the fair princess, he begrudgingly began to divulge exactly what he knew the bastard king wanted him to. "Juunanagou… He…" Kakarrot ground his teeth together as he painfully admitted, "he speaks the truth, Bulma, but—"

"But, nothing," Juunanagou was quick to halt the man's further explanation. Turning Bulma around in his arms, he began to further weave his web. "My dear, I know this must be terrible for you to hear, especially upon the day of our engagement, but what I need you to know, before all else, is that even though your warden has wronged me so, I do not hold his trespasses against you. Though the temptation is obvious to want to hurt you in retaliation for his murder of my sister, I can assure you that is _not_ the case. My love for you is unwavering and I—"

"Kakarrot," Vegeta's deeply voiced demand interrupted Juunanagou's nauseating articulation of lies, "escort the onna outside, I wish to speak with Juunanagou alone." 

"What?" Bulma jerked out of Juunanagou's hold as she heard her warden's demand. "Vegeta, how can you order me to leave now, when you just dropped this appalling fact upon me? Please, you have to explain this all to me, you have to let me know—" 

"You have _no_ right to know anything!" Vegeta's voice had never risen to a tone as violent as it did at that moment, "at least not when your mind is so poisoned with lies against me that you would believe such a simple truth as that which this fool offers. Clearly I was right to maintain my silence in the first place, you are still too _naïve_ and _selfish_ to act with any greater sense than that of the _little_ girl that you are." As soon as the words left his mouth, a hand came barreling down his face in what could only be described as one of the most surreal moments of his life; he looked up to see tears falling from his ward's eyes as for the first time in her life, she dared strike him. 

"I think that is enough," Juunanagou stepped between the two as he pulled Bulma into his embrace, and away from Vegeta. "Please, my dear, between last night and this morning I think you need some time to calm down. Why do you not allow me a minute alone with your warden? He has already upset you enough; please, allow me to handle things from here on." 

Bulma wanted to object, still thoroughly insulted by Vegeta's cruel words when all she wanted was to hear _any_ truth or falsehood that could change the horrid reality she had just been made aware of. But, in the mood Vegeta had now fallen victim to, she knew no kind words would be said. Sending him one last icy glance, she submissively agreed to Juunanagou's suggestion. "I shall be right outside."

"Excellent," Juunanagou noted with pleasure as he lowered his lips to claim that of his mate-to-be's in an impassioned kiss that was meant to spark the tempers of the Saiya-jins around him. He clearly succeeded in his purpose as he heard infuriated groans from both men. 'All too easy,' he thought, before pulling away from the now flushed princess. "I won't be long," he announced, before Kakarrot rather gruffly grabbed Bulma's arm and directed her out of the throne room; leaving the two very capable kings to what would surely be a volatile exchange. 

"Have you lost your mind?" Kakarrot nearly screamed as he practically slammed the throne room doors behind him. "How the hell could you raise a hand against Vegeta after all he has done for you!?"

"Oh, leave me the hell alone, Kakarrot!" Bulma angrily pushed her friend away from her. Looking upon him with utter contempt she growled, "You knew! You knew everything and you never told me!? Here I have been avoiding Juunanagou like the plague, because the two of you have warned me of his treachery, when in truth, he was the one who has been wronged!" 

"That is not true!" Kakarrot argued, "Bulma, you only know a small part of the story; you have no idea what actions Juunanagou took against Vegeta—"

"_Vegeta_ killed his sister! I don't care what actions he took against him in retaliation, he had every right to! By the gods, Kakarrot, how could you keep this from me!? How could _either _of you keep this from me!? For eight years I have lived under this roof, and not once have I ever heard even the slightest mention of Vegeta being married! Tell me my dear _friend_, why was I so unworthy of being told the truth!?"

"Because it is not an easy subject for Vegeta to speak on!" Kakarrot tried to calm himself, he had to make her understand. "Bulma, you have long known his aversion to such a union, now you know why."

"No, Kakarrot, I still do not! I thought I knew Vegeta, but if he is capable of murdering his own wife—" she turned away from him, the words too painful for her to speak. Never had she allowed herself to imagine Vegeta with another woman, let alone murdering one! How could any of this be true? How could Vegeta ever take such actions, and with a woman he loved. 'Love; is this woman my rival? Is she the invisible barrier that has long existed between Vegeta's and my heart?' Even though Bulma knew much more than a past infatuation was standing between the two, she had to know. "Did he love her?" she asked softly, once and for all she wanted to know if this deceased woman deserved blame for her romantic misery.  

"Bulma, I do not think—" Kakarrot started, but was quickly cut off. 

"I want to know, damn it!" Bulma offered a quick lie to cover her true motives for needing his answer. "Vegeta has vowed his love and protection to me as his ward for the last eight years, but if he could offer the same to his wife and fail her so greatly, I can not help but wonder…"

Kakarrot needed to hear no more, this was Vegeta's greatest fear; it seemed he was right in surmising such a reaction from the princess. She could place herself in the same position, just as Juunanagou had articulated moments ago during their skirmish. He wanted more than anything to settle all of her worries, but it seemed she had heard too much truth all at once. "Bulma, I can not speak on Vegeta's feelings, for I am not certain how deeply his love for Juuhachigou ran, but—"

"Then he was in love with her?" Bulma closed her eyes as she shook in humiliation. What a fool she had been, wasting so many of her years pining for a man whose heart belonged to another. 

"Bulma," Kakarrot moved to console the clearly hurt woman. 

"No!" the angered princess pushed his hands away. "I can't listen to anymore of this!" She rushed past him as she stormed towards the stables. Releasing Hikari from her bindings, she saddled the horse and quickly set off into the woods, her tears the only trace of her path as she road fast and hard towards an uncertain destination. The only purpose, to flea from the harsh reality she was finally conscious too. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Name your price," Vegeta spoke evenly as he took a heavy seat upon his throne. 

"My price?" Juunanagou smirked at the offer, "my price for what, Vegeta?"

"Come now Juu, the onna is no longer here, you need not maintain this ridiculous façade. We both know you do not give a damn about her; this entire scheme of yours is for revenge. So, why not skip all of the games and just tell me what you intend to gain by joining with the onna, and I will simply give it to you. It will save both of us much effort."

Juunanagou laughed heartily at the man's suggestion. "Well, Vegeta, I must say, your arrogance has never ceased to amaze me. Honestly, for you to actually believe that when I see those bottomless azure eyes, flowing sapphire hair, glowing smile, creamy white skin, and bountiful cleavage of your ward that I am truly thinking of my revenge upon you, is simply preposterous! Your ward is the greatest prize that I could ever take from you, so save your negotiations for a less determined man." 

"You know nothing of determination!" Vegeta hissed with resolve as he rose from his seat in anger. "Your will for revenge may be strong, but I can assure you, my fortitude in protecting my ward is much greater. I will take _any_ means necessary to ensure her safety!"

"Really?" Juunanagou challenged, "even if it costs you your own relationship with the onna?"

Vegeta laughed menacingly, "You do not seem to understand my position on the onna's well being, so please allow me to make myself clear." Taking a threatening step towards his opponent, the Saiya-jin no Ou began to pour on the intimidation. "I would gladly suffer the rest of my days experiencing nothing but the onna's contempt, if it ensured her protection from _you_. I will lie, manipulate, hurt or kill_ anyone_ that gets in the way of her safety, regardless of any personal expense my actions will cost. Hear me very clearly Juu, Bulma is _mine _to shelter from your corruption, I will _not_ falter in my duty!" As Vegeta finished his vow, he had believed his words had struck fear into his enemy as a look of shock covered his fellow king's face. But to his utter chagrin, Vegeta soon realized the not so naive monarch had picked up on a truth he had never believed would be voiced. 

"By the gods," Juunanagou whispered in bewilderment, "you are in love with her."

Though Vegeta was typically without fault in hiding his reactions, the mortification that Juunanagou's declaration sparked was too much to be hidden. "That is ridiculous." His objection was weak and unsteady. Not that it mattered much, since Juunanagou barely heard him through his fit of laughter. 

"Oh, now it all makes sense!" The younger man chuckled vigorously. "The awkward glances, the look of defeat every time I embraced her, and let's not forget your overly possessive attitude towards her! Ha, I never could understand why you would be so 'magnanimous' as to save a poor little damaged princess from a harsh life with her father for nothing in return, but now it all makes sense! You thought she would grow up feeling so indebted to you that she would practically beg you to take her to bed in recompense for all you have done for her, ne? A perfect plan, I will give you credit, but let me guess, it went sour when you realized while you wanted a bedmate she wanted a father figure, hm? Oh, this is too funny, because now you are too smitten with her to cut her loose, that's it isn't it!?" Juunanagou's laughter increased in volume as he realized his triumph. He wasn't simply taking the dear king's ward away; he was stealing the man's love.

"You are a fool if you believe that ridiculous scenario." Vegeta growled, though his physical reaction was more in check, his soul ached as he could not help but some the truth in the man's words. 

"I don't think so," Juunanagou objected as soon as his laughter quieted to mere chuckles, "in fact I would even venture to guess that last night you crossed the line with her."

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta's eyes narrowed. What did his adversary know that he did not?

"This morning your ward and I had an interesting exchange. When I asked her what happened after I so graciously directed you to her side, she had this shamed look upon her face. Now at the time it made little sense, but if I were a betting man, now knowing what I do, I would wager that your 'feelings' for the onna got the better of you last night and you advanced on her." Juunanagou paused a moment, almost daring Vegeta to object. When he did not, he continued with his taunting. "Awe, Vegeta, what were you thinking? Here the poor onna is almost raped and you, her _surrogate father_, allow your lust to take over. No wonder she desires to marry me, she was clearly repulsed by your lack of control, let alone respect for her sensitivity to her body after the attack; how humiliating for her."

"It was an attack you orchestrated!" Vegeta was quick to remind, but his attempt to shift the blame was futile. 

"You have no proof of that," Juunanagou added casually, "besides even _if_ I had set the entire incident up, it could not have been as disturbing for the onna as whatever trauma you put her through.  I mean honestly, you should have seen her this morning, she looked utterly disgraced." 

"That's enough!" Vegeta swung around to glare at his rival, "you are most certainly in no position to read the onna's emotions. You know nothing of which you speak." 

Juunanagou only shrugged in indifference as he stepped away from the infuriated king. "What ever lie helps you through the day." He chuckled mockingly as he strolled over to the exit. "Now, if you don't mind, as amusing as your empty threats are to hear, I need to go find _my onna._ We have a wedding to plan, and more importantly," Juunanagou stopped just before the exit to turn back a smirk at his incensed fellow king, "a wedding night." 

Slamming the door behind, Juunanagou stopped just outside the throne room as he heard a thunderous roar released by the Saiya-jin king, he clearly could no longer control his rage. 'Well, this is quite the interesting turn of events,' Juunanagou thought, before setting off to find his fiancé. After all of the 'truths' she had just learned, he imagined she would so desperately need his shoulder to cry on. 'Oh, and you will have it my dear, and so much more.' The king chuckled as he quickened his pace. Everything was coming together even more beautifully than he had originally planned. Bulma will become his queen, and Vegeta will have a front row seat to watch his love find bliss in the arms of another. 'Yes, Vegeta, you will suffer ten fold for all that you have robbed of me and my people, while I reap the benefits of joining with your lovely princess.' 

Closing his eyes to briefly imagine what it would finally feel like to have _his_ Bulma in bed was almost too much for him to maintain his focus. Opening his eyes he once again sped up his search, while silently promising himself, 'soon _my_ princess, soon.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Translation: Juuhachigou – Eighteen 

Author's Note: Amazing how fast a situation can deteriorate. What will Bulma do now that she believes Vegeta's heart belongs to another? And what about Vegeta? Will he uphold his vow and sacrifice his relationship with Bulma just to protect her from Juunanagou? Find out next time… 


	14. Mystery Love

**_Ward _**

Chapter 14 – Mystery Love 

She road for more than an hour before finally ordering her mount to halt, emotions had been running too high for the princess to ignore any longer. Sliding off of Hikari, Bulma immediately sunk to the ground onto a soft patch of grass deep within the woodlands. Lifting her delicate fingers to dry what was left of her tears, she vowed to no longer permit weak sentiment to take hold of her. Self-pity was never an indulgence the princess allotted herself, there was no reason she should start now, regardless of the fact that her dreams of a romantic nature with her warden had affectively been beaten to death over the last twenty-four hours.

If his rejection after their kiss was not enough to drive home his disinterest, his 'wife' had surely done the trick. 'By the gods, how could he have never mentioned he was once married!?' Her mind demanded an answer. As absurd as it seemed to be bogged down by _that_, of all the facts she had learned today, it was the most difficult for her to move past. While she should desire an explanation as to how in ten hells Vegeta could have killed a woman, let alone his own _wife_, all she could think of was Vegeta, blissfully in the arms of another onna, but not just any onna, his wife, his chosen queen, his _lover_. 

Slamming her hand onto the soft grass, Bulma cried out violently into the shadows, how unfair life was. How after a youth of misery, when she had finally allowed herself to believe that she held a chance at an eternity of happiness with a man who embodied all that she could ever dream of in a lover, she would be forced to come to learn that he was bound to another. Perhaps no longer legally or physically, but emotionally it was obvious. Kakarrot had been uncertain how deep Vegeta's feelings had run for the onna, but Bulma already knew. This female had to have held her warden's heart so tightly that she haunts him even to this day. Such circumstances could be the only logical cause for his aversion to marriage, or any other union between a man and a woman. 

"But, what does this all matter now?" Bulma asked herself emotionlessly. "It only means that what I am doing is right. I can not stay here any longer."

"I am glad you feel that way."  
  


Bulma's head spun around with a mildly frightened gasp as she locked eyes with the owner of the deep voice that had just interrupted her private thoughts. "Juunanagou, you frightened me." She placed her hand over her chest to calm herself. "How did you find me?" 

While dismounting Heijin and freeing the stallion to join Hikari for a drink from a nearby stream, he began to explain. "It took some effort. After searching the castle grounds for sometime, I learned that your mount was not on the premises, so I surmised you had left for a ride to clear your thoughts," he paused to take a short breath as he lowered himself onto the ground next to the princess. "Fortunately, I am an excellent tracker. It took me a little time, but I managed to catch up to you. Of course, the bone chilling scream you released moments ago both alerted me to your exact location, along with alarming me to no end. Are you all right?" 

Bulma laughed sadly as she looked right through the king. "All right? How 'all right' would you be if you just had your entire world turned upside down?"

"I am sorry you had to learn the details of my distressing past with your warden as you just did, but I could not believe he had yet to tell you. I felt you deserved to know." Juunanagou was quick to tug on the 'trust' strings. He knew that was the element most damaged between his rival and fiancé. He had to make sure such a rift endured. 

"Yes, well, you would be the only one that felt such a need. Both Vegeta and Kakarrot think I am out of line in my anger. But, neither of them have any idea…" Bulma stopped before she said any more, her pain was still too fresh. Wanting to change the subject, she inquired, "What did you and Vegeta speak of after I left?" she asked, still very monotone. 

"He offered me a bribe to relinquish my claim to marry you. I, of course, declined." He paused his avow to gently encircle the devastated onna's face as he gently began to stroke her lingering tears away. "_You,_ Bulma, are all that I want. I do not care what bad blood exists between your warden and I, I only see the beautiful vivacious woman before me that I desire more than any other."  He paused again, this time to pull the onna more deeply into his embrace. The pain of today's events had so clearly taken a hefty toll on the princess, it was so clearly written across her face. Strangely having no other desire at that moment than to cure her ailing, he asked, "You are in much pain my darling, please, you must tell me how I can stop your suffering."

Bulma sniffled through fresh tears as she realized the irony of the situation. Here was a man offering her the kind of love she had only dreamed of, but she could not savor it, for her feelings for her warden were still too intense. 'No!' She stopped herself before she could allow her instincts to push the tender man away. She could not go on like this. She could not wallow in her misery while an amiable man offered her so gentle a promise for healing. 'I am sorry, Vegeta, though you may not want me, I will not allow you to ruin my want for another man. I will not sulk over you while you have another on onna your mind!' Among the feelings of hurt, sorrow, fury, and loss, one emotion seemed to outweigh all others as the young princess found herself engulfed by the handsome man before her; need. Need to be freed from the pain that was agonizingly breaking her heart, the pain of rejection, deception, humiliation, but mostly, the pain of certainty, now knowing that her greatest hope was now her most crushing defeat. 

"You wish to stop my suffering?" The quiet whisper of the onna was so faint that Juunanagou had almost missed the question. 

Reaffirming his intent, he agreed. "Yes, just tell me what I must do," he offered evenly. To his surprise, he realized he would in fact do whatever she would ask of him without hesitation, even if for no other purpose than to shatter her anguish. 

Slowly raising her eyes to focus on his, Bulma gently reflected his hold upon her as she cupped his face in her hands. Moving closer to him, she ever so briskly ran her lips over his before brushing her tongue against his earlobe to whisper her answer. "There is but one way you can heal my pain… _Make love to me_."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hikari is not in the stables, sir, so I believe it is safe to assume Bulma went for a ride," Kakarrot informed his king, after returning empty handed from his search for the onna. He merely stood waiting for another verbal tongue-lashing after loosing track of the princess yet again. Surprisingly, however, it never came.

"It is probably for the best, she most likely wants to be alone after all that has happened," Vegeta said quietly as he slouched noticeably in his throne. 

Kakarrot frowned, silently debating whether he should voice his next question. "Vegeta," the soldier addressed his king informally as he walked up to the throne in a disarming manner. He clearly wanted to speak as a friend. "I know I am not the brightest of men, but even the most inept of beings could see that there is more going on than meets the eye. Now clearly something happened last night that has caused Bulma to not only fall back on her word to stay away from Juunanagou, but also to become engaged to the bastard. And judging by the way you acted this morning, and during your argument with Bulma and her 'fiancé,' you know what that something is. So please, tell what is going on. Let me help."

"You can not!" Vegeta nearly screamed as he slammed his hand down on the arm of his throne. "The onna is _my _responsibility, _I_ will right this disaster."

"Oh gods, then it is true." A frightened voice interrupted the two men as they turned to look upon the onna that had evaded their notice. 

"Chi-Chi," Kakarrot stepped down to meet his mate. "I was going to—"

"There is talk all throughout the castle that King Juunanagou has successfully claimed Bulma as his chosen queen. I refused to believe it was possible, but it _is_ true, is it not?" The frazzled governess shook nervously, begging for a denial of the truth. When she received none, her temper was all too volatile to be contained. "How could you two let this happen!?! How could you let that monster become engaged to Bulma!?"  
  


"Chi-Chi," Kakarrot tried to calm the onna as he approached her, but he did not succeed as she stormed right past him and walked boldly right before Vegeta with an angry glare. 

"What the hell happened to your unwavering protection of my pupil, Vegeta!? You swore that Juunanagou would not come within an inch of Bulma, but now I find out they are engaged!? What the hell have you been doing that would allow this absurd union to even be considered!?"

"Chi-Chi!" Kakarrot called his mate more firmly, "Please, Vegeta does not need this right now."

"_Vegeta_ does not need this right now?" Chi-Chi glared at her naïve mate. "I do not give a damn what _Vegeta_ does and does not need right now. Bulma is the one who is affianced to a man who wants nothing more than to spoil her purity. So pardon me if I hold little sympathy for your king right now."

"Kakarrot, get her out of my sight." Vegeta growled menacingly, unable to handle anymore of the governess's cold words. Chi-Chi however had another plan in mind. 

"I am not going anywhere!" she objected, while shaking her mate's forcing hands away, "at least not until you tell me how the hell this mess could have happened, and what you plan to do to fix it!"

"I do not know!" Vegeta roared yet again, his patience was long spent. "Juunanagou has been manipulating situations, circumstances, and truths since the moment he arrived, and unfortunately it seems he has succeeded in falsely leading the onna to believe she is in _love…_" he choked out the words, "with him. That is why she so foolishly has accepted him. But, as for how I am going to fix it, killing Juunanagou seems to be my most appealing option thus far!"

Chi-Chi's eyes narrowed in distrust before she shook her head in mild laughter. "If you are going to lie to me about what has been going on Vegeta, I suggest you come up with a better story than that."

Both Kakarrot and Vegeta raised an eyebrow, uncertain as to why the onna did not believe that which she was being told. "Chi-Chi, Vegeta is not lying to you, that is what has truly happened. I saw the entire exchange just a few hours ago."

Startled by her mate's words, Chi-Chi thought for few minutes before carefully responding. "All right, I believe that Juunanagou has been _attempting_ to manipulate Bulma since he arrived, but if she told you that she is in love with this man then she was lying to all three of you." 

"Of course she is not truly 'in love' with the son of a bitch, he has simply managed to make her believe so," Vegeta muttered with indignation. 

"No, Vegeta," Chi-Chi tried to clarify. "I am saying that it is impossible for Bulma to be manipulated into thinking she is in love with Juunanagou, when in fact her heart already belongs to another."

Both Saiya-jins looked upon the smaller onna as though she had lost her mind. "Chi-Chi what are you talking about?" Kakarrot was the first to venture a question. 

"I am talking about Bulma's 'mystery love.' You both can not be completely in the dark about this," Chi-Chi insisted, but when she received only blank and skeptical stares, she continued to enlighten the men.  "For the past year, and possibly before, Bulma has spent a better part of her days pining for some man whom has attracted her fancy. I only know because one day I managed to peek over her shoulder as she was writing in her diary, and I caught a few rather romantic lines about a special someone. When I asked her about it, she was very hesitant to tell me, but when pushed she admitted her feelings very enthusiastically. Though she asked for my silence, which I have maintained until this very minute, she seemed to enjoy having someone to share her feelings with, and so I was more than happy to listen." 

"Wow, you must be kidding." Kakarrot scratched the back of his head as he laughed in his goofy manner. "I had no idea Bulma had crush on someone."

Chi-Chi shook her head at her mate while sighing. "I am not talking about a 'crush' Kakarrot. Bulma's feelings for this man are very serious. She has spoken to me of him in a manner reflective to how I speak of you. There is not a doubt in my mind that what she feels for him is a purest of loves."

"Really?" the younger guard was still very surprised. It was hard for him to believe that an onna he had spent so much time with could have so successfully kept such a secret from him. "Do you have any idea who this man is?"

"Sadly, no," The raven-haired onna shook her head rather defeated.  "Though I have tried many a time to invoke a confession from her, she has never voiced his name. She claims that the man's feelings for her are by no means as strong as her own, so she believes it foolish to tell me who he is when a romance is, as she put it, unattainable. Sorrowfully, all that I can say for certain is that he is Saiya-jin, that much I was able to conclude confidently, but not much more. Though she speaks very highly of the man, it seems he only views her as a friend in return; at least that is what she tells me. It is sad really, her face always lights up whenever she speaks of him… Whoever he is, he has doubtlessly ensnared my novice."

Vegeta sat silently as he learned of yet another depressing development. Though he should be happy to learn that his onna was not so smitten with his rival as he had first believed, knowing that she instead held genuine feelings of affection for another was perhaps even more devastating to bear. 'How could I have been so oblivious too all of this? I had thought no one knew the onna as well as I do, how could I have been so wrong?'   

"Are you certain her feelings for this man are still present? Perhaps she has forgotten him already," Kakarrot interrupted Vegeta's thoughts as he continued his conversation with his wife. 

"No, I am certain they are still real," Chi-Chi affirmed. "In fact, the night of the assembly, before we were about to get ready, I made a rather innocent comment about a particularly dreamy look that came across her face after she mentioned some of the more positive qualities of Saiya-jin men. She then made a sarcastic comment about how I was just 'imagining' things; it was a rather typical exchange for us, leaving me with no hint that her feelings had in anyway diminished. In fact, had I not known any better, I would have thought she expected to see him that night, she was very intent on looking especially stunning that—" Chi-Chi halted her ramblings as she heard Vegeta's growling raise to a higher octave. 

"You are certain of this?" Vegeta asked after a long pause.  

"Yes," Chi-Chi nodded slowly. 

"And you have no idea who this man is?" Vegeta continued with his strange questioning. 

"Um, yes, that is what I just said," The governess confirmed; she was not certain where he was directing his interrogation.

"Very well then," Vegeta nodded after some debate. This new development, though further demoralizing, did serve him with a counterattack to Juunanagou's exploitations. "Lady, you will bring me the onna's diary, I want to know who this man is, so that I may successfully utilize his influence over her to end this farce of an engagement."

"You must be joking," Chi-Chi could not help but feel her jaw drop as she listened to the King's intentions. "Please tell me that I did not just hear you avow to invade your own ward's privacy and then manipulate her feelings for a man she has fallen for, just so you can hurt Juunanagou." 

"This is not about 'hurting' that bastard, his failure is only a bonus. I am merely doing what must be done to ensure the onna's safety," Vegeta so brutally clarified. 

"At the cost of her own humiliation? What will you do, Vegeta? Find out whom she has feelings for and force him to lie to her, by claiming to be in love with her when he is in fact not? It will break Bulma's heart to learn the truth, especially after she discovers that you orchestrated the entire affair! You can not seriously be contemplating doing this!" 

"I will do anything it takes to sever Juunanagou permanently from her, _anything!_" Vegeta promised; a broken heart will mend, but the kind of damage that Juunanagou wishes to deliver upon her may never. 

"But—" The elder female tried to object, but she did not have the chance. 

"There are no 'buts!' Fire must be fought with fire; If Juunanagou intends to continue playing dirty, than so will I."

"You would stoop to his level? Then you will be no better than him, Vegeta!" Chi-Chi spat accusingly. "Not to mention you _will_ fail, for even if you can stop this marriage, Bulma will hate you for the rest of her days for this. She has never trusted anyone as she has you; this will devastate her, perhaps even more than anything Juunanagou could put her through. So, you think long and hard before you take any such actions, my dear king." Turning briskly on her heel, Chi-Chi began her departure from the throne room. "And do not expect me to help you. If you want her diary, then you break into her room and steal it. I will not take part in affronting my surrogate daughter." Once she finished her thought, the throne room doors slammed behind her, leaving her disheartened mate and glowering king to their plans. 

"She is right," Kakarrot agreed quietly, "you would do a greater injustice to Bulma than Juunanagou ever could if you follow through with this."

"So tell me, what is the alternative?" Vegeta rose from his seat and began pacing back and forth as he contemplated his options. "She is too angry to listen to reason right now. She is hurt, so she is not thinking clearly. If you have an alternative, I would be glad to hear it, but if not—"

"You could just tell her the whole truth," Kakarrot suggested finally. "Give her the chance, she will listen to you. You can make her understand."

Vegeta took a long breath as he closed his eyes and envisioned her broken expression as she heard Juunanagou's admissions. He had wanted nothing more than too bury her in his grasp and whisper words of comfort into her ear, to tell her everything, to help her see why he has been fighting so hard to keep her away from Juunanagou. But, he did not have the chance. The truth had nearly paralyzed him; it had been so long since he had faced his past life, it was too much for him handle all at once.  But now, did he have a chance to change all of that? "Would she listen?" He asked more to himself than to the man who answered. 

"Of course she would, Vegeta." Kakarrot patted the man on the shoulder. "Come on, take Akuma, and go find her. She is probably in the forest now, hoping you will come and speak with her. You have a chance to set this all right Vegeta, before things have to get any worse. So go."

Finding the logic in his fellow Saiya-jin's words, Vegeta hurried out of the throne room without further ado. After briskly finding his way towards the stables, once he was inside, he immediately headed over to his jet-black stallion. He had begun preparing the steed for a rendezvous with his ward when the sound of hoofs slowly heading towards him interrupted his plans. 'Has the onna returned?' he asked himself curiously, as he looked outside to see if he could catch a glimpse of who was returning. He had thought his eyes were misleading him when he saw two horses coming towards him, though only one was being ridden, but by two people. Angrily recognizing the horses and their owners, Vegeta moved to hide in the shadows so that he could scrutinize the pair as they arrived. 

The sole horse, Hikari, was the first to enter, shortly followed by Heijin, with Bulma and Juunanagou on him. "That's a good girl." Bulma smiled as she watched her horse walk right to her post. 

"Your mare is so well trained; she will fit in well once we return to Adajinzoun," Juunanagou added casually as he slid off of Heijin. Extending his arms up to his fiancé, he helped Bulma down after him. "Are you all right?" he asked, after she released a mild moan of discomfort. 

"Yes," she let out a small laugh. "I guess I am just still a little sore."

"Well, that is to be expected." Juunanagou could barely suppress a smirk. "But, if you think you are sore now, wait until after I am finished with you tonight." He purred as he lowered his lips to claim that of his future queen. 

Bulma accepted welcomingly, before barely pulling away. "I can't wait," she cooed, "Shall I meet you in your room, or will you come to mine?" 

"Hm," Juunanagou thought a few moments, "I think I shall come to your room. It is much more lavish than mine, not to mention the bed is much softer."

Bulma blushed deeply before responding. "All right, not that is matters much, as long as I have you," she vowed softly as she lowered her lips to brush against his neck. "You were absolutely amazing, do you know that?"

"You expected less?" Juunanagou pouted in mock offense, "Though I must admit that I cannot hold a candle to you, my love. I have never been with an onna whom has made me feel as alive as you have."

"Well, I am glad you feel that way." Bulma smiled brightly, "but if you don't mind, I think I should go bathe." 

"Is that an invitation?" Juunanagou moaned excitedly, as he tightened his hold on the young onna. Taking a deep breath he sighed in elation, "On second thought, I think you should skip the cleansing entirely. I love the smell of my scent all over you."

"Hm, well, I can think of a few people who would not share your opinion." Bulma sighed with a hint of regret. 

"Do not think of them," Juunanagou ordered as he lifted her chin so that their blue eyes met. "In a matter of days you will leave with me, and they will all have no choice but to believe the legitimacy of my feelings for you." 

"I suppose we will see." Bulma shrugged with less faith than her fiancé. "Now, if you don't mind, I think I will go take that bath." 

"If you must," Juunanagou regretfully released his grip upon the young princess as he watched her depart. After quickly securing both his and Bulma's rides, he hurried out of the stables to prepare for his pleasurable evening with his wife-to-be, utterly ignorant to the pair of inflamed ebony eyes that followed his every move. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: So, we have some devastating new twists and turns. What will happens now? Find out next time… 


	15. A Counter Claim

Quick Note: Yes, an early update! Today is my birthday, and wanting to spread a little joy around, I have updated this nice long chapter sooner. I hope you all enjoy…

**_Ward _**

Chapter 15 – A Counter Claim 

Bulma sighed happily as she collapsed luxuriously atop her bed, thoughts of her afternoon with Juunanagou still very fresh in her mind. "I can not believe I will soon be married, and a queen nonetheless!" 

"Nor can I."

Bulma jolted from her horizontal position as, for the first time since she arrived in her chambers, she realized she was not alone. "Chi-Chi! You scared me." She tried to calm herself before asking, "what are you doing in my room?" 

"Oh, I was merely wondering when you would find time in your busy schedule to inform your aging governess that you are planning to marry." Chi-Chi did not even bother trying to conceal her resentment for being kept in the dark for so long. "Well?"

"I am sorry, my lady," Bulma apologized with hefty sincerity. "But everything has been happening so fast, I have no excuse for neglecting your being informed, I beg your forgiveness."

Chi-Chi shook her head sadly as she lowered herself onto the bed next to her pupil. "Bulma I can forgive your neglect, but I can not condone your hasty decision to become bound to a man you barely know."

"Chi-Chi," Bulma moaned, she did not need to hear this argument from yet another person. 

"No, Bulma, it is neither Vegeta nor Kakarrot you are talking to. I have raised you, child, since the moment you were born. I know you perhaps better than I know myself, so do not bother trying to hide anything from me. I know you are not in love with this man, so why have you accepted his proposal, especially knowing he is hated by those closest to you?" 

Bulma's expression fell, unsure how to respond to the direct question. Never had she been able to lie successfully to her governess. Knowing she would not be able to start now, she tried to offer the abbreviated truth. "I do not want to be alone anymore, Chi. I want what you have with Kakarrot, I want the happiness, the security, and the chance for a family of my own. Juunanagou offers me that, so how can I help but accept it?"

"Easily," Chi-Chi chuckled, "you simply go back to him and say 'no,' why is that so hard?"

"Because I do not want to say no!" Bulma declared with a noticeable raise in her voice. "Chi-Chi you could not understand how he makes me feel, he can make me forget everything, he can take my pain away, he can—"

"What pain are you talking about?" Chi-Chi interrupted quickly, curious as to the younger onna's word choice. 

Bulma turned her head away as she found some difficulty finding a believable solution to her misspoken words. "I meant the 'pain' of loneliness." She felt her explanation would be an acceptable answer, she was wrong. 

"No, you did not," Chi-Chi disagreed evenly, as she reached out and grasped her friend's chin. "No, something has happened, something that has seriously hurt you. I can see it. Oh Bulma, please, you must tell me. I am sure whatever has happened can be mended if you explain—"

"No it can not!" Bulma practically screamed as she rose from her bed. Calming herself after her outburst, she tried to continue more gently. "Chi, I know you mean well, but I have already made my choice. I wish to join with Juunanagou, and I will, without interference from my friends. So, if you do not wish to offer me your blessing, then I think you should just leave."

Rising from her seated position, Chi-Chi nodded briskly as she walked fearlessly before the princess. "All right then, if you do not wish to listen to reason, then I shall depart as you ask. But, before I do, I have but one question that I wish an honest answer for."

"And what is that?" Bulma asked rather clipped. 

Taking a long breath before sharply locking eyes with the difficult onna, Chi-Chi inquired, "I only am curious as to whether or not Juunanagou knows that he is planning to join with an onna whose heart is held tightly by another man." 

Bulma's lips parted slightly in shock as she heard the accusing note in governess's voice. "You know nothing of who holds my heart!" Bulma objected, once she managed to regain her bearings. 

"I know that Juunanagou does not!" the governess was quick to point out, "and as such, you will be miserable for the rest of your days if you do not stop this shame of a union before it is too late!"

"It already is too late!" Bulma shot back thoughtlessly. 

Chi-Chi's eyes widened partially as a sudden realization caught her notice. "Why are your hair and cloths disheveled?"

"I think it is time you left," Bulma said icily as she turned to head into her washroom. 

The older female felt tears begin to form in her eyes as she suddenly began to realize exactly how far gone her adopted daughter was drifting. Silently showing herself out, she quietly prayed that someone could save them all from this hell that was spinning out of control. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta had left the stables, after Juunanagou's departure, feeling utterly numbed by the exchange he had just horrifyingly borne witness to. Since the moment he had taken the young onna under his protection, he had but one focal purpose to maintain her happiness, protecting her innocence. But now it seemed all of his defense was in vain, for she, his unknown saiai, had relinquished her virginity to the most undeserving man he had so foolishly allowed to cross her path. 

'I have failed her,' he decided after only minor debate. She would never have been in the forest, aching over the truth, if he had simply told her the entire story from the start. She would never have been so vulnerable as to accept the bastard's advances had she not been so mortified by his selfish kiss the night before. And perhaps what angered him more than anything else was the confirmation that she did not in fact hold any feelings for the man whom she had given herself to. Her disillusionment had broken her spirit to the point of this insanity, and now she would permanently carry the regret of this colossal mistake, all because he had been spending too much time wallowing in his own misery to realize how out of control his protectorate was spinning.   

But, no more. 

He would put an end to this now, before it was too late. Ascending the appropriate number of levels to reach his ward's room, Vegeta stormed down the hall towards his destination. He was just short of turning to walk down the final corridor to reach Bulma's chambers when the sound of a door slamming caught his attention. Peering around the corner, so as not to be seen, Vegeta realized the sound had been made by a crying Chi-Chi. 

"How could you be so foolish girl?!" The older female screamed towards the slammed door, "How could you allow him to use you like this!?" Knowing an answer would not follow her plea, Chi-Chi sadly turned away from her pupil's room and headed off in the opposite direction of the observing King. 

Once the hall was cleared, Vegeta followed in the footsteps of the governess, though holding little optimism that he would have much more success than she. Not bothering to knock, Vegeta stormed inside of the room, calling his ward's name, demanding she show herself. When he was neither met by an answer nor a visual of the onna, he scanned the room in hopes of discovering where she had been hiding; then he recalled her intentions after leaving the stables. 'Bathe, yes, she said she wanted to bathe, how could I forget that,' he thought with a dangerous growl, trying to block the reason she needed to be cleansed. 

After noticing the closed washroom door, he felt confident of her location, but too apprehensive to dare interrupt her while she was bathing. The last addition he needed was to reinforce in her mind that he was forcing some degrading pursuit of her. Deciding to wait for her reemergence, instead of chancing yet another humiliation, Vegeta took a seat lazily upon her bed. Closing his eyes, he was in the process of silently begging the gods for a way to handle the chaotic situation he was now in, when his eyes drifted over towards the young onna's nightstand. Slowly rising from his seat, he suddenly recalled his conversation with Chi-Chi earlier as his eyes fell upon a rather worn book. 

Tentatively reaching out to grasp the text, Vegeta began to contemplate the morality of the temptation before him. The governess had been right in her foreboding of the contempt that would follow from his ward if she ever discovered that he had so egregiously invaded her privacy, but he had never been more convinced, now knowing how serious the situation has become, that playing fair was no longer an option. His ward was his entire life, but he would sacrifice it all to save her the hurt he was now causing. Deciding against his better judgment, Vegeta opened the diary, which held the intimate thoughts of his ward.  

The first few pages he skimmed through quickly. They were mostly joyous accounts of her excitement shortly after settling into her now home. A small smiled graced his lips every time he saw his name mentioned. Judging by the first few pages, she enjoyed writing much about him. But after realizing that the information he sought would be in more recent pages, he randomly flipped towards the back of the book, opening to a later entry, hoping he would find his answer. The opening line to the entry he had arbitrarily selected seemed promising, so he decided to read on. 

_Dear Diary, _

**_He_**_ came up again. Oh, I swear, sometimes I think Chi-Chi only mentions him only to gain a rise out of me. Of course, I must bear at least partial blame for allowing her to bait me. Though I know she simply wants to protect my interests, all of the questioning does become tedious. She desperately wants to know whom I have fallen so deeply for, but I would never dare tell her. Her knowing would only end in her pressing upon me that which I am already painfully aware of: that the one I care for so deeply could never return my feelings. _

_So, I shall retain my silence for most likely the rest of my days. I have been trying to make peace with that concept for some time. I mean, I knew from the moment I could admit what I felt for him that nothing would ever come of the two of us. There are simply too many compounding factors. We are of difference races, there is somewhat of a substantial gap between our ages, and of course, he only sees me as a friend. _

_I must control my laughter as the image of his being privy to my thoughts enters my mind. I have many times wondered how embarrassed he would be to hear me gushing over his perfectly chiseled features, his deep sexy voice, his strong confident stance, his intoxicating masculine scent, and his eyes… oh, I could get lost in his bottomless ebony orbs for days—not that I have ever dared though. I am always careful to keep my reactions to him minimal. I could not bear to see the look of mortification in those same handsome eyes if he knew my feelings, feelings that he will never share.  _

_"But, how do you know if you do not tell him?" The words of my governess echo through my mind. She would never ask me that question if she knew who **he **was. But, she of course does not, so I have no right to fault her for her absurd questions. _

_One, though, sticks out in my mind. Today she asked me if my silence was in part based on a fear that Vegeta would not approve of a relationship with my 'mystery man,' as Chi-Chi likes to call him. It took all of my strength not to snicker as she asked the question, for yet again, if she knew the truth, she would already have known his reaction. So, in the end I, of course, declined answering the loaded question. After all, to admit either 'yes' or 'no' would imply that Vegeta knew whom **he** was, and thereby narrow the field she was so desperately attempting to. _

**_Not_**_ that I shall ever let her succeed. I could not begin to imagine what she would think—although, perhaps she would understand. After all, it almost seems impossible for my feelings not to escalate considering how he treats me. His attentiveness, compassion, concern, affection, the list could go on forever. At first, I must admit I was skeptical though. His duty since almost the moment I arrived has been to protect me, and perhaps I was mistaking his devotion to that duty as a real respect for me. But, as the years have passed, there is no doubt in my mind he truly cares for me. Maybe not as I would like, but I know his protection of me is not simply a responsibility. I think that gives me some comfort as I sit here pining away for his love…_

Vegeta slammed the diary closed as he dropped the book back onto the nightstand as though it were on fire. 'It can not be,' he told himself as he began to back away slowly from her bed.  'How could I have been so oblivious to this? How could I have not known that she—'

"Juunanagou, is that you?" A giggly female voice interrupted Vegeta's thoughts as he turned his head to see the bathroom door begin to open. "I guess you just couldn't wait until ton—" Bulma's assumptions were quickly proven wrong as she stepped into her bedroom to see her rather flustered warden. "Vegeta!" She gasped, quickly pulling the drying cloth wrapped around her body more tightly. "What are you doing in here?"

It took Vegeta a few moments to adjust his vision to seeing his ward clad only in a towel that barely covered what it was supposed to, but once he did, an almost venomous tone ensued. "What am _I_ doing here? _I_ am here because you have no qualms greeting Juunanagou in _that_." 

Bulma turned away as she headed for her closet, hoping to find a long robe to throw on. "We are going to be married; I do not see why it matters what I greet him in."

"It matters," Vegeta began roughly, as he stormed over to grab Bulma's arm and spin her back around to face him, "because you are _not_ going to marry this fool. I will _not_ allow you to disgrace yourself with him anymore than you already have!"

"Disgrace myself?" Bulma ripped her arm away; "I do not think you are one to talk about _my_ disgraces when _you_ killed your own wife!"

Vegeta flinched as he listened to her speak to him in such an unfamiliar tone; it was loaded with abhorrence. "You are really hitting below the armor for someone who does not know all the details surrounding the event."

"And I suppose that is my fault," Bulma chided with a role of her eyes. 

"Actually, it is." Vegeta challenged, "I offered to tell you everything the opening night of the senate conferences, but you refused, remember? You said you trusted me, you said you did not have to hear all the gory details to be convinced of my innocence."

"Innocence?" Bulma's jaw almost dropped, "You killed Juunanagou's sister, Vegeta! I can not believe that there is any scenario you can spin to make murder seem _innocent_."

"It was not murder, it was a damn accident! And if you would just listen to me, you would realize that the bastard you are letting fuck you was the true culprit behind Juuhachigou's death." 

The young princess felt her heart stop. "What did you just say?" 

Vegeta knit his brow more a moment, unsure of which part of his statement had caused the paling of her skin, when he realized he had voiced a bitter comment he had not intended to. "Do not bother denying it, I heard you two in the stables. I know damn well that you relinquished your virginity to a man you care nothing for!" he confessed disgustedly, the reality of the words he had just uttered made him sick to the core. "Though I can not for the life of me understand why. You have prided yourself on being your own person, not ruled by the manipulations of men, and yet you allow Juunanagou to use you in the most intimate of ways. What happened to your vow of chastity until marriage? until you found true 'love'!?" 

"I do not have that luxury!" Bulma objected as she pushed past him, unable to stand the contempt she so blatantly saw in his eyes. "I am no longer so naïve as to dream of some perfect romance. I just want happiness, and Juunanagou gives me that. So, I am sorry if that displeases you, but I could really care less how you feel on the matter. My body is not yours to control; _I _have the right to choose whom I want to be with, and how I want to be with them, so spare me the lecture on 'self-respect' and 'pride.' I am twenty and two years, I am more than adult enough to make my own choices and face whatever consequences they have. So, I certainly do not need you monitoring my sex life!" 

"You should _not_ have a sex life for me to monitor!" Vegeta fired back, as Bulma once again moved to walk away from him. He grasped her arm more firmly than before, as he jerked her a little too roughly to face him, causing her to lose her balance and fall flush against his chest. "Damn it, how could you do it, onna!?" he demanded, seemingly oblivious the discomfort of the female in his arms. Wrapping his free hand around her cheek, he found himself voicing his most distressing thoughts. "How could you let him touch you? How could you let him—" Vegeta stopped himself as he forced her face closer to his so that their foreheads rested upon one another. "How could you give him what _I_ have fought so hard—what youhave fought too hard to protect?"

"Vegeta," Bulma moaned his name as she fought to hold back her tears. Between the burn of his death grip, and the sting of his words, she did not think she could bear his torture anymore. "Please, Vegeta, please just let me go."

"And let you destroy your life, _never_!" he declared in a possessive tone, "I made a promise to you eight years ago, do you remember what I told you the first night you stayed here, in this room? Do you!?" 

"Yes," Bulma nodded barely, as she fought to answer through her now steady stream of tears. "Yes, I remember you swearing that I would never again know want, pain, or fear, because you would always protect me from them all."

"And have I ever failed to maintain my vow?" he asked lowly, her closeness was speeding his heart rate to the point of exhaustion. 

Bulma slowly opened and closed her eyes, why did he have to be so close? How could she keep her lies straight if he distracts her so? "You… You know you have never failed me. You never could."  

"Then do you believe that my intentions to destroy this engagement truly serve any other purpose than to fight to that same end?" He saw the glimmer of hope flash across her eyes, he knew she wanted to believe him, to disregard what she had learned earlier and trust him once more. "Let me fix this for you onna. Let me fulfill my promise." 

"Vegeta, you have no idea how much I wish you could, but you know you can not. Too much has happened; too much has changed for me—for the both of us. We cannot go back to the way we were, Vegeta. I know you do not want to hear this but I am _not_ a child anymore. I am a grown onna, with needs and desires and… and I want the chance to have them fulfilled. I want a mate, I want children, and grandchildren; I want a family, Vegeta. I do not want to be alone for the rest of my life, I cannot spend the rest of my years growing old wishing I had accepted the love Juunanagou offered when I still had the chance."  
  


"But he does _not_ love you!" Vegeta interrupted, as he reverberated that which he has been trying so hard to convince her of. "His feelings for you are nothing but an illusion!"

"And how can you be so sure, Vegeta?" Bulma challenged, "Is it because he hates you so much, or because you find it too absurd that a man could actually find me attractive!? That one could actually fall in love with me?"

Vegeta was taken aback by her charge. 'Does she truly find me to be so naïve of her worth that she could actually believe that?' "Damn it onna, I am by no means stating anything of the like! I know how beautiful you are, how alluring your charm is, and how fetching your gentle soul is upon men. Do you think I am ignorant to how deeply my people have always loved you? Do you believe that I am oblivious to the servants, stable hands, palace guards, politicians, and practically every other unattached male that has ever entered these halls and fawned over your splendor? Did you assume that my mind blocked out the countless number of conferences where I have had kings, princes, and other various sovereigns breathing down my neck, begging me, offering me riches, territories, and daughters, just so they may have a chance to claim your hand in marriage?! And do not even get me started on what your lavish entrance into the assemblage dinner last week has done to my schedule! I have been refusing propositions for your trade left and right! So trust me, onna, I am in no way oblivious to the influence you have on the opposite sex, I would have to be deaf, dumb and blind to miss it!" 

As he finished, Bulma found herself at a loss for words. How does one answer those questions? "You never told me," she finally whispered. "I never thought… I do not understand. If you had so many chances, why would you not get rid of me?"

"Get rid of you? Onna, why the hell would I ever part with you? You know that I—" Vegeta abruptly stopped his thought before his haste forced him to say anything more than he dared to.

"You what, Vegeta?" Bulma asked, though she already fully anticipated his response of yet another declaration of security.

Closing his eyes, Vegeta finally relinquished his hold upon the young onna's arm as he used his now free hand to join his other encircling her face. He relaxed slightly as he realized she would not fight his grasp. "Onna, you know that you are too important to me to ever release you to a man as unworthy as the fools who have approached me—" 

"And then just who is worthy of me, Vegeta?" Bulma interrupted distastefully, if he was trying to rule her life once again, she would not stand for it. "Please, tell me, so when I see him I will already know whether or not he has your approval, because clearly I will not have a chance at becoming married, to fulfill my dreams, until your terms have been met! So I beg you, my warden, if neither Kakarrot, nor Juunanagou, nor the countless other monarchs who have approached you are deserving, then tell me what man you deem worthy of me!" 

"Myself!" he shouted angrily, not realizing what he had said until it was too late. "I mean, someone with my caliber of determination when it comes to ensuring your contentment. I could not in good conscience part with you to anyone less."

Bulma closed her eyes, forcing back more tears as his circular answers were promising her everything, save what she wanted most. "That is exactly what you will never understand, Vegeta. I do not want _you_, I do not need another guardian, what I need, what I _want_ is a lover, _not_ a friend. So please, you just have to let me grow up, you have to let me go." 

"_Never_!" Vegeta's grip turned almost violent as he pulled her body forcefully against his, enforcing his point. He would not hear her say these things anymore! He could not listen to her rejection of him, after all he has done for her, knowing the alternative is the most vile of men he has ever known. As her arms lifted to fight off his hold, he incautiously swatted their attempt by binding them behind her back with his free hand. "I think it is time I clarify something for you, Bulma." He lowered his voice as he snuffed her struggles by pressing her arms more tightly into her now arched back, thereby thrusting her breasts more closely to his face. "I know you have needs, onna, but damn it, so do I! Such as, my need to protect what is mine, and in case you have forgotten, you _are_ still _mine_. Your father handed you over to me as recompense for a debt that _you_ created. Now, I could have married you, I could have put you to work as a servant, or I could have simply taken your life in retaliation against your father, but instead, _I_ for the past eight years, have _chosen _to keep you as my ward. I had the liberty to _choose_ to do that onna, because like it or not, your entire existence has been solely through me these eight years, and fortunately for _you_, I wanted you to find peace in that time. However, I now see all of the liberties I have so _benevolently_ allotted have spoiled you to the point where you believe you can marry, let alone give yourself to another man without my permission! Well, it is time you learned that your life, your _body_, have always been, and will always be _mine_!" As soon as he finished his suggestion, he crushed his lips against hers, forcing his tongue inside her mouth after she released a shocked gasp. 

The princess's mind spun with questions as she felt her warden so possessively take hold of her. 'Why is he doing this?' Her mind failed to understand. He was never so callous with his words, or brutal physically. "Vegeta, stop! You are hurting me!" she pleadingly ordered once her lips were freed after he shifted his rough invasions to her fully exposed neck. His hands were suddenly everywhere over her body, touching her like she had always dreamed, but something was missing. The tenderness she fantasized about. He was so cold, almost as if he was retaliating against her. For what she was unsure, but what she did know was that she hated the look in his eyes. Lust was evident, yes, but something much deeper in them frightened her to the core. There was something so broken in him; whether she had sparked such a devastation or not, she failed to care. All she knew was that he was hurting, and it was stopping him from thinking clearly. "Vegeta, stop this!" she demanded once again.

As if he had finally heeded her plea, Vegeta pulled his lips away from the all too tempting location on her neck where Saiya-jins claim their mates. Trying to ignore the bliss that his freely roaming hands and daring tongue were riling inside him, he pulled away just long enough to take in the glorious sight of her swollen lips and hard of breath body. "I have made my choice," he announced while running his fingers through her still damp cerulean hair. "You may wed."  

Bulma's brow knit in confusion, how, after one passionate kiss, could he have such a drastic change of heart? "Vegeta, I… I do not understand. Are you giving me your blessing to join with Juunanagou?"

Vegeta laughed lightly as he shook his head. "Not in the least, onna," he began his shocking explanation. "You may become mated, but not with Juunanagou. You will join with _me_."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Author's Note: Oh my. Has Vegeta lost his mind? Or could this be the answer to all of the confusion? And what about the diary entry? Could that have anything to do with Vegeta's sudden boldness with the princess? Has he figured out his ward is in love with him? Could this all end happily? I would not bank on it… 


	16. Changing of the Guards

**_Ward _**

Chapter 16 – Changing of the Guards 

"Vegeta, I… I do not understand. Are you giving me your blessing to join with Juunanagou?"

Vegeta laughed lightly as he shook his head. "Not in the least, onna," he began his shocking explanation. "You may become mated, but not with Juunanagou. You will join with me."

If Bulma had not been so tightly entrenched in her warden's grasp, she would have fallen to the ground as his seemingly outlandish suggestion knocked the wind right out of her. "Have you lost your mind?!" She screamed once she finally managed to regain her footing. "I can not marry you—"

"Why not?" Vegeta interjected smugly. "How is your joining with me any less sane than your marrying Juunanagou!?"

"That is completely different!" Bulma tried to find some substantial explanation, "we are not in love and—" 

"So?" The Saiya-jin king was not about to let her cop that shallow argument. "You are not in love with Juunanagou, and yet you still wish to marry him."

"How the hell do you know that I am not in love with him!?" she demanded rather defensively as she pushed herself out of his grasp. "You know, you asked me earlier how I could let Juunanagou have me, how I could ever let him touch me. Well, tell me something Vegeta, did it ever occur to you that the reason I would be so inclined to relinquish my virginity to the man, was because I might actually be in love with him?!" 

"No," he answered very bluntly, "I do not think love had anything to do with it. I think this entire time, the real reason you have been feeling so vulnerable and acting so stupidly, is because you have been suffering a broken heart."

"What… What are you insinuating?" She tried to hide the nervousness in her voice. 'Gods, tell me he doesn't know.'

"I am not insinuating anything; I know damn well what has had you so stirred up since the beginning of this conference." Vegeta sighed heavily, "Damn it onna, why the hell did you not just tell me! I could have helped you work through it!"    

"Work through it?" She stuttered utterly embarrassed, did he truly think her feelings were simply something that needed to be 'worked' through? 'No, what am I thinking; Vegeta could not know the truth. This can not be right.' Deciding denial was her best bet at this point, she began, "Vegeta, I do not know what you are talking about, you are mistake—"

"Do not bother lying to me, onna. I read your diary, I know the truth." 

"You… You read my diary?" she whispered numbly, if there was ever a time she wanted to crawl into a sheltered little ball and die, it was at that moment. "How could you do that?! My diary has all of my private thoughts and feelings, how could you—"

"You have been leaving me with little other recourse," he explained briskly. "Your governess mentioned a rather serious infatuation you held for some man, and since the verification would have disproved whatever lies you have been telling about loving Juunanagou, I read it. So, do not bother continuing with the charade. Though Juunanagou's proposal may appeal to you as an easy escape from reality, it will not take away your pain. No matter how far away you are there will be no easiness in forgetting the one you love, especially when you are fully aware that he is in the arms of your governess."

Bulma was about ready to retort on the several different ways he has wronged her by this one act, but when the sound of her tutor's name left his lips she froze. "My governess?" She stuttered in bewildered realization, "you think I am in love with Kakarrot?"

"Enough with the denials, onna!" Vegeta was about ready to pull his hair out. He could not understand why she had never felt confident enough to tell him the truth. "I am not a fool, onna. I can align the clues. Dark eyes, several years your elder, a gentle heart in your presence, a guard to your person, but a man that will never see you as more than a friend. There is only one being that could be!"

'Well, apparently, there are two,' she thought with hefty relief as she silently praised herself for the inability to actually write his name until recently. Thank the gods he had read an earlier entry that had left just enough ambiguity to save her the full humiliation of this discovery. "All right, so what if I am in love with Kakarrot." Considering her sisterly feelings towards the man, it made the concept rather revolting to her. But she offered the difficult suggestion anyway, for she had no other way to prevent the truth from coming out. "Clearly my feelings are irrelevant since he is already happily mated to an onna I love. I would never wish ill of them." 

"Maybe so, but that does not mean you are immune to the pain of knowing he shares a bed with another onna, an onna who is carrying his child." Vegeta drove the point home; it was driving him mad to think that such a bumbling idiot could have attracted the fancy of one, let alone two females, while he was still living in solitude. 

"Look Vegeta," Bulma sighed exhaustedly. "I can understand that you feel the need to shelter me from Juunanagou, and Kakarrot, and any other pain that may cross my path, but you can not. Hurt is a part of life; I know that all too clearly now. So please, let us just forget that you even suggest our union, because I know it is not what _you_ really want. And as far as Juunanagou is concerned, just let me make my own choices in regards to him." 

"No, onna," Vegeta objected adamantly. "I will neither surrender to my fight against Juunanagou, nor withdraw my proposal. If you do not want my help with emotional stress, fine, but I will not allow your misery to spin out of control. The senate conference ends in a few days. If by then you still feel the need to get the hell away from here, then I will take you. If you still want a mate, then I will be it, but _not_ Juunanagou. He is off limits to you from here on out, onna." He raised his hand to cover her lips before she could object. "I do not care if you object, or vow to hate me for treating you like a child, my orders will stand. I will arrange for a new guard to take over Kakarrot's day and night surveillance of you. He will make certain that you come nowhere in contact, at any time, with Juunanagou. And do not bother trying to be clever and escape his watch, if you do I will order you confined to your quarters for the rest of the conferences. Am I clear?"

Bulma shook her head as she turned her back to him one last time as she stormed back into her washroom. "Yes, I am clear on everything." She stopped to look back over her shoulder at the inconsiderate man once she finished, "Specifically the part about my hating you for this." With the conclusion of her warning, the bathroom door slammed shut behind her, followed by an unmistakable thud of her body collapsing to the ground in utter defeat. 

"If it is any consolation," Vegeta barely whispered his response towards the closed door, "I am beginning to hate you too." Pivoting on his heel, Vegeta numbly showed himself out of her bedchambers, and headed straight for her now former guard's chambers. It seemed they had a few things to discuss. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I do not believe it!" Kakarrot refused to consider the possibility. After losing track of Bulma, he had returned to his quarters in hopes of finding his mate, to calm her after the exchange in the throne room earlier. However, Chi-Chi had been missing for sometime before she finally returned to their quarters, in tears, just barely being able to tell him all that had transpired between her and her pupil. "Bulma would never sleep with Juunanagou!"

With a heavy sigh, Chi-Chi lowered her head as she dried her tears. "Under normal circumstance, I would of course agree with you, but something has been destroying that girl emotionally, Kakarrot, and to make matters worse, it has grotesquely impaired her judgment."

"You can say that again," A deep voice concurred as it startled the inhabitants of the room. 

"Vegeta," The young guard gasped as he spun around to face his abruptly appearing king. "Have you spoken with Bulma as I suggested?" 

"That I have," the Saiya-jin king whispered with a hefty sigh, "for all the good it has done."

"Did she tell you why she has been acting so unreasonably?" Chi-Chi hoped the man had achieved a clearer answer than she. 

"To some degree; I now understand why the onna has been acting so dejectedly, but do not ask me to tell you for it would only worsen the situation." Vegeta replied cryptically. The onna was already angry as it was with him, he did not want to deteriorate matters anymore by revealing her secret. 

"Well, if you can not tell us what has been going on, can you at least suggest something we may do to aid the matter?" Kakarrot begged, he wanted to help in anyway he could. 

"Yes, actually there is something." Vegeta decided to choose his next words carefully. "You can be compliant with my decision to remove you as her guard." 

"What!?" Both Kakarrot and Chi-Chi jumped to their feet in shock. "How can you remove me from my post? I have faithfully worked to ensure her safety for the last eight years of my life. How can you release me now that she is in her greatest time of need!?" 

"That I can not explain, but whether you like it or not, I feel it is best you maintain a healthy distance from her for now. Both of you should, actually." Vegeta directed his comment towards a startled Chi-Chi as well. "I will be ordering Nappa to fetch a replacement immediately." 

"But, you can not do this!" Chi-Chi threw in her two cents, "Kakarrot is perhaps one of Bulma's closest comrades, and I… Vegeta she is like a daughter to me. She needs me, along with Kakarrot. I mean honestly, you know that it is not wise to separate us while Juunanagou is out working his manipulations. He will use the severance to his advantage!" 

"He already has!" Vegeta growled indignantly. "Look, I am sure this is difficult for the both of you, but having just spoken to the onna, I am certain this is wisest."

"But, Vegeta—" Kakarrot attempted to object, but with the mere rise of Vegeta's hand the soldier stopped. 

"Do not bother trying to sway me, I have already decided. Kakarrot, you will be promoted to a member of my personal guard for the time being. Should things settle later on, perhaps you will be returned to your original post, but I will make no promises." Vegeta clipped his response to a very diplomatic approach. "Now, if the two of you do not mind, I have matters to attend to." He turned to depart without further objection, but before he had the chance, Kakarrot stopped him.

"Vegeta, please," he grasped the man's shoulder lightly. "If you truly believe this is best for Bulma, Chi-Chi and I will not protest, but if I may at least be allowed one luxury I will feel more comfortable about this decision."  
  


"And just what is this benefit you speak of?" Vegeta questioned with mild resentment, the man did not deserve any 'luxuries' considering the mess the man has put them all in. 

"If you allow it, I would like to personally choose my replacement," Kakarrot asked respectfully. 

"Oh, and just whom would you choose?" The king asked curiously, he could barely imagine who it would be. 

"Let's just say, it is someone I believe Bulma will be very comfortable with." The younger man smiled rather happily. "Do I have your permission to enlist his aid, sire?" Kakarrot added the title of honor, stroking the king's ego was always a way to help ensure a positive response to a request. 

"Very well," Vegeta complied reluctantly, "see that he is fully aware that at no point in time he is allowed to leave Bulma's side. And should Juunanagou at any point cross paths with her, he must see that they are not able to hold an exchange of even the most innocent of banter. Understood?" 

"Yes, sir," Kakarrot nodded before rushing out of his room to track down his replacement. 

Once the loyal servant was gone, an all too ominous question tickled Vegeta's ears before he had a chance to exit himself. "You know that she slept with Juunanagou, do you not?"

Vegeta's back stiffened at the sound of the onna's reminder. "So what if she did? It will not happen again," he vowed assuredly. 

"And just how will you ensure that?" Chi-Chi asked coldly, she certainly did not think firing Kakarrot, and ordering her own governess away were plausible solutions. 

"Anyway that is in my power," Vegeta whispered quietly before exiting the room, he would not fail her again, not at any cost. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Dear Diary, _

_Where do I start? _

_I probably should not be writing in this thing considering that not even my warden finds it sacred enough to refrain from reading it without my permission! I still cannot believe he had the audacity to invade my privacy as he has! Thank the gods he at least was not invasive enough to read a more incriminating passage, but still, the damage has been done. He has already spun some ridiculous scenario in his mind where I spend all of my time pining over dear Kakarrot, my most brotherly of relations. Though now, looking back over older entries I could see where his misconception could have been made, but it is still not right that I should even have to humor his lie. He is the one who has manipulated me in the first place by reading the damn thing!_

_Ah, but enough about that. So much more has happened in less than a day that I can barely begin to scribe all of it! My dear governess in expecting, she and Kakarrot informed Vegeta and I the night prior. He became upset and stormed off. I followed him, and was rewarded by a giant of a man attempting to invade my body under the darkness of the night. But an unlikely savior, Juunanagou, spared me the humiliation. He helped me to my room and attempted to comfort me. He failed however. I wanted Vegeta. So he fetched him for me. After he arrived I found the courage to tell him the truth of my past; all of it. A shame he did not return the favor. _

He kissed me. He rejected me. He left my bed, called me 'vulnerable' and vowed never to embrace me in such a way again. I was devastated, and so the next morning I turned to the arms of another for comfort. He happened to be Juunanagou, my light amidst the darkness. We became engaged. Vegeta did not take the news well. He was furious with me, though not as much as I was with him. The truth came out. Vegeta was once married. Juuhachigou is her name. The onna he loves, the onna he killed. He called me a 'naïve little girl.' He refused to tell me the truth. I slapped him. I left. 

_Kakarrot attempted to console me, but I could not handle his admission of Vegeta's love for this onna. So I took Hikari into the woods. I rode for what felt like hours upon hours, until I finally collapsed. I slid off of her back and screamed my misery into the darkness of the forest. But my light appeared again. Juunanagou joined me, consoled me. I asked him to heal my pain. He did. When we returned I felt happy once more. It was not to last. Vegeta was in my room, reading my diary as I have already so bitterly mentioned. He accused me of all sorts of awful things. He demanded of me that which I would never have imagined. He wants to marry me. But it is not out of love, no, instead he wishes to sacrifice his own life just to keep me 'safe' from Juunanagou. If only he understood that Juunanagou has been my only safety from the rejection he has been reminding me of during our near every encounter…_

_Damn it, there is a knock at my door. No doubt it is my new guard. The one Vegeta is substituting because he believes I am in love with the now former one. _

_I am not happy about any of this. _

_End of entry_

"I am coming," Bulma answered the knock as she closed her diary and hid it in one of her drawers for safer protection than before. Begrudgingly waltzing over to her door, she swung it open, ready with an angry glare upon her face to greet her visitor. 

"Hey, beautiful, it has been too long." The deep voice of her new guard smoothly whispered as he smirked down at her. 

The angry glare of the princess immediately softened as she looked upon her new protector. "Radditz." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Oh, so the plot thickens. It seems we now have another Saiya-jin in the mix. Will his addition serve as a help or hindrance to Bulma and Vegeta's nearly nonexistent relationship? Find out next time… 


	17. Reunion

**_Ward _**

Chapter 17 – Reunion 

"Hey, beautiful, it has been too long." The deep voice of her new guard smoothly whispered as he smirked down at her. 

The angry glare of the princess immediately softened as she looked upon her new protector. "Radditz." She whispered in disbelief at first, but once she realized the man standing before her was in fact whom she believed him to be, she cried, "Radditz!" She jumped up to wrap her arms around his neck for a long hug. "Gods, do you have any idea how much I have missed you!?" 

"I doubt as much as I have missed you, saiai." Radditz purred as he pulled back from her. "So, can I come in?"

"Of course!" Bulma stepped aside so he could enter. "I can not believe you are here, I mean, the last time I saw you it could not have been less than two years ago."

"Just about," Radditz conceded as he looked around the young onna's room for a few moments before turning around to take an inquisitive look at her. "All right, so come here; let me get a good look at you." He gestured her over towards him as he took the liberty of a seat upon her bed. 

Bulma followed obediently as she allowed him a slow sweep of her body. Upon command, she even took a few turns for him to make a final decision as to her growth. "Well?" she asked desperately, his observation of her was a common ritual before his departure. 

"Well," he hid a chuckle, "on the minus side, your have not advanced at all in height, your skin has become even more pale, and your eyes look as though they have darkened a shade. But, having said all of that, on the plus side, your hair is longer, your waistline is a bit smaller, and if I did not know any better, I would say your bust line has enlarged." 

"Radditz, be serious." Bulma blushed as she batted his probing hand away. "You must tell me what you are doing here. I thought I was never going to see you again!"

"Ah, saiai, you always have been one for the melodramatic. How could I possibly live life without giving you at least a few more chances to break my heart?" His tone mellowed some as he saw the hurt flash across her eyes. Lifting his hand to wrap around her waist, he pulled her sunken form into the secure hold of his lap. "I am sorry princess; I did not mean to offend."

"You offend?" She chuckled sadly, "I am the one who offended you all those years ago; I am surprised you returned." 

"You did not offend me, saiai," he offered as softly as his harsh voice would allow. 

"But, you left because of me, because I hurt you," she reminded quietly, "I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know that Bulma, but is it not why I left," he tried to clarify, "I was the one that chose to share my feelings with you, but that did not mean you held any obligation to return them."

"But still, I could have handled the situation better," she suggested, "I could have been more understanding of your feelings."

"_More_ understanding?" Radditz mocked, "If I recall correctly, saiai, you understood what I was experiencing perhaps better than I did."

"But—" 

"No more 'buts,' you could have simply offered a rejection with little afterthought, but instead you relinquished to me a hidden secret in hopes of my understanding. You poured your heart out to me, but I denied you any sympathy because I was too jealousy to reflect your empathy. That is why I left then, but why I have come back now. I wish to make amends for _my_ poor choices in the past years, and I wish to do it by helping you out of this mess I am told you are in."

"My mess? This is not my mess, if it is anyone's mess, it is Vegeta's!" Bulma shot back distastefully, "did he tell you what was going on?"

The burly man's back stiffened as his king was mentioned. "No," he replied with an icier note in his voice, "I was sent word approximately a week ago by my brother that Juunanagou was on the planet, and that his target for retribution was you. I departed immediately, and was here in no more than six days."

"Six days?" Bulma interrupted agitatedly, "that means you have already been here for two days, and yet you did not come sooner!?"

"I am sorry, saiai, but I took shelter in my old underground quarters so I could work incognito." He tried to explain reasonably, "both Kakarrot and I felt it was wisest under the circumstances."

"Wait a minute, exactly what have you been working on?" Bulma raised a brow, "does Vegeta even know you are here?"

"No, Vegeta does not know yet. As I said, Kakarrot and I thought it would be best if I stayed unnoticed. It would make my inquiry into Juunanagou easier."

"Oh by the gods, not you too!" Bulma rose from his lap. "What issue do you have with the man!?"

"None, directly," Radditz rose to his feet after her, irritated she was no longer in his lap. "I was a guard for Vegeta's father back when the entire Adajinzoun-sei debacle took place. I only know as much as what was released to the Saiya-jin people after the incident occurred."  

"And??" Bulma wanted details; she had been given so few. 

"And," Radditz began pensively, "all I know is that shortly after Vegeta's marriage to princess Juuhachigou took place, a scandal erupted. He accused her, in open conference, of having been unfaithful to him. She denied the charges, but he, and another witness, had apparently found her in bed with a palace guard. Adultery is of course immediate grounds for the stripping of one's title, and such was done to her. King Vegeta, or prince Vegeta as he was back then, was too well respected to allow the disgrace to be ignored. When Juuhachigou had wronged him, it had been as if our entire people were slandered. Being as such, when her death came to pass, few truly cared what the circumstances were surrounding it. It was seen as retribution, though Kakarrot led me to believe there was much more to it. He was Juuhachigou's personal guard back in those days, so I assumed he must have been privy to what had truly been going on. Though he never dared tell me the whole story, he adamantly insists that Juunanagou was to blame for the entire event. And since he is my flesh and blood, and Juunanagou is nothing but a stranger to me, I would not be a Saiya-jin if I did not take the appropriate side in this matter. Especially since Juunanagou seems to be an immediate threat to _you_." 

Bulma had not noticed Radditz's intimate gesture as he cupped her cheek and vowed his protection as his brother had. She could barely spare the thought as she learned yet another small piece to the puzzle. 'So, she broke his heart. No wonder he feels so hopeless with females. He expects them to cheat on him.' She growled in frustration, her sympathy growing for her warden. "What the hell was that wench thinking!? How could she humiliate Vegeta like that? I mean, what rationale could misguide her so that she would take a guard to bed when she had a husband, a mate like Vegeta!?" 

"Oh, I do not know." Radditz shrugged suggestively, "what could make an otherwise logical thinking young princess allow a scoundrel like Juunanagou to perform his evils on her body, when she could have come to me!"

Bulma's focus shifted as she looked upon her disheartened companion. "Radditz where did you—"

"I saw you two," he said numbly, "that is the task I have been undertaking since my arrival. I have been following Juunanagou, and unfortunately, his path led to you yesterday."

Bulma felt a chill speed down her spine, "You watched us!?" She screamed in shame, "How could you do that!?"

"Only about as much as I could stomach," Radditz spat distastefully. "I returned to my chambers, trying to erase the image of that bastard removing your garments, from my mind." The larger man paused for a long breath; he knew his soul could not handle the subject being dwelled upon, so he switched direction. "Kakarrot came to find me not terribly long after my return. He told me Vegeta wanted you to be given a new guard, and so he requested that I take up the position he took from my brother, which by the way, I hope you can explain that one to me."

"I would not know where to begin." Bulma sighed as she took a seat back upon her bed. "Vegeta thinks I am in love with your brother."

Radditz raised a skeptical brow as he tried to make sense of what he had just heard. He could not. "Come again?"

"Vegeta read my diary!" Bulma cried blusterously, as she once again took to her feet to pace back and forth in front of her new guard. "He opened it up and read one of my entries about him, but I did not write his name specifically so he misinterpreted the passage and assumed that the one I was writing so affectionately about was your brother instead of him and since I could not dissuade him, for if I did then he would learn the true reason I kept my mouth shut and allowed him to believe the lie, unfortunately he thinks that I am being 'tortured' by my feelings for Kakarrot because I keep seeing him with Chi-Chi, so he thought it better if he changed my guard so some of the awkwardness would be eliminated, however, only the opposite has occurred and everything has become worse for me, except for the fact that you are here, that is a bonus, but now I can not see my dearest friends when I need them now more than ever!" As soon as Bulma finished her fast spoken, massively run-on thought, she exhaustedly plopped back down next to a snickering Radditz. "What the hell is so damn funny?"

"You," he responded rather amusedly, "truly have yourself in quite the mess."

"You do not know the half of it," Bulma sighed. 

"Then why not explain it all to me?" Radditz suggested. 

"I think I can do better," Bulma half smiled as she rose to her feet and walked over to her drawer. Pulling out her diary, she returned to her bed and opened to her first entry since the night of the conference. "Here, I think this will give you a pretty clear idea of what has been going on." 

Radditz took the book hesitantly as he frowned, "this is not going to be a lot of garbage about how 'wonderful' Vegeta is, is it?"

"No, not really," she sighed, "those days are slowly dying."

After seeing the dejected look cross the princess's face as she dropped her head, Radditz began reading the last few entries, hoping to come to some better understanding of all that has been going on. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Oh, my darling princess we are going to be having so much fun tonight,' Juunanagou smirked as he locked the door to his chambers, not intending to return to his room again that evening. Turning around to head towards Bulma's room, Juunanagou stopped abruptly as he was met by the surprising figure of the Saiya-jin king, who rested casually against the corridor with an arrogant smirk upon his face. "Vegeta," he tried to cover the start in his voice, "to what do I owe this interlude?"

"Oh, I merely came to impart some exciting news upon you." Vegeta pushed himself from against the wall to stalk over to his prey. "Your engagement has been broken. The onna will not be having any further contact with you, let alone marry you at any point in the near or distant future. Understood?"

Juunanagou sighed as he shook his head mockingly. "Honestly Vegeta, I already heard this song and dance from you earlier. Now we both know there is nothing you can do to stop my marrying her. Bulma has consented, and since she is of legal age, you have no recourse in this matter. So, until I hear from her lips that she does not wish to be mine, you will not stop me from seeing her," the king explained once more as he turned to walk right past Vegeta. He stopped dead in his tracks as his rival made a shocking vocalization. 

"She is using you, you do realize." 

Turning back around to face the reproachful Saiya-jin, Juunanagou took the bait. "All right, Vegeta, I'll bite. And just how is the soft hearted little onna using _me_?"

"She is using you as a rebound for her broken heart. Or did she not tell you that her 'true love' was just recently mated?"

Juunanagou flinched as his fellow king's words hit a nerve he could not admit existed, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, so you do not know," Vegeta cooed snidely. "Yes, I just spoke to the onna about it less than an hour ago. You see, I knew her 'feelings' for _you_ could not be even remotely close to that of love, so I insisted she relinquish her true reasoning for needing to marry, and she compliantly confessed," Vegeta manipulated the truth to hide the true means he had to use to garner the information he had wanted. "She told me that her heart has been breaking, and for some bizarre reason, she thought an indiscretion with you may help to relieve that tension. And, now that she has taken what she needs from you, she has decided to cut you loose. Fortunately for me, I have been given the privilege of informing you."

"Those are all lies!" Juunanagou screamed; _he_ was the master manipulator, not the kind creature he had planned to make gentle love to tonight. What Vegeta was saying could not be true! "If you think this cockamamie story will dissuade me from continuing to see her—"

"Face it Juu, the onna has beaten you at your own game, so walk away before you lose what minor shred of dignity you have left," Vegeta suggested with gusto, the departure of his rival was long overdue. 

"I will do no such thing!" Juunanagou took a long breath, attempting to calm himself. 'This is not happening, this monkey is trying to manipulate me, but I will not allow him to!' Considering his phrasing, the agitated king continued, "Bulma and I are engaged, and I will not believe anything differently until I have heard from her lips that she does not wish to continue our union."

"Wake up, man!" Vegeta roared, "She used you as a shoulder to cry on, and a body to release her stresses upon. Nothing more! Her feelings for you are no deeper than—"

"_My body to release her stresses upon?_" Juunanagou repeated the strange choice of words the Saiya-jin had used. After taking a mere moment to decipher the true meaning behind those words, a long smirk crept across his lips before replying. "Bulma told you we slept together?"

"Of course," Vegeta cleared his throat, restraining the bile that was more than ready to be summoned from his stomach. "Just as she told me everything that I am now happily laying upon you."

"Is that so?" Juunanagou challenged, his confidence clearly building. "Well, then I know you are lying to me."

"And how the hell is that?" Vegeta spat rather annoyed. 

Juunanagou only chuckled in recourse and he returned to traveling towards his original destination, Bulma's room. "Make sure next you try to deceive someone, Vegeta, you have all of your facts straight before weaving your web," he noted cryptically before disappearing down the hall, leaving a very dazed and confused Saiya-jin king in his wake. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I have just been so devastated, Radditz," Bulma whispered her only justification for her actions after Radditz slowly closed her diary. 

With a brief smile he nodded, "I understand, saiai. That was why I held no fear in departing. You are a grown onna. I knew you could handle yourself. You do not need a hand to guide you," he added with a mildly disappointed note.

"I wish Vegeta believed the same of me." She sighed while wiping a tear, "But even more so, I wish he would fill the void he has been so ignorantly digging within me."

"Oh?" Radditz questioned, "according to your scribing, Vegeta asked you to be his wife; that sounds pretty filling to me."

"Oh, but it is not the same!" Bulma objected, "he only wants to marry me so I will _not_ marry Juunanagou. He does not love me; at least, not as he should."

"Are you certain of that?" the burly man asked sadly. "Because, I must be honest, from the way you describe his actions, I would say that his behavior is more of a man who is losing a lover, not a child."

"Radditz please," Bulma attempted to stop him, but he continued anyway. 

"No, Bulma, think about this logically for a moment. You said he has kissed you, on more than one occasion. He has embraced you as a lover in your bed, ne? He has proposed marriage to you, which if you are unclear, implies that a physical attraction must be present because under Saiya-jin customs you must mate to become—_mates_! So clearly he is not immune or repulsed by the thought. I mean how could he be Bulma, you are a beautiful onna, without a trace of your adolescence left in you. Come on, saiai, if it is possible that you have fallen for him, then there must be at the very least a possibility that he is indeed subject to that same emotion!"

"_If_, is a big question. And I certainly do not have the strength to endure the repudiation of such an inquisition, so please do not even suggest it!"

"I am not suggesting it of you; I am offering you the service. I will speak with Vegeta, and I will find out the truth without raising any suspicions about your feelings."

"No," Bulma shook her head in rejection, "I already now the truth, so there is no point in risking the chance that you would let something slip."

"Allowing something to slip? Bulma, I have kept your secret for more than two years, I think I can be trusted with it now," Radditz reminded evenly before reaching out his large arms to pull her closer to him. "Besides, it would be to my advantage to ensure the safety of your feelings, because should you be right about your assumptions, the field would still be open for my contention." 

"Radditz," Bulma half smiled as he planted a quick kiss upon her forehead. 

"Then it is settled." The larger man rose to his feet, helping the princess on his way up. "I will go see Vegeta, but since I can not leave you here alone with this Juunanagou fellow lurking around, you shall have to be escorted to a safer location."

"Radditz, I am fine, really. You do not need to baby-sit me!" Bulma suggested, but was denied the choice as she suddenly felt herself being pulled out of the room. 

"Come now, saiai. It would not kill you to have some Saiya-jin contact other than that of your immediate friends," he explained, while locking a secure arm around her. "Plus, I am certain my people want to hear that their princess is not in fact engaged to be married to the scum of the universe."

"That is quite the ironic claim, considering it is coming from monkeys." A smooth voice turned Bulma and Radditz towards its owner. Both were startled as their eyes fellow upon the stoic image of young princess's fiancé. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Translation: Saiai – Beloved  

Author's Note: Ah, sounds like a show down between Radditz and Juunanagou. Will Bulma break of her engagement? Will Radditz get the chance to find out the truth about Vegeta's feelings for Bulma? Next time…


	18. The Fine Line Between Love and Hate

**_Ward _**

Chapter 18 – The Fine Line Between Love and Hate 

"Juunanagou."

"Nice to hear you still remember me," the king huffed sarcastically before eyeing the large man accompanying Bulma suspiciously. "Who is your friend, darling?"

"I am the princess's new personal guard," Radditz informed, his tone was nauseated, he could not believe the bastard had just called her 'darling.' Taking a protective step in front of Bulma, he positioned her securely behind him. "I have been given strict orders to keep her from you, so unless you want to be physically removed from the premises, I suggest you be on your way."

"Radditz please, just give me a few moments to speak with him. He will not hurt me," Bulma begged desperately, if she was going to be kept from the king, she at the very least wanted him to understand why. 

"No, Bulma," Radditz reminded, "you are not to have _any_ contact with him. It is bad enough he has approached you, I will not allow any further discourse."

"Oh, I understand now," Juunanagou interrupted the enlightening exchange, "so Vegeta realized the only way he could sever our engagement was by locking you away from me, ne? Honestly, the man is beginning to worry me. He is sounding more and more desperate by the minute."

"Desperation is an emotion only experienced by cowards like yourself, who use the loved ones of enemies as a means of retaliation," the burly Saiya-jin growled menacingly. 

"Are we not just a knight in shining armor," Juunanagou joked sarcastically, as he shifted his gaze to his fiancé. "Bulma, I assume this brute does not speak for you. So please, tell me, do _you_ wish me to leave?" 

Taking a short breath before answering, Bulma spoke up. "First of all Juunanagou, Radditz is not a brute. He is Kakarrot's brother, and a close friend of mine, so do not speak ill of him." The princess snapped in a tone that surprised the handsome king. "Now, having said that," she turned to her guard, "I do wish to speak with him. Now before you tell me that I am 'not supposed to,' let me remind you that there was a certain something you promised to take care of for me, and since I would obviously not want to do anything rash pending that outcome, I think you can trust that my time with Juunanagou will be spent as nothing more than for sharing a dialogue. So, if you want me to be a compliant little hostage for the remainder of Juunanagou's stay, then you will agree to this."

Radditz's first reaction was of course to answer with a very firm 'no,' but being aware of how Bulma's mind works, denying her this chance now would only ensure a later, more deceptive, attempt at speaking with the enemy. "All right, then. I will meet you back in your room in half an hour. So he had better be gone by then." 

"Thank you," Bulma nodded before receiving a soft kiss upon her forehead. 

"Half an hour," Radditz emphasized as he watched the pair change direction and disappear into her chambers. 'I hope you know what you are doing, saiai,' he thought hopefully before transferring his focus to finding Vegeta. 'I suppose I should start by checking the most obvious place,' he decided as he knocked on the king's chamber door. Fortunately, it was right next to Bulma's room, keeping him close in case anything was to happen. 

It did not take more than a few minutes before the boisterous sound of the Saiya-jin no Ou came roaring through the door. "Go away!" Vegeta screamed while throwing the shirt he had just removed back over his head. Among his evening with Bulma, his conferences this morning, the Juunanagou debacle, and Kakarrot's firing, Vegeta did not have a single chance to bask in a relaxing bath since the day prior. He had hoped for some time alone to consider all that had been happening, but it seemed he would not be granted the time he desired as his unscheduled guest continued to pound on his door. "I hope whatever it is you need to see me about is worth dieing for!" Vegeta shouted as he threw open the doors to his room. As his eyes fell upon the figure before him, he could not help but gasp, "What in the name of the gods is your banished ass doing back on my castle grounds?!"

"Always a pleasure to see you too, Vegeta," Radditz smirked as he took the luxury of allowing himself into the king's room, "nice to see that the years have not softened your disposition."

"I will not ask again," Vegeta growled as he slammed the door to his room shut. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You mean Kakarrot did not tell you?" Radditz attempted to withhold a chuckle. "I am Bulma's new guard."

Vegeta's eyes widened and narrowed in one fluid movement, "Over my dead body." 

"Do not tempt me," Radditz hissed in response. "Besides, I have already seen Bulma, and she is more than thrilled by my presence, so unless you wish to remove yet another close companion from her company, and garner her further hatred, I would bite my tongue and listen to what I have to say." 

"And why the hell should I do that!?" Vegeta challenged, this man had no right to demand such magnanimity from him.

"Amazing how quickly friends can become enemies." Radditz shook his head ominously, "How soon you forget that I once devoted my life to protecting you, Vegeta. I used to be a close confidant." 

Vegeta huffed at the memory, "Yes, well that was before you made contest for my ward."

"And what a betrayal that was," Radditz chortled sarcastically.

"You are below her station!" Vegeta repeated the same flawed argument he had used with Kakarrot. "Not to mention _thirteen_ years older than her. You would be a ridiculous match!"

"Oh," the older man nodded in mock understanding, "I forgot the cut off was at eleven years her senior."

Vegeta was unable to halt his recoil at the man's accusation. "And just what the hell are you implying," he growled out roughly. 

"Implying? I am not _implying_ anything. I am simply offering a palpable statement. You see, Vegeta, the entire time I was away, there was always this one little question I could never find an answer to. Why? I mean, certainly, I am quite a bit older than Bulma, she is above me in rank, _but_ for you to react as furiously as you did, it just never sat well with me; at least not until I returned."

"If you have a point, I suggest you get to it right now," Vegeta demanded, if he was going to be accused of something, he wanted to be told point blank. 

"My point is that I now understand that your anger towards my proposal to Bulma had absolutely nothing to with me. It was all about _you_, and _your_ feelings for her. I mean it makes sense, you saw me as a koigataki. Even though she _rejected_ me at the time, you still saw me as a threat, so you eliminated that threat by banishing me. The perfect solution, of course, since my abrupt departure left her believing I wanted nothing to do with her anymore. I mean, you would not believe how amusing it was to hear that she had absolutely no idea that you were the reason I left. She still to this day thinks I made the choice to abandon her. But that was how you wanted it, did you not?"

"You have certainly come back full of allegations." Vegeta twisted his neck in an attempt to ease the tightening of his muscles. "Too bad they are all false."

Radditz shook his head in disappointment, "You are breaking her heart, you do know that?" he questioned. "You are taking people out of her life because you 'think' it is in her best interest, when in truth the only person's interest you have in mind is your own. And if that is not bad enough, you are sending her mixed signals. One minute you are her warden, her protector, her friend, and then the next you are forcing your affections on her, asking her to marry you. So, which is it, Vegeta? Do you want to be her warden, or her aikouka?"

As soon as the word left the brawny man's lips, he felt his body being pushed violently up against a wall by the smaller man. "I should kill you for suggesting that my intentions towards the onna are anything short of pure. She is my ward, and yes I hold her in a very high esteem, but I do _not_ desire her in the way you suggest!"

"Then why offer her your marriage claim if you feel _nothing_ for her?" Radditz challenged, he wanted to hear the truth. 

Vegeta again flinched as he was hit with yet another entrapping question. "I do not have to answer to you!" he screamed as he pushed away from the larger Saiya-jin. "I do not have the patience to deal with Juunanagou and _you_! So, one of you must go and since you are easier to rid myself of, I want you—"

_"Vegeta!"_

Both men lost their attention towards the other as they jerked their heads in the direction of the thin wall that separated Vegeta's room from Bulma's. "That was the onna," the concerned king verified before rushing out of his room to find out why the hell his ward had screamed his name. 

Radditz followed closely behind, hoping his allowance with Juunanagou was not the cause of her ear-piercing shriek.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as both king and princess were inside Bulma's chambers, she closed the doors behind her. "I am sure you must be wondering what is going on," she began softly, as she turned around to face the stoic figure of her fiancé. "So, before you jump to any conclusions, I think I should start by telling you that nothing has happened to change my feelings for you, it is just that circumstances have developed that have—"

"Well, I'll be damned." Juunanagou lowered his voice to that of a near growl. "So he did it. Vegeta convinced you, even after all that he has done, to break our engagement."

"This is what I meant about 'jumping to conclusions' before I had a chance to explain," Bulma reiterated while taking a short breath to calm herself. "Juunanagou, as I am sure you can guess by what Radditz said, Vegeta has ordered that I eliminate any contact with you from now on. He will not now, nor ever in the future grant me permission to marry you."

"And you are just going to let him!" the king interrupted, "Bulma, he can not control your life like this! By Saiya-jin law you were of legal age four years ago, he is not even technically your warden anymore!"

"I know, that _technically_ you are right," Bulma nodded with a sigh, "but he is still my caretaker. He has devoted his life to protecting me, to lavishing me with any and all that I have ever needed, and before now, he has never asked anything of me in return; _which_ makes it very difficult for me to deny him, yes, but Juunanagou, as much as it pains me to say this, the more that I think about our union, the more I tend to agree with him. Our marriage would be a devastation to so many."

"You can not mean that," Juunanagou insisted as he reached out to encircle her fallen face, she would not let him however as she pulled away.

"But I do," she confessed solemnly, "I have been so selfish in my decision making in regards to you. Many events have occurred as of recent, which have impaired my thinking. From your arrival, to the riding accident, to the attack in the stables, and even through to our engagement, everything has been happening so quickly for me I have not had the chance to truly sit down and consider the ramifications of my actions. Our joining would hurt so many people, Juu. Though I may crave a distance from all that has been happening, to leave would destroy my governess, an onna who is as near to a mother as I have ever had. Then there are the Saiya-jin people to consider. They have accepted me as one of their own, as their princess, even though I hold no blood relation to a single one of them. They have shown me nothing but devout respect, and for me to marry you, a man they detest, would be like throwing all of their reverence back in their faces." Bulma halted her explanation as she saw a genuine look of offense cross the king's face; she had not meant to be so harsh. "I am sorry," she attempted to apologize, "but it is how they—"  

"I know," Juunanagou raised a hand to stop any further explanation. "I know _Vegeta's_ people hate me, though I defy a single one of them to give sound reason why. But, dearest, neither they nor Vegeta, nor your governess have a right to rule your life. If I am who you want, you should not cower away from your choice unless…" A groan interrupted the king's thought as he was suddenly struck by the memory of Vegeta's words earlier, "Unless you are in love with another." The consideration barely managed its way out of his mouth, utterly revolted by the thought. "Is that it!?" he demanded icily. 

Turning her head away, Bulma walked slowly over to her bed, and took an exhausted seat. "It does not matter, not anymore." She lowered her gaze, "all that matters is my joining with you would not be right; for my friends, the Saiya-jins, and certainly not for you." She slowly raised her eyes so she could finish her explanation. "You take my pain away Juu, you make me forget my miseries, and as such I wanted to marry you, so you could continue to take that pain away. _But_ that is a selfish desire. I would be no benefit to you as a wife. I cannot love you as you deserve, I can not… I cannot give myself to you, as you need a lover to."

"But you almost did!" Juunanagou reminded, "Had it not been for Vegeta's intervention, I would be claiming you right now as my own."

"No, Juu," Bulma disagreed, "I know I thought that was what I wanted, what we almost did in the forest, but there was a reason I could not let it happen, and it was not, as I had suggested, because I wanted my first time to be proper, in the comfort of a bed. It was because I want my first time to be with a man I love, and though I care for you Juunanagou, I… I do _not_ love you. So, I cannot in good conscience maintain a claim upon you."

"No!" Juunanagou objected as he knelt before the princess, grasping her face, he forced her to look at him. "You do not mean what you are saying! Vegeta told you to feed me these lies, did he not?!"

Raising her hands to cover his, she slowly pulled them off of her face. "I am telling you the truth, Juu. Yes, Vegeta would fight tooth and nail to keep us apart for the rest of your stay, yes he would lock me away in the tower to prevent my leaving with you, and yes he would find no immorality in forcing me to lie to you, but these are not the cases. _I_ am making this decision, Juu. I cannot marry you."

Springing back to his feet, the infuriated man began pacing aimlessly back and forth trying to digest all he had just been told. After several moments, he realized his mind would not be able to comprehend any of this until he was given an answer to the most disturbing of questions she had hinted at. Unable to contain his curiosity, he demanded, "Who?" 

Bulma blinked several times before she could register his query. "I already told you, it does not matter—"

"I deserve an answer, damn it!" His voice had risen to a near scream as he grabbed her by the arms and forced her to stand as he persisted. "You play me for a fool, and then expect me to depart without even knowing whom I have been unsuccessfully rivaling for you affections!?" His grip tightened around her arms, as he became blinded by rage; unable to realize the princess had begun to fight against his painful hold. "Tell me who this man is who could possibly be more worthy than I am of your love! Who is it! Damn it, I want to know—"

"Vegeta!" Bulma raised her voice so it was loud enough that he could hear her above his ranting. Her answer successfully resulted in her release from his entanglement, allowing her to step away and gently massage her bruised arms. "It's Vegeta," she affirmed with rising tears in her eyes as she attempted to calm herself while she sunk depressingly onto her bed. 

As soon as the admission was made, not only a first, but second time, Juunanagou felt as though all of the wind had been knocked out of him. 'Vegeta, no, not _him_,' was the only thought he could coherently concoct before the sound of he who had been the focus of their argument stormed into the room.

"What the hell is going on?!" Vegeta demanded as he roughly brushed past Juunanagou and knelt before his clearly shaken ward, "are you all right!?"

Bulma raised her head, surprised by the sudden appearance of her guardian, "Vegeta… I… of course I am all right," she explained quickly as she blotted her eyes with her shaky fingers. Letting her gaze roam over to the other man who had entered her room, she asked, "What are you two doing in here?"

"We heard you scream Vegeta's name, we thought you were in some kind of danger," Radditz explained as he eyed the Adajinzoun king suspiciously. 

Bulma felt her face flush; she had not realized her voice had been loud enough for them to hear her. "I am sorry if I scared you two, but I assure you both, I am fine."

"Then why did you call for me?!" Vegeta demanded, she was hiding something, he was certain of it. 

"I did not," Bulma was quick to disagree. "It is just that we were arguing about you, and I suppose my voice, in the heat of the moment, raised a few decibels louder than it should have." She answered nervously; she had no idea if Juunanagou's foul mood was volatile enough to object to her lie. 

Fortunately, he did not, but instead he strolled over to Vegeta to offer a few choice words before taking his leave from _three_ people who clearly did not desire his presence. "Congratulations, Vegeta, it seems you have won this battle." Juunanagou paused as he lowered his eyes towards Bulma, silently showing his hurt before returning to an icy demeanor to confront his enemy. "But know that the war is far from over," once the warning left his mouth, Juunanagou swiftly departed, slamming Bulma's bedroom door violently closed behind him.  

"What was that all about?" Vegeta demanded as he turned back towards his ward, he was shocked to see tears running down her cheeks. 

"That was about your victory," Bulma laughed as she forced herself to stand up. "You won. I broke off my engagement with Juunanagou. Are you not happy? I mean, that is what you wanted, me alone and miserable just like yourself."

"Onna," Vegeta lifted a hand to try and wipe her tears, he did not have the chance however as she batted the gesture away. "Don't you dare touch me!" she snapped, she was at the end of her emotional rope for the day; she could not handle anymore 'comfort' after all that had happened. "I do not want console from the man who put me in this position in the first place. You, Vegeta, have done more than enough to ruin my day, so why not just do me the favor of leaving now before you make things any worse." 

Stunned by her callous words, Vegeta could do nothing but follow her orders as he turned away from the distressed onna to follow in Juunanagou's footsteps. But, he did not leave until he offered a few choice words of his own, "I am sorry this has caused you grief onna, but you have made the right decision." 

Though the comment was intended as a proud gesture, Bulma only heard condescension in his voice, as if a parent was patting a naïve little child on her back for doing what she had been told. Feeling the degradation overwhelm her, she snapped back icily in the form of another assault of verbal brutality upon her unsuspecting warden. "Oh, thank you for recognizing my small accomplishments," Bulma spat with vicious sarcasm. "And by the way, I just wanted to mention, while I am breaking off engagements, that since I do not think there would _ever _be_ any_ circumstances under which I would _ever_ be so _desperate_ as to marry _you_, we can just pretend you did not make such a _ridiculous_ stipulation for me earlier." 

Silence filled the room for what felt like several long minutes, Bulma's eyes locked with Vegeta's, almost daring him to say anything in reprisal. He did, but only with two very short thoughts. "So, be it." He whispered in a somewhat choked voice, "I will not bother you with the courtesy _ever_ again." 

Once the door slammed for a second time, Radditz rushed to the young princess's side to catch her before her exhausted body could collapse into a sobbing mess upon the floor. "It is all right, saiai, everything is going to be all right," he promised softly as he buried her in his grasp. 

"No, nothing is ever going to be 'right' again. I just lost my fiancé and my warden in one fell swoop," Bulma whispered between sobs, as she began to confess her greatest fears.  "Gods did you see that!? I cannot even think straight anymore when I am around him! I do not want to hurt him, but he keeps hurting me, and I just snap—" she paused her babbling momentarily to control her breathing, "I just can not keep going like this, Radditz. You cannot imagine what it is like living everyday of your life loving someone so much that it hurts to be away from them. And then it hurts even more to be with them, to see the indifference, to see their obliviousness to your feelings! You can never fathom how agonizing it is to love someone who merely sees you as a child—or a daughter—or just a friend!"

"I would imagine it is almost as painful as watching the one you love destroy themselves over a person you only wish you could be." 

The sound of his response echoed through Bulma's mind as she released a heavy sigh while finally beginning to relax against her new guard's grasp in realization. Who was she to fault Vegeta, when she was doing the same to Radditz? "I love Vegeta so much that I am beginning to hate him. Is that what you are feeling for me?" She asked fearfully, as selfish as it was for her to admit, she was afraid of losing him again to her unreciprocated feelings. 

"I could never hate you," Radditz promised as he kissed her softly upon her forehead, "just as you, _unfortunately_, will never hate Vegeta."

"So what do I do then? Just keep hopelessly wishing?" She begged an answer. 

"No," Radditz disagreed, "I do not think your wish is hopeless, I think it is just being ignored."

Bulma raised a confused eyebrow, but before she could ask, Radditz lifted them off of the ground and carried her over to her bed. "Get some rest," he ordered as he helped her undress and then slide under her covers. "Tomorrow is the Sakuritsu. You will need to look your best."  

"Oh, gods, I completely forgot." Bulma moaned as she dropped her head against her pillow. "Just what I need, another evening of mingling with a group of spoiled emperors."

"Do not worry, saiai; I will be with you to ward off the vultures," Radditz promised as he slowly took a seat in the chair Vegeta had slept in the night prior. "Go to sleep." 

Bulma smiled sweetly as she closed her eyes to heed his demand. Tomorrow would be a new day; she could only hope it would be better than this one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Translations: Koigataki – One's Rival in Love

   Aikouka – Lover

   Sakuritsu – Imperial Investiture

Author's Note: Ah, but will it? And what about this Sakuritsu? What kind of intrigue will it bring? Find out next time… 


	19. Sunrise

**_Ward _**

Chapter 19 – Sunrise 

Bulma awoke with a light yawn as she pushed herself to sit up in bed, brushing her sleep off with a long stretch. Untangling herself from her sheets, she quietly rose from her bed, careful so as not to wake her still sleeping guard. 'He's so cute when he's asleep,' Bulma thought with a repressed chuckle before she turned to walk towards her balcony. Fresh air seemed like a wonderful idea.

Once outside, she gently closed the doors behind her, she did not wish to wake Radditz with the feel of the cool morning air. Quietly walking to the bluff of her balcony, she checked a few nearby verandas to make certain there were not any lonely sovereigns close enough to catch a bird's eye view of her undergarment-clad body. Not, of course, that she would expect even one of them to be up this early. It was just after sunrise and monarchs prefer to sleep well into the afternoon. Well, not all of course, Vegeta always loved to be up for the sunrise. They had both on many occasions sat on the very balcony she was now upon and watched the morning sunrise. She would sit on the edge, dangling her legs over the common below, and he would wrap his arms around her waist, holding her securely, eliminating any fear of possibly falling. 

'Those days seem so long ago,' Bulma thought sadly as memories of her harsh words the night before plagued her thoughts. She, of course, had not meant to dismiss him as she had. She knew deep down he was only trying to do what was best for her. After all, she could not fault him for trampling on her romantic feelings when he had no idea she held any for him. 'I guess I am just going to have to face reality, I will never hold Vegeta's heart.'

_"Damn it!" _

The audible sound of a curse suddenly shifted Bulma's gaze down towards the common area. 'That voice, it almost sounded like—Vegeta!' Bulma was shocked as her eyes fell upon the shirtless form of her warden. He had his sword in hand, and judging by the perspirations dripping from his body, he had been practicing some swordplay. 'I suppose he had some things to work out of his own,' she concluded as she gazed upon his shimmering form. 

A slight blush crept across her cheeks as she realized this was the first time she had ever seen him so exposed. Though she had many times imagined what he would look like unclothed, nothing could compare to the breathtaking sight before her. 'He's perfect,' she gazed longingly as she leaned over the edge. Bending her arm and placing her chin in her palm, she allowed her mind to wander as she silently observed his graceful movements. 

Her attention was distracted shortly, as her eyes fell upon an alarming site. 'By the gods, where did he get that scar?' She was shocked to see the disfigurement that stretched from his right shoulder all the way across his left pectoral muscle. 'I thought Vegeta was undefeated in battle, how could he bear such a mark?' she wondered distressingly. 

_"Shit!"_

Another vocalization of disgust drew Bulma's attention away from her musing as she returned to focus on Vegeta's now sunken form. Judging by the way he threw his sword to the ground, she assumed he was displeased with his performance. "You should not be so hard on yourself; your forms are nearly flawless." 

Shocked by the sudden emergence of a female voice, Vegeta swung his head around to catch the gaze of his ward. "Onna," his tone held a hint of shock as he rose to his feet. "What are you doing up so early?" he found himself at a loss for any other question as he gazed upon her angelic form. 

"I was hoping I could talk to you," she attempted to lower her voice, "will you come up here, I would rather not yell back and forth, I do not wish to wake the entire castle."

Agreeing with her motives, Vegeta grabbed his discarded shirt and wrapped it around his shoulders. After sliding his sword back into his scabbard, he walked over to the castle, and using the vines that adorned the rock walls he began his ascension to the princess's balcony. 

"Vegeta!" Bulma protested, "you could hurt yourself, those vines are not secure! Use the inside steps for the gods' sake!"

Her plea fell on deaf ears however, for almost as soon as she finished her complaint, he had made it to her room. "I am touched, onna," he mocked as he pulled himself onto her balcony, "I did not know you cared." 

Bulma sighed as she extended a hand to help steady him as he jumped to his feet, "I hope you are joking," she answered quietly as she watched him wipe off his glistening muscles with his now dirtied shirt. It took all of her strength to complete a coherent thought. "I wanted to apologize for last night, I did not mean the harsh words I said to you," she offered in a strained voice, suddenly she did not think this was such a wonderful idea. 

"I know," Vegeta finished his cleansing as he lifted his gaze to match hers. It was strange, but something seemed to be making her uncomfortable. "You were faced with a lot yesterday, and I only made matters worse by letting my anger get the better of me. If anyone should be apologizing, it is I," he offered softly, he had tossed and turned almost the entire night, plagued by her words of detestation towards his actions. If only he had been more rational, detached from his feelings for her, he may have been able to handle the situation better. 

"You always do this," Bulma chuckled as she lifted herself up to sit on the ridge of her balcony, "You always twist my apologies to make them your own. But, I cannot let you this time; I said such horrid things to you. I had no right to disrespect you as I did; I know you were only insisting upon that which you thought was to my best interest. "

"Maybe I was, maybe I was not," the king admitted softly as he walked to her side, looking off into the distance. "I just do not know what I was thinking yesterday. Everything just kept coming out wrong, and the more I tried to think clearly, the more irrational I became. I let my anger towards Juunanagou consume me, it forced me to lose sight of my duties," sighing, he shook his head in shame as he continued, "I still can not believe I forced my affections upon you as I did, and then demanded something as absurd as you marrying me. You must have been mortified." He whispered the last part quietly; the thought still bothered him to this instant.  

"Mortified?" Bulma repeated, shocked by his choice of words. "Vegeta," she began tenderly as she lifted her hand to encircle his face and turn it to gaze upon her. "I know I said horrible things to you last night, especially in regards to your proposal, but I did _not _mean them. I think it was noble of you to vow a life long sacrifice just to protect me."

"Sacrifice?" It was Vegeta's turn to question her wording. "It would hardly be much of a 'sacrifice,' onna," he explained as he leaned his body sideways against the balustrade so he could face her, "it would have been an honor," he admitted while taking the hand she rested against his face and moving it down to brush against his lips in a protracted kiss. 

Bulma felt her eyes slowly close as she experienced his lips making gentle love to her hand. 'He is doing it again,' she thought as her body suddenly felt aflutter. Before she knew what was happening, her chest had begun falling backwards, and her balance quickly became all but existent. Her lips had parted to scream, but the fear of the moment disappeared suddenly as she felt two strong arms pull her securely against a strapping naked chest. Bulma's arms wound around Vegeta's neck as she felt her feet touch the ground of her balcony, ensuring her safety.   

"You just insist of speeding my heart rate, onna," Vegeta accused playfully, making no move to relinquish his hold on her. 

Bulma felt a blush creep across her cheeks as she bit her bottom lip innocently, "I guess you saved me from imminent danger yet again. How can I ever repay you?" She followed his lead by keeping her arms comfortably around his neck; she would sustain the feel of his soft skin under hers for hours if only he would let her. 

"Well," Vegeta smirked, "if you insist on repaying me, you could bestow upon me the privilege of escorting you to the Sakuritsu this evening."

Bulma's expression fell as soon as he asked. "No offense Vegeta, but the last time you promised to be my escort, I ended up being stood up." 

"Now that is a mistake I intend to rectify," Vegeta swore, he was certainly not going to allow another calamity, like her showing up on Juunanagou's arm, as he had before.

The princess relaxed in his grasp as she heard his promise, she did not doubt his mixed intentions for wanting to spend the evening by her side, but she would not deny herself the opportunity. "Very well, _if_ you show up this time, I will happily be your companion for the evening. But that very much depends on—" 

"My showing up, I am perfectly clear on that point," Vegeta chuckled, "what time should we set?"

Bulma furrowed her brow as she considered, "how about eight O'clock?"

"Fine," Vegeta nodded, "then I will be here by nine."

The young onna narrowed her eyes, fully aware of the insult to her 'preparation time' lying within his comment. "Nine O'clock then."

"Fine," the king repeated, suddenly finding himself at a loss for words, hence an excuse to keep her in his grasp any longer. He tried to think of something, anything to stop her from having the chance to request her freedom, but nothing came. All his mind could register was the bottomless azure eyes that entrapped his gaze, the creamy white flesh that was plush against his body, and those soft rose lips that practically begged to be tasted. But he could not; they had been down this path before, each time ending in heartache. "I should go," he choked out, though his body made no move to depart. 

Bulma felt the hesitation in his decision, as if he did not wish to follow through with his suggestion. 'Maybe what Radditz said was true, maybe it is possible that he could develop feelings for me as well,' she wondered curiously as she searched his eyes for some kind of denial or affirmation. 'After all, he did say marrying me would have been an honor. Or, perhaps he was just saying that out of respect?' Finding herself wanting answers, Bulma unwrapped one of her arms from around his neck, and mimicking the gesture she had made earlier, she encircled his face with her palm. She was surprised as she watched him, almost instinctively, nestle his face against her gentle caresses while lazily closing his eyes. "Vegeta," she whispered his name lazily, when he offered no reaction she began to believe he did _not_ in fact want to depart from the peaceful place he was in.  

His name rolling off of her tongue was perhaps the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Gentle to the ear, he allowed the tune to reverberate through his mind, breaking all other thoughts than that of her voice and her embrace. Her hand against his cheek was mesmerizingly delicate, sending chills down his spine with every brush of her stroking fingertips. And then her lips, they were suddenly against his; her tongue was penetrating his mouth, begging to bask in his splendor as he wished to in hers. Though he was certain he had not been the one to initiate the kiss, he felt little trepidation in deepening it. Through her sheer coverings he could feel her every curve so perfectly, so desperately, but not at all intrusively. He took no action she did not first, as her free arm unwound from his neck and began exploring his body, invoking sensations in him so intense that it took all of his strength to stop himself from devouring her completely. 

Her mind went blank. Bulma had become too lost in the feel if his body, the feel of his bare skin underneath her fingertips, to allow logic any consideration. The fact that they were on her balcony, free to be watched by anyone out for a morning stroll, did not come to her attention in the least. Memories of her past failures with his affections were not considerations. All she cared about was the sensations he was invoking in her; the pure, unbridled need she felt was too awesome to be denied. She wanted him so desperately; she knew the consequences of her actions could not possibly be as devastating as the benefits she was now reaping. But their bliss was not to continue as Vegeta abruptly pulled away from his ward. 

"W—What's wrong?" Bulma gasped as realized something from below had snared his attention. Following his field of view, she looked down to see what had caught his notice. "Juunanagou," she whispered his name nervously. The proud king stood darkly as he sent a piercing glare towards the both of them.

"Let us go inside," Vegeta grabbed a hold of Bulma's arm and twisted her around so she could follow his lead back into her bedroom. Though the Saiya-jin king was never one to run away from a confrontation, the knowledge Juunanagou had deduced from their exchanges could be dangerous should he choose to inform Bulma of exactly how deep his feelings ran. 

Bulma complied willingly as Vegeta guided her inside, she too had a secret she wanted well kept from Vegeta, and Juunanagou could easily spoil it. 

Once the pair was inside, Bulma locked the door behind her, barring anyone from attempting the little vine maneuver Vegeta had pulled. "I think he left," the princess concluded before turning around to find her warden clearly flustered. "What is it?"

"Where is Radditz? If he is going to guard you, he should be here around the clock." Vegeta huffed as he paced the room aimlessly. 

Noticing that Radditz was no longer sitting in the chair he had slept in, Bulma suggested, "He probably saw me on the balcony with you, and assumed I was in good hands—I mean, in safe care for the time being. He probably went to his room to get changed or something," she finished, hoping he had not taken note of her blunder.

Vegeta did however, though he did not produce a decipherable reaction. What was he to say after what had just happened, what had been happening between them? "Onna—"

"I will see you at nine, Vegeta." Bulma interrupted before he could say anything more. She had two guesses what the next words out of his mouth would be and, being the pessimist she is, she chose to guard herself against the more painful one. 

Not sure why she had deflected his inquiry, Vegeta decided to take the easy exit she offered and depart with little further dialogue. "Until tonight then," he nodded before turning to leave. 

Once he was gone Bulma crossed her arms and glanced towards her washroom. "You can come out now, he is gone."

"About damn time," Radditz growled as he disclosed his presence, "I thought he was never going take his hands off of you."

"Very funny," Bulma narrowed her eyes, "you know you could have left."

"And leave you to his mercy, not likely." Radditz mocked, "besides, last night you were sobbing over the 'hopelessness' of your coupling, and here, the _next_ morning, I wake to find you mating with him on the balcony, for all the public to see!" 

"We were hardly _mating_," Bulma objected, "we were just… well, I am not sure what it was, but what I do know is that if he had stayed a minute longer I would have been given another lecture on what a 'mistake' it was."

"He did not sound as though he was about to scold you," Radditz offered his assessment, "and what is this about your meeting him at nine? I thought I was escorting you to the Sakuritsu."

"You are _guarding_ me for the Sakuritsu," Bulma corrected, "besides, Vegeta owes me an evening by his side after sending Kakarrot in his stead last time."

"He stood you up?" Radditz chuckled, "what a fool."

"Yes, well, I am hoping things will be different this time," the princess voiced optimistically. "But, if he should fail to show, I always have you to take me."

"So nice to be the second-string," Radditz pouted in a mocking tone. 

"Ah, do not feel at a loss," Bulma smiled mischievously as she grabbed her guard's arm and guided him over to her bed. "Because you, dear Radditz," she pushed him to sit down, "get to watch me try on all my dresses, and help me pick which one I should wear."

"Oh, really?" The husky man smirked, "and when do we start this?"

"Right now," she smiled sweetly before heading into her closet to start selecting a few possibilities. She wanted to look her best this evening; after all, she did have a certain someone she wanted to impress. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kakarrot asked nervously as he followed his mate down the corridor that adjoined the floors of theirs and Bulma's chambers. "Vegeta is already in a fowl mood as it is; if he finds out we have gone to see Bulma when he ordered us differently—"

"Honestly, Kakarrot!" Chi-Chi hissed as she spun around to face her lover, "If Vegeta ordered you to take your own life, would you do it!?"

Kakarrot paused for a moment considering the question, "if he had good reason, I suppose."

Chi-Chi merely released and exasperated growl before continuing back towards her pupil's room. "I have never once failed to see that girl before a social gathering; I do not intend to start now just because Vegeta has lost his mind as of recent." 

"But Chi-Chi—"

"Do not 'but Chi-Chi' me, Kakarrot. The Sakuritsu has already started, and though I am sure your real desire for wanting to get there is for the buffet table, you will simply have to wait until after I see Bulma!" On queue with the completion of her thought, Chi-Chi knocked on the door to her student's room. Moments later, it was answered by her brother in-law. 

"Radditz, how good to see you, where is Bulma." Chi-Chi walked right past the large Saiya-jin and headed straight into the princess's closet, certain to find her there. 

"Sorry about that," Kakarrot scratched the back of his head as he entered the room and inquired of his brother, "so how are things going with Bulma?"

"Well, enough," Radditz replied soberly. "Juunanagou is out of the picture for now, so I think she is safe for a while."

"Excellent," the shorter man nodded, "And Vegeta? Have you any idea what has him wound so tightly?"

"I have my suspicions," Radditz admitted carefully, "but no certainties as of yet."

"Oh, Bulma you look wonderful!" The resonance of the governess's voice touched both Saiya-jins' ears.  

"Me? What about you, Chi-Chi? Yellow is an amazing color on you!" The excited response of the princess followed quickly after. 

"Do you think we should give them some time alone?" Kakarrot suggested. After receiving a quiet nod from his elder brother, the formally attired pair walked outside to give the two females their privacy. "We are two very lucky men," Kakarrot noted absently in consideration of the onnas they would be escorting. 

"As in 'we,' I assume you are referring to yourself and Vegeta, because he is the one escorting Bulma tonight," Radditz offered with a hint of jealousy. 

A surprised gasp escaped Kakarrot's mouth as he heard the revelation. "You must be kidding, Vegeta refused to accompany her to the assemblage opening night of the conferences, I am surprised he is claiming the task."

"I was not," Radditz admitted, "especially not after the little number they did on the balcony earlier."

"You mean that really happened?!" Kakarrot could not contain his bewilderment. "I had heard rumors that they were seen together earlier this morning in a rather passionate embrace, but I had not believed it true."

"Well, believe it; I witnessed some of the embarrassing display. And from what Bulma tells me, it was not the first time," the older man continued to stun his younger brother.

"What was not the first time for the onna?" A rough voice interrupted the brothers.

"Vegeta," Kakarrot gasped as he dropped to his knee. 

Radditz frowned at his cowering sibling, "Bulma is not ready yet," he informed Vegeta as he grabbed his brother's ear to pull him to his feet. "She is inside with her governess."

"I thought I ordered you and your mate to stay the hell away from the onna," the king directed his comment towards the younger guard. 

"Well you did, but we opted not to follow that demand," a female voice interrupted the three men. "Bulma will be out in just a moment," Chi-Chi explained as she walked over and latched her arm around her mate and suggested, "Let us go." Quickly sending Radditz a light nod, she turned towards Vegeta to offer one last piece of advice before departing. "Try not to let this evening become the debacle the assemblage dinner was." 

Vegeta only responded with a snarl that echoed down the hall as the pair disappeared down a side passage. 'Where does that harpy get off ordering me around like that!?' Vegeta found himself wondering, before a second, softer, female voice interrupted his thoughts. 

"I am sorry I took so long," the emerging angelic tone turned both Saiya-jins towards Bulma's chamber entrance as they found her standing gracefully before them. "So, what do you guys think?" she asked sweetly as she slowly turned for them to take in her entire appearance. "I thought I would dress a little more casually this time, do you think it is too plain?"

"Plain?" Vegeta nearly choked out the word. Her body was tightly wrapped in a floor length powder blue sparkling gown with a deep v-cut back that exposed nearly her entire creamy white torso. The straps holding her dress up were thinner than some of the hairs on his head, and her neckline, also v-cut, was just low enough to leave him wanting more. All of the exposure however, was mildly covered by her long flowing tresses which were completely let free, save two long strands above her brow which were twisted and tacked behind her head, clearly to eliminate any unwanted hairs from falling into her face. And the necklace he had given her for her twentieth birthday, an essential element with any formal ensemble, set off the entire outfit. "Trust me onna, if there is one thing you do not look, it is plain."

"Thank you," Bulma blushed as she extended her hands for him to offer a gentle kiss upon her wrists. "You look wonderful yourself," she smiled, noting the contrasting midnight blue formal attire her escort sported. Although blue was emblematic for royalty, the shade he had chosen held a dark flare, which complemented his personality perfectly. "So, shall we go?" Bulma asked quickly before she was caught staring for too long. 

"Of course," Vegeta bent his arm for her to accept. She did welcomingly, as she silently followed his lead towards the Enkaijou.

 Radditz followed closely behind, silently praying to the gods this night would be a change from the disasters that have been happening as of late.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Translations: Sakuritsu - Imperial Investiture

                  Enkaijou – Banquet Hall

Author's Note: Ah, but will it be a change, or will calamity strike again?!? You shall all have to wait and see. The next chapter is the Sakuritsu! Until then… 


	20. Sakuritsu

**_Ward _**

Chapter 20 – Sakuritsu 

Bulma and Vegeta entered the enkaijou just under an hour after the Sakuritsu began. Radditz had taken a post at the back of the hall with the other stationed guards. Only members of royalty were allowed seating on the ground floor, any other spectators, such as Chi-Chi and Kakarrot, witnessed the ceremony from the terrace above. Quietly taking seats in the rear of the hall, Bulma and Vegeta tried to exercise some discretion, wanting to avoid drawing any further attention to themselves after their display on her balcony this morning. Since then, rumors had been spreading around the castle like wildfire, truncating any suspicions that Bulma had once been engaged to Juunanagou. 

Exchanging exhausted glances, both king and princess, were fully aware of how longwinded the opening ceremony would be. As per tradition, every year the newly born, the recently crowned, and the politically married would be introduced formally to the alliance of kings. Vegeta had been through the process three times. The first was his introduction as the Saiya-jin heir, the second was his recognition as the newly crowned king of Vegeta-sei, and the third was his acknowledgment of Bulma as a formal princess of Vegeta-sei. Becoming his ward had allowed her to maintain her title, and the right to attend all conferences as a recognized member of the aristocracy. Though he knew the title meant little to her, it ensured, should anything ever happen to him, that she could not be removed from Saiya-jin hierarchical society. 

"Did you do this?" Bulma asked as she leaned quietly over to her warden, interrupting his musings. 

"Do what?" He asked curiously, he knew she was well aware of his former involvements with the process. 

"When you were married, did you announce _her _at the Sakuritsu that year?" she clarified her question while averting her eyes, she was not certain why she wanted to know, but she did. 

Vegeta was stunned by her question; she had scarcely dared to speak of the matter, save a few malicious comments, since she had learned the truth. "No, I did not," he kept his voice low so no one around them could hear. "The Sakuritsu that year was not for another three months after our joining. She did not live long enough for it to even be considered."

Bulma could hear the regret laced in his voice. Whether that pain was from his murder of her, or losing the onna he loved, she was unsure, all she knew was that she hated the sadness engulfing his eyes. Reaching out her hand, she grasped his, which was rested upon his knee. "I am sorry, I did not mean to pain you with my question," she explained while tightening her hold slightly, letting him know she was serious about her intent. 

Raising a half smile, Vegeta grasped her comforting hand and raised it to his lips to impart a gentle kiss. "I know you did not, the pain has just been so fresh for me since Juunanagou's arrival."

"You must have loved her very deeply," Bulma suggested lowly, "I can see it in your eyes."  

Vegeta was surprised by her deduction; it seemed she had some misconceptions. "I _cared _very much for her, yes, but I was not _in_ love with Juuhachigou. Our marriage was a political measure my father arranged with hers, when we were both children. We had a youthful friendship, but it never grew into anything deeper. She always had many admirers, for she was a beautiful onna, but I was not one of them. I had never believed in the concept of 'love,' so when we were married, I had thought it a simple solution to the problematic responsibility of finding a mate."

Bulma hid her surprise poorly. So it seemed when Kakarrot had mentioned Vegeta's love for this onna, it was a love between friends as opposed to aikoukas. Perhaps her hope was not all lost. "But, Vegeta, you said you 'had' never believed in love, which implies that you do now, so what changed?" she questioned nervously, was it possible there had been another onna in his life to change his mind?

The Saiya-jin no Ou felt his jaw lock, the onna was much too perceptive for her own good. "I suppose I have just become more optimistic," he suppressed a knowing smirk, "I would say it happened around the time you came into my life." 

The young princess felt a blush creep across her cheeks as she heard the flattering compliment, "you give me too much cred—" Bulma's thought was suddenly cut off as a surprising sight entered her line of vision. 

"What is it?" Vegeta questioned as the blatant distraction in her demeanor caught his attention. Twisting his head to look over his shoulder, he tried to catch a glimpse of what had diverted her. When he had no luck, he turned back towards her, asking once more, "What did you see?"

"I—" Bulma stuttered as she tried to make sense of what she had just witnessed. "Was Juunanagou traveling with anyone during his stay here?"

Flabbergasted by her question, Vegeta quickly responded, "he only registered himself for the events, though I do hold some suspicions that he has a longtime trusted associate with him, I have not been able to confirm the other man's presence. Why? Did you see him with someone?" 

"Yes," Bulma explained rather carefully in a stunned manner, "but it was not this associate you suggest, it was an onna. I did not see her very well, for she had a cloak covering her, but… but there was a moment when she turned towards our direction, and I would almost swear she looked right at me. And then, as if sensing I had seen her, Juunanagou grabbed a hold of her arm and directed her outside. He must have known her. Who could she be?"

After turning one more time to take another look towards the entrance, Vegeta returned his gaze, shaking his head in uncertainty, "I have heard nothing of any female diplomatic associations of his since the beginning of the conferences. Perhaps, he has simply found some poor princess to wash away his failure with you. Did she seem familiar? She may simply be the daughter of a dignitary you met at some point during these forums and, afraid of being recognized with that scoundrel, she left with hast," Vegeta offered realistically, he knew of no other relations or engagements his rival held, therefore any onna he has taken company with must be a new target for him. 

"No," the young onna was quick to disagree, "I did not recognize her from any past gathering, I would remember a face like hers; she was very beautiful."

"But I am sure she is not in a league with you, onna," Vegeta offered softly, before questioning more seriously, "You are not jealous are you? This inquisition is not because it pains you to see Juunanagou with another female, is it?" The irritation in his voice was quite obviously heard. "Is that it, onna? Are you wishing it were you?"

Taking a moment to contemplate the suggestion Vegeta had offered her, Bulma could not help but wonder if perhaps he was right. Was she jealous? 'No, I cannot be jealous! Vegeta and another onna, that is cause for jealousy, but Juunanagou?' she wondered shortly before coming to a depressing conclusion. "I guess I am just a little surprised that a man who claimed to love me found someone else to 'love' in such a short amount of time," she offered very candidly. 

Vegeta's fist tightened as the emotional damage the bastard king had caused was so blatantly obvious. He had known that Juunanagou played on Bulma's vulnerabilities to the point where he had her believing he was in love with her, let alone passionate enough to _make_ love to her. He could only imagine how devastating a shock it must be to realize that after saving herself for so long, she had finally yielded her virginity to such an unworthy man. 'Gods, I could kill him for this!' Vegeta thought with restrained anger, not to mention jealousy, before reaching a disarming hand to grasp that of the elegant creature once again. It was the only affection he could offer while in such a public setting. "Look, onna, I am sure you must feel defiled by the truth, but do not let Juunanagou's deceptions poison you against the bliss of coupling—"  

"Coupling?" Bulma stopped him quickly, confused by his direction of comfort. But, after shortly realizing that he still had false impressions about her interactions with Juunanagou, she decided to explain. "Vegeta," she placed her hand atop his as she finally admitted, "I did not mate with Juunanagou. I could not."

As if she had just confessed her undying love for him, Vegeta shook his head in disbelief. "I saw you two, onna. You rode back together on the same steed, you said you were sore, you called him 'amazing,' you agreed to his meeting you in your room that night, and he even praised his scent being all over you, how does that not add up to mating?" he demanded in a hushed voice, still _very_ aware that they were in a formal setting. 

With a low sigh Bulma began to explain, "My soreness was from the bruising I had suffered two nights ago when the bastard who tried to violate me was forcing my legs apart. The rough ride had incited them further, so after discovering riding sidesaddle was less painful, I joined Juunanagou on his mount. You know Hakari does not like being steered in such an effeminate position; she becomes disoriented by the shift," Bulma offered reasonably before continuing, "As far as my referring to him as 'amazing' goes, I was referring to his understanding," she paused as if to gather strength for that which she had to disclose next. "I was so upset by all that had been happening; I had truly wanted Juunanagou to make love to me, to help me stop feeling the pain for at least a little while. And he had agreed to, he was very gentle with me and… and we did _some_ things, hence why I carried his scent, but when it came to the act, when it came to his taking me, becoming a part of me, I just could not let him," she broke for another deep breath, it was not easy to confess feelings she had yet to sort out herself. 

"Perhaps it was aftershock from the attack the night before, or maybe some long-term emotional damage towards mating from my tumultuous past, but I panicked. So, I pushed him away, and made up some excuse about wanting my first time to be in a more appropriate location or something like that. He, of course, did not in any way pressure me to change my mind, though I could tell he was disappointed, he promised to do whatever would make me feel most comfortable. That is when we made plans to meet again that night; I thought if I was in a more comfortable setting, everything would just fall into place. I mean, everything he said, every gesture he made was just so romantic and sensitive that he actually had me believing I was doing the right thing." She forced an almost comical laugh, "And I probably would have gone through with it had you not come in and scolded me as you did. I guess I should thank you for giving me a wake up call." She finished on a playful note as she raised her eyes to finally lock with his. She was surprised to find what could only be described as a sparkle in them, as if he were a dieing man who had just been told he would have a second chance at life. 

"But why did you let me believe otherwise?" he asked finally, though he did not seem the least bit upset in his tone, mostly curious. 

Winded by his question, she could only wonder why _that_ of all thoughts was the first to reach him. "I was angry with you, I guess I thought by allowing the lie to perpetuate, it would in some way hurt you as the truths you kept from me had done the same." 

"Then what changed?" He could not help but ask, the day before they had shared nothing but painful words, and yet this morning her feelings were highly apologetic. 

"Well," she bit her bottom lip rather embarrassedly. "Radditz had a lot to do with helping me obtain some perspective on the matter. He facilitated my seeing how unfair I was being with you. Not to say that I did not have a right to be angry, but it certainly was not worth losing you over; especially when I was the one being too stubborn to listen."

Parting his lips to offer a rebuttal, Vegeta's response was too softly voiced as a roaring applause forced the king and princess's attention back to the Sakuritsu. 

"Having now inaugurated all the newly born heirs and kings into our society, we will take a two hour break for the lavish feast King Vegeta has so generously prepared for this gathering, and then we will return for the conclusion of our ceremony by inducting all newly joined spouses," the speaker of the senate explained briskly before being the first to take his leave for the ceremonial dinner. Shortly after, the rest of the sovereigns began to file out of their seats, followed by the lower classes on the levels above. 

"I guess we missed more than we had thought, that only felt like an hour," Bulma suggested as she rose from her seat and latched onto Vegeta's arm to guide her out of the enkaijou.

"Yes, I suppose so. Not that I am complaining, of course." He smirked briefly before realizing that a third party had fast joined them. 

"Radditz," Bulma greeted sweetly as the pair moved to separate themselves from the crowd so they could speak more privately. "You must be bored out of your mind by now." 

"Or at least damn near it," he responded briskly, "Though I must say you two seemed well entertained; any particular topic of interest?" 

"That is none of your damn business," Vegeta snapped coldly. "Why do you not scamper off, Radditz? The onna does not need a lackey like yourself following her around all evening. I will not be leaving her side, so perhaps you should go try and track down your brother and his mate. Go spend some time with them."  
  


"Vegeta," Bulma pinched his shoulder, "do not be so mean!" 

"No, it is all right, princess. I would not mind the time with my brother and his expecting mate, anyway," Radditz offered thoughtfully before taking a quick bow in front of the two. "I will see you later then, saiai." He then turned on his heel and departed from the pair casually, having little clue that he had accidentally addressed the young onna so intimately.

Vegeta, however, did. "What did he just call you?"

Rouge adorned Bulma's cheeks yet again as she cleared her throat before answering, "It is merely a term of endearment, Vegeta, nothing more."

"Is that so?" Vegeta asked skeptically, "and do you use the same intimate term in regards to him?"

Bulma noticed the almost jealous sound in his voice and, unable to hide her excitement at the possibility, she asked, "Why does it bother you so much, Vegeta? Are you envious that I may use such an affectionate word with another man?" 

Scoffing at the suggestion, Vegeta fired back, "That is preposterous, onna. I merely find your interest in that man absurd."

"Is that so?" Bulma reverberated his distrustful words from earlier, "And just what is so 'absurd' about my 'interest' in Radditz? He is a very compassionate man."

"He is also thirteen years your elder," Vegeta snapped quickly. 

"And what is so wrong with that?" Bulma asked pensively, "I do not see why age should be of any consequence if two hearts align in their desires for one another. Do you?" her voice held a hint of worry. "I mean, Kakarrot and Chi-Chi have all of fourteen years between them, but they are both blissfully happy. Do you not think you could feel the same for someone much older, or _younger_, than you?"

Unsure whether or not her question was meant to be reflexive of them, or simply a general observance, Vegeta dared to respond, "Age has never been a prerequisite for me, but then again, my experience with such emotions are limited to say the least."

"I find that surprising," Bulma admitted softly as she reached out to touch his fallen face. "You must have had so many onna's offer you their hearts. You are quite the catch you know." 

"You are one of few who actually believe that," he chuckled lightly as he reached out a hand of his own to encompass her face. "But, perhaps, my problem is merely that the _right_ onna has yet to offer me her heart."

"Oh, yes?" Bulma questioned playfully as her eyes began drifting back and forth from his approaching lips to his eyes. "Anyone in particular you are hoping for?" she asked breathlessly. 

"I do not know," he responded with a smirk as he carefully wrapped his free hand around her waist to pull her closer to him. "What do you think?"

Before an answer could be offered, the pair found themselves in yet another heated kiss; though this time it was fairly obvious that both sides had willingly joined in the embrace. Pushing her heated body against a corner wall, Vegeta allowed his hands to push her long tresses away from her exposed flesh so he could feel more than he had a chance to this morning. Her skin was truly softer than any silk he had ever touched. He wanted to feel more, to feel all of her, "Onna," he broke from their searing kiss and began moving his lips down her neck. "If we keep doing this, I do not think we will make it to the rest of the Sakuritsu." His voice was strained, clearly out of breath. 

"Then stop," Bulma challenged, though making it clear in her tone that the taunt was not a demand; she would never, could never, ask him to discontinue such pleasure. 

Feeling bold enough to match her challenge, Vegeta was about to demand her intentions, when the sound of a throat being cleared interrupted the pair. Swinging his head around to look behind him, the Saiya-jin no Ou growled as he saw who had interrupted them. "Juunanagou!" Vegeta begrudgingly pushed himself away from the wall he had pinned the princess against. "What the hell do you want now!?" 

The sound of Vegeta's boisterous voice shot Bulma out of her lust filled daze. Pulling herself off of the wall she had been pressed against, she began to straighten herself out, though still unsure as to what was going on.  

"I merely came to transfer a message to you," the ominous voice of Adajinzoun explained. "Members of the senate having been looking all over for you; you need to be prepped on the procedure you must follow for the second half of the Sakuritsu."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Vegeta demanded, "I do _not_ have any direct involvement in the latter part of the ceremony. You are clearly fabricating some lie to try and sever me from the onna so you may have a moment alone with her, but since there is no way in ten hells I would allow that to happen, you may as well depart right now!"

"Oh, I do not think so," Juunanagou objected as he walked a half circle around Vegeta so he was standing between the king and princess. After taking a moment to look his former fiancé up and down, he explained. "Though the perks of my spending some time alone with your ward are very tempting, the information I bring you is accurate. You are to report to the speaker of the senate so that he may instruct you on the linguistics and gesticulations you must know for inducting your wife into hierarchical society."   

Shaking his head with a mocking chuckle, Vegeta responded icily, "Does that not sound a little absurd? Especially considering that I am _not_ married." 

"Aren't you?" Juunanagou spread a long smile across his face. "What do you think about that, dear sister?"  

"I think it is quite the slap across my face," a hidden female voice shot chills down the Saiya-jin no Ou's body.

Bulma then looked on helplessly as both she and Vegeta turned to see a fourth party join their grouping. It was most certainly the woman Bulma had made eye contact with earlier during the Sakuritsu, only this time she was not hidden by the massive cloak she adorned earlier. No, now Bulma could clearly see the blond haired, baby blue eyed bombshell. Her shoulder length hair was elegantly styled with white diamond clips that matched her ivory, also diamond laced, floor length gown. Her every curve was flawless, leaving the young princess suddenly filled with a dreadful fear that this easily envied onna was a ghost from the dead. 

Then, as if having her worst nightmare made real, a vocalization from her warden eliminated any doubt. 

"Juuhachigou."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Translations: Sakuritsu - Imperial Investiture

                  Enkaijou – Banquet Hall

    Aikoukas - Lovers             

    Saiai - Beloved

Author's Note: Can it be!? Is it possible?! The wife that Vegeta has long thought dead, not to mention killed by _him_, is actually alive?! Oh, just when things seem to be looking up, they can so easily come crashing right back down…


	21. The Truth Comes Out

**_Ward _**

Chapter 21 – The Truth Comes Out 

"Well, good evening to you too, Vegeta," the entrancing voice of the blond beauty responded casually after being finally recognized. "It has been a long time, has it not?"

Physically and emotionally stunned by the female standing alive and well before him, Vegeta found himself helpless to react to the impossible sight he was suddenly witnessing. "I believe you have rendered him speechless, dear sister," Juunanagou noted in a pleased tone as he observed Vegeta's frozen stance. "Well, if he will not be so courteous as to offer introductions, then I shall," he took a few steps back so he was along side an equally astounded princess, "Bulma, it is my honor to introduce my sister, _the Saiya-jin Queen_, Juuhachigou. Juuha," he glanced over to his sister, "this is _your_ ward, Bulma."

Strutting past her numbed husband, Juuhachigou extended a hand to embrace that of the younger onna. "It truly is a pleasure, princess, for as much as my brother has spoken of you, I feel we are already well acquainted."

Taking a long breath, Bulma prepared herself to speak with a walking ghost. "Then he has blessed you with an impressive advantage, since he has failed to ever mention you to me."

"Please, do not fault him, that was entirely my error," Juuhachigou was quick to justify. "My brother has been protecting me these past several years. It was under my request that he deceived you, so please do not take grievance with him for what are in earnest my trespasses. He was merely trying to secure my safety."

"Safety from what?" Bulma demanded somewhat agitatedly. "You will have to pardon my ignorance in this situation, but I am having difficultly comprehending any of this. I was under the impression, an impression bestowed upon me by _your own_ brother, that you were dead. So please, if you truly wish no ill favor between us, then you will have to explain this all to me."

"And me as well," the deep voice of the Saiya-jin no Ou emerged as he walked over to rejoin the group. Wrapping an arm around Bulma's waist, he pulled her away from the brother and sister pair. "So, why do the two of you not start explaining what the hell is going on," Vegeta insisted as he locked eyes with Juunanagou. He was not in the least bit clear on what was going on, but if there was one element he was certain of, it was Juunanagou's manipulation in the matter. 

"Well, shall I explain, or are you feeling up to it, dear sister?" the king turned to his sibling, who clearly appeared enflamed by her husband's accusing tone. 

"More than up to it," she focused her eyes on the Saiya-jin no Ou, "I have been waiting for this moment for ten years." Averting her eyes she fixed them on Bulma, who seemed much too comfortable in her husband's embrace. "Do you wish the audience, Vegeta, or shall we dismiss our ward?"

"_My _ward," Vegeta growled the correction as he tightened his hold upon Bulma. 

Juuhachigou only nodded as she decided to save her argument for later. She would have plenty of time to sort out all of the technicalities; right now, she needed to plead her case. "Very well, but if we are going to dredge up the past, we should not do it in the middle of a hall where any party could come and interrupt us. What say we adjourn to your study, Vegeta?"

Agreeing that this scene needed to be kept as private as possible, Vegeta gestured for all to follow him towards his chamber. In a silent transition, the quartet moved from the hall to the privacy of Vegeta's study. Once inside, Vegeta guided Bulma to take a seat upon the settee before moving to take a seat of his own on an adjacent chair. Juunanagou followed suit as he guided his sister to sit across from Bulma, and then lowered himself into a chair next to Vegeta. 

Once all were situated, Juuhachigou began her explanation. "I am not certain how much my brother and _dear_ husband told you, Bulma, but please allow me to fill in all the details that I am certain have been omitted in their tales," she decided to direct her account to the least informed of the party. "Just a bit over ten years past, Vegeta and I were married. It was a completely legal and consensual union in the eyes of the alliance. Being a princess I am certain you are well versed in the essentiality of marriage within royalty that will better the standing of both parties involved. That was what my union with Vegeta was to be, and I believe it would have been, had a rather unfortunate incident not taken place." Juuhachigou paused a moment to send Vegeta a venomous glare before once again returning her address to the young princess. "Are you at all familiar with a Saiya-jin soldier named Kakarrot?"

"Kakarrot?" Bulma gasped his name. "Why yes, he has been my personal guard since the beginning of my stay on this planet, up until just yesterday in fact. What does he have to do with any of this?"

"He has been your personal guard?" Juuhachigou could not help but release a chuckle upon hearing the announcement. "Oh, Vegeta, aren't you just a glutton for punishment." The comment evoked a scowl from the king as he averted his eyes; clearly the topic pained him in some manner. 

Noticing his embittered mood, Bulma shook her head, desperately wanting to know more, "I do not understand."

"Allow me to continue, my dear." Juuhachigou was more than willing to carry on her discussion of the Saiya-jin. "Kakarrot was also my personal guard before and after I became queen of Vegeta-sei. He and I were always close friends, _very_ close actually. We were lovers." 

"Lovers?" Bulma could not suppress her shock at the bold admission. A swell of pity welled inside of her as she thought of her poor governess. If this were true, she would certainly not take it well. 

"Yes," Juuhachigou nodded, maintaining a pleasurable reflection in her voice, "having experienced his protection first hand, I am certain you can imagine how easily an onna could fall for him. I mean he is handsome, witty, compassionate, adoring, tender, s—"

"Enough of these useless details, just get to the part where you rose from the dead!" Vegeta snapped with restrained fury. There was only so much praise of Kakarrot he could take listening to. 

"It seems the years have done little to snuff your jealousy, Vegeta," Juuhachigou mocked as she threw a knowing glance towards Bulma. "So as I was saying, it was only natural that we developed feelings for one another, considering all the time we had been spending together. But, neither of us was so naïve as to be blinded by what we were to one another. I was to be married to Vegeta, and thereby would have to relinquish all other lovers for the sake of propriety.  And so on the day of our joining, I made a promise to both Kakarrot and Vegeta that I would not falter in my vow of monogamy. And to this day, I can honestly tell you, without a doubt, that I would have never consciously broken that vow had I been given the chance. But unfortunately, it was that very intention that caused me so much grief." Taking a brief moment to shoot a deadly glance at her spouse, she then dared to continue. "I am not certain what your warden has told you of our relationship, but we were actually once friends. I had thought he understood the sacrifice it was for me to give up Kakarrot just to honor our vows, but clearly he only cared for his own selfish desires."

"That's a lie!" Vegeta jumped from his seat to dispute her claim, but a quick hand of Juunanagou to hold him back, stopped him dead in his tracks. 

"Allow my sister to speak her part. If you wish to make any objections, save them for the end," he advised reasonably. 

Once Vegeta saw the pleading look that crossed Bulma's face, silently begging him to settle down, he decided he could bite his tongue temporarily. Taking his seat once more, he wordlessly allowed his wife to continue. "It was only a matter of weeks into our union that all went astray. Kakarrot and I had taken dinner together, Vegeta was tied upon with diplomatic issues, hence the reason for his absence. The last few moments I remember of that evening were of moving into the lounge for a nightcap and a romantic novel to read. The next memory I have was waking up in bed with a man I had sworn to never make love to again. I had no recollection of how I had arrived there or what had happened, but the telltale signs of being naked under my bed sheets more than seemed to fill in the blanks. Or so I thought," halting her thoughts, Juuhachigou spent a few pensive moments gathering her strength, signaling to Bulma that the next part of her story would not be a pleasant one. 

"That same morning, after I dressed and went downstairs to try and retrace my steps, to try and understand what had happened, I was greeted by you," she turned to look upon her husband with icy eyes, "who without explanation proceeded to call me nothing short of a whore in front of the elite of society. He branded me a traitor to him and his people," she turned back to angrily admit the events to Bulma, "there was no reasoning with him. He seemed to know all that had happened when even I had not. He vowed to strip me of my title, to banish me from my heritage. I would have had nothing! I would have been a disgrace!" her voice dropped off as she turned to look upon her brother with a soft smile. "That was when I implored Juunanagou for his aid. He did not judge me, or even ask for an explanation. He immediately vowed to help spare me the shame of the scandal in whatever way he could. And so, it was then that we, together, decided that my impromptu death would be my only means of escape."

"You faked your own death?" Bulma surmised the conclusion before it could be voiced. 

With a slow nod of her head, Juuhachigou admitted, "Two days later, when the conference was called to have our marriage ended, my brother was to start a fight with Vegeta. And then I was to interrupt the battle, making it appear as though when my brother was near defeat, I stepped in and took a sword through my chest for him. Vegeta, of course, was all too eager to play his anticipated part. I still remember the jovial look of triumph as you thrust the weapon into my chest," she again spewed her venom at her husband. "Fortunately, the body guard I had worn was thick enough to shield my skin from any serious damage, yet believable enough to make my death look real. After the duel, my brother successfully managed to steal me away from Vegeta-sei and bring me back to our home. I have been forced to live in hiding these last ten years, but all things considered, it would have been better than the life Vegeta intended for me."

All three heads drifted towards the silent king as he sat with his arms crossed over his chest, seemingly taking in all that his wife had said. Narrowing his eyes, he quickly began to comprehend where her misconceptions had developed. "You are poisoned by your brother's lies, Juuhachigou," his tone held a note of disappointment. "I gather from your scenario that you believe I was the one that set you up with Kakarrot, just so I could publicly divorce you on the grounds of adultery. But, as much as I hate to burst you protective bubble, I was _not _the one who set you up. Your precious, 'protective' brother set _both_ you and Kakarrot up. He then made _me_ believe the affair you were partaking in was in fact real, and thereby grounds for your banishment. I never would have jumped to such a conclusion without his aid."  
  


"Now who is the liar?!" The infuriated onna jumped to her feet in defense of her brother. "Juunanagou was right to warn me you would insist upon these falsehoods. I know you were the one who set me up that evening. I know you did it so you could be let out of a marriage you never wanted any part in. And I most painstakingly know that my 'death' these last ten years has been nothing but a convenience for you, but no more!" she finally was ready to release her motives for all to hear. "I have come to put an end to it, Vegeta. I want my title, my power, and my respect, that _you_ destroyed, restored to me, and I want it done tonight!" she paused as she watched the proud man stand before her, attempting to stare her down, but she was not about to allow him to. "Whether you like it or not, Vegeta, I am still your wife in the eyes of this congress, which means, it is your responsibility to formally induct me as the Saiya-jin queen."

"I will not!" Vegeta was fast to his objection. "I will not be manipulated by you or your brother! You cannot spend ten years living a lie and then expect me to welcome you back with open arms. I have a new life now, one which has no room to include the manipulative bitch your brother has so blatantly molded you into."

"That is enough!" It was Juunanagou's turn to jump to his sister's defense. "I will not stand by and listen to you speak to my sister, _your wife_, that way! She has done nothing to be deemed unworthy of her title and honor, which means you have no grounds to reject her right to be inducted as the Saiya-jin queen."

"Over my dead body," king and king stood toe to toe. It seemed it would only be a matter of moments before blood was shed. 

"Stop this!" The loud resonance of a voice that had been silent for the most part, finally spoke up. Grabbing her warden by the arm, Bulma turned Vegeta to face her as she made a daunting decision. "You have to do as she asks."

Feeling his jaw drop slightly, Vegeta demanded she repeat herself, but when he was certain he had heard her correctly, he shook his head in disbelief. "You can not be serious!"

Slowly closing and opening her eyes, Bulma nodded her head in rejection of his conclusion. "Look, I was not around when all this happened, but by both yours, Juunanagou's and Juuhachigou's admission, she was not at fault in the matter. Now regardless of who set her up, whether it was you or he, the point is that _she_ was set up. She was the innocent in the matter, which means she deserves to have her reputation restored. And being as though the two of you are already married, what difference does announcing her make?" her voice dropped off near the end. She just barely managed her thought while hiding all the tears she wanted to release at the realization of what she was saying. 

"Onna," Vegeta gently whispered her name as he clenched his fist to restrain himself from reaching out for her. The devastation was ever so obvious in her eyes. He could not begin to imagine what thoughts of him were running through her mind. "You are not thinking clearly, you can not believe that—"

"Perhaps you should listen to her, Vegeta." Juunanagou was more than happy to interrupt. "Even if you have deluded yourself into believing I was the culprit behind my sister's disgrace, you should still feel a responsibility to restore her name and title. As your ward said, Juuhachigou was at no point in the wrong."

Growling in frustration, Vegeta decided it was time to end this evening from hell, "I will do nothing until this is all sorted out! For all I know this is not even truly your sister, but instead some impostor who bears a striking resemblance to her—"

"How dare you!" The queen challenged, but was swiftly ignored as her husband continued. 

"I will not be forced to make any hasty decisions on this matter!" he promised as he sent a warning glare towards his rival. "If you wanted your name and title restored, Juuhachigou, this was not the way to go about it. I do not respond well to manipulations, and threats. I will not announce you tonight, nor any other night until I am satisfied that this claim of yours is genuine. So, if your intentions are as pure as you would like me to believe they are, then you will continue to keep the low profile you have so successfully maintained, until I can determine what is and is not real."

"The hell I will," she promised while walking forward to meet her challenger eye to eye. "You stole the last ten years of my life; I will not allow you to take a moment longer. If you want time to sort everything out, fine, but as for me, I am crystal clear on who I am, and what I can do. So take all the time you need and contemplate the situation to nauseating lengths for all I care, but I will not spare you anymore courtesy than I already have tonight," sidestepping her husband, Juuhachigou then slowly curtsied in acknowledgement of Bulma. "It was a pleasure meeting you, princess; I do hope this will not sour a relationship between us." 

Reflecting the gesture, Bulma watched as the irate woman stormed out of the room with her seemingly pleased brother following close behind. Once the door had been raucously slammed shut, Vegeta released a breath he had not realized he had been holding. "Unbelievable," he muttered aloud. Finally he had thought everything was shifting towards his favor, and then this happens. Turning around, the king looked upon his ward with worried eyes. Her back was facing him, as her head was visibly fallen. The slight shaking of her torso led him to believe she was suppressing tears. "Bulma," he used her name to reinforce his sincerity. Walking over to where she stood, he reached his hands out to wrap around her waist. 

"No," the soft demand was followed by Bulma jerking her body away from his pursuant embrace, "Please don't touch me." She continued to keep her back to him as she walked towards the exit to make a fast escape. 

"Onna!" Vegeta called after her as he grabbed her arm just in time to stop her from leaving his study. Turning her around he lifted her chin to force her eyes to meet his. When she tried to pull away again, he stopped her by enfolding her in his arms, almost possessively. "Don't," he ordered as he pressed her body into his, willing her to remain a part of him. "I need you right now."

Upon hearing his plea, Bulma relinquished her fight. She never had any success in denying him anything; she was not about to start now. Burying her head in the crook of his neck, she allowed a few stray tears to fall. Why did her life always have to be like this? Why, whenever she began to allow herself to believe happiness was in her grasp, did it all seem to fall to shambles? Unable to repress her thoughts any longer, Bulma finally pulled away from Vegeta's grasp. "We can't do this," she took a few steps away from him. "You are a married man," she whispered barely, "this is not right." 

Blocking her exit a second time, Vegeta grabbed a hold of Bulma's arms as he forced her to face him. He had to make her understand. "No, onna, I am not a married man; neither in the eyes of my people, nor my own. Even if that female we both just met does turn out to be the reincarnated version of Juuhachigou, I do not care. I will not remain in a marriage with her. I am not a powerless prince like I was all those years ago. The Saiya-jin people are much stronger now. We do not need a marital merger to better ourselves. I do not need a queen," he paused to encircle his ward's soft face as he corrected his statement, "at least not one that I feel nothing for."

Closing her eyes, Bulma lifted her hand to regretfully pull his from her face. "You do not have a choice," she reminded while blotting her eyes to shield herself from further embarrassment. "You may have the power to do many things, Vegeta, but you can not just wish a marriage away; especially not when your wife in question seems determined to bleed you dry."

"Onna," he groaned, desperation gradually building in his voice. "I do not care what sick plans Juuhachigou or her brother have in mind to bring me down; none of that matters to me right now, all I care about is us—look at me," he broke from his thought as he ordered her to lock eyes with him once more. He needed her to see the honesty his words held as he apprehensively admitted his desires. "Bulma, something was happening between us, something I feel we need to explore, but we can not if we let this plot of theirs to separate us succeed." 

"This plot?" Bulma could not help but repeat. "Getting married is not a 'plot' Vegeta, it is a legal fact. We cannot just ignore that to pursue whatever it _was _that was developing between us. _That_ would be adultery, an act that you humiliated your wife for taking part in!"

"It is not the same!" Vegeta insisted, though a nagging feeling foreshadowed the response he would thus hear.

"How is it not the same?" she asked with restrained anger. "Juuhachigou just minutes ago sat here and admitted that she gave up the man she loved to be with you, and how did you repay her? You publicly stripped her of her power and title. How can you now vow to take part in such a hypocrisy?"

"Because I do not care!" he was quick to confess, reaching out to grasp her again, he felt his stomach clench as she pulled away from his touch. "I will not pretend to have a grasp on the situation with Juuhachigou, but what I do have an understanding of, is what is right before me, what is right between us!"

Shaking her head, Bulma turned her back towards her warden; she could no longer face the truth before her. "I know exactly what is between us, Vegeta. I am your ward, and you are my guardian. I am, in title, a princess of Vegeta-sei, and you are its king. I will be some day married for no other purpose than to better relationship with a fellow nation, while _you _and _your queen_ will produce an heir to the Saiya-jin throne," choking on her words, she forced out her final conclusion. "There is nothing more between us, not now, not ever." No longer able to withstand the surmounting tension in the room, Bulma finally made an uninterrupted exit. 

Once she was gone, Vegeta took his lingering rage out on his office. Breaking glasses, smashing tables, throwing chairs, and thrusting his arms at anything in sight, the Saiya-jin no Ou, after several long minutes, found himself collapsed in the middle of his study, his head in his hands as he realized fate seemed to wish nothing more than to keep him secluded from love. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fumbling her way down various corridors, it took Bulma several minutes to arrive outside of an unconsciously chosen destination. Taking a few moments to calm her breathing, she slowly raised her hand to knock on the door. After a brief moment of waiting, the room's occupant pulled open the door. Grazing her eyes over the partially nude form of the man she now stood across from, the only thought that crossed her mind was to drown all of her pains as she had tried to the afternoon she had found out her secret love had once been, and now apparently still was, married. 

Extending her arms to wrap around his neck, she pressed her lips upon his as she pushed her body flush against his. There would be no rejection this time. Kicking the door closed behind her, Bulma intended to finish what she had started a few nights ago.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: So the cat is out of the bag. Vegeta is still married, and it sounds like Juuhachigou wants their vows to be honored. Will Vegeta find a clean way out of the marriage? Or is the picture his ward painted of their future simply unavoidable? And what about Bulma? Is she about to make a mistake both she and her ward will live to regret? I'm not telling, at least not until next time…


	22. Duels and Solace

**_Ward _**

Chapter 22 – Duels and Solace 

Fumbling her way down various corridors, it took Bulma several minutes to arrive outside of an unconsciously chosen destination. Taking a few moments to calm her breathing, she slowly raised her hand to knock on the door. After a brief moment of waiting, the room's occupant pulled open the door. Grazing her eyes over the partially nude form of the man she now stood across from, the only thought that crossed her mind was to drown all of her pains as she had tried to the afternoon she had found out her secret love had once been, and now apparently still was, married.  

Extending her arms to wrap around his neck, she pressed her lips upon his as she pushed her body flush against his. There would be no rejection this time. Kicking the door closed behind her, Bulma intended to finish what she had started a few nights ago.

Taking several steps back, Radditz could do little besides experience the gentle sensations her lips were eliciting from his. Logical thought evaded him as he felt her soft fingers caressing his exposed chest. Closing his eyes, he allowed his body a few moments to bask in her compliance. Wrapping his arms around her chilled back, he pulled her into his warmth, deepening the kiss for the coveting princess. "Saiai," he finally managed to address her as he broke from her lips. As his hands had been caressing her face, he had felt moistness on her cheeks that could only be the result of tears. He knew something was wrong. 

"Radditz, please do not ask," she tried to distract him by running her lips down his neck to his shoulder. "I do not want to think, I just want to feel." Removing her arms from his body, she slid them up to her own, until reaching the tie behind her neck that held her dress up. Unraveling the binding, she allowed the dress to fall in a puddle around her feet. "I am yours, Radditz."

Blinking several times to make certain he was not in fact dreaming, the suddenly bashful guard snapped back into reality. He had no idea what had happened, but he knew it had to be something grave for his saiai to be acting in such an irrational manner. Turning his back to her briefly, he grabbed a sheet that covered his bed, and then pivoted back around to swiftly cover her body. "What has gotten into you?" he gave her a light shake as he directed her now fully covered body to take a seat upon his bed. 

"You, Radditz," she reached out to touch his face. "I want you," she continued to insist as she attempted to place another kiss upon his lips. She only felt a cold burst of air as he twisted his face to avoid her invasion. 

"No, saiai, you do not want _me_," he was firm about the all too embittering truth. "You want _Vegeta._"

Shaking her head violently, the young onna tried to suppress her tears as she disagreed. "No, I do not want Vegeta! I _cannot_ want Vegeta! He is a married man!" her voice dropped as she whispered the truth. "He is bound to another."

Raising a questioning eyebrow, Radditz tried to piece together the elements he was missing. "Saiai, if Vegeta were married, the entire Saiya-jin population would have known about it. You must be mistak—"

"I am not mistaken!" she cried while running her hands over her face to try and calm herself. "She is alive," Bulma stopped her hands in the messy knot her fingers had entangled in her hair. "Vegeta's wife, Juunanagou's sister, Juuhachigou, is still alive! Which makes Vegeta still married, and my ridiculous hopes of being with him just that!"

Radditz, shocked by her confession, attempted to make sense of what she had just told him. "But, that does not make any sense. Juuhachigou was killed ten years ago. She can not be still aliv—"  
  


"But she is; I saw her!" Bulma maintained; she had to make him understand this was not simply one of her overly emotional false assumptions. "I spoke to her. She never died, Radditz, she faked her death to get away from a crime she believed Vegeta had committed against her. But now she is back, and she wants her marriage to Vegeta to be recognized! She wants her title, and power back, and will not leave until that happens. She will not give Vegeta up without a fight, a fight that I do not think she will lose after hearing all of the events surrounding her departure!"

Taking a long breath, Radditz took a heavy seat next to the princess as he nodded, "ok, saiai. Start from the beginning, _not_ leaving out a single detail. And then we will try to sort out this mess." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was one of the strangest Sakuritsu's I have ever been to. And what about these rumors that Vegeta was supposed to take part in the marital part of the ceremony? And was it I, or did you hear Bulma's name be spoken by several different suitors—" Chi-Chi halted as she turned towards her seemingly distracted mate. "Is everything all right, Kakarrot?"

Shaking his head, he turned back to his spouse with an embarrassed smile. "I am sorry, Chi-Chi. Did you say something?" 

"Is everything all right?" she stopped him in his tracks before either could take another step towards their chambers. "You have been acting very odd since the break for dinner. Is there something going on that I do not know about?"

Wanting to set his mate's worries to rest, he quickly countered, "Everything is fine, Chi." He placed a soft kiss upon her forehead. "I suppose I am just a little concerned. We have not seen Bulma or Vegeta since the conclusion of the first half of the Sakuritsu, and Radditz departed from our presence not long after, and did not return."

"Well, perhaps if you had not dropped your plate full of food on him, he would not have had to leave the ceremony to bathe and change," Chi-Chi and Kakarrot both laughed at the memory. Though the incident had been an honest accident, it was still thoroughly funny. "I am sure he simply took advantage of the situation and avoided returning to the noisy crowds. And as far and Bulma and Vegeta go, I would not be surprised to learn that they pursued some alone time of their own. After the way they have been acting around each other lately, I am really beginning to wonder about those two," the governess's thought dropped off as she began some of her own internal musings. 

"Well, I think it would be a healthy development if something did happen between them," Kakarrot decided to offer his own opinion on the matter. "They have each spent so many years of their lives in loneliness; it would be a pleasure to see them find solace in one another. And who knows, perhaps Vegeta-sei would soon after find itself with a very worthy queen."

"But it already has one," the sharp, amused voice sent a similar chill down Kakarrot's body as it had Vegeta's earlier. Turning around, Kakarrot felt his heart all together stop as his eyes fell on that of an onna he had believed dead, "Juuhachigou?"

Strutting over to join the bemused pair, she nodded her head in agreement, "In the flesh. It has been a long time, has it not, Kakarrot?"

"Juuhachigou?" Chi-Chi repeated the name while shaking her head in disbelief. "That is the name of Vegeta's dead wife."

Chuckling heartedly, the queen responded all too readily to the elder female, "Actually, it is the name of Vegeta's not so dead wife." Juuhachigou's eyes never left Kakarrot's as she spoke. "Have you nothing more to say to your long lost love, Kakarrot?"

"Love?" Chi-Chi immediately raised a suspicious brow. "Miss, I am not certain who you are or what you are after, but the only love in Kakarrot's life is myself. You are clearly mistaken." Wrapping her arm around her mate's waist, she further emphasized her point. 

"Oh dear, Kakarrot," Juuhachigou could barely contain her laughter. "What is with you Saiya-jin men and lying to the onna's in your life? First Vegeta with Bulma, and now you with your bed partner; honestly, aikouka," she used the term he had always affectionately referred to her as. "I am beginning to believe it is a genetic defect."

"Aikouka?" Chi-Chi was once more stunned by the romantic terms this female was using in regards to her mate. "What is she talking about, Kakarrot? Why does she call you such? You told me you were her guard, and that the two of you were set up to make it appear as though you were lovers. Is that what she is implying?" Questions of why or how this female was alive seemed irrelevant; her mate's silent expression was much more frightening. 

"Chi-Chi, I—" he found himself at a loss for words as he turned to face his mate, shunning Juuhachigou in the process. "I was her guard, and we were set up, but—"

"But, we were incredibly hot for one another well before that," Juuhachigou sauntered over to the muscular man to run a finger up her former guard's arm. "We were each other's first," she noted boastfully as she stared a now visibly shaken Chi-Chi down. "Come on, Kakarrot, why not send the old onna to her room, we have some pressing matters to discuss."

Batting the female's probing hand away, Kakarrot swung around to glare at his queen. "She is not an 'old onna,' she is my mate! And I will not have you disrespecting her, or our union like this! I do not care if you have been divinely ascended from the dead, I will not stand for such disregard!" he shouted, finally finding his voice. 

"Oh, Kakarrot, how I have missed that fiery protective nature of yours," the blond bombshell continued with her flirtatious tone. "But are you really not the least bit interested in my resurrection from the dead?"

Narrowing his eyes, Kakarrot swiftly shook his head. "Right now, all I care about is my mate," he turned to offer her his apology, but was shocked to find that Chi-Chi was nowhere is sight. 

"Well, she does not seem too fond of you right now," Juuhachigou chuckled ominously as she too turned to leave. "My quarters are next to my brother's. When you want to know the truth," she stopped to send him a seductive glance, "or just want to have a little fun, my door is always open," she promised before disappearing down the hall, leaving Kakarrot feeling all hell had just broken loose. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now, how did I know you would find your way here?" The triumphant voice echoed through the war room Vegeta had adjourned to in a pathetic attempt at releasing some of his tensions. 

"If I were you, Juunanagou, I would flee while you still have your life, because in the state I am in now, I may just say to hell with propriety and end your miserable existence," Vegeta flipped his sword in his hand and pointed it towards his enemy. 

Juunanagou, excited by the possibility of the confrontation, removed his cape and armor. "Well, do not allow me to stand in the way of your desires, Vegeta." Walking over to the weapon altar, the king picked up a mighty blade, and then returned to meet his rival's dare, "Take your best shot," he challenged while lunging towards the Saiya-jin. 

Vegeta was quick to guard as he blocked the assault, and then thrust forward in one of his own. "So tell me," Vegeta began while he met Juunanagou's attack, stride for stride, "what is in all this for you? I can understand you would set your sister up all those years ago, simply to inherit the fortune that was rightfully hers, but why bring her back to life now? Your stake in all this is the only component I can not seem to decipher." Feeling his back hit the wall, as he finished his thought, Vegeta twisted away from his opponent. While taking a few predatory circles around one another, Vegeta demanded an answer to his question. 

"What is in it for me?" Juunanagou chuckled as he wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. "Merely the pleasure of seeing my dear sister's life restored."

"Bullshit!" Vegeta disagreed as he lunged at his fellow king to commence with the skirmish once again. "You do not have an audience to patronize with your lies, so lay your cards on the table, Juunanagou. Tell me what you plan to achieve with this farce!"

"Is it not obvious?" the icy blue eyed king locked swords with Vegeta to force the two of them to make eye contact. "I want your ward," he admitted his intention as he pushed away from Vegeta, once again halting the battle to circle each other. "After that revolting spectacle the two of you made on her balcony this morning, I realized the fair princess was in desperate need of a rescue from her pedophile of a guardian. I mean honestly, Vegeta, what have you been thinking, attempting to court the poor onna? You have her vulnerable mind so confused with feelings of respect and admiration that you intend to take advantage of her gratitude towards your liberation of her. But, I cannot allow that. Bulma desires real love, the kind only I can give her, as she will give me, once we are wed."

"Have you lost your mind?!" Vegeta screamed in a near rage. The insults to his person were horrid enough, but to suggest that he would have Bulma was simply unforgivable. "I would never let you marry the onna, so whatever relationship I decide to pursue with her, is none of your damn business!" 

"Oh, but it is," Juunanagou smirked as he lowered his sword. "Or have you not heard?" he questioned with excitement in his voice. It seemed he would be honored with the task of filling the king in on his ward's impending engagement. "After we departed from your study, my sister and I went to the Enkaijou, and gathered the highest-ranking officials to publicly announce her reemergence into the hierarchy. We felt it was our duty, since you were too cowardly to correctly introduce her at the Sakuritsu. And then once sympathy for her situation was on her side, she took to announcing her first act of business as the rightful queen of Vegeta-sei. She announced a public contest for _her_ ward; a reasonable decision, of course, considering that she is four years over the legal marrying age of a Saiya-jin.  The leaders of the senate were more than pleased to spread the word that the fair and lovely princess Bulma is to be married before the end of the senate conferences." The king paused to bask in the look of horror that crossed the Saiya-jin's face. "But do not fret, Vegeta. My sister has promised me first dibs, as is would be, for Bulma's hand. So, you need not be concerned. I will take excellent care of her."

"I will not allow this!" Vegeta lashed out with his sword as he began pacing back and forth aimlessly. This simply could not be happening. "Bulma is _my _ward, not Juuhachigou's! I will not allow her to choose a suitor, especially you, for the onna! No way in hell!"

Releasing a long sigh, Juunanagou shook his head in disappointment as he headed towards the pile of his armor and cape. "Hope for whatever you like, Vegeta. But, I _will_ have Bulma.  She _will_ become _my _queen. She _will_ carry _my_ heir. And it _will_ be _me_, and _only me_, that is inside of her, night after passionate night. And it is all thanks to you, Vegeta. You must love the irony, do you not? You spent eight long years fostering the blissful growth of the young princess, only to hand her over to me when she is ripe for the plucking. Your loss will truly be my gain," he finished wrapping his cape around himself on cue. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go inform my fiancé of the blissful news." Turning on his heel, the king departed with the slamming of the war room doors behind him. 

Once Vegeta was again in solitude, he screamed a violent echo of hatred for his enemy. Throwing his sword to the ground, Vegeta grabbed the garments he had earlier removed and sped out to find his ward. He had to vow his protection of her, before Juunanagou's plot could be taken at its fearsome value. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Have you lost your mind!?" Radditz found himself shaking his head in utter disbelief as Bulma finished informing him of her recent encounters. "You mean to tell me that Vegeta actually admitted that he wanted to pursue a relationship with you, and in response you left!? Are you trying to sabotage your own life!??!"

"Of course not!" Bulma cried as she raised herself onto her knees, careful to keep the covers wrapped around her as she did so. "Radditz, do you not understand this?! He is married! We cannot start a relationship now! I would merely be opening myself up to heartache! And I can not take any more, not now, not ever!" her voice dropped off as she sunk back down. "I am just not strong enough to keep getting my heart broken."

With a sigh, Radditz extended a comforting arm to wrap around Bulma's delicate body, as he lifted her to rest comfortably in his lap. Gods, how he missed the feel of her in his arms. Trying to clear his impure thoughts, he rested her head in the crook of his neck as he explained. "I know how you feel; to have the one you love finally offer themselves to you, but only to find out they are not truly free to be with you. I agree that anything you and Vegeta started now would be tainted by this development, but do not push him away as you feel you have to. Judging by how he acted, and spoke to you, he is probably just as hurt and confused by all this as you are. I believe he was trying to reach out to you as a means of comfort. Much like you are doing with me now," he tried to offer a clarifying analogy, "how would you feel if I told you to leave, that I would not support you in your suffering because your heart belongs to another?"

Shamefully lifting her eyes to lock with her guard's, Bulma felt her cheeks rouge. "I guess you have a point," she admitted embarrassedly. "Why does everything make more sense when you say it?"

"Because you are not in love with me," he admitted with a heavy hint of regret. "Your feelings for Vegeta blind you to the truth, just as they have for him on several occasions," he thought back most specifically to when he was banished. "That is why you come to me for a reality check," he pulled a stray hair back behind her ear as he admitted the facts somberly. If her friendship was all he could ever attain, he would surely relish it. 

Lifting her hands to encircle her guard's face, Bulma smiled lovingly. "You know, I can not help but wonder how much easier life would be if I could love you the way you deserve to be." The honest regret in her voice brought a smile to her guard's lips. "Probably a lot happier," she concluded aloud as she brushed her lips against his in an experimental kiss. It was not like their earlier, forced ones, this was much more pure. Sliding her arms around his neck, she pulled her body closer to his as they pecked at one another's lips like two inexperienced children would. 

It was a tender, affectionate moment meant to be shared by two consenting friends, but unfortunately, the scene had to be ruined as one icy blue eyed king burst into the room to find the visibly naked pair wrapped together in the guard's bed sheets. Before a word of explanation could be voiced, the warm moment turned hot with violence. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Translations: Aikouka - Lover

Author's Note: Hmmm…. It looks like Juunanagou has walked in on a scene he was not expecting. What will he do when he thinks there are now two men he has to fight with for Bulma's affection? And what about poor Chi-Chi? Will she be able to forgive Kakarrot's deception, all the while keeping him out of Juuhachigou's clutches? And then there is always Vegeta. Will he make peace with Bulma over what happened between them? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter! 


	23. Innocent Encounters

**_Ward _**

Chapter 23 – Innocent Encounters 

"Juunanagou, no!" Bulma screamed as her guard was swiftly ripped from her body; the sudden appearance of her once fiancé chilled her to the bone. 

"What the hell is wrong with you low level Saiya-jin guards!?" The infuriated king screamed as he held a dagger to the defenseless Radditz. "What will it take to make you all learn that you are unworthy of laying with royalty!?" 

Taking several long breaths to control his rage, Radditz roughly countered, "and who the hell are you to burst into my room like this?! You hold no jurisdiction over Bulma or myself. What we do and do _not_ do together is none of your damn business. So why do you not try and salvage what little dignity you have left and leave before a scandal erupts from this." 

Juunanagou's eyes widened, he never had been spoken to in such an insolent manner by such a low level soldier. "You need to be taught some respect, low class." Raising the dagger to slice across the man's chest, Juunanagou was briskly stopped by a violent scream from one very frightened princess. 

"Do not hurt him!" she begged as she rushed from the bed, the sheets tightly wrapped around her as she forced herself between the two-angered men. "Radditz is _my_ guard, you have no right to deliver punishment to him, especially when he has done nothing wrong!" her voice rose several decibels as she spoke. 

"Done nothing wrong?" Juunanagou repeated in disbelief as he reached out one hand to grab Bulma's arm. He used his other to press his dagger more tightly into the large guard's throat, effectively stopping him from any interference. "He touched what is mine. That alone deserves a punishment of death."

Bulma narrowed her eyes as she whipped her arm away from her oppressor. "I seriously hope you are not referring to myself as yours, because I have never been and will never be any man's property! And in your case in particular, I very clearly recall breaking off our engagement, which means my affairs are not any concern of yours!"

"Now that is where you are wrong," he gritted his teeth in repressed fury. She would not be allowed to push him away, not after all of the manipulations he had put into play to bring them to this point. "You will soon be my wife, as has been declared by your newest warden."

"What?!" Radditz and Bulma screamed in unison. 

"I see, so you have not heard," Juunanagou taunted, he was more than happy to explain. "My sister has declared open contest for your hand. She feels having a four plus years of marriageable age ward living under _her_ roof is simply too much of a temptation for _her_ husband. You will be married before the close of this conference, sold to the highest bidder; which, of course, will be me."

Shaking her head in disbelief while taking several steps away from the king, Bulma objected, "No, Vegeta would never allow this. He would never do this to me!"

"Well, it is not in his hands," the handsome man shrugged as he finally removed his dagger from its close proximity to Radditz's neck. "My sister has already cleared the matter with the senate, which if you have forgotten, you are a part of, thanks to your _dear_ warden. So consider yourself warned, Bulma." He lifted his hand to touch her cheek, he was irritated to see her jerk her face away from his grasp. "I _will_ be your husband before the close of the week, so if you wish to start that union off on good footing, you will ditch your sub par lover here, and seriously consider coming to me before our joining, as a sign of good faith."

"Like hell she will," Radditz took a protective step in front of her. "You will not lay a finger on the princess, not while I still draw breath."

Unable to repress a chuckle, Juunanagou locked eyes with the impertinent guard, "be careful what you vow, soldier. Low-level warriors like you are expendable. Remember that."

Grabbing his arm before he could move to assault his superior, Bulma quietly whispered to her guard that the cruel king was not worth his effort. "I suppose I should thank you, Juu," the princess called after him as he turned to leave. "You finally have shown your true colors, just as Vegeta said you would." 

Stopping dead in his tracks, he partially twisted his head back towards her, displaying a somewhat regretful look upon his face. "You know it did not have to be like this princess, if only you would have left with me as we originally planned," he left the result to her imagination as he slammed the door behind him. 

As soon as they had their privacy once more, Bulma sunk to the ground, holding herself tightly. "This is some kind of horrid nightmare."

Collapsing next to the sunken onna, Radditz wrapped an arm around her in assurance. "You will not be forced into a marriage with Juunanagou; do not even think about it, saiai. Vegeta will not allow it, and the Saiya-jin people will not accept it. You were promised a new life when you came here, one where you were free from the oppression of a self obsessed dictator who made arrangements for the benefit of no one but himself. And I fully intend to help Vegeta maintain that promise. Even if it means I have to marry you myself, I swear to you, this will not take place."

Raising her head to look into the loving eyes of her guard, Bulma laughed at his suggestion. "Yes, what a sacrifice it would be for you to _force_ yourself to marry me."

Reflecting her laughter, Radditz smirked mischievously, "well, perhaps it would not be so much of a measure of protection for you, as it would be a benefit to me, but the result is the same. You will not be forced into an domineering relationship. Not a chance," he finished with a quick kiss on her forehead. "Now," he helped her to her feet. "I am going to go dress since I can not very well spend the rest of the evening in a towel. Afterwards I will take you back to your room. You need your rest after yet another long day."

"Radditz, wait," she grabbed his arm before he could depart from her. "Can't I just stay with you? I do not want to be alone tonight." 

After taking a few moments to consider her request, Radditz answered with a firm, "No. I am sorry, saiai, but it just would not be right. I will sleep by your side in that ever so uncomfortable chair beside your bed, but I do not believe it is wise, with all that has been going on, to be discovered having spent the night in the quarters of a lowly guard."

Bulma opened her mouth to refute the demeaning title he used to refer to himself, but was stopped as he placed his fingers over her lips. "Get dressed," he ordered softly before heading into his washroom to change. Once he was out of sight, Bulma dropped the sheets that covered her, and walked back over to pick up her dress. Stepping into the neat circle of fabric she had left, she leaned down to pull the garment back up around her slim body. Grabbing the two straps, she fumbled to tie them behind her neck. 'Where is Chi-Chi when I need her,' she thought unconsciously as she continued to fiddle with the knot. Then almost as though her request had been answered, two soft hands split her long blue tresses and pushed them forward over her shoulders before completing a perfect tie with the straps. 

"There," an all too familiar voice sent a chill down her back as she turned around to find herself face to face with her impassive warden. 

"What are you doing here?" she could not help but ask; this was now the second person that seemed to know exactly where to find her and without any qualms barged right into the room. 

Averting his eyes, Vegeta responded briskly, "I thought you deserved to know what Juunanagou and his sister have been up to since their departure earlier." 

Biting her lips to prevent a moan from escaping her throat at the uncomfortable situation, Bulma softly admitted, "I already know. Juunanagou was here just moments before you arrived. He told me his sister intends for me to marry before the closing of the conferences. He also told me, more specifically, that he is practically already guaranteed the duty, and even had the gall to suggest that I offer myself to him as a show of acceptance for my impending doom." She sighed as she walked over to Radditz's bed to sit down haphazardly. "Gods I was such a fool," she dropped her head into one of her hands that were propped up by her knee. "I should have listened to you from the start about that man. He does not care at all about me; I am just some game to him."

Lowering his gaze so he could see the sunken form of his ward, he found his eyes falling shut again as his focus was far from where it should have been. "Where is Radditz, you are not safe alone." He scanned around the room, unconsciously cringing at the sight of the disheveled sheets on the floor. 

Bulma noticed the discomfort in his stance, but dared not comment on it. "He is getting changed," she announced honestly. "Kakarrot had spilled a platter of food on him earlier, so Radditz came back here to change."

"I see," Vegeta forced out in a monotone voice. "And the reason your dress was on the floor moments ago?"

Bulma felt her stomach clench with anxiety as she gulped nervously, "You watched me dress?"

Suppressing a groan as he realized his own stupidity, Vegeta was a little too slow to respond. "Do you believe me so disrespectful that I would gawk at you while you dressed? I averted my eyes as soon as I realized you were indecent."

"Oh," Bulma whispered, unsure whether she should be relieved or disappointed. "I was hoping Radditz would allow me to stay the night with him, I do not want to be alone, but he seems to think it would be inappropriate with all that is going on. So, he was going to change and then escort me back to my room," she left out the more embarrassing details. There was simply no need for him to know anything else that had happened. 

"If you do not wish to be alone, I will stay with you tonight," Vegeta offered decidedly as he walked forward and knelt down before her. "You know helping you through the nights are what I am best at," he reminded while placing his warm palm against one of her cheeks. 

"Vegeta," her mind told her to push him away, but her heart begged her to allow him to lead her back to her room, just to experience his presence for the night. "I do not think it is wise," she forced herself to reject his advance. Rising from the bed, she took several steps away from him before continuing, "I should not have to keep reminding you that you are a married man! Our being together will only cause scandal, and fuel Juuhachigou's claims to get rid of me—"

"Then we will be discreet," Vegeta promised as he turned her around to face him once more. "Now, I do not want to hear any more excuses from you. I do not care what I am on paper, or what the senate intends. You onna, are my wa—" he halted mid word, suddenly the term did not sit well with him. "You are very precious to me, onna," he admitted to a more neutral truth, "and you know I will do everything in my power to protect you. So your fears are tenuous, I will never allow them to come to fruition."

"But—" she tried to protest, but was not allowed. 

"No buts," he put a finger over her lips. "I can not take any more of these games, onna. What we need is time alone with each other, and if I have to throw you over my shoulder and drag you into your room to do it, then I will," he watched as a smile graced her lips. Clearly she took the joke as it was intended. "Spend the night with me," he requested while taking her hand in his and placing a gentle kiss upon it. 

Bulma felt a heat, beginning in her loins and rising to her stomach, speed through her body as he voiced those beautiful five words. Though she knew he was literally asking for her to stay with him that night, not actually do anything with him, the offer was still too much to refuse. "All right," she agreed after a long breath. "Just let me tell Radditz that he does not need to escort me to my room," she insisted before walking over to knock on the washroom door. "Radditz, I am leaving with Vegeta, is that all right with you?" she wanted to make it sound more like a request than a demand. After all, he had been so kind as to offer to stay with her, she felt guilt in now refusing his offer. "Radditz?" she called him again, but when he did not answer in what she deemed a reasonable amount of time, she dared to turn the doorknob. To her shock it was open. Stepping inside, she looked around the small room to try and locate her guard. "Radditz?" she called for him one last time before realizing he had snuck out the back entrance. 'Why am I not surprised,' she thought with a mild chuckle as she returned to inform Vegeta that her guard had evaded her presence, and thus she would have had to leave with him regardless.

"Smart man," Vegeta briskly complimented before accepting the arm of his ward to guide her towards her chambers. He wanted, no needed, her to understand all that was happening, but most importantly, he needed her trust in him to be stronger than ever before, for them to fight united against the forces attempting to tear them apart. And he wanted to solidify that unification now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why don't you try watching where you are going, you stupid mon—" the newly arrived Saiya-jin queen's words were quickly stopped short as she raised her head to look upon the strapping man she had just had the pleasure of running into. "Well, hello," she switched to a more seductive tone, as she looked the man up and down. 

Radditz discreetly took notice of the attractive female he had stumbled upon, before apologizing, "It seems I was lost in thought, I did not mean to accost you. I am sorry for the interruption." Nodding his head in respect, he then intended to continue on his way when the female stopped him dead in his tracks. 

"Have we met before?" a note of genuine curiosity was in her voice as the man turned around to contemplate his answer. "You seem awfully familiar to me."

Shaking his head, Radditz decisively disagreed, "No, I usually do not forget the faces of the most beautiful females I encounter." It was simply in the man's nature to be so charming; he could not help the compliment.  

"Well," Juuhachigou felt a slight rouge cover her cheeks, "it has been a long time since I have been spoken to so flatteringly from a man. But I'll bet you have used that line many times on all the females you encounter." 

Radditz found himself chuckling at the almost depressing thought, "No, actually, quite the opposite. I have been for some time pining over a specific female whose heart, unfortunately for me, belongs to another. So consider yourself lucky, it has been many years since I used such a line on any onna."

As her face lit up in surprise, Juuhachigou could not help but comfort his pain. "Well, it seems we should form some sort of a club. I too am in love with a man whose heart belongs to another," she paused as the words seemed to sting her more than she had imagined. Leaning against a nearby wall, she finished with blatant somberness. "Of course, there is always hope."

"No, not always," Radditz dropped his back against the wall next to the disappointed female. "In my case, the most I can ever hope from her is a friendship. Only one man can make her happy, and it is not me, and I think I may have finally made peace with that fact," he reflected on the end of his encounter with Bulma. Her words of regret had gone far to easing his shattered soul. 

"Well, it sounds to me like you are simply giving up," she turned sideways, though still leaning against the wall, as she looked up at her new acquaintance. "The man I am so enchanted with, my aikouka, once loved me as well. We were separated from one another for some time, but now that I am back, I intend to stay in his life until he realizes that we are made for one another, like I know in my heart that we are."

Sighing, Radditz found her words all too familiar. "I once thought like you. I had spent a few years away from my saiai, and even though I had known she did not reciprocate my feelings, a part of me hoped when I returned she would come running into my arms and confess that our time apart had only made her feelings for me more powerful. But that was only a delusion of mine, shattered the moment she once more confessed her love for the _other_ man. And that, my lady, is a feeling I would not wish upon anyone, especially an onna as attractive as you are. I am certain you could have any man you wanted, so why not try and pursue one who is not already taken?"

Biting her bottom lip to withhold a laugh, she felt another blush return to her cheeks. "You know, if you keep talking like that, I will begin to think that you are suggesting yourself for the daunting task."

"Are you really that bad?" he mocked as he pushed himself from against the wall. "You know it sounds like we could both use a distraction, how does a moonlight ride sound?"

"It sounds awfully romantic, what will your 'saiai' think?" Juuhachigou questioned with an amused tone. 

"I think she would be happy to know I am moving on," Radditz crossed his arms over his chest as he countered her question, "What would your 'aikouka' think?"

A slow frown fell across her lips as she contemplated his question. "I think he probably would not give a damn." The realization stung almost as much as the cold shoulder she had received from him earlier. "So, you know what," she pushed herself off of the wall as she nodded her head in agreement. "Let me go back to my room and change into some riding clothes, after that, I will meet you in the stables. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Radditz nodded as he watched the onna disappear down the hall. Turning to head towards the stables, he could not help but wonder if fate was bestowing upon Bulma the strange luck it had laid upon him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Feel better?" Vegeta asked once Bulma had stepped out of her washroom, having bathed and changed from her evening dress to a curve fitted, thin strapped, ankle length white nightgown. 

"Much," Bulma commented as she placed her dress in a pile for it to be washed, and then returned the jewels she had removed to a small chest upon her vanity. When she finished, she somewhat nervously turned back to the king, who was casually sitting in the chair next to her bed. "Well, I guess I will just turn in then," she announced before crawling onto her bed. She stopped her momentum as she watched Vegeta rise from his chair, and move to sit next to her on the mattress. "What is it?" she asked as she pulled her knees into her chest, and stared at him in anticipation. 

"I," he slowly lifted his eyes from the spot on the floor they had been focusing on all the while she had bathed. Coming to the conclusion he had reached took some effort, but he was now certain of the result. "I know it seems a little late, but it is time that you hear the whole story. You deserve to know why Juunanagou hates me, why _he_ set up his sister, and why he now is after you. If you are willing, I will tell you the whole truth. No omissions, just the cold hard facts; at least as I recall them."

Bulma felt her heart leap as he finally offered to tell her everything; no one to interrupt them, no fears of rejection or insult as result of the truth, just honesty. That was what they had needed from the start, and now, it was more than time to hear the whole story. "Alright Vegeta, tell me everything."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Ah, so it finally comes out!! The next chapter will be the FULL explanation of what happened those ten years ago that caused all this chaos. At least from Vegeta's perspective that is… Until then…  


	24. A Beautiful Goodnight

**_Ward _**

Chapter 24 – A Beautiful Goodnight 

"I was betrothed to Juuhachigou when I was merely two years of age, the same year she was born," Vegeta decided starting at the very beginning was the best way to encompass all vital details. "Our fathers had made a gentlemen's agreement prior to our births that we, assuming we were of compatible sexes, would be joined in marriage to solidify a union between our once warring peoples. As hoped, the betrothal had brought our nations closer together. Our marriage would have had the two of us sharing kingship over both nations, so in preparation for this, our fathers had Juuhachigou and I spend ample time together. Most of that time was spent in silence. I held no grudge against Juuhachigou, but she was female, and two years my junior, so we had little in common to speak on. But, things changed when I was nine years of age. I met Juunanagou. He was five then, and had come with his sister during one of our scheduled 'together' times." Vegeta cringed at the ridiculous situation. Only his father would think a long lasting attraction could develop between two adolescents by spending useless time together. 

"As absurd as it may sound now, my relationship with Juunanagou actually began as one of friendship," Vegeta paused, noting the blatant shock in Bulma's expression as he admitted their once close rapport. "We were both royalty in waiting, the symmetry seemed perfect for a camaraderie. We spent much time together. Juunanagou and I practiced swordplay, archery, and hand-to-hand combat with one another. At first I had spent more time training him than actually battling. I was for a long time his superior, as the result of my four-year age advantage, but eventually the gap became moot when he reached his late teens. Physically we became equals." 

"Ah, that makes sense," Bulma interrupted as she nodded her head in understanding. "I thought his techniques were similar to yours. So you were like a mentor to him?" she questioned interested, her curiosity very much peaked.  

"I suppose you could call it that," Vegeta agreed minimally. "Unfortunately, he did not take very well to the trust aspect of such a relationship. I learned that all too clearly after my marriage to his sister," the Saiya-jin king winced at the memory; it still pained him to this day. "Juuhachigou and I attempted to push off the marriage for as long as possible. By law, we should have been married immediately after her eighteenth birthday, but we continued to make plausible excuses to avoid the union for three successful years. I would be lying to say either of us wanted it. I was focused on becoming a powerful king and Juuhachigou, well, she had fallen in love with Kakarrot as she confessed earlier. I knew of their relationship, but made no interference. She deserved to pursue what happiness she could before our union, since she would not be allowed to have any male relations besides myself. It would be a disgrace to the throne, and neither of us wanted that. I only wish I could have remembered such when I found her in bed with Kakarrot, just weeks after our union." 

Taking a few long breaths, Vegeta tried to calm his temper as he spoke. "I had been training with Juunanagou that night. When the moon was high, Juunanagou, who had been staying to 'comfort' his sister over her loss of her lover, had suggested that we both adjourn to bed. A meeting of various elites of society was scheduled for the next day, and rest would be essential to remain at the top of my game. So I had intended to simply turn in, however, that night Juunanagou had made the rather casual insistence that we stop to check on his sister. He claimed she had not been feeling well recently, and he wanted to make certain she was all right. Being as though Juuhachigou was my wife, I had a responsibility to ensure her health, so I instinctively agreed. A mistake I would regret the moment the door was opened."

"That was when you found her in bed with Kakarrot," Bulma assumed, seeing the memory pained him to relive. "You must have been enflamed."

"That would be an understatement," he clenched his teeth. "I was ready to draw my sword, to kill the both of them for the humiliation, but Juunanagou stopped me. Killing them was not the way to go about the matter. He told me to wait, to disown her the following day, in public, to make certain she would not be able to talk her way out of what I knew, or at least what I thought I knew was true. And being as unclear in thought as I was, I followed his advice, and the next day, made public her indiscretion," he stopped again as he reached out to clasp Bulma's hand. He feared she would leave him as soon as she heard what was next. "I was blind with rage when I confronted her; I slandered her name, and even dared to strike her physically. I wanted to shame her, but I ended up shaming myself more."

Vegeta closed his eyes as he felt two soft arms wrap around his waist, and then was comforted by the feel of his ward's delicate head resting upon his neck. Feeling strength to begin once more, he continued, "I assume the story Juuhachigou told of her actions taken next were true. But as for my part, I went after Kakarrot. I would have killed him had he not made a convincing plea that no matter how deeply he had loved Juuhachigou, he would have never betrayed the crown to pursue that passion. So, I gave him twenty-four hours to prove that he was set up, as he believed he was. And to my utter fury, at the end of that time, not only did he have proof that a drug had been slipped into both his and her drink, but he also learned that the only person who could have set such a plot afoot was an associate of Juunanagou's, a man by the name of Juurokugou. I had been stunned. I did not believe a man I had held such amity with could betray not only myself, but his own sister as well. So I confronted him." 

"And he admitted what he had done?" Bulma asked quietly, she could not believe any man, especially one Vegeta had trusted, could be so cold as to pull such a stunt. 

"More than that," Vegeta cringed at the memory. "He expected my thanks. He thought he was doing me a favor by making it possible for me to sever my marriage to Juuhachigou."

"And disgracing her in the process, you can not be serious!" Bulma pulled her head away to look into her warden's eyes. "He was willing to humiliate his sister, and possibly get Kakarrot killed in the process just to please you??"

"More than just please me," Vegeta was quick to clarify. "Juunanagou had his own stake in all this, his inheritance.  Juuhachigou, being the eldest, had a right to the entire Adajinzoun Empire. An empire Juunanagou wanted to take control of more than anything. That was why he set his own sister up. With her stripped of title and power, Juunanagou would claim her inheritance, being next of kin."

"He was willing to destroy his sister just to become king!?" Bulma repeated the unbelievable truth in a near state of shock. How could the man who had been so cordial with her commit such a heinous crime against his own flesh and blood? "Gods, Vegeta, you must have been livid to learn of his betrayal."

"That is putting it mildly," he hissed as he recalled the incident. "Our verbal fight quickly turned to a physical one when I could no longer listen to his irrational logic. I grabbed my sword and we clashed, for the first time, no restraint, simply full out combat. But I was too blinded by fury to fight clearly, Juunanagou got the upper hand, and gave me this," Vegeta lifted his hand to outline the scar on his chest that Bulma had seen for the first time earlier that morning. "I was so out of it, I could barely even remember the moment Juuhachigou interrupted our battle. I had thrust my weapon forward in a fury, hoping to strike him, but instead I had stuck Juuhachigou, who I had assumed at the time was trying to protect her unbeknownst traitor of a brother. I lost consciousness shortly after, and when I awoke, I was in the medical room with a weeping Kakarrot by my side, informing me of my wife's death." 

Another few moments of silence passed, Bulma took the opportunity to move closer in Vegeta's grasp as she shifted to sit into his lap, wrapping her arms around him lovingly. "I am so sorry," she offered her empathy for the horrid situation he had been through. He had lost two close friends in one horrifying moment of selfishness. 

"Well, do not be," Vegeta advised as he tightened his grip around her. This was the reaction he had dreamed of receiving from her. "I have never been one to take defeat lightly, and I did not then. As soon as Juunanagou took control of the empire his sister should have, I declared a financial war on him. I have been devoting several of the last few years of my life to crippling his economy. And my success rate has been exceedingly impressive. But unfortunately, when his long anticipated retaliation came in the form of a plot to use you against me," Vegeta twisted his head to look down into his blue beauty's eyes, "I soon learned to regret my need for vengeance." Bulma closed her eyes as she felt his lips brush against hers in a chaste kiss. "I could survive anything but losing you, onna."

"Vegeta," she moaned his name while running one of her hands to touch his sunken face. "You will never lose me," she promised in an assuring voice. "I—_We_ need each other too much." The always implicit truth was finally voiced, sending chills down each of their spines as they realized the magnitude of what those words carried. 

"Onna," Vegeta leaned his head down to run his lips over hers in a more demanding sign of affection. He met no resistance as Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck to strengthen the fusion of their bodies. For some time the two simply basked in either other's presence. Savoring the feel of one another's lips, but soon that was no longer enough. Running her fingers down the front of her king's chest, Bulma began to latch onto the buttons that bound his shirt. Unclipping them, one at a time, she placed her hands on the warm flesh of his pectoral muscles and then slid her hands across them, splitting his shirt down the middle, and completely exposing his chest for her hungry fingers to explore.  

Vegeta unconsciously lowered his arms to help her remove the impediment, though never once allowing her lips to leave his. The moment was so perfect, better than he had even experienced in his most wild of dreams. Slowly sliding his hands up her gradually arching back, he stopped as he fingers laced around the thin straps of her nightgown. Drawing a line with his forefinger, starting at the end of her collarbone, he slowly began to slide the straps of her dress down her shoulders. 

Bulma could not help but smile against his lips. This was what she had wanted for so long, what she had dreamed of for so long, and now that it was happening the moment was nothing short of surreal. But all too abruptly, it ended. The gentle sensations his fingers were creating and the passion his lips were burning into hers simultaneously stopped right before her breasts could be exposed, as Vegeta pulled away from a flushed Bulma with a horrified expression upon his face. "What, what is wrong?" she asked while taking labored breaths. 

Shaking his head, to break himself free of the lust filled daze he was succumbing to, Vegeta quickly pulled the straps of her dress back on securely. "We can not do this," he confessed, almost as though he was speaking his internal monologue aloud. "This is not right." Pulling away from the disoriented princess, Vegeta rose from the bed and began to pull his shirt back on. 

"Vegeta," Bulma found herself at a loss for saying anything besides his name. Closing her eyes she silently cursed herself, she should have known better than to allow herself to believe he had truly wanted what was happening between them. "You are rejecting me?" she mumbled the question so quietly Vegeta had almost not heard her. 

With a long sigh, Vegeta halted buttoning his shirt so he could turn back and look upon the young onna who had captured his heart. It pained him to see the tears forming in the back of her eyes, knowing this was all his fault. Returning to the bed, to take a seat in front of her, Vegeta grasped her flushed cheeks as he forced her too look at him. "I am so sorry, onna," he ran his thumbs under her eyes to wipe away a few stray tears that had begun to fall. "I am doing it again; I am taking advantage of the emotional turmoil you are going through. This is my fault, not yours."

With a groan Bulma pushed his hands away as she glared at her warden. "I am not an emotional basket case, Vegeta!" her voice held much conviction as she grasped his face, bringing his lips close to hers. "I am not reaching out to you because I am upset about what happened today. I am reaching out to you, because I," she hesitated for several moments before completing her thought, "because I love you."

Closing his eyes, Vegeta allowed his mind to echo those soothing words, before he placed his hands atop of hers and pulled them together for a soft kiss. "I know this, onna. In fact that is exactly my point," he seemed oblivious to the devastated look that crossed her face as he continued, "you are confusing those feelings for something more intimate—"

"But I do not understand, you said earlier that you felt something more between us, something you wanted to explore!" Bulma reminded all too desperately. His sudden change in intentions was breaking her apart.

"I meant in time, onna," he clarified as he gave her falling tears another sweep with his thumbs. "You are still nursing a broken heart. I can understand why you would want to displace your feelings for Kakarrot onto me, but—"

"Kakarrot?" Bulma recoiled at his name, her earlier lie seemed to be causing her more problems than she could have ever anticipated. "Vegeta, I am not in love with Kakarrot. That—that was just some infatuation, this, what is happening between us is real!" she was not ready to admit he was the lead in her clandestine romance novel, she had no idea how such a confession would sit with his newly developed feelings. "Vegeta," she hushed her voice as she tried once again to securely grasp his face, "you have to believe me when I say that I am of sound mind in my intentions. So please, unless you are unsure of your own feelings, do not—wait, is that it?" she cut her own thought off as she separated from him in a swift extrication. Closing her eyes as if she had finally pulled all the pieces together, she shook her head in a humiliated realization. "I get it. This has nothing to do with what you think I feel, you do not want me, and this is your gentle way of letting me down, right? Well, you can save your pity for someone more fragile." Not taking the time to wait for his answer, she moved to pull herself out of the bed, but did not make it far before she felt his fingers snake around her arms and pull her roughly back down too him. Before she realized what was happening, she felt his lips burning hers in yet another searing kiss.  

Once Bulma was all but out of breath, she felt Vegeta release her lips so his ebony eyes could burn into hers. "If you honestly believe I would mislead you like this, then you have failed to learn anything about me these past eight years, onna," his thought came out sounding rough and strenuous. "I want you," he dropped his head forward as he finally admitted the words, "gods, I want you," he whispered the reinforced thought before raising his head to meet hers once more. "But I will not have you unless you are doubtless that you desire the same; I will never court, let alone mate with, a female whose heart belongs to another. It will only cause pain for the both of us in the end. But more importantly, onna, I will not rush into anything with you that could jeopardize what we already have," wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her firmly against his body, willing her to stay with him. "I could not survive losing you. Not even for something more between us."

With a somewhat relaxed sigh, Bulma dared to ask, "So where does that leave us?"

Vegeta half chuckled, having no clue himself what all this meant. "I suppose, it leaves us with two choices," he decided while burying his head in her hair to inhale her scent. "Either we can jump into bed now, say to hell with the consequences and mate until daybreak, or wait until this mess with Juunanagou is over, and then do things right. What say you?" he left the choice to her. Either would suit him fine, as long as he knew sooner or later that she would be his. 

Bulma smiled against his shoulder as she found herself much more keen on the earlier idea than the latter, but after hearing the reflection in his voice, she could tell which one he felt was wisest. "Alright, we will wait then." The concession came with a hint of mischievousness. "But on one condition."

Feeling her pull away from his grasp angered him to some extent, but as soon as he turned his head to see the bright glimmer in her eyes, he happily questioned, "And what is that?"

Biting her lip in a somewhat nervous manner, Bulma pulled back the covers of her bed and slid under them herself; then patting the spot next to her, she demanded, "Stay with me."

Vegeta looked up from the empty side of her bed, towards her, and then back down to the empty spot before releasing a somewhat reluctant groan. "I do not know if this is a good idea, onna," he confessed while removing all his excess garments. And then, once he was well enough for sleep, slid under the covers next to her. "You make it difficult for me to resist you," his nipped at her nose while winding his arms around her waist. 

"Well, you will just have to control yourself," she said with a repressed smirk as she laid her head against his chest. "I want to spend the entire night in your arms."

Vegeta felt his heart momentarily stop as she suggested such a beautiful scenario. "Wild horses could not drag me from your side tonight," he promised while gently resting his head back against her soft pillow. Unraveling his tail, he slyly slid it up to one her wrists and bound it securely. "Just like you will not be evading my presence as you did last time," he felt her chest vibrate against his in a laugh. 

"Not a chance," she agreed before closing her eyes and allowing silence to envelope the room for several minutes. "Vegeta?" she called for him just moments before unconsciousness could claim the pair. 

"Hm," he mumbled while opening and then closing his eyes slightly. 

"I just wanted to let you know," she kept her head down, knowing she could never look into his eyes as she said what she felt she had to, "I meant what I said earlier, about my loving you. You have my heart, you always have," she whispered candidly as she kissed his chest tenderly. Looking up to see what kind of reaction her confession would incite, she somewhat depressingly realized he was no longer in the land of the cognizant with her. "Maybe this is a sign I should never tell him how I really feel about him." Submitting to the bliss of oblivion, Bulma finally allowed her exhausted body some rest, utterly ignorant to the fact that her every syllable had been imprinted into the mind of the man beside her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note:  Hm, so it seems much has developed in this short night. What will happen the morning after for our leading couple? And let us not forget Chi-Chi and Kakarrot? Have they made amends? Or, and of course, Radditz and Juuhachigou. How did their midnight ride turn out? It seems this will be a long morning after to deal with. Next time…


	25. Morning Shocks

**_Ward _**

Chapter 25 – Morning Shocks 

"Where the hell is she!!!?" Juunanagou demanded as he paced aimlessly back and forth across his chambers. "She was supposed to check in with me early this morning, and yet no one has seen her since last night! Tell me, Juurokugou, how the hell do you explain this!?"

Bowing his head in contemplation of the possibilities, the associate eventually offered a decisive answer. "With all due respect sir, you know how long your sister has dreamed of her return, it is no surprise that with this new freedom she does not wish to spend her timed tucked away, plotting her husband's demise."

"Well, she had better damn well start feeling like it!" the Adajinzoun king hissed. "I have put myself in serious danger to bring her back to life. If she does not follow our plan, I could be out more than just a wife."  
  


"Yes, you could," the large red haired man agreed somberly, "You risk quite an awful lot just to claim an onna whose heart belongs to another."

"You know nothing!" Juunanagou growled as he took a dangerous step closer to his companion. "Bulma's heart belongs to me; she just is not yet free to realize it. Vegeta has poisoned her mind against me, all I need is some time alone with her, and she will see that I am the only man for her!"

"But sire, would it not be simpler to find a more compliant female? I mean, even if your plan succeeds, your sister takes Vegeta's throne, she gives her ward to you in wedlock, and you and she return to reign over our people, there will always be the lingering possibility that the truth will come out, and she will hate you, even more than she does now, for all of the lies and manipulations you have spun to attain her."

"That will not happen!" Juunanagou promised as he pounded his fist into a nearby wall. Taking several long breaths, he then turned back to his partner in crime. "Find my sister, bring her back here," he announced before turning to grab his cape and throw it over his shoulders. "And make sure you are discreet. The last thing I need is to have Bulma catch a glimpse of you. Understood!?"

"Yes, sir," Juurokugou nodded swiftly in agreement.

"Excellent," the king then turned to leave. "Now, I am going to smooth things over with my bride to be, keep my sister here until I get back."

Both men then disappeared down the hall, but in opposite directions, though each to find an equally disturbing sight, come the completion of their tasks. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blue eyes fluttered open as a soft yawn aroused the waking onna. Blinking a few times, she ran her fingers up the hard chest she had been sleeping atop of, when suddenly the realization of the predicament she was in jerked her body into a seated position. "Oh by the gods, what was I thinking!?" she scolded herself as she jumped to her feet, scrambling to throw her clothes back on. 

The Saiya-jin who had been peacefully returning to consciousness, groaned as her frightened shriek blasted through his ears. "What is all the yelling for?" Radditz rubbed his eyes as he looked upon the frantically dressing female. After shaking his head a few times to make certain he was seeing what he thought he was, Radditz jumped himself as memories from the evening before bolted through he mind. "Oh by the gods, what was I thinking!?" He repeated Juuhachigou's question as he followed her lead by springing to his feet and pulling his combat pants back on. Once all of his more private elements were covered, he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to calm his nerves. "I can not believe I let this happen."

"You can't!?" Juuhachigou screamed as she glared at the large man. "I am the one who is married! I can not believe _I_ let this happen!"

Radditz swung his head around in disbelief as he repeated her confession, "you are married?!" he shrieked, "You never said anything about being married last night! You said you were pining over a lost love!"

"I am," she insisted while pulling her shoes on. "But my husband is a completely different story, I am in the process of trying to overthrow him, but an affair like this could ruin my chances. So, you have to keep your mouth shut!" She ordered as she stormed over to him, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him down till he was eyelevel with her. "Promise me you will not breathe a word of this indiscretion to anyone! Not even the little minx you are so smitten with. Got it?!" 

Gently removing her hands from his shoulders, Radditz growled in frustration as he roughly reminded, "Well, it would be a little difficult to tell anyone about you, since you never told me your name!"

Taking a long breath, while silently praising herself for her absentmindedness, the Saiya-jin queen smiled. "Good, so let us keep it that way. You never met me, I never met you, and we definitely _never_ had sex, got it?" she questioned quickly as she turned to whistle for her horse. Once the steed was by her side, she barked out a few further orders. "All right, now if anyone asks, you were hunting all evening, but _never_ saw me. And do not start your return until I am well out of sight, we can not be seen arriving together after all," her voice was hastened as she turned to mount her horse, but she soon after stopped and turned around to the large Saiya-jin. "Oh, and by the way," she added before grabbing his shoulders as she had earlier to quickly pull his face down to hers once more, only this time to bestow upon him a passionate kiss. After several moments of drowning in one another, Juuhachigou pulled away, a devilish smirk upon her face. "You were _very_ good," she purred before breaking from him to pull herself onto her horse. Without further intercourse, she rode off back to the castle, hopeful that her one night stand would not compromise her plans. 

Radditz watched, utterly baffled as the blonde beauty he had mated with the night prior disappeared into the darkness of the surrounding trees. While gathering his clothes, to soon after return to the castle, nervousness encompassed his body. He was not certain why, but a nagging feeling told him this 'little indiscretion' was so much more than just that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta felt a genuine smile cross his normally smirking lips as he raked his eyes over the angelic form of the princess in his arms. It had been so long that he had dreamed of this simple privilege. Being able to wake with her by his side, and not merely because of a nightmare, a frightful experience, or a fear of loneliness, but simply because she wanted to be there, because she wanted _him_. 

Him; yes, that was what she had said last night before the bliss of sleep had overtaken them both. _'I meant what I said earlier, about my loving you. You have my heart, you always have.'_ The words had rung through his mind a thousand times. Had she truly meant it? '_Maybe this is a sign I should never tell him how I really feel about him.'_ What had she meant by 'really' feel? Was it possible she too held an embedded truth about the feelings he could evoke within her? Was it presumptuous for him to hope that perhaps as he has been growing in affections for her, she has for him as well?

The thought sped the palpitations in Vegeta's heart. For so long he had desired something more between them, yet never did he dare to imagine that the once young girl he had taken into his care could grow up to be the passionate onna she was today, and see him as anything more than a guardian. But her comments and actions as of late were leading him to hope for such an impossible reality. 

Of course, he could not let such desires cloud his judgment as they almost had the night prior. He had been so close to taking her, but he had stopped, knowing that she—they both deserved their first time to be done right. Not out of blinded lust, or desperate emotional need, but out of a completely consensual love that would be binding for all eternity. That was what he had failed to believe could ever exist, but now, with this precious onna he held securely in his arms, Vegeta finally knew he did. Love: untainted, entirely reciprocated, physical and emotional desire for another being. He felt it, and he could only hope that she did as well. 

The sound of a soft moaning averted the king as he felt the female in his arms stir. After lightening his grip so she could contort her body into several rousing positions, he took an uncertain breath as he watched her blue eyes shine upon him. "Good morning," she whispered softly after having clearly taken a few minutes to sort out what events had occurred to bring them to the position they were now in. "I am glad you stayed," she confessed while nestling her head in the crook of his neck, it seemed she wanted to be parted from him no more than he wished to be from her. 

"I promised I would," he reminded as he ran his fingers through her silky hair; for some time after, the pair lay together, basking in the mere presence of one another. Words were not needed to express the peace their union invoked; it was all too clearly felt between them. However, their peace was not to last as a banging on Bulma's door startled the pair. "Are you expecting anyone?" Vegeta asked with a hint of suspicion, it bothered him that anyone was daring to gain access to his princess without his previous consult. 

"Oh, it is probably just Radditz," Bulma explained before lifting her head slightly from Vegeta's chest to call towards her guest. "You can come in, Radditz, the door is unlocked." She made the simple allowance before dropping her head back down against a rather bemused Vegeta. He found it somewhat curious that she had no qualms with her guard seeing her in such a position with her warden. 

'Does the low class weakling know something I do not?' Vegeta wondered shortly before the emergence of the intruder eliminated any other thought.  

"Well, well, well, is this not cozy," a venomous hiss came from Juunanagou as his observation jolted Bulma and Vegeta to both sit up right in bed. 

"Juunanagou," Bulma gasped his name as she narrowed her eyes, "what the hell are you doing in my room?! I did not invite you in here!" 

The king ignored the question as his eyes focused on his rival. "My, my, Vegeta, I am not sure which is more of a disgrace, the fact that you are cheating on your wife, or that you are doing it with your surrogate daughter."

Vegeta growled as he moved to jump off of the bed to proceed to pummel his fellow king, but Bulma grabbed both of his arms, stopping him before he could leave her side. "Do not let him goad you into a fight, he is not worth it!" she tried to use some discretion as she whispered her insistence. Unfortunately, Juunanagou heard her every word. 

"I am not worth it!?" The icy blue-eyed man repeated her assessment with a crude laugh. "My lady, I would scarcely point fingers if I were you. I mean, it was barely two days past that you were all over me, and then last night you were fucking your guard, and now your king. You may wish to rethink your lifestyle; prostitution does not become a creature as fair as you." 

Bulma lost any hope of stopping Vegeta from finishing his attack as the man, who she was once engaged to, spewed such cruel words about her. Bulma barely had a chance to scream as punches were thrown, resulting in the explosion of an all out brawl. Shooting off of bed herself, Bulma rushed to try and break the two men up, but all she received for her efforts was an elbow to her chest that would have knocked her half way across the room had two strong arms not broken her fall. "Radditz," she sighed the man's name in relief as he released her to break up the two smaller men. 

"Enough!" the brawny Saiya-jin ordered while forcing himself between the angered pair. "You two are kings, not children! You should both know how to solve your disputes through diplomacy instead of violence," he reminded wisely. Though he expected little understanding, it was becoming all too apparent to him that neither man could think clearly when the princess was involved. 

"You are lucky, Vegeta, that this lap dog of yours arrived when he did, or else I would have taken victory over you again." Juunanagou never broke eye contact with his challenger, making certain he knew this was not over. 

"You are delusional if you believe you can best me," Vegeta grounded out as he watched the king slowly back away from them. He felt his stomach tighten as his adversary's eyes broke from his to gaze upon Bulma. "Enjoy her while you can, Vegeta, because before these conferences are over, it will be my bed that she sleeps in." With the bold statement, Juunanagou blew a quick kiss to Bulma and disappeared from the room with a purely evil smirk upon his face. 

Radditz, who had found himself restraining his king once more, attempted to calm him. "Come on, Vegeta, you have better control than this."  
  


Shaking his arms to break from the lower man's grasp, Vegeta walked towards Bulma, gently grasping her arms as he asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I am fine," Bulma was quick to respond, she did not need him fussing over her. "What about you?"

Vegeta turned his head to take several breaths to control his anger before responding, "I have to go." He released her to walk back to the side of the bed where he had discarded his garments the night before. After throwing on what he had to, he returned to her side and promised, "I will handle this Juunanagou mess. You need not worry, I will not let him force anything upon you, you know that, correct?" After she nodded her head in affirmation she felt his gentle lips touch hers in a brisk kiss before he pulled away from her to leave. Though, not without barking a few orders to the silent Saiya-jin who stood by watching the exchange, "You stay with her every second of every minute while I can not be with her, and by the gods, make damn certain Juunanagou stays the hell away from her as well, is that understood?!" 

"Yes, sire," Radditz found the order needless, but he agreed to it anyway as his king slammed the door behind him. Once the pair was in private, Radditz raised a suspicious brow as he glanced over towards the princess's disheveled bed. "You two didn't…"

"No!" Bulma was quick to swear. She did not want one of her best friends to believe in the rumors she was certain were about to be circulated. "We slept together, but we did not mate. It was completely innocent."

"I am sure it was," the longhaired man chuckled sarcastically. "However, that little kiss he gave you before leaving did not seem so 'innocent.' Is there something you wish to tell me, saiai?"

Biting her bottom lip in consideration, Bulma moved to plop down onto her bed, tentatively answering, "I am not certain, actually." She reflected upon the evening's events, "Vegeta and I came to some kind of understanding last night. One in which, I believe, should this Juuhachigou mess all end well, Vegeta will," she paused, lifting her eyes to somewhat awkwardly meet those of her guard, "court me."  
  


"Haha, I knew it!" Radditz clapped his hands together in triumph. "I should have put a wager on my instincts, they are never wrong!" he asserted while taking a seat next to his protectorate. "So he finally confessed that he was in love with you?!"

Bulma felt her lips fall as he made the false conclusion. "Well, not actually, he just said that he was interested in pursuing something with me," she felt herself sink a little lower, before voicing a somewhat optimistic spin on the facts, "but at least that is a start. I mean, I cannot expect him to fall in love with me overnight. He needs time, and I will give him as much as he needs." She vowed with gusto, she had already waited so many years, what was a few more? "But enough about my problems," Bulma was ready for a new subject, "how was the rest of your evening? I did feel awful that Vegeta and my conversation kicked you out of your own room. I hope you were not banished for too long." 

Radditz choked out a few muttered words before answering clearly, "No, actually it turned out all right." 

Bulma raised a brow as she noted the man's nervous demeanor. After taking a few moments to assess his tone and attitude, like a bolt of lighting, a shocking conclusion came to her as she jumped off of her bed and pointed an accusing finger at him, "Oh my gods, you had sex, didn't you?!" 

The large man could do little but drop his jaw in utter disbelief as she made such a bold suggestion. "I am going to pretend you did not just ask me that," he rose to his feet, crossing his arms defensively. 

"Then tell me I am wrong," Bulma challenged with a widening grin on her face. "Ah, come on, Radditz! You know every detail of my personal life!! You have to share with me what happened. Is it someone I know? An old flame? A new acquaintance? Is she Saiya-jin? How did it happen? Were you drunk at the time?"  
  


"You would have thought so," Radditz grumbled under his breath, halting the younger woman's inquisition immediately. 

"Ah, so it was a fling!" Bulma deduced from his comment while grabbing his arm and pulling him back down on the bed next to her. "All right, give me details."  
  


Radditz took several hesitant breaths before he reluctantly confessed what he had been sworn not to. Delving into the events surrounding his chance encounter with the mystery female up until his accepted proposal of a midnight ride, Radditz spared no details until he came to the end of their ride where they had stopped for what was supposed to be a short rest. "I am just not certain what happened," he whispered his bewilderment aloud. "One minute we were wallowing in our combined misery and the next we were mating. I still am not certain what I was thinking; I never give into my feelings of lust so recklessly. But I did, and the next thing either of us knew we awoke under the bright light of the sun, both of us regretting our hastiness." 

Bulma frowned as she noticed the depression in the man's voice. "So how were things left?"

Radditz shrugged, not certain of the answer himself; "Well, apparently she is married, but estranged from her husband. At least that is what I gathered from what little she said. She made me swear to tell no one of this, but then I reminded her that I still did not know her name, making my confession of the story useless. She seemed uninterested in any further dialogue, so she left, though not before giving me a passionate kiss and an admission of my perfection in mating, not that it softened the blow much."

As he finished, Bulma wrapped a comforting arm around his waist, not certain what she could say to make this bizarre predicament any better. "Well, my friend, perhaps this little encounter was a wakeup call for you."

Raising his eyebrow, the guard questioned, "and just how is that?" 

"Maybe it is fate's way of telling you that it is high time you settled down," Bulma offered reasonably. "You are an incredibly handsome man with much wisdom and gentility. You deserve so much better than a 'one night stand,' Radditz. You are one of the good ones, who deserves a mate just a flawless as you are. So why dwell on this little mistake when you should be looking for your soul mate?" 

Forcing a smile Radditz hid the fact that her words held little comfort for him. He could not ignore what happened, or simply classify it as a mistake, when deep down, he truly felt as though it was something more. "Enough about me," he too was not in a mood to have his romantic life, or lack thereof, scrutinized. "Have you had breakfast?"  
  


Bulma glanced over at her wall's clock and laughed as she realized it was a little late for that. "Well, since it is afternoon, I think breakfast is a moot issue now, but how about lunch?" 

The elder man nodded as he rose to his feet, helping the princess up as well. "Why do you not change, I will send for a meal to be prepared for us."  
  


"Very well," Bulma nodded in agreement before she turned to head towards her washroom. She only made it half way, however, before a knock at her door interrupted her plans. "I'll get it," Bulma insisted, stopping Radditz dead in his tracks as she walked over to open her door to find the severely unnerved image of her former guard before her. "Kakarrot, what is wrong?" she asked hurriedly, while grabbing his wrist to guide him into her room so his brother could hear as well. 

"It is Chi-Chi," he stuttered her name as he looked pleadingly back and forth from his elder brother to the young princess, "have either of you seen her? She never came back to our chambers after the debacle last night."

"What debacle?" Radditz questioned perplexedly, he had no knowledge of his brother being involved with what had transpired the night before. 

The younger man frowned, "Juuhachigou crossed our paths while we were leaving the Enkaijou. She told Chi-Chi of our relations before I had a chance to. I wanted to explain everything to her, but I had to get rid of the resurrected queen before I could. Unfortunately, once she was gone, so was Chi-Chi. I have been unable to find her since. I am very worried, no one seems to know where she is, and at her age, carrying a child, she shouldn't be alone," Kakarrot dared not voice the worst. He simply had to find his mate, and once he did, he had to set all this right. 

"Ok, then we will split up and look for her," Bulma announced quickly, Chi-Chi had waited too long to find love, she would not allow Vegeta's 'wife' to destroy her happiness as well. 

"I do not think that is a good idea, Vegeta ordered me to—"

"I am not that one missing, Radditz," Bulma was fast to cut him off. "Chi-Chi has been like a mother to me since I was a child, she has given me so much, and I can not turn my back on her now that she is in trouble. Like Kakarrot said, she is with child, and so naturally her hormones will make this dreadful situation exponentially worse in her mind, unless we can find her and settle her down. So will you help or not?!" 

"She is my sister through mateship, of course I will help," Radditz vowed, it was now his turn to bark out a few orders. "Bulma, go change and then begin searching the outside perimeter and the underground level of the castle, I will take the first two floors of the castle and then Kakarrot will have the top two. We will meet in the stables one hour from now, and should none of us find her by then, we will take to the forest. It is possible she has taken a ride to clear her head."

Fast agreements were made by Kakarrot and Bulma as the three then after departed to their designated destinations, each hoping that nothing serious had happened to their family member. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Hm… So what has happened to Chi-Chi? Is she in some kind of trouble? Or has her broken heart driven her away from her loved ones? And what about Vegeta? Will he be able to fix the mess Juuhachigou and Juunanagou have put him in? Find out next time…


	26. Plans

**_Ward _**

Chapter 26 – Plans 

"She is my ward, regardless of my marital status. I claimed her, I choose her fate, _not_ my resurrected wife," Vegeta insisted his point while standing before the nine leaders of the alliance.  

"Vegeta, please," Sycro, the speaker for the group, hid a chuckle as he leaned casually back in his chair. "Let us not mince words; we all understand why you want to keep the young princess here. Any red blooded man would desire uninterrupted access to such a fair creature, but if I may remind you, you already have a gorgeous female whom you can share a bed with every night. And since you can not prove your claims that she has taken any measures to deem herself an unfit queen, she has every right to desire your mistress removed from the situation."

"My mistress!?" Vegeta screamed in outrage, there were only so many accusations he could take before eliciting an outburst. "Let me say this once again in a language perhaps you old men can understand, Bulma is _mine_, mine to decide her fate and mine to keep under my roof if I so desire. Her life is in my hands as was per the agreement I made with Aclon eight years ago. An agreement made with me, _not _Juuhachigou!"

"We understand that, Vegeta," Sycro raised his hand to halt any further argument, "however the agreement was made for Princess Bulma to become your _ward_, and by your own Saiya-jin customs, a citizen is recognized as an adult upon their eighteenth turning of age, a date which Bulma passed four years prior. So even by _your_ law, Vegeta, she is not technically your ward, but instead, as _you_ recognized her seven years ago, a Saiya-jin princess. And by _your_ own laws once again, both the King and Queen have joint say over what will become of their subordinates—"

"_Joint_ say," Vegeta interrupted to emphasize that very point. "But in a matter where there is a dispute, the decision lies solely in the hands of the king to choose. And I have made my choice to allow Bulma to make her own decision in the matter of wedlock. So you must honor my decision as is declared in Saiya-jin law." 

Silence permeated through the room for several minutes as the heads of the senate contemplated their ruling. After a few shared whispers and a brief glance over the doctrine of Saiya-jin law, a resolution was announced. "Very well, Vegeta. We will honor your right to make rule in the matter of princess Bulma's marital life. She may have her choice of any suitor she deems fit and then during the evening of the closing of this conference, she will wed said suitor before the public court. I think it will be a splendid event, do you all not, gentlemen?" he turned to his fellow leaders, seemingly oblivious to the blinding rage that was enveloping the Saiya-jin no Ou. 

"I said nothing about a time limit on her selection!" Vegeta reminded as he forced the group's attention back to him. "I will not force her to marry in a ridiculously restricted period of three damn days!"

Sycro narrowed his eye slightly as he heard the king's crude order. "That is the compromise, Vegeta, your ward selects her mate as you wish her the freedom to have, and then she will marry come the end of these conferences, as your wife wishes. It is a reasonable compromise, Vegeta. Your princess has had four long comforting years of solitude, by all planetary standards she should have been joined long ago. It is time that she becomes a prosperous wife for a lucky king or prince. You cannot keep her in seclusion forever, Vegeta. Better you sever ties now before you become any more attached than you already are."

Vegeta spun to show his back to the assemblage as he tried to control his anger. This could not be happening, not now that he and Bulma were finally moving in a direction that he had for so long dreamed of. After taking several long breaths, he turned back to the leaders and decided to take another approach, "all of this is dependant solely on my marriage to Juuhachigou. Once our marriage is annulled, this ruling of yours will be void, ne?"

Raising a suspicious brow, Sycro tried not to read too much into the king's statement. "Assuming you have grounds for an annulment; but from what I have gathered from you and her, you have none. In fact, it sounds like short of a divorce, your union will not be severed; of course, if you divorce she will acquire the bulk of your assets, and I know you do not want that."  
  


Vegeta did not bother to respond as he turned on his heel and sped out of the room. He had no further time for the collection of bumbling idiots. He knew what he had to do, he had to find someway to convince Juuhachigou to grant him an annulment and he had to do it fast. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the hell do you mean you had sex with some unknown Saiya-jin last night!?" Juunanagou nearly screamed after hearing his sister's forced admission. Only the gods know what would have happened had Juurokugou not found his sister and acquired the confession from her. 

"I felt miserable!" Juuhachigou declared as she jumped to her feet in restrained anger. "Do you have any idea how humiliating it was to learn that Kakarrot was mated? Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

Juunanagou ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, "is that all you can think about?!" he could barely control his anger at her absurd excuse. "I have given you a chance to reclaim your life, to take revenge upon the man who wronged you, to grasp the power you have too long been denied! And this is how you repay me?! By laying with what? Some low-level palace guard? Some stable hand? Do you have any idea what you have done!? If Vegeta were to learn of this act of adultery he would have grounds for his annulment and you will be left humiliated and disgraced, just like you were the last time around. Is that what you want?!"

"You know it is not!" Juuhachigou's voice cracked as she interrupted her brother's harsh claims. Lowering her head to cover her lips, preventing a few threatening sobs; she barely managed to mutter, "How would you feel if you just found out the one you loved was claimed by another? I was devastated Juun, I was—" her thought was broken as she felt two welcoming arms wrap around her torso to pull her into the comforting grasp of her brother. Burying her face in his shoulder, she sobbed for her lost love. 

The Adajinzoun king sent a dismissive glance towards his silent partner as brother and sister were finally left alone to bare their hearts to one another in private. "I know what you are going through, trust me, I do," a hint of bitterness was laced through his words as he made the admission. "But you can not lose focus on your goals." Pulling her back so he could grasp her face in his hands, he obliged her to look into his eyes. "Listen to me Juuha, you can not allow this set back to plague you. You cannot change the fact that Vegeta separated you from Kakarrot, thus making it possible for him to move on with this harpy that he has found, but what you can change is your husband's clemency in the matter. Take the anger and misery you feel and redirect it towards him, Juuha, you have lived for this day too long to let it go to waste over some moment of weakness." 

Shaking her head in understanding, Juuhachigou wiped her tears as she stepped back from her brother to straighten herself out. "I will follow our plan," she reaffirmed her intent, "and I promise I will not stray again."

With a small sigh Juunanagou nodded, "excellent. Now why do you not go to your quarters to clean yourself up and take some time to relax?"  
  
Juuhachigou silently nodded and disappeared from the room through the adjoining door that connected hers and her brother's bedroom. Almost immediately after she was out of sight, Juurokugou reemerged into the room, already knowing what order would be declared next. "Kill him," Juunanagou declared as he began pacing back and forth across his room. "I do not know what you have to do to find out who she fucked, but find out who he is, and make certain he does not live long enough to whisper a word of this indiscretion!" Juurokugou silently nodded and then proceeded to begin his departure from his king's company to complete the task when he was given one further request, "Oh, and Juurokugou, make certain his death is discreet. The last thing I need is Vegeta tracing this back to me."  
  


"Yes, sire," the quiet affirmation came from the giant before he disappeared from the room. Certain that being the flawlessly trained warrior he was, the task could be completed swiftly and lethally.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Chi-Chi!?" Bulma called her governess's name as she completed her search in the stables. After searching the entire base level of the castle and taking a circular path around the exterior of the palace, she unfortunately ended her search without being any closer to having a clue as to where her teacher was. With a sigh, she walked over towards her mare and began to pull out her saddle in preparation for what she anticipated being a forest wide search, when the feel of a large hand grasping her shoulder evoked from her a horrified scream. 

"Are we not incredibly jumpy?" the deep voice of her guard calmed her fears as he gently turned Bulma around to set her worries to rest. "It is only I."

Feeling the tension slowly slip away from her rigid back, the princess shook her head apologetically as she confessed, "Sorry, Radditz, it is just that I was standing right here the night I was attacked, I suppose I am still on edge."  
  
The elder man nodded his head in understanding, mentally kicking himself for not being more considerate. "You know, if there is anything you can tell me to help take this perpetrator down, you should do so now. He deserves to be properly punished for attempting to violate you." 

"I wish I could help," Bulma shook her head feebly, "but it was simply too dark, I could not make out his face. The best I can offer is that he was large, approximately Nappa's build. Anything more, I could not tell you."

"Well, it is a start," Radditz nodded his head, consciously reminding himself to look into the matter personally. "I suppose you had no luck finding Chi-Chi either," he swiftly switched gears as he recalled their purpose for being in the stables in the first place. 

"Regrettably, no," the princess frowned with disappointment. "But Kakarrot has yet to return, perhaps he has found her," she forced the optimistic comment, trying desperately to ignore the nagging feeling that something was terribly wrong. 

"Found who?" the voice of the Saiya-jin king echoed through the room as he alerted his subordinates of his presence. 

"Chi-Chi," Radditz informed as he offered a brisk nod to his sovereign. "Kakarrot has not seen her since the pair had an impromptu encounter with your wife. We were attempting to help him look for her."  
  


Vegeta nodded in understanding before crudely commenting, "Then it seems Juuhachigou has been spreading her venom in more than one place. She has also done quite a number on the council members."

"Did you have any luck with them?" Bulma rushed out the question nervously. After all, it was _her_ fate being determined.

Vegeta slowly closed and opened his eyes while massaging his forehead, "If 'luck' means that I was only met half way on my demands, then I suppose I did have some." Releasing his forehead he turned to face Bulma directly as he explained, "by Saiya-jin law both king and queen hold equal power, save for an occasion where a stalemate is reached. In such a matter a compromise is to be made, and so the congress took into consideration both Juuhachigou's and my demands and made a ruling."  
  
Silence proceeded for several seconds before Bulma demanded, "And??" she could not take the suspense, she needed to know her fate. 

"And you will marry come the end of these conferences," it took all of the king's strength to prevent himself from choking on his words. "But the power to choose who you will be joined with rests solely in your hands." Taking a step back so she could lean against Hikari's stall, Bulma tried to control her breathing as she heard the depressing declaration. "You need not fear," Vegeta advanced on her as he saw the horrified look upon his ward's face. Wrapping his hands around her cheeks he forced her to look into his eyes as he promised, "that is the ruling, but it will not come to pass. As long as I can discredit Juuhachigou or convince her to withdraw her demand upon your marital status this nightmare will simply go away."

"And what if it doesn't!?" Bulma shook her face free, "Do you honestly think in a matter of two days Juuhachigou will see the light when she has been plotting your downfall for the last ten years!? Wake up, Vegeta! This is not going to go away, only I will be!" 

"Not necessarily," the guard who had remained silent for most of the exchange finally spoke up. Once he was certain he had the pair's attention, he suggested, "She can marry me."  
  


"What?!" Vegeta twisted away from Bulma to glare daggers at the low level guard. "You are a second class soldier, you can not join with royalty, it is forbidden."

"Perhaps, but if I were say, raised to the ranking of an elite, by Saiya-jin law I would be eligible to contest for the princess's hand," he suggested slyly as he watched the fury continue to rise within his king's face, while conversely an exuberant sigh of relief from the princess shifted the mood greatly. 

"Yes, that is true," Bulma approved his assessment of the possibility, "and if I were to marry Radditz, then I could remain on Vegeta-sei!"

"And waste the rest of your life as the mate of a low level guard? I think not," Vegeta shot the soldier an angered glare. He did not doubt for a minute the man's ulterior motive.  

"Not the rest of her life, only until this mess with _your_ wife, who has put Bulma in this predicament in the first place, is all sorted out. I will only remain bound to her for as long as necessary. By Saiya-jin law we can at any time be granted an expedient annulment as along as the union has not been consummated and both parties willingly desire to be separated from one another." 

Vegeta cringed upon the possibility of either of the two conditions, but he said nothing. As much as he resented realizing it, the warrior offered a seemingly flawless solution to an otherwise disastrous predicament. "You think this is a good idea?" Vegeta turned towards Bulma as he asked the question quietly. The glowing smile and brisk nodding of her head more than confirmed her appeasement. Helpless to do anything else, Vegeta nodded begrudgingly. "Fine," the hiss in his voice emphasized his restrained disgust in the matter. "I will announce your rise in rank, along with your engagement to the onna tonight at dinner."

"Very well, sire," Radditz poured on the flattery, he knew the beating his king's ego must have been taking to do this. 

"Thank you, Vegeta." Bulma reached out her hand to gently grasp his and guide it to her lips for a soft kiss. "This will only be temporary," she reminded, silently hoping this new arrangement would not impede his interest in initiating some kind of courtship with her. 

"It had better," the monarch said threateningly towards Radditz as he used his ward's grasp upon him against her, and with some roughness pulled her delicate body against his. "We still have unfinished business," the words were purred caressingly against her ear before Vegeta forced a passionate kiss upon the surprised female. She had not expected such a bold demonstration of his affection for her, especially in the presence of watchful eyes. 

Once Vegeta broke from her lips, he look a moment to shoot a suggestive glare towards the princess's soon to be husband, making certain that he understood what the little scene was for. 

Radditz made no motion to acknowledge the scene, but felt little doubt in his king's obvious exemplification of territorialism. Bulma was _his_, and if there was any doubt left in Radditz's mind before, it was surely gone now. "We will be prompt in arriving at dinner tonight," the statement was meant to both break apart the pair and admit his complacency in the situation. It did both. 

"Have either of you found Chi-Chi!?" the distant voice interrupted the three as they glanced over to see a worried Kakarrot running towards them. 

"No," Bulma was the first to adjust to the swift change in the conversation's momentum. "We were waiting for you. Radditz and I had hoped you found her."  

Shaking his head frantically, the guard insisted, "We have to find her. The longer she is gone, the more concerned I become. It is not like her to simply take off like this, even if she is angry with me." 

"Right," Bulma agreed wholeheartedly as she ordered that they take their search to the woodlands and even further into nearby villages. After a resounding agreement with her plan, Radditz and Kakarrot quickly mounted Karyudo and Chibi Odango and separated to search the two closest villages, both promising to return to this location in two hours, should their searches come up empty. 

Bulma was all but prepared to investigate a few of her governess's preferred woodland locations, when a strong hand grabbed the reins of her mount, halting her departure. "Where do you think you are going, onna? I ordered you not to be left alone while Juunanagou is lurking around." His tone softened to hold a hint of empathy as he saw her sunken expression to hearing his words. "Onna, I know you are concerned, but leave the search to Kakarrot and his brother. I will not have your safety chanced in a pursuit that will most likely end up for not."

Glaring at her warden, Bulma argued, "Chi-Chi is like a mother to me, Vegeta! I will not stand by idly while only the gods know what has happened to her. Now, either get out of my way and allow me to find her, or face Hikari's trampling hoofs." 

With a repressed smirk, Vegeta stepped aside, "all right, onna, you win." She was persistent, a quality he loved about her. Whistling, he beckoned his well-trained mount out of its stall. 

Raising her brow, Bulma asked, "What are you doing?" 

"You do not expect me to allow you passage by your lonesome, do you?" he questioned brazenly as he mounted his midnight stallion. Directing Akuma into the light of the afternoon, he mocked, "well, are you coming or not?"

Shaking her head, Bulma silently wondered if this over protectiveness was a sign as to what was to come should their relationship develop any further. Gods, she hoped it was. Without reply, Bulma, followed by Vegeta, set out in search of the missing female, hopeful that she would be found unharmed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let me get this straight," Juunanagou narrowed his eyes as he glared at the political leader. "You are still forcing the princess to marry, but she has the liberty to choose who the lucky man will be?!"

Sycro nodded briskly; the husky man continued to walk towards the dining hall for a pre-dinner snack. "Yes, that is my ruling, an even compromise between husband and wife. There was simply no fairer way to handle the matter."  
  


"Yes, there was!" Juunanagou protested adamantly, "you could have maintained your vow to my sister that she would make the selection for Bulma's suitor." 

Shaking his head, Sycro brushed the man's insistence off. "If I did not compromise, Vegeta could have contested the ruling of the court, and thus nullified any order I made. Your plans are still in order. You merely have to convince the princess to marry you. You did it once; I have faith that you can do it again."

Growling at the extra planning this mess would now take, Juunanagou spun away from the leader with the intention of departing without further word when a sordid reminder tickled his ears. "And do not forget our agreement, Juun, once she is your wife, you will give her to me for one bliss filled night." 

Juunanagou cringed as he falsely smiled and nodded in compliance to their arrangement, silently reminding himself to make the leader's death particularly brutal for believing that he would be foolish enough to share a prize like the princess. She was meant to be his, and he knew of only one failsafe way to ensure that she would agree to marry him. It was a last resort, for he would have to show his true colors to achieve such a feat, but it seemed he no longer had any choice.

Heading towards his chambers, he had to set a few stratagems into play before ensuring his victory. A victory he could almost already taste. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Translations: Karyudo – Hunter

                  Chibi Odango – Little Meatball

                  Hikari – Light

                  Akuma - Devil

Author's Note: Oh, so much is going on!! Will Chi-Chi be found, and if so, in what condition? Will Juurokugou realize Radditz is Juuhachigou's mystery lover, and if so, will he follow through with killing him? And just what is Juunanagou's flawless scheme to get Bulma? Will it work, and if so, what will it mean for Bulma and Vegeta? Find out next time!!


	27. Entrapment

**_Ward _**

Chapter 27 – Entrapment 

_Dear Diary,_

_I am simply too spellbound to explain all that has been going on. I am writing now, because I feel helpless to do anything else. Last night a series of tragic events unfolded, resulting in the horrifying predicament that I am currently taking rest from. My governess, my mother, my teacher, my friend is ill. After being discovered missing for some time, Radditz, Kakarrot, Vegeta and I set out to look for her. We found her, Vegeta and I, in the depths of the woodlands. As best we could tell, she had taken a fall down a nearby cliff. Why or how we are unsure, but when we came upon her she was unconscious.  _

_Vegeta picked her up and placed her upon Akuma. He held her steadily until we returned to the castle. He brought her to rest in her chambers while I fetched the healer. Vegeta and I paced back and forth outside her room for some time, waiting for an analysis of her condition. When the healer reemerged, he informed us that she had a minor head injury, and her ankle was sprained, but there was no further physical damage to her or her baby. Thank the gods. _

_When I asked to see her, I then received a horrifying warning. Chi-Chi, my vivacious governess, was not speaking. I of course laughed at the man; nothing could ever silence the passionate lady. But, to my chagrin, I realized I was wrong when I stepped into the room and saw her numb body lying emotionlessly with her eyes wide open. When I attempted to speak to her, she did not respond. When I touched her, it was as if she felt nothing. And when I wept for her to prove to me that she was all right, I received no such confirmation. _

_The healer insisted that her state was not the result of any physical damage. He seems certain it is an emotional response, that a sight or image perhaps had caused this. I quickly dismissed the possibility, for something to upset my governess like this, it had to be particularly ghastly, at least, certainly not the mere reemergence of her mate's former lover. Vegeta attempted to console me with the fact that Kakarrot would soon be returning, and could surely pull Chi-Chi out of whatever mental state she was in. I wish that were the case. _

_Kakarrot's return only caused further disappointment. His joy in learning of the return of his mate was quickly diminished when he saw her. After two hours of sitting by her side, talking to her, pleading with her, nothing changed her state. When he appeared to tell us the news, I wept. As I buried my head in Vegeta's shoulder, I heard the healer suggest that he be allowed to summon a Shinrigakusha. He seemed certain it could appease her state. After Vegeta agreed, the healer and Kakarrot disappeared from the hall; my former guard returning to his mate's side and the healer hopefully seeking out the woman's curer. _

_Vegeta brought me back here, against my violent protests. I wanted to stay by my governess's side, but after he reminded me of my helplessness, I conceded. My announcement dinner is in less than two hours, and as Vegeta pointed out, the best way I can help my governess is by ensuring my presence on the planet. _

_Before he left me, he warned that we would have to keep our distance from one another for the remainder of the conferences. If Radditz and I were going to pull off being a happily engaged couple, Vegeta and I could not be having any scenes like that of the one on my balcony earlier. So we said our abbreviated goodbyes, sealing them with a kiss. It had been so soft and slow, for a moment I could have believed all of my cares were gone. But they were not. The moment he left, reality hit me like a ton of bricks. _

_Vegeta is married, and now I will soon be to Radditz. My governess has taken ill, and Juunanagou is still lurking around, with only the gods know what scheme up his sleeve to make mine and Vegeta's lives living hells. _

_But, I will not let him. I love Vegeta, too much to sacrifice this chance at happiness for any king with a twisted agenda. _

_A knock sounds at my door. It must be Radditz to take me to dinner. _

_I can only hope all goes well. _

_End of entry._

Rising from her seat, Bulma asked her guard to wait a moment as she straightened herself out. She had chosen a crimson gown for this evening. It was in fact one of her favorites. Radditz had given it to her for her twentieth turning of age. It was made of the finest silks found on the southeastern stretch of Vegeta-sei. A few months prior they had been traveling and had found the floor length, curve fitted gown, but she had been too hesitant to buy it. All of her financial wealth came directly from Vegeta, and though he always insisted on her freedom to spend it, she never felt right doing so unless it was for necessities. So to her regret, she had passed on purchasing the dress. But the disappointment was only for a short time as her husband to be made the purchase without her knowledge and presented it to her those short months later. 

She had always regretted that he left before having the chance to see her in it. It was a pleasure to rectify that error this evening. After she finished hooking a modest pair of white diamond earrings and matching necklace, she walked over to the door and swung it open happily. "So what do you th—" before her thought could be finished, Bulma realized that her guest was not in fact her guard, but the devious king that has prompted this very marriage. Glaring angrily, she hissed, "I have nothing to say to you." Grabbing her door, she attempted to slam it in his face, but was briskly stopped as he forced it to remain open enough to step inside the room. 

"Well, good evening to you too, Princess," an ominous warning followed the sarcastic tone. "I will not be leaving until we come to an understanding about how this evening will proceed." Juunanagou's voice was low and menacing as he slammed and locked the door behind him. 

Bulma tried to push past him to avoid whatever lies or threats he wished to vow, but she had no chance as the king grabbed a clump of her loosely curled, long flowing hair, and knotted it between his fingers securely, forcing her head back to look at him. "Let me go, you bastard." She fought fruitlessly against his hold. 

Juunanagou only chuckled at her demand before taking the liberty of running his free hand from the curve of her hip up to her shoulder. When his victim continuously tried to pull away from him, his gentle touch swiftly became rough as he grabbed her fighting arms and pinned them behind her back, ensuring his prey's helplessness as he spoke his intentions. "You are mine, little one; I have tried every peaceful means to prove that very point to you. I was kind, gentlemanly, seductive, friendly, empathetic, hell I even went so far as to raise my sister from the dead, at a great possible expense to me," he pulled her body closer as he nearly shouted the words, "just to claim you as my own! But, no, you insist upon this farce of a fling with your warden, well I will not stand for it anymore!" He stopped to control his breath as he looked upon the female with growing hate in her eyes. If she were angered now, after this, she would surely be livid. "You say you love him, ne?" he forced her face closer to his while demanding, "Answer me!"

"Yes!" Bulma confessed proudly, as she defiantly looked upon the man. "And anything I ever thought I felt for you is daily becoming more and more clearly a mistake. You are truly everything Vegeta accused you of being." She felt no fear in admitting the confession; she would not allow herself to be manipulated by him any longer. 

Suppressing a chuckle, Juunanagou slowly raised and lowered his head in affirmation as he reminded, "my dear, you have no idea what I am capable of, but you will know," he swung her around like a rag doll before throwing her to the floor at the foot of her bed. Pulling a small dagger from the confines of his sleeve, he knelt down next to her, grabbing her face to reorient her as he pressed the weapon against her throat. "Now you listen carefully to me, princess, because you are going to do everything I say, exactly how I say it, or else."  
  


"Or else what?" Bulma cut him off shrewdly, "you will kill me? We both know you won't do that."

A smirk rose across the conniving man's lips as he agreed, "of course you are right, my darling, I could not kill you, that would completely defeat the purpose of my plan, now wouldn't it?" he eyed her body lustfully to emphasize his point. "No, my fair princess, it is not your life that you need be so concerned about, but the life of your precious warden instead."  
  
Bulma could not help but widen her eyes in dread as she heard the warning, "you—you can't hurt Vegeta! You would not!" She stuttered apprehensively, the king could not possibly make such an obtuse suggestion. 

"Wouldn't I?" Juunanagou's smirk grew wider as he began to inform her of his master plan. "I understand tonight you will be announcing your selection for husband. Now, I of course can not force you to announce my name, but I will warn, that should you promise yourself to anyone but _me_ this evening, an archer under my order has been given a single task: to kill your fatherly lover."  
  


"No!" Bulma tried to shake her head, but the dagger was too close to her throat. "You can not do this!"  
  


"Me? I am not doing anything, princess," Juunanagou was complacent in his tone. "The choice is completely yours. Either you bind yourself to me, or I kill your warden; your life or his? I will take one of them before the end of this evening, whose it is will be entirely in your hands," pulling the dagger away from her throat, Juunanagou rose to his feet, watching somewhat disappointedly as his bride to be remained sunken dejectedly on the floor. Repressing his feelings of empathy, he began carefully explaining his orders to her. Describing her actions this evening, from her every word she would whisper to her guardian to her every lie that he had so meticulously plotted. When he finished, he ordered the numbed female to look upon him as he warned, "And do not even think about telling anyone about our little arrangement, if I even suspect that Vegeta has any clue as to what is going on, I will order my archer to kill him regardless." Putting his dagger back in his brace, the king knelt down once more to finish with the last of his insistences. "And one more thing, Bulma," he removed a loose strand of hair from her head as he said so, "I want to make certain there is no going back after this. And of course we both know of only one sure fire way to make that happen," he allowed a stray finger to slide down the front of her chest to circle her breasts. "Tonight," the one word seemed to sum up all that was meant to be. 

As the dark king rose to his feet, he did not bother to turn back as he heard the soft sobs begin to be released from his future bride. She would soon overcome her grief and realize that they were meant for one another. This affection she felt for Vegeta was merely a misguided infatuation, he was certain of it. And so would she be, after this evening. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Radditz departed from his room rather miserably. For as exciting as the concepts of being raised to the rank of elite and becoming formally engaged with the princess should be, the event was clouded by the despair of his brother's mate. After his failed return, he had learned of the female's ghostly condition. His brother was a mess over the matter, vowing not to leave his lover's side until she came back to the world of the rational. He only hoped that would be sometime soon. 

Heading towards his fiancé's chambers, Radditz's eyes scanned the floor, absently trying to process the several perplexing occurrences that needed to be addressed. From Bulma's mysterious attacker, to his midnight rendezvous with the secretive blond haired minx, and now the peculiar mental state of Chi-Chi, the Saiya-jin could not help but feel an uncanny intuition that all of these recent events were in some way intertwined. 

"Watch where you are going," a particularly familiar female voice snapped at him as his musing led him to nearly run over an unsuspecting female.  

"I am sorry, I was not—" as Radditz raised his head to apologize, he stopped mid-sentence as he saw whom he was having a rather déjà vu encounter with. "You," he used the nondescript title, since he was still oblivious to the enchanting female's name. 

"Do you accost every onna you walk by, or just me?" the sarcastic tone was followed by a witty smile. 

Seeming as though she held no ill will towards him at present, Radditz relaxed slightly, "No, it seems to only be you," he answered calmly. "How are you?" he felt stupid asking the question, but he wanted to know regardless.  

"Fine," she said with some hesitation. "I was just off to dinner."

Radditz nodded in understanding before taking a moment to regard her choice attire. She was impeccably dressed in a flowing navy blue gown. He wondered if she knew navy blue was a color only to be worn by Saiya-jin royalty. "Well, you look fetching. I am sure your lost lover will be jealous indeed."  
  


"And what makes you think I dress for his benefit?" Juuhachigou snapped coyly. This man seemed to be more perceptive than he appeared. 

"Just a hunch," he briefly glanced outside to see the nearly setting sun. "Well, as much of a pleasure as it was seeing you again, I am afraid I have an engagement to get to." Bowing respectfully, he turned to leave, when a question stopped him dead in his tracks. 

"It would not be princess Bulma's by any chance, would it?" 

Turning around slowly, Radditz raised a curious brow. "Yes, you heard she is to announce her suitor this evening? I thought it was going to be kept to a meager audience of planetary leaders, Saiya-jin elites, and their few close allies."  
  


Juuhachigou bit her bottom lip nervously as she asked, "then you are an elite?" If this Saiya-jin was a high ranking guard then the chances of Vegeta finding out about their night was much more plausible than she had originally thought. 

"Yes," he decided to skip the technicalities, and not mention that he would still be a second-class guard for another few hours. It was close enough. "But, that does not explain how you knew of this evening's plans, unless your husband is one of the alliance leaders." Radditz choked on his words, if that were the case, he had most assuredly chosen the wrong female to bed. 

Shaking her head, Juuhachigou barely spoke, "I should be getting to dinner. If I see you there," she paused, locking eyes with him almost pleadingly, "we have never met before." A silent nod of agreement was made by the Saiya-jin before the pair took off in the opposite directions, both oblivious to magnitude of the truths they refrained from admitting. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Always a pleasure, Vegeta," Juunanagou mocked after receiving a threatening order to vacate the premises. Apparently the king did not want him present for what would surely be his own engagement. 

"You truly are a glutton for punishment," Vegeta scowled as he narrowed his eyes, "the onna has already outright rejected you. Why come to witness her final refusal as she agrees to join with another?" 

The Adajinzoun king smirked as he bowed mockingly, "of course you are right, Vegeta. As difficult as this night will be for me, I must be present to support my sister, who by the way, just arrived," he gestured towards the entrance, "why not escort her to sit by your side?"  

Vegeta merely glared at the man before taking his enemy's advice to seek out his wife. She was an integral part to ending this charade; he had to see what he could do to convince her to end this madness. "Juuhachigou," the neutral annunciation of her name was followed by a curt nod. 

"Hello, Vegeta," the queen glanced past him to receive a foreboding glare from her brother. She knew he would be watching to make certain she was careful with her banter. "A blessed occasion is it not. Our ward will be promising herself to a man she loves, how I wonder what that must be like." 

The suggestive note sent chills down Vegeta's spine. Clearly she was still bitter about Kakarrot, but only so much could be done about that. "If you knew anything about _our_ ward, you would know that she does not desire to be married. She, like you, is being forced into a situation she holds no desire for. You should have much empathy for her."  
  


The queen chuckled as she listened to his assessment. How naïve of him to believe the false comparison would break her will. "Do not compare my tragedy to that of Princess Bulma; she is having the privilege of selecting a man she loves. If anything, I am jealous of her freedoms." Pushing past her husband, she felt no further need to listen to his manipulations. 

Growling in frustration, Vegeta clenched his fists in a meager attempt to control his rage. Was his wife truly so ignorant as to believe Bulma was joining with the man she loved? 'What lies has your brother been feeding you, Juuha?' the profound question was not to be pondered further, as Vegeta saw Bulma finally enter the dining hall on the arm of Radditz. Though their togetherness irritated him to no end, he handled the matter with supreme composure as he walked over to the pair. "Could the two of you have been any later?" The question was meant in good humor, though it was not in the least accepted that way. 

"Well, we would not have to be here at all if _your_ wife did not demand I marry," the brutally sardonic comment made Vegeta's eyebrows rise. Was he emitting some pheromone that was infuriating all females who were exposed to him? Before he could question her tone, she spoke again, "I need a drink," she informed Radditz specifically before heading off in a similar manner Juuhachigou had moments ago. 

"What the hell was that?" Vegeta glowered at the guard, assuming he had something to do with the female's sour disposition. 

"I am not certain," Radditz shrugged uncertainly. "Since I arrived at her room she has been in this very defensive, almost spiteful spirit. It does not quite make sense."

"She must be nervous," Vegeta concluded after some thought. The onna never liked public situations, specifically ones where she was the focus of attention. Her anger, he assumed, was a defense mechanism. "Let us allow her a few minutes to calm herself while I announce your rise in rank."  
  


More than excited to have the title bequeathed to him, the guard followed Vegeta towards the formation of elites he would soon be joining. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The induction proceeded rather eventless. Radditz, to the curiosity of the court, received his new title, while Bulma watched from a distance. As filled with trepidation as she was about what she had to soon do, she allowed herself a moment of joy for her guard. He long deserved to be made a higher rank; she only wished she would be staying longer to see it.

"Are you ready, my darling," the smarmy voice made Bulma's skin crawl as Juunanagou skimmed his hand over the naked flesh of her back. 

"I am more than ready to do whatever it takes to ensure Vegeta's safety, that is all I see this evening as," she turned around to face her blackmailer. She would not give him the satisfaction of believing he had won. 

"Whatever makes you perform best," Juunanagou chuckled as he kept his voice low, very much aware of those around him. "Make certain you stick to my every order, if you so much as stray slightly, it will mean your precious Vegeta's death. Remember that, love," he finished his thought with a foreboding nod towards the barely visible silhouette of the archer primed to kill her warden at any moment. Almost immediately after eyeing the assassin, she heard the sound of her king's voice echoing throughout the room, announcing that prior to the feast a pronouncement was to be made. She knew it was time. 

Repressing the desire to backhand the sinister smirk off of her soon to be husband's face, Bulma walked through the gradually parting crowd to stand beside her warden. "And now she will make her selection," those final words echoed through Bulma's mind as her eyes drifted back and forth from the archer to Juunanagou to the archer to Radditz and then back to the archer. After several long breaths, she opened her mouth to whisper those entrapping words, but the sudden collapse of her body prevented selection. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Translations: Shinrigakusha - Psychologist

Author's Note: Ah, what has happened? Sorry, no previews, you will all just have to wait until the next chapter to find out! 


	28. Plots and Counterplots

**_Ward _**

Chapter 28 – Plots and Counterplots 

"Onna!" The concerned voice of Vegeta was heard over all other startled onlookers as he unceremoniously caught her before she fell. Within seconds Radditz and the nearest planetary leaders had her surrounded as they attempted to assess what had happened to the seemingly unharmed female. 

"Bulma?" Radditz called her name as he and Vegeta simultaneous knelt down on the ground to attempt to resuscitate the suddenly afflicted princess. 

"Give her some room to breath, damn it," the seamlessly frantic voice of Juunanagou shouted as he roughly pushed through the circle surrounding them as he knelt down next to the infuriated men. 

Grabbing the king's collar, more than ready to throttle him for his exploitation of the situation, Radditz threatened, "Get the hell away from here. The princess's well-being is not your concern." 

Choking to fight for breath, the Adajinzoun objected, "It is when she is carrying my child."   

The stunned expressions of both Radditz and Vegeta slowly fell upon the bold king as the entire room was silenced by the impromptu announcement. "What did you just claim?" the mordant voice of the Saiya-jin monarch permeated through the room, causing more than one man to swallow nervously. 

"Bulma is with child, it was confirmed just hours ago by two separate midwives," the king announced as he pushed Radditz's violent hands away so he could finish. "She is carrying my heir."

"That's a lie!" Radditz was fast to force his objection. It was simply impossible, the princess was untouched; she would not have lied to him about such an imperative truth.  

Straightening his attire out, Juunanagou cleared his throat before continuing. "No, it is not. If you do not believe me, summon the midwives who examined her. They will confirm the authenticity of my claim."  

"Only if you bribed them to do so," Vegeta declared boldly before returning to his still unconscious ward. "Bulma," he whispered her name so softly, only Radditz and Juunanagou were close enough to hear the gentle articulation. 

After a few further moments of silence, a soft moan from the awakening onna sparked a sigh of relief from the surrounding few. Helping her to sit upright, Vegeta asked carefully, "Are you all right?" The question came with the feel of his hand against her forehead, checking to make certain she was not running a fever. 

"Yes," Bulma barely whispered, as she made certain not to look into her warden's eyes. Accepting his helping hand, she was guided to her feet, seemingly oblivious to the exchange that had the entire group awaiting either her denial or confirmation. "I think I just need some rest. I feel awfully worn out." 

"That is to be expected," Juunanagou forced the comment to be acknowledged as he pressed himself forward to stand by her side, pleased when she immediately broke from her warden's grasp and accepted his. "Come my darling, we should have you examined to make certain our child is well." The silent nod the princess offered in response was all the spectators needed to conclude that the Adajinzoun king and the Saiya-jin princess were in fact lovers. But for the two Saiya-jin males surrounding them, the simple gesture was far from convincing. 

"Neither of you are going anywhere," Vegeta sidestepped the pair, blocking their path towards to exit.

"The lady is ill, Vegeta," Juunanagou's tone reflected the epitome of concern, "I need to make certain she is examined and our child is—" 

"There is no child, stop spewing these ridiculous lies!" The accusations sent a shocked murmur throughout the crowd, reminding him how public their spectacle was. Briefly turning towards the assemblage, he barked dangerously, "Everyone clear out now!" The frightening tone was more than enough to send most of the spectators sprinting from the room, and the few whom were more resistant to the order were shuffled out by surrounding Saiya-jin guards. After several minutes that felt like an eternity, the room was all but cleared out save for Bulma, Juunanagou, Radditz, Vegeta and a hidden figure that watched from the shadows of a nearby pillar. "All right, your audience is gone, what the hell is the meaning of this farce!?" The Saiya-jin king focused his eyes on the princess before him; it was unnerving to see her refuse to meet his gaze.

"This is no farce, Vegeta; it is the gods' honest truth. Bulma is carrying my child." The proud man slithered his hand around her waist to rest upon her stomach for emphasis. "So the sooner you accept that, the less painful this will be for us all."

"I accept nothing!" Vegeta sliced his hand through the air in an infuriated gesture of rage before pivoting on his heel and pacing back and forth in a poor attempt to calm himself. As he did so, another voice ventured to speak. 

"Though I am not an expert on child rearing, I do happen to know that a couple must mate to conceive, and since the two of you have not, this trick you are pulling is a severe waste of all our time," Radditz kept a calm placid expression upon his face as he looked down at the cuddled pair. 

"No one asked you to speak, monkey!" Juunanagou snapped, images of the guard with _his_ onna from the night prior still fresh in his mind. 

"Perhaps not, but my interest in the matter is as pertinent as yours since that is _my_ fiancé you hold in your arms," uncrossing his arms, Radditz reached out a hand to pull her away. "Come on, saiai, tell him."  
  


Raising her head for the first time since her faked brush with unconsciousness, she admitted slowly, "I know that was the plan, Radditz, but I can not marry you. Not now." 

Scanning her eyes, the elder man growled as he realized, "he is blackmailing you with something. What is it, saiai?" after taking a step forward to reach out to her, he was abruptly stopped by Bulma's loud objection. 

"He is _not _entrapping me!" The almost desperate sounding admission forced the attention of all the surrounding men upon her. "Look, I," she ran her fingers through her curly mane in an attempt to calm herself. She failed miserably. "I know this must all sound insane, but it is the truth. I was feeling a little queasy after I returned to my chambers from seeing Chi-Chi. I thought at first it was merely a reaction to all the insanity that had been happening, but I wanted to be certain, so I had myself examined and that was when I found out I was," she took a long breath, slowly closing and opening her eyes, willing her tears not to fall. "I did not want to believe it at first, but a healer and two separate midwives confirmed I am… I am with child." The dam withholding her tears completely collapsed as the words echoed through the room. Forcing herself to look directly towards Vegeta, she forced her confession, "I am so sorry I lied to you about my coupling with Juunanagou, but I knew you would be so ashamed of me if you knew the truth," she made a point to cover all her bases, ensuring Vegeta's detachment from her. "But I can not lie anymore, not at the expense of my child's father." Burying her face in the palms of her hands, she muffled her sobs until Juunanagou pulled her into his embrace, pleased by her performance. 

"Well, gentlemen, I think you have upset _my_ fiancé more than enough for one evening. Now, if you will excuse us, she needs to be examined." Guiding the emotional woman out the door, Juunanagou was pleased when the brute of a guard prevented Vegeta from stopping them as they disappeared into the hall. 

Once out of sight, Bulma violently pushed herself out of the king's grasp. "I hope you are happy," she hissed at the gloating man. "I did what you want; Vegeta thinks I am carrying your child so I am sure he hates me now. So if you do not mind, I would like to go wallow in my misery over the situation." Hoping to flee from the smarmy man, Bulma turned to head down the hall towards her room, when she was stopped rather forcefully. 

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast, princess," Juunanagou swung her around so she was plush against his body. "There is still the other part of our agreement that you have to fulfill if you do not want the shadow of an archer whom is arming for your warden to complete his task." Releasing her arms, he allowed her a moment to massage her bruises before explaining, "You have two hours to 'wallow in your misery,' and then I expect you in my chambers, fully prepared to complete our agreement or else," he gouged his index finger into his chest in a suggestive manner, "well, you know what happens." Twisting past the raging onna, he laughed heartily as he dodged the few heated punches she threw at him; Juunanagou headed towards his chambers, while seductively suggesting, "Do bring that passion with you tonight!"

And with that sick thought, Bulma collapsed against a nearby wall and began to curse her miserable luck, all the while completely oblivious to the empathetic figure that had watched their entire exchange from afar. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

"Damn it, I should have known she was lying to me!" Vegeta bellowed as he paced frantically back and forth across the dining hall, chaotically throwing things in a poor attempt to help vent his rage. "Her story was too farfetched, of course it was untrue! If only I had not been so desperate to believe it, I would have realized it sooner!" He flipped a table over to expel the last of his energy before sinking to the ground unceremoniously. As he swiftly wiped a piece of debris away from him, he cursed under his breath, "this is a fucking nightmare." 

"And should that not set warning signs off in your mind?" the burly man who stood quiet during the king's rampage finally spoke up. "Even the most perfectly laid plots could not have been woven as well as this. Think about it, Vegeta, what are the chances, even if Bulma and Juunanagou mated _and_ she actually was impregnated, that tonight, of all nights, when Juunanagou was out of recourse, she learned she was with child? Come on, you know it does not make any sense. Fate is not that cruel!" 

"The hell it is not," Vegeta sprang to his feet in a near fury. "My entire life has been fate's cruel joke!" spinning on his heel, the king tried to calm himself as he massaged his forehead with his fingers. "I was so close, after so many damn years…" the soft confession was just barely spoken, but Radditz's keen hearing picked up the disappointed realization. 

"You still have a choice, Vegeta," the low-keyed whisper was enough to straighten the king's shoulders, signaling that he was listening. "You can contest the paternity."

Raising his brow in confusion, Vegeta turned his head slightly as he questioned, "What the hell are you talking about? I never mated with Bulma, so the child _obviously_ cannot be mine!" a heavy hint of regret was laced through his voice.

"But, Juunanagou does not know that," the shrewd reminder seemed to peak Vegeta's attention as he turned around to fully face the now elite. "Bulma told me Juunanagou walked in on the two of you in bed together, and assuming the two of you had mated, spewed a series of crude remarks towards her. Now, from what she told me, neither of you denied the charge, so there is no reason Juunanagou—" 

"would not believe it was true unless the onna tells him otherwise," Vegeta completed the plan as he contemplated its possibilities. He found several flaws. "But, then what? It will disgrace the onna if it is publicized that she has been with two men in a matter of days! Not to mention the humiliation it would put on the child should he or she ever come to term. I will not destroy her and the child, not even to stop Juunanagou from taking the onna away." 

"You would not have to," Radditz advised, "Juunanagou's honor would take a beating if it were known that his bride was promiscuous. He would not want this dispute made public any more than you do. Vegeta, if you can simply convince Bulma to follow through with the lie it will give us a chance to at the very least hold off a marriage, but more importantly time to figure out where the hell we go from here after all that has been happening." 

Turning his back to the soldier yet again, Vegeta took several minutes to consider his options before realizing that he scarcely had any others. "All right, I will see if I can talk any sense into the onna." Without further acknowledgement, Vegeta departed from the hall, hoping to find the princess and set into motion a plan he feared she would not follow.

Once Radditz believed he was alone, he sunk to the ground in a similar fashion Vegeta had merely minutes ago. As he massaged his temples, he hoped to relieve some of the stress, when a delicate hand grasped his shoulder, breaking his concentration. Spinning his head around to gaze upon the blonde haired female that had caught his attention, the man's jaw practically dropped as he slowly rose to his feet. "You," he wondered how she had found her way to his side. "What are you doing here?"

Taking a long breath of her own, she closed her eyes momentarily before she began to speak. "I can help you save your princess from the unlawful marriage Juunanagou wishes her to partake in."

Widening his eyes, the elder man could not help but ask, "How do you know what has been going on? And why would you wish to help?" The skepticism in his voice was highly prominent. 

"Because," she sighed slowly, "I will not stand by and allow my brother to browbeat Bulma as I am beginning to believe he did me." 

Blinking his eyes several times as if trying to make certain the female before him was in fact saying what his ears were echoing throughout his mind, the repetition almost immediately followed, "your _brother_?"

Nodding her head with a hint of shame, she agreed. "Yes, Juunanagou is my brother. I am Juuhachigou, your queen."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, is it done?!" Juunanagou demanded, as he stormed into his room, not even needing to look over towards his desk to know his associate was present. 

The husky man nodded his head as he rose to his feet. "I found a Saiya-jin approximately fitting the build of the man your sister coupled with returning from the woodlands not terribly long after your sister did, very much looking as though he had just departed from a, how should I put it, rather zealous workout. So, I disposed of him. But not without some effort however, these Saiya-jins are not the pushovers they appear to be." 

"No, they are not," Juunanagou nodded in both agreement and foreboding. "So you had better be on your toes for a while. Once they find out one of their own is dead they will all be out for blood." 

"Of course, sire," Juurokugou nodded, fully prepared to handle the heated situation that would most certainly ensue. "And what of Vegeta? Do you wish me to order Juugogou to stand down?"

Shaking his head, the Adajinzoun king chuckled as he disagreed. "Of course not, how will I be able to keep my bride in line without the aid of an arrow chasing Vegeta's heart?" 

Narrowing his eyes, the warrior sighed warningly. "You do realize sir, the longer Vegeta is tracked, the more likely Juugogou's exposure will be. And if it is discovered that you have sent an assassin after the Saiya-jin king, you could stand to lose much more than just your position among the elites of society." 

Batting his hand at the wary soldier, Juunanagou disagreed, "Relax man, we have barely three days left before the princess and I will be married. So trust me," he lifted his right arm to pat the larger man on the back as he began to guide him out of the room, "everything will go exactly to plan." Opening the door, he offered one last piece of advice before shuffling the man out, "now if you do not mind, Bulma and I have a private evening planned, so do not dare come to check in with me before noon tomorrow. I will not stand for _any _interruptions."

Nodding his head, the still unsettled man said nothing further as he left his king to his evening, silently hoping the monarch's flawless plan would be just that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, can you help her?" Kakarrot asked the shinrigakusha desperately as he held his emotionless mate's hand tenderly. 

The elderly man shook his head sadly as he explained, "she has retreated inside of herself; I am not certain how long it will be before she feels safe enough to reemerge." 

"Safe enough?" the young guard shook his head, lacking understanding of that which the mind healer was speaking on. "She has nothing to be afraid of, Chi-Chi is a strong onna; her mind would not be broken so easily!"

Rising to his feet, the shinrigakusha sighed apologetically. "I believe you, sir, you know your mate best; which means whatever she saw that has forced her mind to shut the world out like this must have been terribly horrific. You would be wise to trace her steps prior to her fall; if you were to discover what has instigated this state she has succumbed to, it will go a long way to helping bring her back to us."

Nodding briskly in affirmation, Kakarrot saw the man to the exit, vowing to do everything in his power to decipher what has caused his mate such upheaval. "Please summon me if you need anything further," the gentle promise was made before taking his departure, leaving Kakarrot once more to his numbed mate. 

After retaking his rightful spot by her side, Kakarrot grasped her hand more securely as he quietly pleaded for some aid, "please, Chi, I need you to come back to me. Our child needs you to come back for us. You have to give me some sign as to what I can do to help you." Realizing his plea would not be answered, the Saiya-jin dropped his head to rest upon his mate's stomach. Closing his eyes he began to whisper words of comfort to his unborn child, including promises like his mother would pull through this and that there was no need to worry; he only wished he could have taken the same advice. 

It was some time after, when Kakarrot was beginning to fall under the spell of sleep, that the resonance of a single name graced his ears. At first, the man had thought it his imagination, but when he lifted his head to look upon his still mate, he saw her lips part ever so slightly as she shakily whispered the name again. 

_"Nappa."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Translations: Juugogou - Fifteen

Author's Note: Ah, so much happening! Can Vegeta and Radditz's plan work? Has Juuhachigou decided to change sides? Will Bulma find a way to escape her dreaded evening with Juunanagou? And what does Chi-Chi's emotional state have to do with Nappa!? Find out next time… 


	29. Pushed to the Brink

**_Ward _**

Chapter 29 – Pushed to the Brink 

_Dear Diary, _

_All hell has officially broken loose, and since I am forbidden to tell a soul, I can only seek comfort in writing the truth. I have led Radditz and Vegeta to believe I am carrying Juunanagou's child. A meticulously plotted absurdity considering I have never lain with the man, or any other for that matter, but I suppose I am the only one who now believes that. _

_Vegeta surely hates me for 'bearing' the spawn of his enemy, and even worse for 'lying' to him about **not** having been with Juunanagou. The entire set of circumstances is utterly dismal. I now only have minimal time to write because soon I must go to my future husband. He wants to make the current lie of my being with child a reality. The thought of being with him disgusts me after all he has put Vegeta and I through, but I know I must do as he asks. I would suffer an eternity with him if it ensures Vegeta's safety. _

_My love's death is what he has promised should I not do as he asks. Gods, how I wish I could simply tell Vegeta of the blackmail and have the son of a bitch tried for entrapment and the plotted assassination of a fellow king, but that too has been forbidden of me. Any attempt at alerting him of the truth could result in the death of the man I owe my life to; I would never risk it. _

_I wish I could write more, but I suddenly have no more energy to. My fate seems certain, but I cannot be too pained in knowing the truth. Vegeta will be safe, which is all that matters; all that ever mattered to me._

_End of entry._

Closing the journal, Bulma slid it to the corner of her desk before rising to her feet. Aimlessly she walked towards her bed and then silently crawled atop of it, resting her body on the side that her warden had slept upon the night before. Burying her face in the sheets, she inhaled his still lingering scent several times before she felt her muscles begin to relax. Even his scent brought her comfort. 

Tracing the contour of the pillow where his wild mane of hair had flared up from, she felt a smile grace her lips. At least she had a memory to cling to for the wretched days ahead. Closing her eyes she could almost still feel Vegeta's powerful arms encircling her body as she awoke from a night of the most blissful sleep she had ever experienced. She now regretted not having insisted that they physically solidify their relationship, knowing that the time she had believed they would have together was all but gone. It killed her to realize she now assuredly had lost any chance of being with him. "Gods, how could everything have gone so wrong?" though the question was rhetorically asked of the cruel gods who manipulated her life, she received a mortal response. 

"I wish I knew, but it is not too late to mend things," the deep voice pushed Bulma off of the bed as she rolled to her feet to stare bewilderedly at her warden. 

"Vegeta, what are you doing here?" she asked in a near panic, for all she knew the assassin was still tracking him at this very moment. "You have to leave; please, you will only make things worse." Walking up to him, she attempted to guide him out of the room, but failed miserably. 

"I am not going anywhere, onna," he grasped her wrists and forced her to look into his eyes. "We still have options; you must hear me out if you wish to right this mess that has been made." He refrained from blaming her specifically, though a large part of him was highly embittered by her actions, he could not let his feelings cloud his rational judgment. After all, that was what had brought them into this chaos in the first place. Not giving her a chance to object once again, he boldly explained, "I can claim the child as my own."

"Gods, you just do not understand, Vegeta, if you—what?" Bulma widened her eyes as his words finally registered with her. Blinking in a similarly shocked fashion as Vegeta had when he first heard the plot, Bulma gaped at the elder man, "What are you talking about?" How could he possibly claim a fictitious child was his own? Squinting her eyes as if pained by the confusion, she shook her head, "Vegeta, you can not claim a child by an onna you never slept with!" 

"But Juunanagou does not know such to be true," the king explained calmly, trying not to be phased by her pessimistic attitude. "He seemed to believe this morning that we had coupled, under such an assumption it would only make logical sense that I contest the paternity."  
  


Silence filled the room for several minutes as Bulma contemplated the suggestion she had just been given. But once she realized a single question was stopping her from drawing a more serious consideration, she asked, "Why would you do this for me?" 

With a heavy sigh, Vegeta lowered his grip on her hands and brought his fingers to encase her cheeks as he enlightened, "you know why, onna." He whispered softly as he rested his forehead against hers. "This entire mess has been my doing. From Juuhachigou's believed death, to Juunanagou's plots for revenge, everything that has happened to you has been either to hurt me or the aftereffects of my poorly chosen actions. I will not see you sacrificed on the altar of my war with Juunanagou. He does not deserve you, and the gods know he would be an unfit mate and father. I cannot allow you to be subjected to his inadequacies; especially when I know I can do both better."

Tears began to fall from Bulma's eyes, though not for the reason Vegeta would have expected. It broke her soul to hear him willing to not only forgive her for sins she would never have believed atonable, but also to take on the role of father for the child of his enemy, it was simply too much for the already emotional female to handle. Dropping her head against his shoulder, the consequences were long forgotten as she basked in his warmth for a few mere seconds before forcing herself to pull away after seeing the time on her wall clock. A somewhat more jovial mood encompassed her as clarity suddenly engulfed her. As if Vegeta's strength permeated into her frightened soul, she knew exactly what she would do. "I have to go," she explained before wiping her eyes and briefly walking towards her vanity to pull something hidden out; while her back was to Vegeta, she slipped it into the contours of her dress. 

"Go? What about all that I just said?!" Vegeta demanded; he was being too damn reasonable for her to walk away from him. 

Not bothering to turn around, Bulma swallowed slowly before responding minimally, "Juunanagou is expecting me, I must go." 

And before Vegeta could stop her, his ward had disappeared from the room, leaving him to punch his hand into her slammed door as he cursed her incompliance. "Damn it!" Vegeta shrieked after he finished venting his rage upon the exit and walked over to Bulma's desk to collapse on the complimenting chair. It took all of his strength to stop himself from chasing after her and demanding she use some rational in her decision-making, but he knew he could not. She was too strong willed, which meant the harder he pushed the further she would drift from him. And horrifyingly, that was exactly what was happening. 

'You promised I would never lose you, onna,' Vegeta thought silently as he leaned back in the chair, wondering himself how everything had gone so wrong so quickly. Was it not just last night he had slept with her wrapped up in his arms? "I should have never refused her!" Vegeta's temper took the better of him once more as he pushed the desk away from him, crashing it against the floor. Scolding himself as he realized the vandalizing he was wreaking throughout her room, he knelt down to pull the desk up to resume its place. Then gradually returning each fallen item to its rightful position, Vegeta froze as his hand snaked around an item he would not have expected to cross his line of vision. 

After he finished realigning the chaos he had created, Vegeta returned to his seat, Bulma's journal in hand. Skimming his fingers over the leather lining of the book, he slowly shifted his digits to rest over the edge of the cover of the diary.  A silent debate raged in his mind as he contemplated whether or not he should follow the temptation he felt to read the private thoughts of his precious onna. The last time he had dared skim through the pages he had learned a truth that had brought him some enlightenment regarding the princess's state of mind. He hoped perhaps he could once again experience some similar luck. 

Throwing caution to the wind, he opened to the very first page, not in the least prepared for what he was about to find. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No wonder you did not want to give me your name," Radditz whispered somewhat numbly after his onetime mate concluded both her reasoning for her silence and the recent information she had acquired from overhearing Juunanagou's and Bulma's conversation. "But you still have yet to tell me why you wish to help now?" he asked the question which plagued him most, "for all I know you are feeding me this information as a part of some sort of setup your brother is running." 

Stunned by the accusation, Juuhachigou glowered icily at the man, "I have just betrayed my brother, and you wish to add salt to my open wound by accusing me of being capable of ensuring the misery of a female of similar circumstance to myself? Honestly, do you think so little of all the onna's you sleep with, or only me?"

With a sarcastic chuckle, the elite quickly recoiled, "I suppose it would be an illogical risk for you to come forth with the truth, knowing that I could use our liaison as grounds to help Vegeta receive his annulment from you. So I suppose for now I will simply have to assume you intentions are pure. However, if what you say is true, Bulma could be in serious trouble as we speak. I need to find her." Turning to leave, Radditz was stopped abruptly by the gentle hand of the female beside him. 

"Radditz, wait," she felt mildly awkward using his name for the first time, but continued nonetheless. "Let me find her. Though I do not agree with my brother blackmailing Bulma into a union she does not desire, nor do I condone these extensive lies he has weaved to make that happen, he is still my brother, and I do not wish to see him hurt. So let me handle this."  
  


"You wish to protect him after all he has done to you?!" Radditz shouted in a near shock. "He took your life! He set you up just to inherit your crown! How can you feel no spite for what he has done?"

Lowering her head slightly, she softly admitted, "I can not be certain my brother has done _all_ Vegeta accuses. Yes, these lies I have caught him in shock me greatly and I now do question his motives in the events that have surrounded my past, but I cannot simply assume the worst without any proof. At least, not until I speak with him." 

Nodding reluctantly, Radditz concurred, "all right, you speak with your brother and Bulma. I will track down Vegeta and inform him of Juunanagou's latest ruse. Perhaps this catastrophe can still be salvaged yet." 

"Thank you," Juuhachigou forced a smile as she and Radditz silently locked eyes in a gentle moment of combined appreciation. However, the awkwardness soon broke the moment as they somewhat uncomfortably departed together from the dining hall. Each headed in opposite directions; with only one fated to complete their purpose as Radditz was quickly sidetracked.  

"Brother!" Kakarrot called from behind the warrior as he quickly began rambling. "You must help me find Nappa! He is the key to Chi-Chi's recovery! I am certain!" 

"Hold on, little brother," Radditz lifted his hands to silently quiet the man. "Now slow down and start from the beginning. What does Nappa have to do with Chi-Chi?"

"She said his name! I think he may have been the last person to see her before the accident, but he has not checked in since the end of his shift last night, and since his mount is gone, he must have taken a ride as well, which means he may know what has happened to her, so we have to find him!" the younger Saiya-jin rushed out, all too excited to offer any further details. This was his chance to help his mate; he had to take it. 

"Ok, ok," Radditz tried to remain calm as he nodded in agreement. "I will come with you. It is probably best regardless; you should be alerted as to what has been happening while you have been at your mate's side."

"Is it anything bad?" the shorter man asked absently as he, followed by his brother, headed towards the stables to search for their fellow warrior. It seemed they would have much conversation to fill up the investigation. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You are early," Juunanagou smirked as he watched his future mate storm into his chambers without the courtesy of knocking. "I knew you would not be able to control your lust for me," he taunted while sauntering towards her. 

Lifting her hands to halt his further advance, Bulma disgustedly explained, "We have a problem."  
  


Crossing his arms over his chest, the disappointed king groaned, "and just what might that be?" He had no time for her ploys to try to prevent him from mating with her. He had waited too long. 

Taking a deep breath, Bulma began her dangerous web of lies. "Vegeta is going to contest the paternity of the child you insisted that he believe I am carrying." 

Blinking several times, Juunanagou dangerously questioned, "What?"

After taking an awkward moment to clear her throat, Bulma continued, "Vegeta believes I am with child, and if that were true, he would have some stake in claiming the child because, well…" she forced a blushful sigh as she pulled her eyes away from his. The reaction seemed to bring her fiancé to the conclusion she desired. 

"Because what!?" Juunanagou demanded, a burning rage suddenly building within him, "Because he has seduced you into his bed a few times? So deny the fucking charge!"  
  


"I tried," Bulma insisted with genuine desperation sounding in her voice, "but he refused to listen. He can do math, Juunanagou! He knows I would not be certain of such a matter within any reasonable doubt! And to make matters worse," she paused, taking several long breaths as she began pacing back and forth aimlessly. Her nervous demeanor was enough to irritate her fiancé gravely. 

Grabbing her arm, he forcefully shook her towards him as he insisted, "and what the hell is making matters worse!?"

Running her fingertips through her hair, she shyly added, remembering a separately incriminating encounter with her 'husband to be' not much before the one with Vegeta, "Radditz believes the child could be his as well. I mean we _also_ slept together in the past few days, the child could be his." She tried to emulate the appearance of shame in her demeanor; it did wonders to help her case. 

"Whore," Juunanagou growled under his breath as he began pacing back and forth with clenched fists. If only he had thought of this sooner! It would be horrid enough if one of them contested the paternity, but if both did, he would be shamed along with her! No self-respecting king would take a wife whom was known to be loose with men. One could never know if their offspring was of pure blood! 

Seeing the displeasure in his eyes, Bulma decided it was an ideal time to remind, "Do not take grievance with me for these blunders in _your _scheme. I never asked to perpetuate this ridiculous lie!" 

"Well, all would be going fine if you could have just kept your legs shut!" he nearly bellowed as he stopped his pacing to walk over and begin shaking his fiancé rather violently. "Tell me, do you want your warden dead!?"

"Of course not," Bulma quieted immediately, she had never seen the anger in the king's eyes as she had at that minute. "But you must understand that your plan can no longer work. So please, Juunanagou, this is our chance to set everything right. You and I can part ways now; no one ever has to know that you plotted to kill Vegeta or blackmailed m—"

"You do not get it," Juunanagou closed his eyes as he shook his head regretfully. Still holding onto his prize, he elucidated, "I do not care who you fucked in the past; I have worked to damn hard to lose you now!"  
  


"Lose me!?" Bulma shirked as she shook out of his grasp. "You do not have me, Juunanagou! I am in love with another man, and by taking advantage of those feelings to _force_ me to be with you, all you are developing between us is my escalating hatred for you!" 

"You do _not_ hate me!" the king resounded assuredly as he grabbed his soon to be mate aggressively once again. "You are just a stupid little girl who does not know what the hell she wants!" he retracted his angered grip as he pushed her to the ground, knocking her against the foot of his bed in the process. "You know, I thought you had spunk when I first met you! The beautiful, noble, honorable, tender princess Bulma; I thought you were less pretentious then countless number of caddy bitches I have rejected for wedlock. I actually thought you were worthy of me, but clearly I was gravely mistaken in my judgment. You are just like my sister. You cannot see the strategic advantages in a marital union; you only want 'love,' and fluffy affections that fade as soon as your beauty does. Well, if that is how you wish to waste your life, princess, then so be it. Your promiscuous practices may save you from our union, but they will not save you from your warden's downfall!" the king foreboded as he spun around to leave the shaken princess. 

He did not make it more than a few steps before the ice-cold tip of a blade was wedged against his throat. "Not so fast," the clenched voice of an enraged princess was followed by a tightened grip upon the king's throat. A befuddled expression was all Juunanagou could offer as his assailant maintained her secure grip from behind as she began to explicate, "I am so sick of being bullied, ordered, and blackmailed into situations by pompous men who think they should own the world! You think I am some silly girl whom doesn't recognize her own feelings? Well, maybe I am, but right now my feelings of disgust towards you are making my need to eliminate you _very_ transparent!" 

A resounding chuckle emerged from the restrained man as he countered, "eliminate me?! Foolish onna, you do not have the courage to end a life! But even if you did, you would be executed for my murder. So go ahead, I dare you."

Smirking in a fashion similar to the devious man, the intrepid princess simply responded, "As far as my 'ending' a life is concerned, you would not be the first bastard of a king I slit the throat of for trying to take advantage of me. And in regards to my 'execution' for your murder, well, I can simply plead that your death was an accident of self-defense after I so humbly informed you that the precious child I am 'carrying' is in fact another man's. The congress knows your temper, no one will be shocked by such a tale, nor will they care you are dead since your sister is now alive and fully capable to take control of _her_ people. In fact, now that I think of it, this will be doing all a favor. Yes, the more the think about it, the wiser killing you sounds," she forced the blade closer to his throat, drawing a few tears of blood to run down his neck. 

"Stupid bitch," Juunanagou growled as he lifted his hands to try and pry the weapon away, he froze his assault as the blade move slightly deeper into his throat. Taking labored breaths, he tried a different approach. "All right, you have made your point! Now let me go before this gets ugly." 

"Ugly?!" Bulma laughed coldly, "You are the one who made this ugly! You are the one obsessed with seeking revenge against Vegeta.  You are the one trying to force me to marry and sleep with you! You have brought us to this point, Juunanagou, but now I am going to end it!" 

What followed next could only be described as a sequence of slow motion events as Juunanagou daringly grasped his bare hand onto the blade of the knife to pull it away from his throat, forcing the pair into a rough skirmish over the weapon that would ultimately push one of them to the brink of death. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: No preludes this time, you will all just have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens!!


	30. Death and Discovery

Ward

Chapter 30 – Death and Discovery

"I think I am going to be sick," Kakarrot covered his mouth to prevent the putrid smell of Nappa's decaying body from forcing him to regurgitate his most recent meal. "Nappa is not an easy man to take down; it would have had to take one hell of a well trained warrior to beat him like this."

Radditz nodded silently as he too averted his eyes from the graphic sight to contemplate the situation. "Well, if I were a betting man, I would wager a large sum that the man who killed Nappa was the same one whom attacked Bulma a few nights prior."  
  


Raising an eyebrow, Kakarrot questioned, "how could you possibly make such a deduction!?"  

"Several factors actually," he scanned the area before walking in a set path towards some undecipherable destination. "Firstly, Bulma described the man who attacked her as being of similar in build as Nappa, so physically he would most likely be a worthy challenge. Secondly, Vegeta assured me that whoever attacked Bulma, had done it on Juunanagou's order, so a perfect scene would be played out for him to be the 'rescuer,' which means that Nappa's killer had to be ordered under some motivation of Juunanagou. And I am willing to bet that Juunanagou would have very good reason to want to see Nappa dead; that is if he mistook him for me."

"You?" Kakarrot questioned as he followed his brother to the location he had sought. "But why would he wish you dead?"

"To ensure my silence," the elder man glanced at his brother suggestively, before the younger man quickly caught on. During their ride through the woodlands to return to the location Chi-Chi had been found, Radditz had confessed to the events surrounding Bulma and Juunanagou, along with confessing his night with Kakarrot's former lover. The younger man's reaction had been somewhat mixed in hearing the news, but he was mostly concerned that he brother's life could be placed in a grave danger should word get out. It seemed exactly that had happened. 

"Nappa picked the wrong night to bask in an early morning indiscretion." Kakarrot frowned as he observed the disorder of a soft-patched area of grassland that had appeared to have been recently occupied. There was little doubt in what had happened previously, thus the reasoning for misinterpretation. 

Turning back to his brother, Radditz quietly advised, "If Chi-Chi's breakdown was the result of witnessing Nappa's death, then she must have seen his assailant. So let us get Nappa's body back to the castle; perhaps seeing him may snap your mate back to reality."

"Or it could make her worse!" Kakarrot warned as he followed his brother back to Nappa, and helped him wrap the body with a blanket he kept in his knapsack. 

"I doubt she could get much worse," Radditz sighed as he and his brother heaved the dead man's body onto Karyudo. Then hoisting themselves back onto their mounts, Radditz and Kakarrot silently road back to the palace, hoping their discovery would bring them closer to the associate Juunanagou seemed to have been using to carry out his calculating deeds. __

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Dear Diary, _

_I am in love. I know how ridiculous it must sound, being of merely seventeen years of age, but I am certain. It is not some simple crush, a passing interest, or adolescent need for male attention. This is the real thing, I am not certain how I know, but I know. I am utterly and completely in love. _

Feeling his chest tighten, Vegeta began flipping pages again as he tried to forget the words he had just processed. The early entries had been touching to read. Most of her previous scribing had been devoted to praising him, mainly out of gratitude for small luxuries he had awarded her, but also vivid descriptions of her delight in his emotional support. 

He was surprised to learn she had documented every night he had slept by her side for console. He could not help but wonder how he had been so oblivious to how much the comfort had meant to her. Yes, she had frequently thanked him, but never as passionately as she writes in her entries. It was as if he was learning of a side that she has kept hidden from him for so many years. 

But the blissful reading quickly turned painful as he came upon the first entry where she begins speaking of her love for Kakarrot. It seemed peculiar to him that his onna would vow, just the night prior, that her feelings for Kakarrot were merely an 'infatuation,' when she described them as so much more in her entries. 'It seems she lied to me again,' Vegeta realized glumly as his thumbing through pages slowed until he reached some of the most recent entries. Thinking the answers he sought would most likely be there, he opted not to pain himself with any other early passages. 

Finding one that was within the last fifteen or so pages, he began to read once more.

_Dear Diary, _

_I don't have much time to write for I promised Kakarrot to go riding with him this afternoon. He has told me that he needs me to discuss something of the utmost urgency with him. I haven't the faintest idea what that may be, but he has piqued my interest nonetheless. _

_Of course, I do not wish to write about my activity with Kakarrot. No, I have much more exciting news to write about as Vegeta has finally returned. I cannot express in words the joy it brings me to have him back. Four months is far too long for him to evade my presence… I sigh as I write this. To be honest, when I came to live here I never anticipated that I would see so little of Vegeta. He travels quite often for 'royal' matters that he must attend to. In the past few years his trips have increased almost three fold. I frequently wonder why that is, though I try not to let the reality affect me too personally. It is not as though the man is purposely trying to avoid his own home. _

Vegeta paused to laugh as he read the selection, that he realized was written just before the conferences he had returned for. 'You have no idea how wrong your assumption is, onna.' Allowing the thought to drift, he continued again, pleased that the writing was more focused on he than Kakarrot. 

_He informed me that he returned only for the assembly these next few days and then he must return to his business afterwards. I tried to act indifferent to the news, but I think he noticed my depression in hearing it. He could always read me so easily. I suppose my attempt was doomed to failure in the first place. I have never been able to hide anything from him… well… almost anything. _

Raising an eyebrow, Vegeta curiously wondered if it was her feelings for Kakarrot that she was referring so ominously to. 'Or could I be missing something else?' Deciding to continue his investigation, he returned to his reading. 

_But I am still happy to say the least. I shall not dwell on his leaving, but focus more on his presence. He has agreed to escort me to the assembly tonight. Though I know it is for selfish reasons, I am looking forward to it nonetheless. I hope to steal a dance with him even though he, along with the rest of the Saiya-jin population, deplores the futility of dancing. I am sure I can challenge him into one. _

_I smile now as I write. I cannot help but think back to the first time we danced together. It was the evening of my twentieth birthday celebration. He had been away on business again. I was so hurt he failed to show the simple courtesy of at the very least sending word of his regrets for his absence. I had my pen poised to write a nasty letter expressing my disappointment in his blatant disregard when that leather pouch floated onto my desk. I quickly dropped my pen as I opened the pouch. I had never seen a piece of jewelry as exquisite as the necklace that shined before me._

_I will never forget that arrogantly knowing smirk displayed on my gift giver's face as I turned around to thank him. I hugged him affectingly in gratitude before I excitedly handed him the necklace and spun around for him to attach it for me. I remember feeling so weak as his breath tickled my sensitive flesh. My eyes slid shut as he kissed the back of my neck with his soft lips, whispering how perfect the jewel looked on me. The moment seemed so perfect before he broke from me; explaining that he had to be leaving once again, that he had only stopped by for these few minutes to bestow my gift and then leave.   _

_Knowing my temper, a fight erupted between the two of us. I have to say sometimes our arguments are even more exciting than when we are civil. He may possess the only temper that could ever match mine. The argument ended with harsh words that brought me near tears. Though I wish not to dwell on the crude insults exchanged, the fight resulted in his staying a few minutes longer. His guilt had gotten the better of him, making it easier for me to get him to do as I asked.  _

_That was when we danced. As an unspoken apology he agreed to my request for one dance before he left. He seemed surprised by the appeal; yet he walked me out onto my balcony and wrapped his warm arms around me nonetheless. I nestled my head in the crook of his neck as I rested my hands lightly atop his shoulders. I am not sure how long we stayed like that, swaying in the calm of the night. But when we stopped I remember feeling dazed. He kissed my forehead and said goodnight before he left me once again. I wouldn't lay eyes on him for another two months. By then I was certain our night was long forgotten. At least by him...     _

Vegeta paused his reading as he went back to scan over a few choice sentences. '_I remember feeling so weak as his breath tickled my sensitive flesh… I am not sure how long we stayed like that, swaying in the calm of the night. But when we stopped I remember feeling dazed... By then I was certain our night was long forgotten. At least by him...'_ It stunned him to realize his advances had invoked such passionate responses from her. 'I had for so long thought she was repulsed by my touch, how could I have misinterpreted her so?' he wondered while skimming the last few lines of the entry before moving on to the next. The opening sentences immediately sparked his intrigue. 

_Dear Diary, _

_The evening was more interesting that I would have imagined. I met a man tonight. I have to admit he took my breath away. Dare I say he was almost as handsome as Vegeta, which knowing how greatly I admire Vegeta's appearance I must say that is a compliment of the highest form. Of course, I must clarify that looks can be deceiving judging by Vegeta and Kakarrot's reaction to this man. Both spat fury when they laid eyes upon King Juunanagou. I am currently waiting for Vegeta to come to me, and offer his explanation for his actions. I am of course already inclined to believe that if Vegeta hates this man, he must truly be some kind of evil. Yet, in the same breath, I must admit that when I met Juunanagou, away from Vegeta's guidance, I found him quite charming._

After nearly gagging at the thought, Vegeta tried to comfort himself with the fact that she cited him as being more handsome than the fiend Juunanagou. 'At least her taste is not completely in disarray,' the proud Saiya-jin thought with a half smile before forcing himself to read on.  

_Yes, he was very charming indeed. I feel a flush coming on as I remember how his crystal blue eyes bore into mine. I had never felt a man, besides Vegeta, gaze upon me with such intensity. His manner was incredibly cordial, and his affections seemed entirely appropriate. I must admit that I secretly hope Vegeta is overreacting in his accusations about this King. After all, he is the first man to have captured my eye where I actually felt his affections returned. It was a nice feeling. I must admit that I wish to feel that again… of course the_ _Adajinzoun king might not be my first choice for evoking such feelings… But I suppose a lady must be realistic when it comes to her desires._

Pausing once more, Vegeta reread the passage curiously. It was bizarre how in one breath she would seemingly be projecting her affections upon him, and the next be reminded of her desire for Kakarrot. It is not like Bulma to be so scatter brained in thought. Needing further examining to clarify this disparity, the king continued. 

_As a result of my encounter with Juunanagou I had an interesting moment with Vegeta. We fought and I stormed away from him. I suppose a part of me knew he would follow, but I hadn't expected his gentle apology when he found me. He embraced my arms, and it took all of my strength not to fall against his powerful chest. Gods, if he only knew how weak he can make me with the slightest touch… I sometimes wish, if only for once, I could put him through the same sweet torture he inflicts upon me. Make his skin burn under my touch in the same way he ignites my own flesh. But I am not foolish enough to wish for something that will never occur. I have had my soul beaten and battered for the greater part of my life; I feel no necessity to further my torture with delusions, no matter how incredible they may seem... _

A second, a third, a fourth, and a fifth time Vegeta reread her words, but not once did he believe his eyes. '_Gods, if he only knew how weak he can make me with the slightest touch… I sometimes wish, if only for once, I could put him through the same sweet torture he inflicts upon me. Make his skin burn under my touch in the same way he ignites my own flesh.' _ Was he misinterpreting this? Was he reading her words wrong? How could she possibly feel such desire for him while she craves another? It simply made no sense! Skimming once again, Vegeta searched for a passage, sentence, anything that would clarify what he was reading. And he finally found it, merely a few pages later. 

_Dear Diary, _

_Where do I start? _

_I probably should not be writing in this thing considering that not even my warden finds it sacred enough to refrain from reading it without my permission! I still cannot believe he had the audacity to invade my privacy as he has! Thank the gods he at least was not invasive enough to read a more incriminating passage, but still, the damage has been done. He has already spun some ridiculous scenario in his mind where I spend all of my time pining over dear Kakarrot, my most brotherly of relations. Though now, looking back over older entries I could see where his misconception could have been made, but it is still not right that I should even have to humor his lie. He is the one who has manipulated me in the first place by reading the damn thing!_

'A more _incriminating _passage? Some _ridiculous_ scenario about Kakarrot? _Brotherly_ of relations? Misconceptions? Humoring _my_ lie!?' Vegeta's breathing became rapid as he studied this new development. 'But it cannot be! Yes, she did not say the name of her lover, but it was implied by her earlier writing! Where could my interpretation have gone wrong?' he wondered as he reflected back on the passage he had read just a few days prior. Her description of the man she was in love with had been clear. 

She had described him as being of a difference race, having somewhat of a substantial age gap between them, and that his sole duty since her arrival has been to protect her – Vegeta froze as if a bolt of lightening had suddenly struck him with the all too shocking truth. "It can not be," he whispered in disbelief as his eyes returned to the pages and began skimming through earlier passages. He was stunned to realize that all of her previous descriptions of affections upon her 'mystery man' had made more sense in regards to him than her former guard. 'How could I have been in such ignorance of her feelings?! How could this secret be kept from me for so long!?' He sprang from his chair as he began pacing back and forth across her room for a repetitious number of times. 

Everything suddenly all began to make sense to him. Her anger towards his constant departures, his standing her up, and his admission of being married; gods, it was from his obliviousness that he had caused her so much pain! The way she seemed so disillusioned when he had rejected her, and then even last night, gods, she had fucking told him point blank that she loved him and he had not realized it! Had he truly been so fearful of his own emotions that he blinded himself to hers?

'Gods, what have I done?' he demanded of himself as he collapsed once more back in his chair. 'No wonder she feared telling me the truth of her liaison with Juunanagou,' he released a cold chuckle as he turned back to the journal. Flipping to her last entry, he hoped to find another set of clues to her most recent state of mind. Continuing his streak of luck, he found more than he had bargained for. 

_Dear Diary, _

_All hell has officially broken loose, and since I am forbidden to tell a soul, I can only seek comfort in writing the truth. I have led Radditz and Vegeta to believe I am carrying Juunanagou's child. A meticulously plotted absurdity considering I have never lain with the man, or any other for that matter, but I suppose I am the only one who now believes that. _

_Vegeta surely hates me for 'bearing' the spawn of his enemy, and even worse for 'lying' to him about **not** having been with Juunanagou. The entire set of circumstances is utterly dismal. I now only have minimal time to write because soon I must go to my future husband. He wants to make the current lie of my being with child a reality. The thought of being with him disgusts me after all he has put Vegeta and I through, but I know I must do as he asks. I would suffer an eternity with him if it ensures Vegeta's safety. _

_My love's death is what he has promised should I not do as he asks. Gods, how I wish I could simply tell Vegeta of the blackmail and have the son of a bitch tried for entrapment and the plotted assassination of a fellow king, but that too has been forbidden of me. Any attempt at alerting him of the truth could result in the death of the man I owe my life to; I would never risk it. _

_I wish I could write more, but I suddenly have no more energy to. My fate seems certain, but I cannot be too pained in knowing the truth. Vegeta will be safe, which is all that matters; all that ever mattered to me._

_End of entry._

Dropping the book where he held it, Vegeta sprang to his feet and bolted out of her room, racing towards Juunanagou's. He could not let her make such a sacrifice for him. Not now, knowing all that he had so desperately wished he had been sooner alerted of. She was in love with him! For years no less! He could not allow his ignorance to force her into such horrid circumstances. He had to stop her, stop Juunanagou. His life was not worth a moment of her misery. However ironic it was, that very belief was leading her to willingly give herself to a man she despised merely to protect the one she loved. 

Praying that he was not too late, Vegeta finally reached the door that housed Juunanagou's room. As was a developing tradition in the castle, he grabbed the doorknob and intended to storm inside, when the tip of something sharp pierced his neck, breaking his stride and bringing him slowly to the ground as darkness rapidly conquered his body.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: And you were all angry about the cliffhanger before… Until next time…


	31. Bulma’s Revelation

**_Ward _**

Chapter 31 – Bulma's Revelation 

"Are you certain you are all right?" Radditz asked softly as he wrapped a consoling arm around the young princess as she looked emotionlessly upon the bed that supported the dying king. She could see the healer was working diligently to try and salvage the man's life, but after all of the blood that had been spilt, she wondered if that was in fact still possible. 

"I am fine," Bulma answered minimally as she gently touched her bandaged bicep. After the scuffle with Juunanagou, he had pierced her arm, but fortunately, the damage had been minimal. Aside from minor fatigue from blood loss, she experienced little pain after ingesting the herbs the medic had given her. "Is he going to survive?" she asked after a long pause, uncertain whether or not she desired to hear the answer. 

"It is too soon to tell," he responded somberly before guiding the young female out of the room. She should not have to be subjected to the gory scene any longer than necessary. Once the pair was securely outside, Radditz advised, "you should go seek out Vegeta, he needs to know what has happened." 

Nodding her head slowly, she broke from his grasp to counter his suggestion. "You will stay with Juuhachigou, won't you?"

"Of course," he promised as both pairs of eyes wandered over towards the dazedly sitting female across the hall. So many changes had been quickly occurring to the queen, it worried him how the possible murder of her brother would factor in. "I will not leave her alone." 

The promise was all that needed to be voiced for Bulma to silently retreat from Juunanagou's room to find her warden. So much has happened so suddenly. She was not certain how she would begin explaining it all to him. Starting with her faked pregnancy, her lying about her coupling with Juunanagou, his blackmail of her, and now his possible death, it was simply all too much. 

It still gave her a chill to replay the ominous scene. Never had she intended to kill the bastard. Threaten, scare, intimidate, _yes_, but inflict serious bodily harm? That was never her plan. Of course, she never expected her feelings of loathing and disdain to overpower her sense of rational judgment as it had when she pressed the dagger against the king's throat. 

It all came back to her. The thought of every slimy thing the bastard had done to her, Vegeta, and even to his own damn sister made her ill. She knew the man was pure evil, and for a split second she had felt the willpower to kill him, but she could not, a weakness that brought her to fight for her own life as they struggled to claim the weapon. She had of course lost. Even with the slice he had taken in his hand prior to stealing the knife from her, he was simply too strong for her. 

It all happened so fast, but she distinctly recalled feeling him throw her body to the floor and straddle her waist to prevent her from moving. It was then her turn to feel the blade against her throat as he vowed to make her pay for rejecting his 'generous' offer to be with him. He spewed a series of insults and promises to make her life a living hell after that. But when she refused to cower under his glare, he thrust the blade into the tender flesh of her bicep. She had screamed, and again tried to throw him off of her body, but instead she felt his control of her become all consuming as his body fell limply atop of hers. It was not until she had felt the blood dripping from his head down her neck that she realized he was unconscious. With some effort she rolled his body off of hers, finally giving her the freedom to look upon her liberator. It was the last person she would have ever expected. 

"Juuhachigou," she had choked out her name as the female stood numbly staring down at the unconscious body of her brother. What was left of the vase she had used to break over his head was still securely in her hand. Forcing herself to stand up, Bulma had walked over to the onna, cradling her arm as she quietly thanked her. But there was no response to follow as the elder onna dropped her weapon and ran to her brother's side, cradling his bleeding head as she begged him to wake up. 

It was at that point Bulma had left to find the healer. To her luck, he was not far, and in the company of Kakarrot and Radditz no less. The two had begun to try and explain to her something about Nappa, but whatever it was became an afterthought as she told them of Juunanagou. Radditz, along with the healer had immediately returned with her to the scene of the crime. Together, with the help of Juuhachigou, they had lifted the injured king onto his bed so the medic could work. 

Even now he was still trying to save the broken man. Though she felt little remorse for his injuries, she knew if he died, the effects upon his sister would be life altering. If for nothing more than to ease the conscience of her savior, she hoped the ungrateful bastard would live through the night. If not, she hoped Radditz could offer her some comfort. He does have a way with onnas. 

Stopping in her tracks, Bulma had finally arrived at Vegeta's private chambers. A part of her was too nervous to face the man, to explain all that had happened, but she had to make him understand. She did not know what she would do if he could not forgive her. Raising her hand, she nervously knocked on the door twice before pausing to wait for his answer. She gave him a few minutes to respond, assuming he had already turned in for the night, but when a few minutes became several, she pounded on the door again, this time calling his name as she did. "Vegeta, it's Bulma. I—I need to talk to you." Silence permeated again. Glancing down at the doorknob, Bulma hesitantly wrapped her fingers around the key to her entrance. 

It was a strange moment for her to contemplate, entering his room. His chambers, just steps away from hers, had been a bizarre taboo for her, a line of sorts that she never dared cross. Where as her room had been a comfort zone, a place where she and he had spent many consoling nights together, where their friendship had grown, just as she had grown from the awkward child into, well, the still somewhat awkward adult she was to this day. But, _his room_, his room was different. Just the thought of the room that housed the bed he slept in every night made her body quake. Many nights she had dreamed of his private chambers, or more specifically, the two of them, together, consecrating a new bed, one without all old memories, without an eeriness of her youth, a place for them to start something new. 

She could not withhold a short monotone laugh at the realization of how impossible the fantasy seemed now when they were bouncing back and forth from exploring their feelings to losing touch with one another. It still amazed her how things had changed in such an augmented amount of time. Never would she have imagined the lengths her warden would go to just to protect her. One minute being willing to marry her, and then the next offering to claim the child of his enemy, just so she would not have to leave the beautiful life he had laid out for her. She could truly live a thousand lives and never repay him for all he has done for her. 

Taking one last long breath, Bulma twisted the doorknob and cautiously walked into the dark room. "Vegeta?" she called in a gentle voice as her hands groped the adjacent wall for a light to illuminate the space. Once she found it, she felt an uncontrolled frown grace her lips as she gazed upon the massive area. 

The room was not nearly as lavish as she had imagined, in fact it was the complete contrary. The dark walls were completely bare, save for a dresser and a desk tucked away on opposite sides of the room. The massive glass doors to his balcony that should have been able to usher in ample light during the day were covered by ominous black drapes. And his bed, the one she had imagined so vividly in her dreams, was also depressingly plain. It bothered her that the room was so empty, as if it had some symbolic meaning she wished not to address. 

Forcing the contemplation from her mind, she paced over towards the bed. Running her fingers over the silky black covers, she desperately attempted to repress the image of it gliding over his perfect muscles. Gracefully lowering herself onto the mattress, Bulma smiled as she traced the contours of his pillow. Leaning forward, she closed her eyes as she inhaled the potent scent that was imbedded in the linens.  Before she knew it, her cheek was resting against the pillow as she closed her eyes, allowing herself a moment to let her mind wander before reality kicked in and she realized where she was. 

Pushing herself regretfully back off the bed, she rose, suddenly embarrassed that she was invading his privacy. 'Just what I need, another reason for him to be angry with me,' she realized with the intention of leaving. Since clearly he was not in his room, her presence there was unwarranted. Straightening herself out, she was about to turn and leave, when a drapery hanging from the wall behind his bed caught her attention. The sheer absurdity of its placement was enough to peak her curiosity. 

After fumbling a few times to split the curtains, she noticed a lash hanging from the side, and just barely managed to reach up to grab it. Pulling on the rope served to successfully part the curtains, allowing her widened eyes to take in the shocking sight. "Oh Vegeta," she whispered while reaching out her fingertips towards the massive portrait that hung on the wall. 

It was of her, in the silky white dress she had worn to his thirty-second birthday celebration. The celebration had not been an easy one for her; in fact, it was perhaps one of her most difficult events, save for those of recent, that she had to attend during her stay on Vegeta-sei. 

Beginning with Vegeta's thirty-second birthday, the Saiya-jin pressure for their king to take a queen had begun to heat up. Vegeta was an exquisite monarch, but unfortunately, he could not live forever. It was unheard of for a Saiya-jin king not to have been mated by at the latest his twenty-fifth birthday, making Vegeta's wedlock long overdue. 

It had been a brilliant deception conjured by Kakarrot. He made the celebration deceptively swarmed with available Saiya-jin females of the elite classes. With the political and financial success Vegeta-sei was flourishing from, there was no need for their king to marry a strategically allied princess or widowed queen. 

Bulma had not realized the setup until she arrived on her guard's arm to the surprising scene. It was only then he informed her of the ploy to help his longtime friend find his soul mate. It ripped her apart to see female after female flirting to gain the attentions of her warden. Though for the most part he had appeared uninterested, there were a few instances when she had seen a woman leaning a little too close to him, or another resting her hand upon his chest playfully. 

The scene had been too much for her to handle at that point, so she discreetly exited the party. On her way out, she had overheard a group of disappointed females cursing to one another about some young exotic beauty that was rumored to have attracted her warden's eye. It was enough to make her ill. 

As with many other distresses in life, Bulma had decided to seek solace in an activity that brought her peace. So she headed for the stables to brush Hikari's mane, just as she had done the night of Juunanagou's arrival. By the time she had begun grooming her mount, it was only a matter of minutes before an expertly sarcastic voice had broken her concentration. "Mind if I join your retreat from the festivities?"

She had been shocked to the core by his appearance, and dared to ask why he was passing up the chance to be immersed in dozens of fetching females. His answer had been uncomfortably offered, claiming none he had seen that night were of any interest to him. She had then dared to challenge him by citing the rumor she had overheard from the females at the celebration. His entire face had paled when she did. He had to say nothing further for her to know it was true. 

"Who is she?" the question had been asked while she turned her back to him, stroking Hikari's locks. She knew she could not bear to see a glimmer in his eyes at the thought of another onna. 

"It does not matter," she recalled so vividly the feel of his body lining up next to hers as he solemnly explained, "She does not return my feelings. So there is no purpose in contemplating the situation any further."

It had been a bittersweet response. It eased her mind to hear he was not taken, but tore her to pieces sensing the disappointment he poorly tried to cover. It was then she had turned back to him, and did something she had never expected herself capable of; she offered to help lose him forever. "Why do you not tell me who she is? Perhaps your assumptions are wrong. Let me speak with her, this situation my not be as hopeless as you believe." 

His response had been in the form of a lopsided smile as he gently embraced her cheek and placed a soft kiss upon her forehead. "You are very generous to wish to help me, but I am certain your knowing would only make matters worse. I know how she feels, and I am too realistic a person to waste my time hoping for a fantasy that is impossible."

It was then she had wound her arms around him, as it was for once her turn to console him. It angered her to think of some onna rejecting her warden. He was so generous, and strong, and confident, and powerful, and compassionate, not to mention handsome and gentle and, gods, the list could go on for hours! Who was this female to believe Vegeta unworthy of her!? 

When he had pulled away from her, she had felt compelled to tell him that if this onna was too blind to see the incredible man he was, then it was _she_ that was unworthy of _him_. He had seemed to get some sort of twisted pleasure out of her comment, but it was just enough to bring about a lighter mood for the remainder of the evening. The pair had then decided the party was not worth returning to, so they escaped together on a moonlight ride. 

But a few miles outside of the castle grounds, an unexpected storm brought fierce rains upon them. Fortunately though, there was a cave not far, so they could seek shelter for the night. Once the horses were tied down, both had taken the blankets in their mount's knapsacks, and laid them on the floor. It was only after that task that Bulma recalled she was wearing a sheer white dress and with the bath she had just taken in the rain, she embarrassingly grabbed one of the blankets and wrapped it around her securely. When she had turned towards Vegeta, she expected an amused smirk to be plastered across his face, but instead his eyes were averted, and what she would have dared say was a slight hint of rouge was on his cheeks. 

Another few awkward moments passed before they had settled for the evening. Neither saying much to the other, until the temperature began to drop, and compiled with wet garments, both began to shake somewhat frozenly. "Onna, come here," Vegeta had ordered in his deepest baritone. His voice alone had heated her frozen limbs. 

Following his instructions, she had combined their blankets, and joined him under the warmth, meshing their bodies to create as much heat between them as possible. It amazed her how quickly the cold drifted away. Before she knew it, she was resting her head in the crook of his neck, and drifting off to sleep; unable to recall a time she had felt more contented. 

When she had awoken the next morning Vegeta was already gone, hunting for morning breakfast, as she would later find out. With the morning sun shining down, she had been drawn to its warmth. Exiting the cave, she had found her beautiful white steed lying down peacefully in slumber. Walking towards the beast, she had knelt down beside her, and began stroking the stunning creature. It was a few minutes later she was startled by a surprising question from her warden. 

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you look right now?" Even he had seemed surprised once he voiced it, but as she looked up to see him walking towards her, almost as if in a trance, her heart had stopped in awe of his almost lusty appearance. His eyes had slowly walked over every inch of her body, as if to imbed the image in his mind for an eternity before it was inevitably broken as the pair had to return to the castle. Little had she known at that moment the image was being memorized by him so he could have it immortalized in a painting. 

'Is this really how I looked to him?' Bulma wondered as she noted the almost angelic glow that the sunlight surrounded her body with. She could not believe he had had the painting made, not to mention, had it hung in his bedroom. 'Why would you want a portrait of me, Vegeta?' her self-depreciating nature simply would not allow her mind to think deeply enough to realize the truth. 

"What are you doing in here?" the gentle voice of her former guard questioned as he alerted the young princess of his presence. 

"Did you know about this?" Bulma ignored his query as she offered one of her own. Her curiosity was much too prevalent to be disregarded. 

After stuttering for a few moments to reorient himself to what she was speaking of, Kakarrot finally managed an answer, "Yes, Vegeta ordered me to place it in here about a year ago. He had been away on diplomatic matters at the time," the tall man explained, somewhat surprised the princess was unaware of the painting. "Did Vegeta never tell you about it?" 

Shaking her head, she questioned inquisitively, "I knew nothing of it before this very moment. Do you have any idea why he had it commissioned?"

The equally befuddled man shrugged his shoulder, as he guessed, "I thought he was going to take it to be placed with the others in his chambers in the northwestern fortress. It made more sense since he spends more time there."

Grasping her former guard's arm, Bulma demanded his repetition, "What 'other' ones?"

"His other portraits of you," he answered in a still highly bewildered tone. "You act like you have never seen them before."

Shaking her head as she tried to piece all this together, Bulma took a deep breath before answering, "Kakarrot, I haven't. Vegeta never once mentioned to me that he was having portraits painted of me. How long has he been doing this?" 

"Ah," Kakarrot was startled to hear her revelation; it seemed perhaps Vegeta's intentions were not what he had originally surmised. But, then again, nothing Vegeta had been doing of late in regard to Bulma made particularly any sense. "About two years ago. Yes, it was not long after Radditz left and Vegeta started spending more time away from the castle. I assumed he desired the portraits as a sort of token to console him in your absence, but I do not know why he would have wished to keep one here when he can simply walk next door to see you. Seems rather odd, don't you think?" 

"Yes, it does," Bulma nodded slowly as her mind began to wander once more. It made little sense that while her warden was nursing a broken heart over some mystery female that he would be having portraits done of her, not to mention ordering one the very night she learned of his rejection. 'If he was truly as broken hearted as he had seemed over this onna, it would make more sense for him to be commissioning portraits of her instead of—' Bulma's entire demeanor stiffened as she refocused her thoughts on that very night. 'S_ome young exotic beauty… She had then dared to challenge him by citing the rumor she had overheard. His entire face had paled when she did_… S_he does not return my feelings. So there is no purpose in contemplating the situation any further._ Oh by the gods, he sounded just like me when I was speaking of my feelings for him!… _You are very generous to wish to help me, but I am certain your knowing would only make matters worse._ How could my knowing make matters worse, unless… _I know how she feels, and I am too realistic a person to waste my time hoping for a fantasy that is impossible._ Almost my words exactly! Gods, Vegeta, it just cannot be possible! We could not have been this oblivious to one another's feelings for so long, could we?!' 

"Um, Bulma," the elder man asked worriedly as he watched her entire body recoil in shock. "Is everything all right?"

Shaking her head to focus herself, she grasped her guard's other arm, forcing him to face her. "Kakarrot, did Vegeta have paintings done of anyone else? Another onna perhaps?" She knew she had to be wrong about this.

"Ah," the tall man scratched his head absently before concluding, "Not as far as I know." He was far from following the princess's train of thought. 

"Kakarrot, think back," Bulma shook him slightly as she insisted, hoping he could have an answer to her pressing question. "Do you recall Vegeta's thirty-second birthday celebration? I was wearing that dress," she pointed to the picture. When he nodded, confirming his recollection, she continued to question, "all right, now think hard, do you know of any rumors floating around about some female Vegeta was infatuated with?" Gods, was it safe for her to get her hopes up?

Not needing much time to contemplate his answer, the guard very vividly recalled the event. "Oh, yeah, it damn near ruined my party!" he said in a somewhat angered tone as he crossed his arms. "Here I go setting up with a perfect matchmaking situation for Vegeta's birthday, and the entire event is botched by one onna who mistook Vegeta's attentions to you as being something more than—"

"Me?" Bulma demanded the confirmation in hopes that her heart would start beating again. "Then it _was_ me that was the focus of the rumor then?"

Nodding his head, the guard continued, "I know how ridiculous it must sound. I mean, even I caught him staring at you during a few different occasions throughout the evening, but it was hardly anything abnormal. Vegeta's attentions always seemed to fall on you in social settings. Not that those drop dead gorgeous dresses you select help, Vegeta would have to be blind not to notice how stunning you are."

"But—" the princess was quick to object, "but he is my warden, he sees me as a child," she found herself repeating the excuses she had used to convince herself of hers and Vegeta's impossible coupling. Even now, knowing she was the focus of the rumor, and after recalling him confessing his enchantment for that onna, she was still hard pressed to believe it. 'Gods, is this why he leaves me? Has he been experiencing the same pains I have? The same hopeless dreams?'

"I do not know where you got that idea, but you are by no means a child in Vegeta's eyes," Kakarrot answered her question, oblivious to the fact that it was rhetorical. "Especially after all that has been happening between the two of you, how could you think that?"

Closing her eyes as if to try and block out her own stupidity, Bulma began laughing. "I do not know," she dropped her head into her hands as she covered her face to muffle her sudden sense of liberation. "Gods, I do not know how I could have been so oblivious for so long!?! How we both could have been."

"Oblivious to what?" Kakarrot asked with a raised eyebrow as he observed the suddenly irrational appearing female. 

"Our love!" Bulma shouted as she threw her head back in disbelief. "I have been such a fool, Kakarrot! I was so protective of my own feelings that I completely ignored Vegeta's! Gods, we have wasted so much time!"

"Um, ok," Kakarrot walked over to grasp the line that would close the curtain to cover the painting. Once he finished, he turned back to his once protectorate, and clutched her arm to guide her out of the room. "I think we have overstayed our welcome here," the Saiya-jin explained, hoping the change of locale would help clear the seemingly confused mind of the princess. It of course made no difference. 

"You are right!" Bulma nodded swiftly as she felt Kakarrot release her arm once they were outside, "I can not waste another minute. I have to find Vegeta! I have to tell him, gods, there is so much to tell him; where will I ever begin!?"

"Well, I surely wouldn't know," the warrior opted to flow with the change in subject, not bothering to guess what was running through the young onna's mind. "I need to speak with Vegeta as well; he needs to know that Nappa was murdered early this morning, so he can instruct me as to how I should proceed from here."

"Nappa was murdered?" Bulma gasped as she learned the truth. "What happened?"

"I am not certain, but Radditz seems to think it was the same man who attacked you, so it is perhaps wisest that we combine our search for Vegeta," the guard offered in the absence of his brother; he knew Vegeta would not want Bulma to be left on her own with a murderer on the loose.

"Of course," Bulma's mood sobered as the pair took off to locate the king. It worried her to no end that her warden was missing in a time of crisis, not to mention, just when she finally realized the truth. A truth they had denied one another for too long. 'Damn it, Vegeta, you had better be all right.' She briefly closed her eyes to make the demand. She did not think she could bear knowing that once they truly had a chance to be together, it was stolen from them before they could explore it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Ah, so Bulma knows, and Vegeta knows, but will they ever compare notes??? Is Vegeta still alive? And if so, where is he? Hmm, I guess you shall all just have to wait and see. Next time… 


	32. Death of a King

**_Ward _**

Chapter 32 – Death of a King 

"What have you done with him?!" Bulma screamed as she threw open the door to Juunanagou's bedchambers. After hours of joint searching by her and Kakarrot, then Radditz and finally several assembled groups of elites to try and locate their king, the hunt had resulted in a devastating lack of success. It had quickly been determined that Bulma had been the last person to have laid eyes upon the distraught Saiya-jin, but that had been nearly half a day ago. Not a trace of the king was discovered. His bed had not been slept in, the throne room had been guarded all night, his office was untouched and most alarmingly, Akuma was still in the stables which sharply ruled out his having gone for a ride. 

The only clue the princess had found of her missing love was when she searched her room to find her desk and chair in disarray; or more specifically, her diary sprawled open. Fearing the worst, that Vegeta had read her final passage and thus learned the truth of her being manipulated by Juunanagou, it was an obvious deduction that he had followed after her. Which meant Juunanagou's assassin could have interpreted the king's arrival as proof of her failure to meet the silence element in their agreement, and thus…

The possibility was too much to bear, so she had rushed to Juunanagou's bedside. She had to know the truth. Completely unconcerned with his injuries, she roughly grabbed the peacefully sleeping man, and jerked him awake with a reverberation of her furious demand. "What have you done with Vegeta!?"

Slowly opening his eyes, the king slyly smirked. He had expected the onna to be soon knocking down his door, demanding just what she was, but her timing surpassed his prospects. "Vegeta? He is missing, is he?" the king feigned ignorance; he simply adored the fury laced in the princess's eyes, it made her look absolutely ravishing. "Perhaps he ran off with one of his paramours."

The comment earned him a swift slap across his already tender face. "Keep in mind there is a very pretty vase sitting next to your bed. I would hate to have to follow your sister's example." She threatened with the utmost seriousness. She would not stand for her warden to be defamed in her presence. "Where is he!?"

With a pleased sigh, the injured monarch closed his eyes in false consternation. "I suppose you have forced my hand. Yes, I know where Vegeta is. Not, of course, that it would do you much good to know. I doubt there is much, if any life left in the man by this hour." He paused to savor the princess's horrified moan before continuing. "Naturally, it was his fault entirely. I mean, he should not have come storming towards my chambers last night in a mad haste. Had he any sense he might have taken notice of my archer, poised to shoot."

"No!" Bulma screamed as she dug her nails into the man's flesh, it couldn't be, her warden could not be dead! "I will kill you with my own bare hands!" she began pounding against him with her tightened fists, her nails clawing at his unveiled skin. She would not have stopped until his body was covered in bruises and welts, if it were not for his desperate confession. 

"Stop this madness, he is not dead!" though he added 'yet' softly afterwards, the earlier of his admission was all Bulma had needed to hear to garner her undivided attention. After a dangerous demand for further explanation, Juunanagou happily divulged the specifics. "Yes, my archer shot your precious warden, but it was not with an arrow. He hit him with a dart poisoned with the same drug I had used to sedate Juuhachigou and Kakarrot the night of their setup."  
  


"And why should I believe you!?" the princess demanded wisely, she knew this man was not to be trusted. His confession was mostly likely only to save his own skin. 

As if reading the young lady's mind, Juunanagou laughed, "Please, Bulma, do you honestly think I would simply have Vegeta killed by the swift piercing of an arrow, one not even fired by my own hand? Hardly. For all the son of a bitch has done to me, his death needs to be one of agony; slow, painful and helpless... and yet bland enough to appear as an accident. Perfectly plotted, of course," Juunanagou reflected with a swell of pride. He truly was a genius, he constantly assured himself. 

However, while the king was stroking his own ego, Bulma grabbed the vase off of the adjacent nightstand, and held the object dangerously close to his already cracked skull. "You have two options. One, tell me where he is, or two, I ram this glass container into your thick head. What will it be!?"

The king could barely control his snickering. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, princess. Such violence is so unbecoming of a lady. You have lived too many years among these savages." He slowly lifted his hand in defense before continuing, "But I am not an unwise man. I know when I am beaten." His smirk widened, assuring her that his words were fallacious. "Your warden is being detained in a small cave in the deep western banks of the woodlands." He then listed a few notable locations along the path to assure her an easy arrival at the designated spot. His aid however was not received warmly. 

"For all I know you are sending me on a wild goose hunt!" She knew that was not entirely true. The cave he had explained was one she and Vegeta were intimately familiar with; it was the same one they had sought shelter in after an intense storm had brewed on the evening of his thirty-second birthday. The location was very deep within the woodlands. It would take her some time to reach it. 

"That is always a possibility, but are you willing to chance your suspicions against the life of your lover?" he questioned knowingly. It was all he had to say to ensure her departure. He relaxed immediately, very much pleased with himself. He only wished he could be there to see the look upon the young onna's face as she arrived to find the dead body of her great protector.  No doubt by this hour he had already left the land of the living. But he did not need to tell her that. Her shock would be all the more devastating. Damn his injuries. If only he could witness the drama that would inevitably ensue!!

While Juunanagou was congratulating himself for a scheme well laid, Bulma had returned the vase she was holding to the nightstand. Rising from the bed she sharply glared at her enemy before threatening evenly, "You are right, I have no choice but you believe you. But, regardless of what I find in that cave, I promise, you will pay for everything you have done."

Not withholding his chuckle that time, Juunanagou watched the furious princess storm off. "I will look forward to further witnessing your wrath, my lady!" he smirked after her. Such fire and determination made his blood boil with desire. Perhaps now that Vegeta was gone, he could have more luck with a pursuit of her. Without her guardian, the minx was completely defenseless, just how he liked his prey. 

"The only wrath you will be witnessing is mine, because once I am done with you, there will be nothing left for the princess to wreak havoc upon." The dangerous female voice stiffened Juunanagou's body completely. Turning his head to the back entrance of his chambers, he numbly gazed upon his clearly infuriated sister. Before he had a chance to whisper a word, she repeated his damning words. "…_hit him with a dart poisoned with the same drug **I** had used to sedate Juuhachigou and Kakarrot the night of their setup_..."

"Juuhachigou, you misheard me," he offered quickly as the practically growling woman descended upon him. His lies were much too late however to penetrate the livid onna. 

"Radditz was right, _you _stole my life. You set Kakarrot and me up. You kept me from the man I loved. You took my title, my power, my entire existence!" She screamed, half in utter fury, half from the depth of depression. Her brother, the flesh and blood she had trusted more than any other had betrayed her more graphically than she could have ever imagined. "You used me... Manipulated me… Took my life away… But, no more," those two words seemed to be all she felt were necessary to say as she whipped out the pillow from under her brother's head. "I think I should finish what I started."

"Juuhachigou, no!" the younger man used what little strength he had to halt the cushion from being crushed over his face. "I am your brother! You can not do this!" he insisted, but his plea fell on deaf ears. 

"I have no brother, I never did." She forced the linen over his face, ignoring the vulgarities he spewed in his dieing breaths. Once his body stopped all movement, Juuhachigou pulled away, numbed to the actions she had just taken. Shakily replacing the pillow behind his head, she slowly stepped back from the bed as she gazed upon the still figure of her sibling. 

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she did not hesitate before running to the door and calling for help. Nor did she stutter when she informed the physician, who arrived moments later, that she had discovered the still form of her brother and was terribly concerned as to what had happened. Her genuine reaction of distress could only be released when the healer informed her that her brother had died in his sleep; his deduction, an after effect of his head injury. 

"I am sorry, my queen," the healer added somberly as he covered the man's body with a sheet, oblivious to the most direct effect the female had had in the matter. He assumed her uncontrolled weeping was the result of her brother's impromptu death. "Would you like me to call upon someone for you? I do not think it is wise you bear this burden alone."

Controlling her gasps to force out the words, she barely spoke, "Radditz. Fetch me Radditz." She turned her back to the man as soon as her demand was made. Barely registering the elder man's "As you wish," and his swift departure that followed, Juuhachigou collapsed against a nearby wall; her body sliding down it slowly, lacking the energy to do much more. Clenching her stomach, she could not dam the bile that rose from her throat. Lurching over the trash depository next to her, she heaved until she felt as though all liquid in her body had been purged. 

Pushing the container away, she collapsed onto the floor, her body curled up in a fetal position as she cradled her stomach. Her system too shocked by the reality of the years she had lived in lies, the fate of all the false actions she had taken, and the now this… the murder of her brother… A two-part assault she had concluded with an unconscious perfection one of her brother's well-plotted schemes could not have even delivered. She felt less comfort than she should have from knowing all the crimes he had committed against her, including the likely death of her unrecognized husband. Her brother was a murderer, and worse. But the sting was not eased in the least, her mind not strong enough to register the fast occurring tragedies.  

Closing her eyes, Juuhachigou allowed unconsciousness to engulf her. The bliss of nothingness would be much easier to handle than the stark reality she was unintentionally facing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Radditz demanded as he returned to Vegeta's private study for another sweep to find a largely built man rummaging through the king's desk. 

Juurokugou's back stiffened as he turned around to face his equal in stature. "I was searching for your king." The soldier easily lied. He would challenge the Saiya-jin guard to battle long before he would admit that he had been sent by King Juunanagou to strategically plant a note, forged in Vegeta's script, that would ensure the man's murder was without a doubt 'accidental.' But now that the task was completed, he needed to vacate the premises quickly; to return to the cave where his monarch's prisoner was being detained so he could ensure there was no chance of the Saiya-jin king's miraculous resurrection. "But clearly he is not here, so I shall look elsewhere." 

"Not so fast," Radditz lifted a firm hand in front of the warrior. With Vegeta missing, he would not simply overlook an intruder in the man's private study as being of only mild concern. "I'll have your name, race, and business in Vegeta-sei before your departure." 

Repressing a growl, Juurokugou easily lied, "My name is Grekor. I am a Queffican. And my business on Vegeta-sei is not my own. I am here to serve my lord and king. Should you have any further questions, feel free to consult him." Again the husky man attempted to depart, but Radditz more forcefully blocked his path. 

"I do not recall every seeing you with King Quef. Nor do I recall seeing any subordinates of his being registered. So, if you are who you say you are, you are here illegally." It was then Radditz knew he caught the man. His reaction had been brief, a less experienced guard would have missed it, but Radditz saw. The man was surprised to be caught lying. "I think you should come down with me to interrogation. If you offer no resistance, I will be sure you are given a clean cell." Carefully, Radditz raised his hand to restrain the man, but was not given the chance as an elbow came crashing down upon his face. "Damn it!" the Saiya-jin cursed as he fell back several steps, disoriented enough to lose track of his detainee. 

Using the guard's dazedness to his advantage, Juurokugou rushed to escape the room, not wanting to make any more of a disturbance that he had, but another Saiya-jin blocked his path. This one seemed strangely more threatening, regardless of that fact that he was smaller, "Where are you going in such a rush?" the smooth voice of the second guard questioned as he closed the door to the study behind him. 

"Nice timing, brother." Radditz attempted to shake off the pain as he reoriented himself to the scene before him. 

"More like lucky," Kakarrot responded through grinded teeth. "I happened to be looking for this bastard when I heard the commotion in here."

"You two know each other?" Radditz asked while curiously raising a brow. He had believed he and his brother were fully caught up on comparing security notes. 

"Not in the least, but his description fits perfectly." After a swift demand from his brother to avoid being so cryptic, the young man angrily admitted. "The Shinrigakusha fetched me while I was searching for Vegeta; Chi-Chi has finally regained her senses. You would not believe the tale she tells."

"Try me," Radditz quirked a smirk, it seemed this stranger's secrets were about to be revealed. 

Not hesitating to enlighten his brother, Kakarrot methodically explained, "While Chi-Chi was returning from a village where she had spent the night to calm herself from the shock of seeing Juuhachigou alive, she heard a scuffle not far from the path she was taking. When she came closer, she observed Nappa getting the life pounded out of him by a man she described as being similar in physique to Nappa, but with ice cold blue eyes and a thick line of flamed red hair down the middle of his otherwise bald head. She said she only heard bits and pieces of their argument, but Juuhachigou and Juunanagou's names was cited several times, along with a need for Nappa to be 'hushed up.' It was when this man snapped Nappa's neck that Chi-Chi fainted, tumbling down the embankment she had hid behind. I suppose I should be grateful you did not see her." The protective mate directed the end of his comment to the foreigner across from him. It was taking all his restraint to stop himself from beating the man to death for both the murder of his fellow Saiya-jin and the distress placed upon his mate. 

"You were the one who attacked Bulma," the realization sprang from Radditz's lips in a sudden epiphany. "You have been working for Juunanagou to bring all hell upon us!" The same raging fury that Kakarrot was fighting against suddenly engulfed Radditz. 

"And if I were a betting man, I would say he is the associate Vegeta and I have been searching years for. The same one who helped Juunanagou setup me and his sister," Kakarrot added with vigor. He would not let this man of evil slip past him to do any more damage. 

In a moment the two brothers were taking slow steps towards the guilty man, both exchanging glances, silently demanding the first strike, but an important recollection struck Radditz before either could advance. "Wait Kakarrot," the elder of the two halted mid step. "If he is working with Juunanagou, he probably knows where Vegeta is, and I'd go even further to bet he was in here to cover up what he and his king have done with him."

Juurokugou remained placid as the two men approached him; he had been an enforcer too many years to be intimidated so easily. "I may be persuaded to tell you, in exchange for quiet passage away from you monkeys." He crossed his arms powerfully, he was loyal to his king, but he was not willing to stay and be executed for murdering an elite while Juunanagou slips away, unaffected by his botched plan. 

"No deal!" Kakarrot quickly insisted, but Radditz was much more skilled than his brother when it came to bargaining. 

"We will consider granting you clemency for your crimes if you tell us where Vegeta is, and you are willing to testify before the grand council against your king." It of course was a lie. The warrior would still have to pay for his crimes, walking off without punishment for murder was simply not allowed by the Saiya-jins. Of course, this man did not need to know that until after he testified. "Do we have a deal?"

Taking only a few moments to contemplate his decisions, Juurokugou's answer came to him easily, "Very well." He did not trust these beasts to stand by their word, but this agreement would at the very least give him enough time to plot his escape. Even Juunanagou's well paying employment was not worth the hassle it had been this past week. "Vegeta is being apprehended in a cave a few miles from here."

"Be more specific!" Radditz demanded; there were several caves within the vast woodlands surrounding the castle. 

"I am afraid I am not certain. Juugogou, Juunanagou's archer took him there. I was only informed minutes ago after speaking with Juunanagou." It was not true of course, but the odds of escape from the brute were much better with the whole of Vegeta's royal guard searching a good distance away from the castle. 

"And what condition is he in?" Kakarrot insisted with clenched fists, he had three guesses, none of which were good. 

Slightly shrugging his shoulders, Juurokugou limited the truth once more, "don't know. But if I had to guess, I'd advise you find him soon, or else you monkeys may be without a king."  

"Why you—" Kakarrot raised his fist to teach the soldier some respect, but he failed to complete his punch as a pounding on the door interrupted his movement. Turning around, Kakarrot swung open the door to find the healer looking terribly exhausted. 

"Thank goodness I found you, Radditz," the elderly man walked right past the younger brother towards the man he was looking for. "Queen Juuhachigou desires your presence. She is under a great deal of stress." 

"I do not have time for petty onna problems," Radditz snapped coldly, Vegeta's life was very likely hanging in the balance. 

"Her problems are not petty, sir," the healer continued, not about to be brushed off by a man half his age. "She is in grief. Her brother just passed." The announcement caused six eyes to be glued to the bearer of shocking news. "It is true," he insisted after seeing the men's skeptical expressions. "I examined him myself. He died in his sleep, from his head injury no doubt. The queen is very upset."

Snorting at the news, Kakarrot crossed his arms skeptically, "Died in his sleep? You will have to excuse me if I wish to drive a stake through the man's heart before I accept that he is truly dead."

"Thank you for telling me," Radditz ignored his brother's crude comment. Though he was thinking similarly, he had enough tact not to voice it. "Kakarrot, escort him," he gestured to Juurokugou, "to the dungeons. Make sure several guards are assigned to watch him. Once he is well secured, take as many legions as you need to locate Vegeta. I'll try and hold down the fort in the mean time." He took a deep breath as he began concocting explanations for the senate leaders who would surely want to know where Vegeta and Juunanagou were. Where could he possibly begin explaining?

"Consider it done," Kakarrot obliged before locking a tight grip on his prisoner. 

Once his brother was gone, Radditz ordered the healer to lead him to Juuhachigou. He would have to sedate the 'queen' before handling the temperamental members of the aristocracy, daring to explain to them that a fellow member was dead. 'Hopefully _only_ one,' Radditz cringed at the thought, Juurokugou's words still haunting him. He could not even begin to fathom the repercussions of Vegeta's death; politically, of course, but even more so personally. The image of Bulma popped into his mind. He did not know if she could survive his death. He could only pray she would not have to try. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Onna," was the first word the king coughed as he regained consciousness to observe his odd surroundings. He was, as best he could tell for his vision was still blurry, in a damp cave. Attempting to push his fallen body up, Vegeta found himself unable to make it very far as the sound of metal upon metal stopped him. He was bound. 

"Damn it," the Saiya-jin cursed as he briefly fought against the shackles that contained him. His attempts however were futile, his entire chest with both arms at his sides were wrapped in chains. His naked skin tore with every movement he dared. 'My clothes,' he wondered as he looked down to see he had been stripped of everything save his pants. It seemed whoever had abducted him wanted him left completely vulnerable to the damp wind of this particularly frigid spring day. 

'Great, so I am going to freeze to death,' the king decided as he allowed his body to fall back against the chilly ground. Rolling to his side, Vegeta pulled his knees into his chest, attempting to centralize the warmth left in his body. Slowly opening and closing his eyes, the proud man ignored the shivering of his limbs as he reflected upon the bitter irony of his predicament. 

Whom his indirect killer was seemed irrelevant, the fallout from his death was negligible, all Vegeta could feel was the acrimony of knowing that he would die without ever experiencing the onna he loved, the onna who loved him in return. Yes, perhaps the greatest quirk of fate was that the moment he learned his feelings had for so long _not _been one-sided; he loses all chance of ever experiencing that which he desired most. 

_Bulma. _

A violent cough arose from his throat as he tried to block out what she was doing for his protection. Gods, she was willing to give herself to a man she despised just to save him. 'How could I have been so blind?' the question that weighed heaviest upon his mind arose once more. For years she desired him, but he had not seen it. Then again, she had been oblivious to his feelings, perhaps it was simply that both were too brilliant in deception, or so focused on wallowing in their own miseries they ignored each other's. 

How it had happened, however, was no longer relevant. All that mattered was that they had wasted years they could have been together, and now they were too late. Too late for him to protect the onna he cared for most, too late to stop the vindictive bitch he had been forced to marry from taking over his territory, and with every staggering breath he took, he was beginning to realize it was too late for his miserable existence to end on a note above mediocrity. 

Pulling forth to memory those few blissful moments of serenity he had experienced with the fair princess he adored, the Saiya-jin no ouji allowed unconsciousness to slowly overtake him throughout the sun setting hours of the evening. Imagining what could have been, Vegeta gradually lost touch with reality; so much so that he failed to recognize the desperate sound of a female calling his name. And then, just when he blinkingly saw the angelic image of the onna he loved kneeling over him, he sank into oblivion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: No spoilers… Until next time… 


	33. Warmth

**_Ward _**

Chapter 33 – Warmth 

"Steady now, Akuma," Bulma ordered the mount as she gracefully slid off the beast's back. Before her departure she had wisely opted to take her warden's stallion instead of her own mare. Though Hikari was nearly Akuma's equal in speed, the latter of the two horses held a distinct advantage during the night hours. Akuma's vision was far superior, and Bulma needed every lead she could muster if she had any chance of making it to Vegeta in time. 

After seeing an armed guard pacing outside of the cave, Bulma quickly realized Juunanagou had accurately guided her to what was very likely her warden's location. Keeping her herself as hidden in the greenery as possible, the princess retrieved the bow and arrows she had secured before leaving the castle. She was not about to travel blindly into probable danger without a weapon to her name. 

Aiming an arrow at the man's upper thigh, she intended only to shoot to disable, not to kill. Recalling all the training Kakarrot had advised her of during her several lessons, she did not hesitate to fire upon the man as though he was an animal she was shooting for sport. She held no doubt if the situation were reversed this man would only show her less courtesy. 

She managed to hit him; though a little _too_ much on target, she quickly realized as the man collapsed immediately to the ground. When he did not move for several moments, guiding Akuma, Bulma carefully advanced on the man. "Oh by the gods," she let out a gasp as she saw the blood spilling around the man's forehead. It seemed he had been leaning over to grasp an arrow of his own when she hit him. "He must have heard me…" she scolded herself for not being quieter in her preparations. Though it was hard for her to hold any sympathy for killing an associate of Juunanagou, she felt no pleasure in taking a life. 

Not wanting to dwell on the act while Vegeta was in only the gods knew what condition, she quickly tied up Akuma and then drew a dagger, not leaving anything to chance as she carefully entered the cave. "Vegeta?" she quietly whispered the man's name several times, having no idea if there were any other guards detaining him. Fortunately, she was not to find any more resistance, for it did not take her more than a few steps before a huddled figure in the corner of the alcove called her to attention. "Vegeta!" she screamed as she rushed to his side. Dropping the dagger, she fell to her knees, "Oh Vegeta," she cried as she pulled his nearly frozen body into her lap.  

Though his eyes had briefly fluttered open and closed when she had called for him, he made no further move to recognize her as she swiftly began to remove the chains that bound his body. Pulling out the clip that bound her hair, she used its thin and straight shape to help her force the lock open. Once she achieved her goal, she carefully unwound his binding, attempting not to mar his skin any more than it already was. As soon as the metal was completely removed, she grasped her warden's face, bringing him close to her as she cradled his torso in one of her arms. 

"You have to wake up, Vegeta," she ordered softly as she stroked his pale cheeks. The milky color of his skin was such a stark contrast to his normally tanned flesh. "Please, I can not lose you." She felt the tears begin to fall. The gods could not be so cruel as to take him now, now that she knew he loved her. Now that she knew she could be with him. "Please," she begged again after raining several tears down his cheeks, "I need you."

Never having been able to deny anything the onna asked of him, it appeared even in near death he did not intend to start. Coughing several times, the king barely managed to open his eyes to gaze upon what he was slowly beginning to believe was not a mirage. "Onna?" his throat was so raw, he barely spoke the word, but it had been received loud and clear. 

"Vegeta!" she buried his face in her bosom as she held on to him for dear life. Her tears never ceased as she admitted, "I thought I had lost you." 

Though the feeling was mutual, Vegeta did not have the strength to voice it. His joy at seeing his onna was unfortunately overshadowed by his physical needs. After barely coughing up the words 'water,' and 'cold,' Bulma was quick to act as she gently laid her warden back on the ground, promising him she would only be separated from his side for a few moments as she fetched a cover and drink for the frozen man. 

The moment she returned from Akuma, she lifted her warden's head into her lap and held the container of liquid over his mouth. While he gradually drank its contents, she used her free hand to throw an animal skin blanket over his body. Never had she been more relieved the man kept his mount so well stocked with supplies. Once all the contents of the jug had been emptied into his mouth, Bulma offered to seek out the nearest lake to bring him back more, but he refused to allow her to leave him again, instead, he gently grasped at her body, pulling her down to lay with him under the covering. 

"Still… so cold," he stuttered with the shaking of his jaw. Meshing her delicate figure against his, he basked in the feel of her warmth. He had dreamed of this, needed this to keep him alive; him holding the onna he realized very abruptly that he needed more than life supporting sustenance itself. But he greedily still wanted more. Her body was still covered by too many garments. He did not have all of her heat against him; he needed all her warmth. "Remove," he did not hesitate to help her strip all outer garments. Propriety was not in his stream of consciousness, all he was following were his instincts at that moment. And his most basic instinct at that moment was to wrap himself in her body heat. He needed her skin against his. 

Bulma was not oblivious to the reasoning behind his demand. As her skin gradually became exposed, she slowly became more intimately familiar with exactly how icy his body was. Once she was left in nothing more than her undergarments, the pair weaved their bodies tightly together under the protection of the heavy bearskin. Rubbing her soft legs against his, caressing the contours of his muscular back, and nestling her head in the crook of her king's neck, Bulma tried to maintain as much friction between them as possible. She wanted to keep him as warm as his frozen limbs could handle. 

"Gods, onna," Vegeta gritted his teeth as he ran his hands down to her lower back to steady her movements. "Are you trying to raise my body temperature or arouse me?"

If her face had not been hidden from his, he would have been charmed to see the blush that had crept across her cheeks. "Aren't they one and the same?" she whispered with a half smile that he felt against his shoulder. She had become very much aware of stiffness moments ago, but she had dared not comment. She was not brazen enough, not with him. Not yet. "Do you want me to stop?" 

"Never," his answer was quick and concise, making her feel desired unlike she could have ever imagined from one simple word. He knew she wanted this, her diary more than spelled it out for him, but was she ready to know how he felt? Was now the time to tell her? Deep inside he knew if he did not voice his deduction he could very possibly burst from the truth. In his arms he held an onna he longed to spend the rest of his existence with. The onna he wanted to mate with, make his true queen and sire children with… He wanted her completely, and gods, he would tell her now. They had waited too long already. "I read your diary."

The admission floated in the air for several minutes before Bulma softly questioned, "Then… you know?" She felt him pull away from her just enough to look into her eyes and sincerely confirm the long denied truth. 

"Are you angry?" he knew how important her privacy was, he worried she would be unable to forgive a second dared invasion after her furious reaction last time. 

"No," she offered as her eyes fell from his, "I can not condemn you for invading my private chambers when I did the same in yours." She paused as she heard a clearly stunted grumble rise from his throat. "I saw the painting." Just as succinct as Vegeta had made his confession, Bulma alerted her warden that he too no longer held any secrets from her. It seemed for the first time in a very, very long time, nothing but the truth lay between them. But what was to be done about it was now the true question. "So what does this mean for us?"

"What do you want it to mean?" It was of course the most cowardly of rebuffs he could have offered, but he dared not make any more assumptions where his onna was concerned. His misconceptions had already done enough damage to them both. 

Several minutes of silence followed, Bulma debating what the correct answer was, and how she could protect herself from voicing anything that could lead her to heartache. But the sudden feel of her warden's rapid heartbeat against her chest reminded her that it was not only her feelings she needed to protect. He had as much riding on her response as she did. So deciding to break with tradition, the young princess opted to throw caution to the wind, and simply speak from her heart. "I do not know what it should mean. After all, I know you are still married. And I know you are still my guardian. And with all the chaos of recent, I would not begin to imagine where that leaves us, but… But I cannot say I truly care either. All I want is you; it is all I ever wanted. So I'll take you however I can get you," she paused with a half chuckle as she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her forehead against his, "Even if it is in a damp, cold, secluded cave in the middle of the night." 

Cupping her face, Vegeta could no longer control the swelling of emotions engorging his soul; crushing her luscious lips to his, he passionately made love to her mouth, hoping the physical show of affection could in some way express how much her honesty meant to him. "I'll kill Juuhachigou if I have to," he breathed deeply as he rolled onto his back crushing her body to his as he refamiliarized himself with her body. "I will have you as my mate, no matter what the cost."

Running her lips over the nape of his neck, the princess lightly nipped at his flesh, smiling as he made his vow. "Please do not kill in my name; I do not need the title of queen. I will become your mistress, attending to your every pleasure at night. Just give me that, it is enough." 

She was making him mad with her passiveness. Gods, she truly did want him desperately, perhaps almost as much as he craved her. "Not for me it is not," he affirmed while running his hands over the thin lacy white garments that were the only remaining impediments to his devouring her body. "You will be my queen, bear our heir, I will settle for no less. I want you exclusively, eternally." 

Closing her eyes to dam the tears she felt would inevitably flow, Bulma stopped her desperate attentions to his body just long enough that she could look into his dark lustful eyes. Straddling his pelvis, she leaned forward just far enough to gently grasp his face. "You already have me exclusively, eternally. You have for a long time," the confession brought a smile to both of their faces as she briefly leaned in to place her lips atop his for a kiss. When she pulled away, she placed her hands on the thin linen that had ridden up to her pelvis. Wrapping her fingers around the delicate fabric, she ever so leisurely pulled the garment over her body and tossed it aside. Leaving her naked chest exposed to the elements as she allowed the man beneath her several long seconds to take in her natural beauty. 

Vegeta felt his breath catch as he was met by a sight he had never truly believed would ever be consciously revealed to him. Had he the strength, he might have pinched himself to make sure what he was seeing was in fact real, but his hands were soon being otherwise detained. With Bulma gripping his wrists, he felt her glide his digits to her hips, slowly over her waist, and then gently stop after placing one hand atop of each breast. "I do not want to be forward," she breathed heavily as his hands began to slowly knead her delicate treasures, "but I have dreamed of this for so long… I do not think I can wait a minute more." 

Her plea was all that he needed to ignite the passionate creature inside him. He had yearned, dreamed, of this for so long as well. He would not disappoint. Using his hold on her to shift their positions, he laid her gently beneath him as he began a tender assault on her chest. Running his lips over her milky skin, Vegeta wrapped one hand around a swollen mound as he temptingly flicked the hardened pebble at its center. Not wanting to unevenly distribute his attentions, his lips arrived at her other breast to taste her more intimately. He was amply satisfied. 

Arching her back, Bulma interlaced her fingers throughout her lover's hair as she gratifyingly moaned in delight. Such sensations were better than in her most wild of fantasies. So engorged in both the physical and emotional liberation he was finally offering her, she felt tears well in her eyes. Never had she believed she would experience this bliss of coupling with the man she loved. She was devastatingly happy to have her assumptions proven wrong. 

"Do you want me to stop?" The husky question jolted the young princess from her daze as she looked up to see her king leaning over her, his arms shaky, his lips trembling. She could imagine the strength he needed to offer to back off when he was clearly in painful need, but she could no sooner walk away than he could. 

"No," she quickly wiped her eyes, knowing they were the reason he had doubted her intentions. "I just can not believe this is finally happening," she forced a smile as she wrapped her fingers around his neck. "I have waited so long for you, Vegeta." As if the short statement could summarize all the years of anguish and embarrassment she had experienced as a result of her passionate feelings, she opted to say no more on the subject as she slid her hands down the sleek contours of his abdomen to release his pants. Pulling the garment down to unveil his readiness, she smiled as she locked eyes with him. "Be my first, my only." 

Grumbling his frantic need, Vegeta pressed his lips against Bulma's as he savagely finished removing what was left of their clothing until there was nothing left between them but the mutual desire to become one. And by the gods, was the desire potent. He did not know if he could control himself much longer. "Onna," the monarch groused huskily against the princess's ear as he felt her spread her legs for him, offering him what he had dared never take. "We are not joined yet. I should not take you before such a time. I would not want to ruin you in case—"

"In case you can not annul your marriage to Juuhachigou," she finished his thought in several long breaths. This was not the best of times for him to be having an attack of conscience. "I already told you, I do not care if you are married. I will lie beneath no other man but you. So ruin me, I beg of you…" she nipped at the lobe of his ear as she pleaded for his attentions. She was rewarded with another groan of frustration.

"How I wish I could…" he made the statement in contemplation as opposed to regret. He simply could not ignore his obligations to her. "Damn it, onna, you are my ward! It is my responsibility to see you are protected… _All_ of you…" he skimmed his hand over her sapphire curls that covered the key to his relief. "We should wait until… until I can rightfully have you. My obligation to you demands it." 

Nearly screaming in aggravation, Bulma tightly grasped Vegeta's hips before he could pull away from her. "Damn it, Vegeta!" Her outburst caught his attention with the utmost swiftness. Raising her hold to encompass his chest, she pulled him down atop of her as she breathlessly admitted, "How many times have we been through this?! I am a grown onna, with needs that only a lover can fulfill. So decide now which you want to be. My warden or my lover… You can not be both." 

Finally being forced to embrace the stark reality that a chapter of their lives together was truly ending, Vegeta felt a moment of pause overtake him. For so long he had thought of nothing more than to offer his protection to the young female he had taken in those long nine years ago. But with time, feelings and intentions had vastly changed for the king. Warm feelings of affection had gradually turned to passionate desires of lust… and may the gods help him, love; the kind shared only between two mates. As frightening as moving forward seemed, the prospect of sheer bliss that lay waiting for them was too potent to be rejected. 

"Your lover," he whispered the two words quietly as he raised his body just slightly, so he could once more prepare himself to enter her forbidden garden of ecstasy. "I want to make love to you." And with those last anxious words, Vegeta plunged into her liquid warmth, solidifying their union by taking her maidenhood. He was her first. He would be her only. "Mine!" he cried out as his body shook with unadulterated euphoria. Clamping his teeth down on her soft flesh, he marked her for all eternity. She was his now, just as much as he was everlastingly hers; his first, his only. 

As soon as the initial pain of his invasion subsided, Bulma slowly began to rock her hips in tune with Vegeta's experimental strokes.  Swiftly he plunged into her body, and expertly he dragged his swollenness just to the tip of her entrance before sinking into her again. It was not long the pattern could be maintained, for the pair quickly pushed one another to the brink of sanity. Building inside each of them had been an explosive force that neither could have anticipated the magnitude of as it washed over their bodies. With a simultaneous scream of one another's names, the pair came together.

Exhausted, Vegeta had collapsed atop of Bulma after spilling his seed deep within her life-giving womb. For a brief moment he worried that he had not in hindsight considered using any form of birth prevention. But as the thought of her carrying his child floated longer in his mind, he felt no further apprehension. In fact, a part of him hoped they had conceived a child together. Nothing he imagined could please him more than to see her swollen belly, knowing inside her was _their_ offspring; a child with her beauty and his strength, what a fantastic brood they would have.  

Rolling to the side, so as to lessen the weight atop his new mate, Vegeta gently stroked Bulma's long flowing azure hair as he watched her eyes slowly flutter open. She seemed to just barely have recovered from their coupling; she had perhaps never looked more beautiful. Lowering his hand to touch her cheeks, he used his thumb to wipe away the few stray tears that had fallen as a result of her penetration. "How do you feel?" he asked with the utmost concern. As much as it ashamed him to admit, he had been so lost in the feel of her tightness around his inflamed length he had barely been rational enough to observe her pleasure. 

"I do not think I have ever felt better," she whispered happily as she brushed her lips against his. "What about you?" A deeper rouge colored her already flushed cheeks. "Was I adequate?" Vegeta's eyes widened slightly. She had to be kidding. Parting his lips to mock her suggestion, he found himself cut off as she continued, "I mean, I am sure you are used to more experienced onnas, but I will learn," kissing his shoulder with a tenderness only she could emit, "I want to be the best you have ever had." Though she had anticipated many reactions to her confession, laughter was not one of them. Lifting her eyes so they were once again meeting his, she demanded, "What is so funny?"

Raising a brow Vegeta emulated an appearance of false affront, "Onna, I am hurt. Do you honestly believe I go around bedding every attractive female I meet? That I have sampled many a lady and have developed a preference for the 'experienced' onnas? You make me sound like a man of loose morals." 

Halting her jaw just before it could drop too low, Bulma swiftly corrected herself. "I… I did not mean that, of course I do not believe you are a man of loose morals, I only meant that I am not slighted by any other females who have shared your bed. You have been of age much longer than I have. It is only natural that you would have succumbed to your urges sooner. I only hope to have your desires reflected solely upon me from now on. I want to be all that you need." She tried to seal her confession with an impassioned kiss, but Vegeta had stopped her abruptly as he returned her to focus on his eyes. Great consternation lay within them. 

"Onna," Vegeta said somewhat uncomfortably as he propped himself up on one of his elbows, eyeing her carefully. "I thought you knew," he said with a partial chuckle. How uncomfortable that he would ever have to admit it. He had thought it fairly public knowledge. "Onna, you know how seriously I take my title, along with how fiercely I would fight to protect and ensure only a proper heir will succeed my throne. Coupling outside of mateship or wedlock would be counter to such an end."

It seemed to take several moments before Bulma finally understood what he was evasively trying to tell her. Covering her lips as if to hide her shock, she barely choked out, "But I always thought… But Juuhachi… But you… But…" she paused, her cheeks reddening even more so. It seemed her assumptions had failed her once again. "Oh by the gods, Vegeta, why did you not stop me!" she faintly slapped him across his chest. "I would never have insisted we mate if it was going to compromise your principles!" She felt somewhat angry with him. Never had she imagined he was like… like _her_. 

 "You hardly forced me into anything, onna," he stroked her hair as he quietly admitted, "And as far as my principles are concerned, I do not believe they were breached. You and I will be joined formally, one way or another." He made the promise unspecific; he did not want to set any ground rules as to the lengths he would go to just to ensure such an end. "Besides, all universal formalities aside," he lowered a finger to rest over the fresh bite mark on her neck, "Saiya-jin law only recognizes the female who bears my mark as the true queen. As far as I am concerned, you already are." He leaned in to kiss the spot; he was pleased when she closed her eyes in repressed exaltation. 

"But," she wanted to object, to question his reasoning, but she found herself unable to as he continued his assault, moving lower down her firm body. All details could be worked out later. Right now they were basking in their first time experiencing the art of lovemaking. Nothing should be allowed to ruin their edification. "Oh Vegeta," she suddenly choked his name as his lips traced a path down past her breasts, her stomach, her pelvis, only to finally reach the centralization of her heat. When she felt his tongue lapping at her inner thighs, and then he slowly began moving higher… she thought she might wither away in ecstasy. It was still so hard to digest the realization that her polished and proper warden—former warden, was performing such a corporeal act upon her. But she was more than happy to allow him to help prove the reality to her. "Yes…"

Unable to halt the smirk that rose on his lips, Vegeta found satisfaction enough in merely the echoing of her pleasure. Pleasure _he_ was providing. The knowledge alone was enough motivation to further explore his latest acquisition, his mate. Her pure heart, soul, and body was now all his. And right now, he wanted to explore the latter of the three. What had started as an act of soothing, to clean all of the blood that had coated her after his breach, had turned into a desperate need to bring her to that pinnacle of bliss, a place where he could only take her. "Let go, onna," he encouraged her as he removed his lips and replaced his attentions with one, then two, then three fingers as he quickly realized her body was more than suited to handle. He trembled with inappropriate thoughts as he imagined the coming nights they would spend learning all the secrets of what drove one another's bodies to this demanding need.

"Let go," he encouraged once more as he used his free hand to lift her body flush against his chest. "I will catch you when you fall." And he did, his promise a stronger aphrodisiac than perhaps all of his physical attentions. She cried out his name as she went limp in his grasp, her body awash with the feel of her second orgasm; almost as powerful as the first. 

Once she regained her senses, she looked into the dark eyes of her lover with inquisitiveness. "Why didn't you… You received no pleasure…" she was still too exhausted from her release to form a coherent response. But her lover more than understood her curiosity, her concern only fueling his love for her. 

"You will be sore tomorrow; I will not compound the pain by taking you again." He slowly laid her down next to him. Pressing her possessively against his chest, he cradled her head while stroking her damp hair. "Sleep now." His order seemed to be followed even before he finished announcing it. Smiling down at her sleeping form, Vegeta eventually followed her after his body had a chance to relax. Which, of course, had not been easy with her perfect figure meshed so tightly against him, but he was far from ready to complain. The discomfort her beauty invoked within his loins was minimal compared to the warmth her love spread throughout his soul. 

He had finally found an onna he loved, who loved him! A concept he had scarcely dared to hope for. But hope was no longer needed. He finally had the one he loved, mind, body and soul, and he was never going to let her go. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Awe… So they are finally together. BUT, there are still several matters that need to be dealt with! Next chapter in a few… 


	34. Forever and Always

**_Ward _**

Chapter 34 – Forever and Always 

_Dear Diary,_

_I write in you now from the comfort of my new room, Vegeta's room. He had refused to allow me to return to my old chambers after the night we had spent together in the cave, our first time making love together. _

_It had been like a dream to me, surpassing my most secret of expectations. Even as I had awoken in his arms, I did not believe him to be real, that what we shared had not merely been some figment of my imagination. But it was real, quickly confirmed as he kissed my lips and confessed his love for me. I vowed the same while burying my head against his chest. As uncomfortable as the cold rock ground we lay upon was, I did not want to leave the location, because to leave would be to reenter the real world. A world where Vegeta was still married to Juuhachigou, where I believed Juunanagou was still alive and surely plotting Vegeta's downfall, where my governess was ill and my reputation was nothing short of in shambles. A world much less savory than the one I had right there, with the man I loved, all I needed. _

_But hiding had not even been an option that lasted long enough to contemplate, as the sound of horse hoofs pounding against the ground alerted us that we were no longer alone. With a heightened sense of protectiveness, Vegeta had pulled himself away from me to investigate the intruders. After ordering me to dress, he threw on his pants, picked up the dagger I had carried, and carefully headed towards the entrance of the cave. Though I begged him not to do anything rash, he continued on, only stopping to advise me to stay behind. I knew he suspected Juunanagou had come to see if his creative murder plot had taken, but I was not about to let him put his life in danger for a chance at revenge. _

_So after I dressed, I followed him to the entrance of the cave, startled to realize that the intruders were not Juunanagou and hired muscle, but instead Kakarrot and a band of five elites that all dropped their eyes to the ground after observing my disheveled form. It seemed then our affair would not be kept as quiet as we had hoped. _

_After Vegeta ordered the five men to return to the castle with word that he was well, but **not** that any of them had seen me, he had ordered a snickering Kakarrot to start explaining what had happened in his absence. Though my former guard was privy to some of the complex details of all that had transpired during V__egeta's capture, he had asked me to help in filling in any missing pieces. So we together told the story of everything that had happened since his disappearance. _

_I opted to start his elucidation off by telling him of my encounter with Juunanagou in his chambers, the brief dangerous fight, and then Juuhachigou's rescue. Kakarrot chimed in with his and Radditz's discovery of Nappa's dead body and then the subsequent revival of my governess, a piece of information I could not have been happier to hear. He then told of her traumatic witnessing of Nappa's brutal murder by the hands of Juunanagou's associate, the same man who had drugged Juuhachigou and Kakarrot the night they were set up. The same man who had attacked me in the stables and, as Kakarrot had later found out, downed the tree that I had been injured running into during my race with Juunanagou. _

_The information had left me speechless for a time, finally having learned the true extent of Juunanagou's twisted mind. But after feeling Vegeta's strong hand grasp mine in support, I found myself able to continue sharing my knowledge. I told them of my visit to his sickbed. How I demanded he tell me where Vegeta was, and the mind games he had played to scare me. I told them of my arrival at this very location, and the guard I had killed. Both men had looked in his direction to see my handiwork. I think a part of Kakarrot was proud that his pupil had done so well, but Vegeta was very clearly not pleased. Not a surprise of course. He never agreed with my taking interest in the more 'manly' of sports. _

_I spoke no further on what happened after I killed the guard, but Kakarrot, as the five other elites, seemed perfectly clear on how I had warmed Vegeta during the night. I did not particularly care, but I knew Vegeta was concerned about my reputation. Now that the passion had become less blinding, decorum was high on his list of attentions. _

_Kakarrot had finished the gory tale by explaining his and Radditz's apprehension of Juurokugou and his lead that brought them to this location. He had ended by justifying his late arrival with the attempted escape by his prisoner just moments before their departure. The man had successfully beaten past twelve guards before Kakarrot caught him in the stables. He did not say what he had done after catching him, but the dried blood on his uniform spoke volumes. I could not blame him of course; this was the man who had brought his pregnant mate to a catatonic state. _

_A long pause followed, and then he made an addition to his account that had made my blood run cold. Juunanagou was dead. Died in his sleep, as the doctor had explained to him. The head trauma being the indirect cause. I believe I may have collapsed when I heard the news if Vegeta had not been holding me steady. The concept had been so unfathomable. This bane of Vegeta's, and recently my, existence was no more. I could scarcely believe it, but once we returned to the castle, and saw the vacant form of the man lying motionlessly on his bed, it was confirmed. The Adajinzoun king was no more. _

_Vegeta's reaction had been a mixture of relief and disappointment. As glad as he was the bastard was finally out of his life, a part of him regretted not being the one to have seen his end. I of course sympathized with him, a large part of me wanted to be the one to have dispatched him myself, but the result was necessary, regardless of the means. Juunanagou can no longer plague our lives. What more could be asked for?_

_Juuhachigou's agreement to annul her marriage to Vegeta did the trick. If I was not stunned enough by the good favor that had been happening, I was surely when Juuhachigou informed Vegeta that she wanted no part of his life. That she wished to return to her home, as its rightful queen, free of their unwanted marriage. _

_Needless to say, Vegeta agreed, and had the documents he prepared the day after her return brought for her to sign. She did not even bother reading through the text before engraving her signature, ending the mutually undesired union. I have a strong feeling Radditz had something to do with her choice, his consoling presence, and pursuit when she departed, was more then enough to arouse suspicion. I will have to make a note to probe him on the subject the next time I see him. _

_But right now I cannot think of much else than the realization that Vegeta and I are going to be married! Husband and wife, mates, king and queen, it is my most wild of fantasies and tomorrow it will come true, as was per the assemblage's decision that a marriage is to take place on the final day of the conferences. Though I would have preferred something more intimate; I was willing to accept the council's terms. They were particularly sympathetic after learning all the details of the manipulations Juunanagou had put us through. _

_So I am now left with a day to plan my joining. Chi-Chi has promised to help, even though I insisted she stay in bed after her ordeal, she wants to be a part of the celebration. After all, it is not everyday your daughter, or so she likes to think of me, marries. And since this is the only time I will ever marry, being that no man in all the universe could ever compare to my Saiya-jin no Ou, I suppose it should be as memorable as possible. Not that I do not intend to make my every minute with him as memorable as possible, but this is the beginning of our lives together as mates. Mates. _

_Still so hard to believe, and yet last night confirmed its truth. Vegeta and I are bound for eternity. I can only pray he can put up with me for that long._

"I am sure I can." The male voice startled Bulma as she dropped her pen and spun around to find her mate looking over her shoulder, having clearly read what she had written. 

"Vegeta!" Bulma slammed her diary shut as she rose from her seat to glare at him. "We may be mates, but my private thoughts are still my private thoughts. I may have forgiven you for reading my diary the other day, but you do not have my permission in the future!"

An expression of pure mischief spread across the king's lips as he slowly responded, "Aw, come now, onna." He dropped one hand and then the other onto the edge of the desk, trapping her between his powerful arms. "But I enjoyed ever so much reading your entries. Especially the ones where you described your lustful dreams about me," he quickly swung one arm behind her back to snatch the journal before he turned his back from her, keeping the diary at height above their heads so that she could not reach it. 

"Give that back to me!" Bulma insisted as she stretched to stop him from rummaging through the pages. She cringed when her attempts failed. He had found one he liked and, to her humiliation, started reading it aloud. 

"_In the dark of the night he came to me, I can still imagine the feel of his warm body crawling ever so predatorily over mine--_" 

"No, stop reading that!" she started pounding against his chest, partially in amusement and partially out of sheer embarrassment. 

Ignoring her plea, he continued the graphic description anyway, "_His lips were soft but fervent. His embrace tender but possessive. His hands were everywhere at once as I succumbed to his domination—_"

"Got it!" Bulma stopped his cruel reading as she finally jumped high enough to snatch the book from his hands. Slamming it shut, she clasped it to her chest protectively. "Do not ever mock me with my words again!" 

"I was not mocking you," Vegeta chuckled playfully as he gathered her in his arms, diary and all, and walked her over to his bed. Positioning her comfortably on his lap, he explained, "I happen to enjoy knowing that your dreams were as tormented by me as mine were with you." He nipped her nose as he slid his hand down to reclaim the book in her arms. "And besides," he threw the object over his shoulder so that he had full use of his arms to press his mate beneath him, "you have given me such excellent ideas." He smirked down at her as he crawled ever so predatorily over her body and allowed his hands to roam everywhere at once. 

"Vegeta," Bulma failed to suppress her giggle as she wrapped her arms around his body in a tender, but possessive embrace of her own, "I hate to bruise your ego, but most of my dreams were not quite as vivid or erotic as that one."

"Oh?" he sounded offended as he ran his tongue over the mark that adorned her neck, _his_ mark, making her _his_ mate. "Then it seems I have to start giving you more material so that your dreams will be more vivid and more _erotic_." He purred the last words so softly against her ear that Bulma's entire body shook with want. Frightening, how easily he could bring her to the pinnacle of desire. "So tell me, what brought on your dream that night?" he asked conversationally, as if his body was not as blissfully pained as hers. 

"Hun?" she breathed deeply. His lips had lowered to the low cut of the gown she wore, but stopped just before exposing her breasts. The need to set them free was unbearable. 

"Cause and effect, onna," Vegeta said simply between kisses as he continued with their dialogue. "Usually a woman does not have such an exotic dream unless something prompts it. So what was it? Was I dressed particularly handsome that evening? Did I brush up against you in an alluring fashion? Tell me what _aroused_ you." He finally pulled the thin sleeves of her dress off of her shoulders and exposed her chest to his hungry lips. Her hardened nipples seemed to already answer his question. 

"I—I am not sure," she tried to think straight as his lips enveloped a throbbing mound. It was not easy. "It was odd. I had not seen you for some time." Her mind slowly recalled the timeframe of the entry, "it was the eve of my birthday, my twentieth, I believe. Yes, that dream was so vivid," she started to recall it clearly now. "It felt like this," she arched her back as she felt him switch breasts, attending one with his lips while his soft fingers entertained the other. "Even when I awoke the next morning, I thought I could smell you on my gown, my skin, my bed… it was as if you had truly been there—Aha," she groaned as both his hands and lips left her body. Opening her eyes to ask what had arrested his treatment, he answered before she had to whisper the words. 

"I _was_ there that night," he confirmed as if lost in a memory of his own. "I came to watch you sleep, but I heard you moaning, and then my name escaped your lips. I thought I was mad, but you said it over and over again, and before I knew what I was doing, I humored your dream, I allowed myself to—" he paused as a cool smile rose across his lips. "That was the night I realized I was in love with you." 

"Really?" Bulma sat up, pulling her top back up over her breasts. "It was that recently?" 

"Recent?" Vegeta repeated. "That was over two years ago! I would hardly call that recent. And besides, I said it was only then I 'realized' I was in love with you. I believe I was some time before it, I just was so torn by my duty to you that I could never recognize it."

Nodding, Bulma allowed herself a chuckle. She was intimately familiar with denial, and the rationalizations one can easily conger to cover what they know to be true. "I think I have always loved you," she admitted proudly as her eyes fell from his, reminiscing with her own thoughts for a moment. "Even as a young girl, you were always this dashing male figure. The first man I was not afraid of, the first person who treated me with respect. I loved you then. Granted it was a young, unrefined love, but it survived over the years, over all the heartache, and grew stronger into what it is today." She smiled cheek to cheek as she looked upon her mate with an expression of pleased recognition. "I think I have a foundation for my vows tomorrow." 

With a short groan, Vegeta was reminded of the hasty ceremony. "Yes, I am sorry it has to be done so hurriedly." He sighed while wrapping his arms around her waist and trapping her body against his protectively. "I know how you hate such public spectacles."  

With a shrug of her shoulders, Bulma confessed to her surprising ease in the situation, "I do not care if I marry you before a crowd of ten or ten million. As long as you are with me, I have no fears." 

"Good," he sighed in relief as he closed his eyes, pleased by nothing more than the presence of the onna he loved, the onna he would spend the rest of his life with. Although, not the next few minutes as an incessant pounding on the door interrupted their serenity. 

"I'm killing whoever it is," Vegeta vowed as he rose from the bed, Bulma following close behind. When the door flew open, the sight of a very large figure met them. 

"Radditz!" Bulma stepped around Vegeta to greet her guest. "It is about time you came to see me, I have a few questions for you." She gave him a wink that implied it was of a personal nature, hence why she had said nothing sooner. 

"I would be more than happy to answer all your questions, Sa—Bulma," his term of endearment was no longer appropriate as she was now a mated female. "But right now I need to speak with Vegeta." After receiving a nod to enter the room, Radditz walked past Bulma, who closed the door so that they may have some privacy. 

"Is something wrong, Radditz?" Bulma asked worriedly, he looked so serious, much too serious for this to be anything but a business call. 

"Juuhachigou has asked me to return to Adajinzoun with her. With your permission, I would like to go." He looked directly at Vegeta as he asked, trying desperately to ignore the disheartened look upon Bulma's face as he did. 

"By all means," Vegeta waved his hand passively. "Now that I know Kakarrot is not a prospective love for my mate, I can return him to his position as her guard. You are no longer needed." 

"Yes he is!" Bulma protested as she walked in front of her mate to plead for her now former guard's change of mind. "Radditz, you promised me you would never leave again. What about your brother? Do you not want to stay and meet your niece or nephew? This is your home, how can you just leave it?" 

"Do not think this was an easy decision for me, Bulma?" He wanted to reach out and grasp her arms, shaking some sense into her. What man could walk away from the onna he loved without reservation? But he could not stay. As happy as he was for the joy she found with Vegeta, it hurt—like hell. And who better to commiserate with than the one female who was going through the same pain. But he would never admit her part in driving him away; he would not squelch her happiness. "Vegeta is right; I am no longer needed here, while Juuhachigou could greatly benefit from my presence. She needs someone she can trust to help her rebuild the empire that Juunanagou squandered. I can do more good there." 

Reluctantly Bulma nodded in understanding, genuine understanding. It was selfish of her to want to keep a friend who she knew wanted more from her. She had to accept his departure, and hope one day he would find the same joy she had with Vegeta, with another onna. "When will you be leaving?" When the brisk answer of tonight echoed through her ears, Bulma's head flew up in shock, "Tonight? You will not even stay for the wedding tomorrow?" The frown that fell upon his lips was all the answer she knew he would offer. Sighing quietly, she stepped towards him, throwing her arms around his neck as she quietly confessed, "I am going to miss you, so much." 

"Me too," he promised, successfully ignoring Vegeta's dangerous glare. He was bowing out like an honorable man; the least his king could do was tolerate a short hug. 

"Write to me," she insisted as he released her. Placing a slow kiss upon her hand, he promised to document every day of his life for her enjoyment. "It would be very much to my enjoyment," she concurred as he took a step back from her, this time he looked towards Vegeta. 

"You take care of her," his tone was surprisingly threatening, but Vegeta received it with a sense of promise more than disdain. Once Radditz seemed certain all that needed to be said had been, he offered his joint goodbyes to the pair and disappeared from the room to head off to his new life, one that he anticipated finding more luck in love than he had in this one. 

Once the new mates were left alone once more, Bulma turned back to Vegeta with a scornful look upon her face. "You do not have to say he was needless." 

"What would you have rather me say, onna?" Vegeta looked at her accusingly, "Please, stay, continue making contest for my mate!" he hissed as he spun around to show his back to her. How dare she ask to allow his koigataki to stay! 

"He only made contest for me once, Vegeta, and I turned him down." She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Resting her head upon his shoulder, she added, "But even if he stayed and openly pursued me, it would not matter. I want only one man, and now that I have you, I am never letting you go." Her arms tightened around him, as if to emphasize her point. She was pleased when his muscles eased and he turned around to face her, crossing his arms over her to maintain their closeness. 

"As I will never allow you to be taken from me," he vowed as he leaned in for a tender kiss upon her lips. Sliding his hand up her back, he gathered her hair around his fingertips as he pulled away to look at his treasure in all her beauty. "Never will I part with you." He released her hair so that he could pick up her light body and carry her over to his bed. As he laid the two of them down, a half smile pulled across his lips. "It is so hard to believe…" his thought fell short. There was so much to be in disbelief over. Here he was lying in bed, mated to an onna who had been his ward. An onna eleven years his junior, an onna he had no right to, but dared to take anyway. How mystifying love is; completely uncontrollable, yet equally undeniable. He had truly been taken over by its power, and to his luck, he could not have found himself bound to a more gentle, beautiful, amorous onna than the one in his arms. 

"Well, you had better begin believing it!" Bulma responded to his partial thought with great glee, "Because right now the two of us have work to do."  

"Work?" Vegeta questioned with a lustful intensity as he watched his young mate beginning to disrobe. 

"Yes, work," Bulma laughed at his bemused expression as she grasped his neck and pulled him down atop of her. "We need to work on getting me with child. After all, you should have by now at least a ten-year-old heir preparing to take the throne from you one day. Your being a father is long overdue." 

"That it is," Vegeta could not suppress a laugh as he enjoyed the prospect of finally removing all the pressure to sire a successor. "But I can not say I regret waiting, I would have abstained another ten years for you." The raw emotion in his voice only emphasized the honesty behind his claim. 

"Well, luckily, you do not have to." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his body tightly down atop hers.  "You have me forever and always." 

"Forever and always," he repeated the words with a sigh of relief, a relief that was years long owed to them. "I think that might be just long enough."

The End 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Sort of. There is still one last piece to this fic, an epilogue. It will be the conclusion to this epic. Hope you will all come back to find out what happens with these characters a few years later. It will be up soon. 


	35. Epilogue

**__**

**_Ward_**

Epilogue 

"Congratulations, Uncle Radditz." A three-year-old Gohan clapped his hands in elation after witnessing the relative's marriage. 

"Thanks kid," Radditz rubbed his fingers through the boy's messy mop before lifting his hand to shake that of the child's father. The boy could not fully understand how joyous this event had been. After spending so many years pining over an onna who did not return his affections, at least not in the manner he wished, it was an unfathomable blessing to finally experience true love; shared love, given and taken. He had found it with Juuhachigou; their shared experiences, more like heartbreaks, in the romantic realm had made them kindred sprits. It seemed Bulma was always right in her stacks letters; it was only a matter of time before a lustful friendship turned into a full-blown love affair. 

"This is long overdue for the two of you, if you ask me." Kakarrot flashed his white teeth at the pair, offering Juuhachigou, his new sister in-law, a brief hug. It was a relief to finally embrace the female without that pause, that lingering memory of what once was or might have been. They had each found their true soul mates; fate, in its infinite wisdom, had made sure of it. "You had better make each other happy," the playful warning was easily taken in jest before the chance for congratulations landed on Chi-Chi. She was all smiles as she embraced the pair, her brief sense of rivalry with her new sister-in-law, long forgotten. 

"All right, enough of this mushy stuff. Juuhachigou, I believe you and your new prince here should be addressing your people," Kakarrot reminded thoughtfully. He was well versed in the etiquette of a royal marriage, he had suffered through all the rituals when aiding with Bulma and Vegeta's nuptials. 

"Right so, Brother," Radditz turned towards his wife and slowly bowed to her as he extended his arm, "Will you allow me the privilege of escorting you, my lady?"

With a light curtsy, Juunanagou accepted her mate's hand and followed him onto the balcony where they would greet her finally re-stabilized people for the first time as husband and wife. 

"They look so happy together," Chi-Chi blotted her eyes with a tissue she had been using throughout the entire ceremony. "Does it not remind you of Bulma and Vegeta when they were—Wait, where are Bulma and Vegeta?" Chi-Chi spun around, suddenly noticing the pair was nowhere in sight. 

"No need to worry, Chi-Chi," Kakarrot grasped his son's hand in one, and then placed his other behind his mate's back to guide them towards the pair in question, "after the ceremony, Vegeta immediately escorted Bulma to the reception area so that she could rest." 

"Rest?" the elder woman raised a confused brow. "Why would she need to rest, she spent the entire service sitting on her backside. I would want to stretch my legs if I was the poor girl!"

With a short chuckle, Kakarrot shrugged as he justified, "She is with child, Chi-Chi; it is no surprise that Vegeta is just being overly careful. Bulma is his entire world, and after what happened last time," he paused, his tone suddenly very somber, "He will do everything in his power to make certain she has the child they have so desperately wanted." 

Chi-Chi offered no rebuff as she sighed in reflection of the man's sensitivity. Not many months after the pair had married, Bulma had discovered she was with child. The news had made the lovers ecstatic, as if the child they had created was proof of the rightness of their union. But tragedy had been just around the corner for them. Barely a month into the pregnancy, Bulma had begun to spot blood one morning, and then the spotting turned into a continuous flow that led to her losing the child. They were devastated. 

Bulma had taken the blame, as if something was abnormally physically wrong with her. She ignored the midwife's advisement that this was not an unnatural occurrence among women. She failed to understand that this loss did not terminate any further hopes of her having children in the future. All Bulma registered while she sunk into her depression was that she had lost her child with Vegeta, the last piece to her perfect picture, the heir he wanted, and was long overdue for having. 

Losing the child had been interpreted by her as an inadequacy, a failure as a wife and mate, and so she had responded by demanding a divorce, insisting he find a more able onna who could provide for him as she had been unable to. But Vegeta did not want another onna. He did not care if she could never bear another child, which was not the case; all he wanted, needed, in his life was her, and so he had vowed to pull her back from the depression she had fallen so quickly into. 

The harder she pushed him away, the more pressing his need to reclaim her became. It had not been easy, with two wills as strong as theirs clashing. No one could have easily estimated a winner; but in the end, Vegeta was victorious, proving to themselves and everyone who had ever doubted the match, that their love was the kind only envisioned in fairytales. A love so strong that no obstacle could break their unity and no amount of devastation could shake their foundation, it could only make it stronger. 

With a soft smile rising on her lips, Chi-Chi closed her eyes in a silent thanks to the gods that after so much misery, the couple was finally experiencing peace once again. After slaying all their demons, and living to tell of it, they were finally on the road to filling in the final piece to their puzzle. The child they so fervently yearned for was swelling inside Bulma's stomach. 

Opening her eyes, as if on cue, Chi-Chi was met with the subjects of her contemplation. Bulma and Vegeta were seated alone at a corner table. Her back nestled against Vegeta's chest as he rested his hand protectively on her swollen belly, and Bulma with her hands atop his. A smile lightened each of their faces as they gazed into one another's eyes, no doubt whispering sweet nothings as only the love consumed pair could.  

"I hope we are not interrupting," Kakarrot cleared his throat as he directed his son to take a seat at the table with them. He and Chi-Chi, without permission, followed boldly. 

"How are you, Bulma?" Gohan asked in his gleeful manner before eyeing the desserts that had been placed at the table. His attention, along with his father's, immediately diverted. 

"Very well, thank you," Bulma responded regardless of her questioner's sudden lack of interest. "In fact," she twisted her head to glance back at her mate, "Vegeta just promised to dance with me."

With a low growl, the king shook his head, "I did no such thing, onna. I insist you stay right here and rest."

"Come now, Vegeta," Chi-Chi offered her sympathetic intervention. "Bulma still has nearly four months left until she bears this child. She should be savoring all the mobility she has now, before she completely balloons up and becomes a bloated mess, as I was with Gohan at the end of my pregnancy." She glanced amusedly down at the boy; her extra appetite had no doubt been very much a direct cause. 

"See," Bulma playfully stuck her tongue out as she pushed her love's hands away and rose to her feet. "Now, I have been a very compliant mate this evening, it is time you return the favor," she extended her hands to reach his. "One dance, and then I will allow you to control my every movement, or lack thereof, for the rest of the evening." 

With a grumble, Vegeta found himself useless to do anything but comply as he clasped her free hands and weaved through the clusters of visiting monarchs and senate members to walk her to the dance floor. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he buried his head against her neck, careful not to apply too much pressure against her womb as he aligned his body with hers, her condition always ever present on his mind. He wanted this child more than he could ever have imagined, but no longer for his more expected of reasons. He did not care if he had an heir to inherit his throne, all he cared about was making the onna in his arms happy, and he could think of nothing more idyllic than having the child they had prayed for. 

As they swayed to the music, Bulma locked her arms around her mate as a drowning woman would to a life preserver, which in essence, was exactly what he was, had always been, to her. He was her every cliché, her knight in shining armor, her prince charming, her mister perfect that no man could ever come close to amounting to in her eyes. Vegeta was, and always will be, all she will ever need to survive. The man who has saved her life more times than she can count, both physically and emotionally, was now hers for eternity. "You have made me the happiest woman in the universe, do you know that?" she whispered against his unruly hair. 

With a half smile, Vegeta raised his head so he could glance into his mate's eyes, "Happiest of women, perhaps, but as for men, I certainly have taken that title, thanks to y—" With a choked silence, Vegeta found himself unable to complete his thought as his eyes drifted past Bulma to gaze upon a figure he had long hoped was in the grave.

"Vegeta?" Bulma saw his worried expression, and stiffened. Turning her head around, she followed his line of vision to gaze upon that which had taken him aback. "By the gods," she swallowed deeply as the figure approached them. When he stopped at their side, Bulma could not help but address him breathlessly, "Father." 

Taking a protective step in front of his pregnant mate, Vegeta glared at the petite man with an expression so deadly, a weaker man would have been sent running in the opposite direction in fear. But this man was too old and decrepit to fear anymore; the years had clearly not been kind to him. "What are you doing here, Alcon?"  

Never taking his eyes off his daughter, the small man ignored Vegeta's question. "You have changed much in fourteen years, Bulma." His eyes dropped to her enlarged stomach, and then rolled over to Vegeta with the most sinister of glints within them. "Ah, Vegeta, I knew never to doubt your intentions. I mean honestly, taking my daughter as your 'ward,' as if you did not have other intentions all along; but then again, once a barbarian, always a barbarian. How shameful that a member of my elite clan will bear such barbaric half-breeds as that of the Saiya—" A fist came barreling across his face before he could complete his thought.  

To Vegeta's astonishment, he had not been the one with the fast reflex to bring the man to his knees. With a look of pure rage engulfing her face, Bulma nursed her now throbbing hand as she scolded her fallen father. "I may have put up with your bullshit when I was young, but I am a grown woman now, a mated woman, and so help me if you dare to slander my husband or _my _people again, _I_ will end what is left of your miserable life." A reassuring hand from her lover squeezed her waist as he pulled her back a few steps. 

"Leave now, Alcon, before I alert your creditors you are here. I can think of several off the top of my head who would surely like to get their hands on you," the threat was more of a warning; Vegeta would certainly alert the creditors of his whereabouts. Better they deal with the man's 'disappearance' than himself. The father of his child's mother was not a man's blood he wanted on his hands, regardless of how much the son of a bitch deserved it. 

Cursing under his breath, the elderly man crawled to his feet and pushed through the crowd of onlookers who had gathered when the commotion started. After a stern look from the Saiya-jin King, the grouping dissipated and Vegeta guided his mate back to her seat. "Kakarrot, get some ice," Vegeta ordered the guard who had witnessed the dispute from afar. 

"Bulma, are you all right?" Chi-Chi knelt in front of the younger female. She had lived with the girl during those earlier years, she knew firsthand the kind of damage seeing the bastard again could elicit. 

"I am fine," Bulma assured with a lopsided smile. Not a moment later, Kakarrot returned with a bowl of ice, and under Vegeta's direction, had her place her swelling hand into the frozen water. "I am fine, really," she looked at Vegeta pleadingly, hoping he would relax. The visible tension in his neck, however, only seemed to tighten. 

"Kakarrot, why don't you, Gohan, and I go see how Juuhachigou is making out with her speech." Chi-Chi nudged her mate gently, it was clear Vegeta had a few choice words for his wife. 

"Ok, right," Kakarrot slowly got the hint, "come on, Gohan." And with a swiftness that forced a frown upon Bulma's lips, she was abandoned by her friends, leaving her to face Vegeta's temper without any support. 

"Give Radditz my best wishes, will you? I have a feeling I won't be seeing him again before he and Juuhachigou depart for their post-marriage bliss." Promising to do as she asked, Chi-Chi gave her surrogate daughter a kiss upon the forehead before disappearing with her family. And then, once they were alone, Vegeta grasped her arm and began guiding her out of the reception area, into the hall, up the stairs, and did not stop until they were inside the chambers they had been given for their stay. 

"What were you thinking?" His tone was angered, but his movements were gentle as he seated her on the bed and after retrieving a few supplies began attending to her injury. "Your primary responsibility right now is attending to our child. Let me deal with annoyances like Alcon. I mean my gods, Bulma, what if you had missed his face and lost your balance? What if you fell? What if he struck you back? What if—" 

"What if I lost another child?" she completed the thought he was chewing around. The easing of his expression proved he had not wished it to be said. 

"I never want to go through that again," he whispered solemnly as he grasped her face, gently stroking her cheeks as he did so.  "Call me a macho pig, a domineering husband; I would suffer either title if it meant keeping you and our child safe. I do not want you to endanger your life in any way, which means when a little prick like Alcon crosses your path, you let me handle it. Let me handle everything for you," he ran his lips over hers. He did not want to control her, or make her feel helpless. He just wanted to keep her safe, his entire family safe. 

"I would never have done it, you must understand, I would never do anything to endanger our child but," he stopped her, covering her lips before she could get any more worked up. 

"But it was the man who abandoned you, who mistreated you, who deserves to burn in hell for all he put you through; I know these were extreme circumstances, just swear to me you will let me fight all your battles. I am your mate, you must at least give me that, promise me that." He was pleading, an uncharacteristic occurrence for the king, but nothing about him was ever characteristic when it came to her, save for his unwavering love. 

"I promise," she answered, half crying, half laughing. Not certain why, but hearing him voice his protection of her, the thought of his obsessive watch over her, while it should have scared any normal onna, she welcomed it. He was the only man in the universe she would trust completely with her life, and now that he asked it of her, she would willingly give total control over to him. "You know I can deny you nothing," she pouted as he lifted her into his lap, resting his hand atop her stomach. A familiar ritual to him, always wanting to be sure he or she was still safe and secure inside his or her mother's womb. 

"You know, though, we do owe him everything," Bulma whispered softly after a long pause. When Vegeta lifted his beautifully bemused eyes towards her, she further explained, "If Alcon had not abused me, and tried to force me to marry so young, I would have never had to kill King Yuria, my father would have never needed your people to clean up the scandal, and we never would have met. If you think about it, it was his incompetence as a father that brought us together," a quick burst of laughter shot from her lips as she realized, "oh, how horrified he would be to learn he had assisted in my happiness."

Joining in her amusement, Vegeta realized an irony of his own. If it had not been for Juunanagou's manipulation of him during his marriage to Juuhachigou, he would still be miserably wed to an onna he did not love. He would never have had the opportunity to take a fourteen-year-old chit as his ward, and even more bizarrely, had Juunanagou not returned years later to seek his revenge, circumstances may have never merged for him and Bulma to realize their feelings for one another. Amazing, how much good fortune arose from misery for them. 

Gathering his mate more possessively in his arms, Vegeta laid the two out on their bed, snuggling her closely to him as he buried his face in her bountiful blue locks. "We have overcome so much to be together, onna, I have no doubt this child will be born without complications. We deserve this final blessing," he rested his hand on her stomach, "Our child." 

"Our child," Bulma repeated; warmth spread through her body as she did so. She had scarcely over the past three years dreamed of the reality, but when _he_ said it, she knew it had to be true. 

As it was, just under four months later when a lavender haired, blue eyed boy with the face of his father and the gentle disposition of his mother was born. Prince Trunks, the heir to the Saiya-jin throne, the child who echoed a gasp of relief through the people of Vegeta, but more importantly, the child who was created out of the purest of love.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Author's Note: Ah, it's over. Yes, I know, but it had to happen sooner or later. But never fear. I have this nasty habit about finishing one story and then starting another. I have a new fic cooked up for your reading pleasure. If you enjoyed this story, I think you will find the next one to your liking as well. It is set in an alternate universe that is much like this one, no ki, no flying, no Super Saiya-jins, just warriors on horseback fighting with swords and arrows. However, the plot is very different. It's a darker fic, but still chopped full of romance, angst, and drama. It is call _Unwanted_, and I plan on posting it some time in the next month. But, should I not get it up that soon (and if you know me, that is very likely) stay turned to my author's page. I update it with story information monthly. In the mean time, I am still posting _Surviving Together: Retribution_ regularly if you want a LGV hit. So now review and tell me what you think of the story in its entirety while I go off to work on my new story… Ah, a fanfic author's work is never done!  


End file.
